El colgante
by Meli-chan03
Summary: Akane esta triste, recibe un regalo, un colgante, desea que nunca hubiera exsistido el compromiso con Ranma. Se cumple el deseo y vuelve a tener 16 pero esta vez esta libre sin obligaciones, cual sera su destino ahora.
1. El regalo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**_Holaaaa se que aun no he terminado con el fic - en busca de Ranma pero prometo hacerlo pronto, es que tenia esta idea en la cabeza y si no lo escribia no me quedaria tranquila. Espero que os guste._**

_**CAPITULO 1 – Un regalo**_

La boda fue un fracaso, todas las personas que ellos dos conocian estaban alli en el salon del gimnasio, Ranma peleandose con Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse mientras Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi las tres discutian y a la misma vez destrozaban el dojo con sus estupidos enfrentamientos entre ellas por el amor de Ranma. Los padres de ambos lloraban sin cesar y sus hermanas se sentian mal de ver su hermana menor en estado de 'shock' viendo las peleas y discursiones mientras llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de novia, blanco y brillante pero su mirada reflejaba odio, rabia y tristeza. Akane agaraba la parte de abajo de su largo traje y con las pocas fuerzas y animo que le quedaba se marcho del dojo para dirigirse a su cuarto, el unico lugar donde se sentia bien y segura y que encontraria la paz que ella anciaba tanto buscar. Las unicas personas que la vieron marchar eran sus hermanas ya que los demas estaban demasiados liados en las peleas y discursiones como para darse cuenta de que ella se habia marchado.

El dojo quedo echo un asco, las paredes rotas, el suelo tenia muchos boquetes y los decorativos fueron destrozados durante las peleas que se formaron entre los chicos. Fue uno de los peores dias de su vida pero a ella no le importaba, el le habia dicho que lo que le dijo cuando se creia que estaba muerta era mentira que el nunca dijo esas palabras que seguramente se lo habria imaginado ella.

**Dos semanas despues de la boda...**

La vida continuaba normal para ella, volvio a su vida rutinaria... a la escuela, a entrenar, a salir con sus amigas, se llevaba igual que siempre con el, los insultos, los golpes que le daba cuando el se pasaba insultandola... todo volvio a ser normal.

La manana lucia preciosa, la luz entraba en la habitacion de un chica de cabellos azulados que dormia muy placidamente, era sabado y no tenia que levantarse temprano pero con la claridad que entraba por la ventana sentia unas ganas increibles de levantarse y aprovechar el dia. Y asi lo hizo, se levanto de la cama, areglo su habitacion, se cambio de ropa y se fue al cuarto de bano para lavarse la cara. Despues desayuno junto a su hermana mayor en el salon ya que todos seguian durmiendo. Cuando termino, se marcho al centro para darse una vuelta y comprar algunas cosillas que necesitaba. No habia ninguna nube en el cielo, solo el sol, la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Despues de tres horas dando vueltas, comprando cosas y probandose algunas ropas, decidio volver a casa y por el camino pasando por el parque se encontro con tres chicas furiosas, corriendodirectamente hacia ella,se pararon en seco yse quedaron mirandola fijamente.

Shampoo: akane porfin te encontramos (sonando demasiado molesta)

Akane: que queries "no me fio de ellas, para que me estan buscando"

Kodashi: jajaja no se porque Ranmapuede seguir viviendo a tu lado, de verda que no le entiendo.

Akane: (dando unos pasos hacia adelante) me voy no tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterias.

Ukyo: (impidiendole el paso con su pala gigante) no te vas a ir de aqui hasta que hablemos, (Akane levanta la mirada del suelo y la mira a la cara muy molesta) llevamos todas mucho tiempo esperando a que Ranma se decida por una de nosotras y creo que hoy debe elegir a quien quiere comosu unica prometida.

Shampoo: si, ya estoy cansada de andar detras de el y aun no sabe a quien quiere como su futura esposa.

Ukyo: asi que vamos a por el a tu casa y que decida de una vez.(decia muy segura de si misma)

Akane:"no estoy muy segura de esto peromejor no llevarles la contraria"esta bien vamos y aver lo que decide Ranma hacer con su futuro, aunque creo que no es justo obligarle a tomar una decision.

Kodashi: te veo muy segura y tranquila Akane, acaso crees que el te va a elegir a ti, si no vales nada, no tienes nisiquiera un pelo bonito, eres fea, tienes un cuerpo de hombre, das asco y ademas...

Akane: callate Kodashi, si me dices una palabra mas te juro que te arepientiras de tus palabras.

Kodashi: hahaha que piensas hacerme tu a mi idiota, no eres mas que una chica tonta y idiota que no sabe como tratar a un chico... te deveria dar verguenza.

Ukyo: dejala tranquila Kodashi, no es momento de pelear.

Shampoo: Ukyo tiene razon, asi que vamonospor Ranma.

Y ahi termino la discursion con Kodashi, fueron todashacia el dojo Tendo donde encontraron a Ranma entrenando como siempre asolas. Al verlas a las tres entrar juntas y detras de ellas apareciomirando al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo entonces else sentia confuso y nervioso de verlas a todas delandte de el.

Ranma: que haceis todas aqui... Akane me lo puedes explicar.

Akane: pues veras...ellas quieren...

Shampoo: queremos que te decidas de una vez por todas a quien quieres para que sea tu unica prometida.

Ukyo: si Ranma, estoy cansada de esperar por ti, esperar a que te decidas por una de nosotras.

Ranma: (tragando saliva y rascandose la cabeza) es que aun no lo tengo decidido.

Kodashi: Ranma cariño (abrazandole) diles a todas que me amas a mi y que soy la unica que te interesa.

Ranma: pero que estas diciendo (separandose de ella bruscamente) no quiero nada contigo. (al decir eso Shampoo y Ukyo la sacan del dojo y la manda volando gracias a la pala de Ukyo, Ranma se queda quieto viendo todo con una gota cayendo por la cabeza)

Ukyo: (sonriendo muy satisfactoria) mejor una menos. Shampoo! deja a Ranma tranquilo, no lo abrazes (quitandola de su fuerte agare)

Akane veia todo en silencio, no se metia en nada, solo miraba con enormes celos a Shampoo que no dejaba de sujetar y pegar su cuerpo al de su prometido. Cuando porfin Ukyo logra separar a Shampoo de su Ranma, se acerca a el y muy directamente le pregunta sabiendo lo que ocuriria despues: Ranma (sonando muy tranquila) y Akane, que piensas de ella, te gusta o no porque siempre estas con ella pero cuando vas a mi restaurante y estas a solas conmigo me dices que no te gusta ella, asi que dinos ella te gusta para que sea tu unica prometida o no. (sonriendo sabiendo lo que responderia)

Ambos Ranma y Akane estaban muy callados, mirandose de reojo el uno al otro y sintiendo muchos nervios al esperar lo que iva a contestar: yo... yo...como crees que me puede gustar una chica tan fea como ella, claro que no me gusta, es bruta, fea, no tiene buen cuerpo, parece un chico y ademas solo estoy con ella por nuestros padres asi que no puedo romper con el compromiso porque no quiero deshorar a mi familia rompiendo una promesa que hicieron mi padre y el de ella. (ambas chicas sonreian disfrutando ver como la insultaba a ella)

Akane: "idiota, como puede decirme algo asi y delante de esas, no se lo perdonare nunca" (se giro y se marcho corriendo apretando su puño lo mas fuerte que podia ya que sentia una rabia por dentro de su cuerpo que si le miraba lo mandaria muy lejos).

Ranma: espera Akane "seguro que se ha enfadado pero si digo que quiero que sea mi unica prometida seguro que Ukyo y Shampoo no dudarian nada en perseguirla y atacarla, eso no lo puedo permitir, lo siento Akane" (pero no podia ir detras de ella ya que le tenian muy fuerte sujetado por ambas chicas).

Akane corria y corria por las calles, ya no podia mas, no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir con ese camino asi que decidio pararse y sentarse en un banco: no lo puedo creer (limpiandose las lagrimas) como puede decirme esas cosas, acaso soy tan horrible como el dice que soy (lloraba una mas al recordar sus palabras) porque se comporta asi conmigo, porque es tan malo conmigo...(con sus manos tapando su rostro, continuaba llorando hasta que sintio una mano posada en su hombro) Ranma dejame tranquila, no quiero verte.

Voz - no soy ese tal Ranma pero toma (dandole un pañuelo) limpiate las lagrimas, odio ver una chica tan guapa como tu deramar lagrimas por un chico que no te merece.

Al escuchar esa voz y esas palabras ella limpio sus lagrimas y se giro para ver quien era, era un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y una barba muy larga, se veia amable y el que le ofrecio un pañuelo que ella acepto gustosamente para limpiar su rostro empapado de lagrimas: gracias señor.

Hitoshi: Hitoshi, me llamo Hitoshi y dime pequeña, que te pasa, que te ha echo ese tal Ranma.

Akane: el es mi prometido (el anciano se sorprendio mucho al escuchar que estaba prometida tan joven) el tiene a tres prometidas mas y ellas son mucho mas hermosa que yo, hacen todo mejor y saben cocinar cosa que yo trato pero no me sale nada bien (soltando unas lagrimas mas) es un idiota que solo piensa en el, no se preocupa por nadie mas... ademas solo esta conmigo por que nuestros padres nos obligan.

Hitoshi: y porque llorabas.

Akane: porque me insulto, siempre nos insultamos y...

Hitoshi: por lo que veo ati te gusta y estas enamorada de el.

Akane: como... comome puede gustar un chico asi, el... el...

Hitoshi:si alguien te insulta y no te gusta no deberias ponerte asi pero si te hiere sus insultos es porque tu corazon siente algo por el a que no me equivoco. (un silencio entre ellos) si tanto te gusta porque no se lo dices.

Akane: no puedo.. no quiero que el me rechaze, no lo soportaria...

Hitoshi: toma, esto es un regalo mio, no es gran cosa pero te cambiara la vida, creeme, si las palabras las dices con el corazon, tu futuro cambiara.

Akane: (cogiendo el colgante con una fina cadena de plata y sonriendole) gracias señor, es precioso, espero que me de suerte. (levantandose del banco) muchas gracias por escucharme y por el regalo.

Hitoshi: espera! (pero ella ya se marcho corriendo) si pide un deseo se consedera, espero que le vaya todo bien.

Al llegar al dojo, se encontro con Ranma en la entrada de la casa, el bajaba las escaleras y ella las subia para ir a su cuarto. El se fijo que ella tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado, se sentia muy mal por haberle insultado pero no sabia otra manera para quitarse a esas dos de alli. Miro al pecho de ella y se fijo que llevaba puesto una cadena de plata con un colgante muy curioso.

Ranma: Akane siento... siento mucholo que te dije antes.(ella pasa por su lado sin hacerle el minimo caso, esto hacia que se girara hacia ella que seguia subiendo las escaleras.) Akane... Akane espera (ella siguio con su camino hasta que cerca de su cuarto el la paro sujetandola delbrazo)

Ella se giro mirandolo muy serio y rapidamente miro al suelo (mas bien los pies): que... quequieres Ranma (sonando muy normal pero a la misma vez deprimida)

Ranma: te queria pedir perdon por lo que paso antes, se que es mi culpa por laque has llorado hoy verda.

Akane: y quien dice que haya llorado por ti idiota (levantado su mirada del suelo y encarandolo)

Ranma: oye marimacho... que yo a ti no te insultado vale.(respondiendo muy molesto)

Ella le miro directamente a los ojosy llena de odio le encaro: idiota...porque siempre eres asi, te llevas bien conmigo pero despues tienes que estropearlo todo insultandome y encima delante de todos, parece que te gusta hacerme infeliz, parece que disfrutas insultandome delante de las demas, sabes que... ojala (dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla para caer encima del colgante que empezo a iluminarse) ojala ninguno de nuestros padres nos obligara a comprometernos con nadie...

Entonces una luz cegaba sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara... al abrirlos se encontraba tumbada en su cuarto entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella, las imagenes y recuerdos que su corazon y su mente guardaban de el se estaban borando, ahora volvia a tener 16 anos y volvia a tener su cabello largo, no se acordaba de nada, habia vuelto dos anos atras y ahora no habia ningun compromiso y ningun recuerdo de el ni de sus amigos y enemigos, ya no habia ningun recuerdo en su mente de Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Kodashi, Ukyo, Genma, Nodoka, la abuela de Shampoo, todos los rivales y amigos que hicieron durante esos dos anos, nada, nada de eso estaba en su mente, volvia a tener 16 anos, volvia a ser Akane Tendo, una chica que odia a los chicos y que su unica obsesion era practicar las artes marciales.

Akane: (estirando los brazos y abriendo los ojos, miro al despertador) ahhhh que voy tarde (se vistio rapidamente poniendose el uniforme de la escuela de Furinkan, luego se lavo la cara y bajo corriendo las escaleras para entrar en el salon donde siempre estaban su padre, Nabiki y Katumi sirviendo el desayuno) buenos dias, mmmm que tarde es voy a desayunar pronto que voy tarde.(se comio su comida enseguida siendo observada por su padre y su hermana y se marchoal colegio junto a su hermana Nabiki).

**Al llegar al instituto...**

Akane: ahhhh que pesados son, maldita sea el momento que Kuno les dijo a todos que para salir conmigo tendrian que luchar contra mi.

Nabiki: (con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando que planeaba algo) Akane quieres que te ayude a parar todo esto.

Akane: ojala pero no creo que haya alguna manera, quedate ahi ahora terminare con todo esto.

Nabiki: esta bien, (sujetando su maleta y viendo como su hermana menor peleaba con rapidez contra cientos de chicos fuertes y grandes que intentaban atacarla) menuda idiotez, pelear asi todas las mananas, yo voy a ayudarla, una chica no debe estar peleando con todos los chicos del Furinkan todos los dias.

La pelea termino, Akane respirando muy hondo para recuperar aliento, se acerco a su hermana muy sonriente: vamos Nabiki o llegaremos tarde.

Kuno: un momento (apareciendo detras de un arbol) tu no te iras de aqui hasta que luches conmigo.

Akane: no tengo tiempo para ti Kuno... pero Nabiki donde vas (viendo como su hermana se acercaba a Kuno, a paso lento y muy sonriente con la mirada posada en sus ojos Nabiki cojio muy decididamente sus manos y cojio el rostro de Kuno que no se movia de lugar, ella acaricio su rostro y bajo su rostro hacia el suyo para despues darle un beso del que no le dejaba apartarse, Akane no hacia nada mas que sonreir al ver la escena de su hermana besando asi a Kuno y el no apartarse de ella, parecia que lo habia disfrutado)

Todos los alumnos los miraban, silvaban. Ella se separo de el, abrio los ojos y con una sonrisa se marcho de su lado dejandolo solo y con una mirada atontada.

Akane: hahaha estas loca lo sabes.

Nabiki: si pero tu veras como ya no te molesta mas.

Akane: ojala que tu beso lo haya echizado y se haya olvidado de mi, pero seguro que los demas seguiran esperandome todas las mananas.

Nabiki: tu hazme caso que con mi beso el no quedra ir masdetras de ti y sobre los demas - ESCUCHADME TODOS, DEJAD DE PELEAROS CON MI HERMANA, SI VOLVEIS A PELEAROS CON ELLA, TENDREIS QUE PELEAROS CON MI NOVIO - KUNO (mirandolo mientras decia su nombre, Kuno lloraba de la alegria que alguien lo amase ya que lo unico que recibia de Akane era golpes y rechazos). Todos temian de Kuno ya que era el mas fuerte de todo Furinkan.

Todos miraron a Akane muy avergonzados: losiento Akane, no volveremos a molestarte.

Akane: gracias Nabiki, eres la mejor.

Nabiki: (guiñandole un ojo) ya lo se, (mirando al reloj) venga vamonos que llegamos tarde.

(mientras corrian para entrar adentro del edificio) Akane; Nabiki, de verda piensas salir con Kuno.

Nabiki: no lo se, ya vere cuando hable mas tarde con el.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora

Espero que os haya gustado, que pasara con Ranma y su futuro, Akane ya no esta comprometida con el. adonde estara en este momento el y su padre, que sera de su vida, al menos por ahora sabemos que Akane esta viviendo su vida normal sin tener que estar aforzada a nadie, solo ella y su vida son libres para decidir lo que hacer con su destino. Que pasara entre Nabiki y Kuno, se juntaran? ni idea, aver enel siguiente capitulo, se que no es muy largo pero intentare hacerlo mas largo en el siguiente. Se que al principio sonaba un poco triste el capitulo pero ya vereis como se anima en los siguiente capitulos.

Chao meli-chan (no olvideis dejarme un review)


	2. Un combate

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 2 - Un combate**

Durante las clases todo fue muy tranquilo, Kuno miraba a Nabiki de reojo mientras Nabiki evitaba mirarle, se sentia nerviosa despues de todo lo que paso horas antes aunque lo disimulaba muy bien hablando con sus amigas en la clase. Cuando terminaron las clases todos salieron, Nabiki era la ultima en salir, cuando saliose encontro a Kuno esperandola afuera de la clase, parecia muy serio.

Nabiki: a quien esperas?

Kuno: podemas hablar (mirandola muy serio y decidido)

Nabiki: si claro, adonde quieres ir.

Kuno: a donde tu quieras (aparentaba serio pero estaba mas nervioso que un flan)

Nabiki: vamos a tomar algo y hablamos tranquilamente, te parece bien. (sonriendole)

Kuno: si esta bien... vamos a donde tu quieras (mostrandole una agradable sonrisa)

Nabiki: pero tu invitas

Kuno: (con una gota por la cabeza) "no cambia, siempre me hace lo mismo" yo invito, los caballeros siempre invitan a sus damas. (ella se sonroja al escucharle decir que era su dama, mientras el la observa ruborizarse) "ella tambien es muy guapa, es distinta a Akane Tendo pero no esta tan mal".

Ambos se marcharon juntos con las miradas de todos los companeros de la Furinkan incluyendo la de su hermana. El camino fue muy silencioso, ninguno articulaba ninguna palabra, Kuno miraba para adelante mientras caminaba y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ligeramente sonrojado la mirabapensando que no estaba mal para ser su novia y que quizas deberia intentar salir con ella y probar si funcionaria, pensaba mucho en si lo que Nabiki le dijo era verda o solo se burlaba de el pero por mas que pensaba...admitia que le encantaba la manera en la que ella le beso aunque solo fuesen unos segundos, le gustaba su manera de ser tan segura y que tomase esa iniciativa. En cambio, Nabiki solo miraba el suelo, no se atrevia a mirarlo, se sentia muy avergonzada de lo que habia hecho pero tambien admitia que le gusto y no sabia que pasaria entre ellos desde ahora en adelante.

Llegaron a la heladeria y para lasuerte de ambos estaba vacio, mejor para ellos ya que querian estar asolas para poder hablar mejor sin ser observados por mucha gente. Kuno se pidio un zumo de naranja y ella como no... se pidio una copa de helado de tres bolas con nata y sirope de fresas (esta Nabiki no pierde ninguna oportunidad jeje). A cada bocado que ella tomaba de su helado, el la observaba, ella sabia muy bien que era observada por eso se tomo el helado mas rapido, no le hacia mucha gracia que la observaran comiendo bocado abocado. Una vez que termino, respiro hondo y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de el.

Nabiki: y... ybueno Kuno de que querias hablarme, de mi hermana, que quieres mas fotos.

Kuno: no, (moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro) queria hablar de lo que paso esta mañana.

Nabiki: me lo suponia, te molesto verda. (bajando su mirada)

Kuno: no para nada, no me molesto, es solo que... que no me lo esperaba, me cojiste desprevenido y no supe como reacionar.

Nabiki: te gusto? (volviendo a mirarla)

Kuno: (algo sonrojado) si...pero quiero saber lo que piensas tu, quiero saber si solo te burlaste de mi o hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que yo era tu novio, es verda eso.

Nabiki: mmmm no lo se... quizas si.

Kuno: quieres decir que no te importaria salir conmigo aunque sepas que me gustaba tu hermana.

Nabiki: no me importaria salir contigo pero no me gusta que vayas molestando a Akane, ella esta cansada de pelearse con todos los de la escuela por tu culpa. (haciendolo sentir mal) quizas lo podemos dejar asi y seguir como estabamos antes, solo siendo amigos.

Kuno: si eso es lo que tu quieres.

Nabiki: si pero prometeme que no molestaras mas a mi hermana.

Kuno: y si lo hago.

Nabiki: ya sabras lo que te pasara.(sonriendole)

Kuno: si es lo que me imagino no me importaria, pero si quiero un beso tuyo, en vez de ir molestando a Akane, podria ser mas respetuoso contigo y conseguirlo de otra manera no crees. (ella observandolo muy sonrienta y sorprendida) que opinas. (ella se acerca a el al igual que el a ella) podria esta vez probar tus labios sin tener que formar ninguna pelea.

Nabiki: tu quieres

Kuno: si...si tu me dejas.

Ella sin decir ninguna palabra mas, acerco sus labios a los de el y le beso, tiernamente pero sin querer separar sus labios de lo de el, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como movia sus labios en ese beso. Despues de unos segundos se separaron y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos: Nabiki Tendo, me gustaria que seas mi novia desde hoy, no creo que despues de esto vaya querer dejar de probar tus labios que ansio volver a besar (el se inclino denuevo y la volvio a besar).

Al separarse, siguieron hablando, ella aceptaba ser su novia pero queria llevar la relaciondespacio no queria bodas ni compromisos tan pronto solo empezar a conocerle mejor, ahora estaban tranquilos pero a la misma vez ambos sentian una sensacion en sus cuerpos (se llama estar enamorado) y se sentian raros pero agusto de estar unidos. El como caballero que siempre ha sido, la acompaño a casa y se despidieron con un corto beso que Akane y Katumi observaron desde la entrada de la casa.

Katumi: que chico mas guapo quien es Nabiki (ella muy sonrojada no le contestaba solo se limitaba a andar para el salon)

Akane: es su novio, Kuno Tatemaki. (decia riendose)

Soun: que Nabiki tiene novio, es cierto eso Nabiki.

Nabiki: si pero no os creais que me voy a casar pronto ni nada de eso, por ahora nos estamos empezando a conocernos, cuando lleve tiempo con el ya le traere aqui pero por ahora no me pregunteis mas. (dejando el salon y dejando a todos sorprendidos)

Soun: (llorando como siempre) buaaaa mi hija tiene novio, mis hijas ya no son ninas y pronto se casaran yme quedare solo buaaaaaaaaaa.

Katumi: papa yo y Akane no tenemos novios y por lo que ha dicho Nabiki no creo que quiera una boda muy pronto, alomejor ...cuando lleve un tiempo con el... alomejor no le gusta, (tocandole el hombro y mostrandole una sonrisa) nunca vas a estar solo papa.

**Los meses pasaron... **Kuno ya era novio oficial de Nabiki, todos sabian que eran una pareja y incluso ya habian cenado en la casa de los Tendo para conocer a su futura cunada y a su suegro que tanto anciaba por conocer al novio de su hija. La relacion entre Akane y Kuno era solo amistad, nunca la atosigaba como antes, solo hablan de cosas normales, actividades diarias, era un buen amigo para ella porque la defendia de cualquier problema en la escuela. Akane estaba muy contenta de que su hermana por fin estuviera enamorada. En cambio Katumi, salia mas veces que usualmente hacia para ver al doctor Tofu, siempre salia con algunpretexto de devolverle un libro, de recojer otros libros, de llevarle algo que habia cocinado, Akane no era tan madura como ella pero sabia que Tofu nunca iva a fijarse en Akane como pareja sino como una amiga que siempre ha cuidado desde la infancia. Con el tiempo Katumi admitio a su familia que estaba saliendo con el doctor Tofu pero cuando se sienta bien con el y este segura de sus sentimientos por el, le traera a casa, lo mismo que hizo Nabiki con Kuno.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora Nabiki y Katumi tenian novios, Nabiki llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Kuno y Katumi habia empezado a salir con el joven doctor Tofu. La unica soltera era Akane, solo pensando en entrenar en el dojo y salir de vez en cuando al cine y de comprascon sus amigas. Su padre quiere que conosca a alguien, no quiere que le pase algo a el y que ella se queda sola sin nadie que la proteja, pero como tan orgullosa que es, siempre le dice que se las puede areglar ella sola sin la ayuda de nadie ya que Soun no la quiere obligar a ningun compromiso. (tipico de Akane)

**Mientras todo esto paso... **Ranma viajaba con su padre por toda China y como en su destino claro esta, secayeron en los lagos encantados, Ranma setransformo en una joven y preciosa chica pelirojay su padre en panda y ahi empezaron muchos problemas. Conocieron a Shampoo, ella les perseguia por haber luchado contra ella y ella como todos sabemos al perder le dio el beso de la muerte a Ranma-chica y desde entonces hasta que no mate la chica peliroja, no volveria a su pueblo de las amazonas. Gracias a que un dia Genma dejo K.O. a Ranma chica, Genma se escondio al ver a la chica china de pelo purpula acercarse a Ranma. Ella al ver que ella estaba sucia y muerta enel suelo (lo que de verdad era que estaba inconsciente por lo debil que estaba de no comer y sucio de haber caido al rio y ensuciarse de fango - arena) desde ese momento, no volvieron a verla mas, estaban contentos de no volverian a verla y a escuchar sus amenazas de muerte. Durante su viaje por China se encontraron en varias ocasiones con Ryoga, Ryoga estaba enojado, furioso con Ranma porque por su culpa el cayo en un lago encantado y se convertio en un cerdito y para su mala suerte le pasa muchas catastrofes con el agua impidiendole tener una vida normal. A cada enfrentamiento, Ryoga aprendia nuevas tecnicas y hacia que Ranma encontrase otras tecnicas nuevas para derotarle, ya no era solo la fuerza fisica sino la energia espiritual y emocional. Lo unico que hacia Ranma y su padre era viajar y entrenar para encontrar la cura a su maldicion, nada mas, su vida era solamente las artes marciales y no tenia nada pensado para su futuro solo queria ser el mejor artista marcial. Queria aprender todo tipo de tecnicas.

Durante su estancia en Beijing se encontro con una chica muy furiosa que queria obligarle a casarse con ella porque su padre le habia prometido que se casaria con ella a cambio de un carro con comida. Ranma estaba muy molesto con su padre por tomar esa clase de decisiones por el pero no queria parar su entrenamiento y su busqueda para ir a casarse con alguien que siempre creyo que era un chico. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras y despues de recibir unos palazos de ella, porfin se marcho y dejo que siguiera con su busqueda. Se sentia mal de ver a una chica llorar asi por su culpa pero no sentia ganas de quedarse con ella, tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer como para perder su tiempo casandose ahora con ella, no le gustaba como le decia que se tenia que casar con ella a la fuerza.

**De vuelta a Nerima... (ahora ella tenia 17 anos y medio)**

En el dojo Tendo vemos a un asustado (por dentro) Soun Tendo pero a la misma vez (aparentando estar feliz).

Soun: maestro maestro menos mal que esta vivo, no crei que habia sobrevivido a esa bomba, que alegria volver a verle maestro.

Akane: hola ya estoy en casa. (aparenciendo en el salon del dojo Tendo con su uniforme azul de la escuela Furinkan)

Soun: Akane este senor es mi maestro, el maestro Happosai, el me enseno todo lo que yo se.

Akane: (haciendo un tipico saludo japones) hola maestro.

Happosai: hola Akane, (dando un salto) deja que te de un abrazo (pero recibio un fuerte y rapido golpe en la cabeza) ayyyy ayyyy mi cabeza, eres una maleducada.

Soun: Akane no hagas enfadar al maestro (mientras le hacia un masaje en la espalda a su maestro) no vez que le debemos respeto.

Akane: Papa yo respeto a todo el mundo pero no me gusta que me abrazen, lo detesto... yo me voy a mi habitacion a cambiarme y despues me ire al gimnasio a entrenar (muy molesta)

Happosai: si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, aunque no creo que te lo merezcas por ser tan irrespetuosa conmigo.

Akane: usted me puede entrenar.

Happosai: (viendo a la chica sonreir no podia decir que no) si, veo que eres muy fuerte pero quiero saber como de buena eres.

Akane: me cambio y ahora vuelvo. (muy contenta porfin alguien la entrenaba y la tomaba en serio, estaba super contenta)

Volvio enseguida, cambiada con su Gi para empezar el entrenamiento.

Akane: ya estoy lista maestro. (mostrando una gran sonrisa)

Se fueron al Gimnasio, ella le enseno sus katas y todo lo que sabia hacer, el maestro estaba sentado en el suelo fumado con una pequena pipa, mirandola en silencio con los brazos cruzados. Al terminar de ensenarle todo lo que sabia, le miro: como lo he hecho maestro.

Happosai: mmm... Akane no esta mal para ser una chica pero ( con una mueca en su rostro) no creo que eres muy buena en lo que haces. (viendola mosquearse) te falta agilidad, reflejos, rapidez, fuerza, te falta muchas cosas que nunca te ensenaron.

Akane: mi padre no me quiere ensenar, desde que murio mi madre (poniendose triste) el pobre... ya no practica las artes marciales.

Happosai: quieres que te entrene.

Akane: si hare todo lo que me pida. (viendo una sonrisa en su cara) bueno todo lo que pueda.

Happosai: manana te ensenare, estoy cansado de mi viaje y necesito descansar.

**A la manana siguiente...** Akane y Nabiki se marcharon a la escuela como hacen todos los dias, despues a la tarde, Akane volvio corriendo al dojo para empezar con su entrenamiento, fue a su cuarto se quito el uniforme y se puso su gi, enseguida bajo las escaleras y se dirijio al gimnasio que parecia una jungla, muchos sacos colgados en los tejados, bombas redondas en todas partes, cuerdas rectas, parecia cualquier cosa menos un gimnasio. Alli le esperaba Soun y el maestro. Primero tenia que aprender a tener agilidad, hasta que no lo aprendiese no le ensenaria nada mas. Los primeros dias eran muy duros para ella, andar encima de una fina cuerda no era algo muy seguro pero era algo que tenia que aprender hacer a la fuerza si queria que el maestro le ensenaze mas tecnicas. Una vez que lo consiguio el maestro le enseno a tener mas rapidez sujetando sacos de arena mientras corria por las calles, al hacerse mas fuerte conseguia que al correr sin arena, podia correr mucho mas rapido que antes. Para tener mejores reflejos tenia que esquivar todo tipo de artilujio que le lanzaba el maestro, al principio no esquivaba muchos y recibir golpes que por las noches Katumi tenia que curarla. Con el paso de las semanas, lo unico que hacia era hacerse mas rapida, fuerte y solo queria entrenar, ya apenas queria pasar tiempo con sus amigas. Lo ultimo que aprendio y lo mas dificil era crear una bola de energia. Ella lo intentaba pero no le salia, tenia que tener emociones negativas para crear la bola de energia pero no habia enfados en su vida, solo le molestaba los intentos de acercamiento que tenia su maestro con ella.

Happosai: bueno Akane, si me das un beso quizas se transmitan mis energias a ti y creas tu bola de enegia.

Akane: (mirandole muy desafiante) no creo que eso funcione.

Happosia: y si me das tu conjunto, yo quiero que me regales tus braquitas.

Akane: le he dicho que noooooooo maestro (creando en sus manos una enorme bola de energia que despues no sabia que hacer y reacciono lanzandolo hacia adelante creando un fuerte golpe y agujero en la pared, dejando a un maestro asustado con los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendido.)

Soun: que ha pasado aqui... ayyyy la pared maestro se ha pasado.

Akane: no.. no fue el maestro papa, fui... fui yo.

Soun: tu (muy sorprendido abraza a su hija) estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, eres digna de continuar con este dojo algun dia.

Akane: gracias papa, me voy a duchar que... me... (notando sus ojos muy pesados) me... estoy... (callo al suelo a causa de perder tanta energia)

Ella descanso bien esa noche, los dias pasaron y ya no necesitaba aprender nada mas del maestro, repasaba perfectamente todo los movimiento que habia aprendido durante esos meses que estuvo entrenando con el maestro, el maestro se sentia orgulloso de tener una discipula asi que aprendia con tanto interes y que lo aprendio muy rapida.

**Mientras en la isla del principe Tomas... **Ranma chica fue secuestrada por los hombres del principe, la llevaron al dormitorio principal y la dejaron alli asolas con el, un chico mas bajo y joven que Ranma estaba intentando acercarse a el (bueno ella), empezo a hablar y hablar hasta quele demostro el lago con el agua que cambia lo que sea en hombre, Ranma le dijo que queria acercase mas para verlo mejor y poniendole una carita de chica buena el principe la acompaño cerca del lago para observarlo. Sin pensarselo dos veces, Ranma chica se lanzo al lago y salio en Ranma chico, el agua estaba fria fria fria pero aun asi el esta de vuelta como un chico, los ojos del principe tomas estaban abierto como platos.

Tomas: como, como puede una chica guapa haberse querido tirar a mi lago, no lo entiendo. (decia muy disgustado)

Ranma: gracias tomas, (dandole en el hombro)gracias a ti vuelvo a ser un chico normal (cojio una botella y la lleno del agua del lago para su padre y se marcho saltando de felicidad y gritando que ya no era una chica).

Desde ese dia, se sentia con mas ganas de luchar, se sentia mejor consigo mismo, sabia que no volveria a ver su liso pecho hichado, ver el cuerpo de una chica, sabia que era un hombre y que nunca mas volveria a los lagos encantados de China.

Cuando llegaron a un pueblo en Fuzhou vieron un cartel anunciando el mayor evento del año - una competicion de Artes Marciales concertado en Shanghai dentro de una semana. Durante esa semana entrenaba muy fuerte y seriamente para ganar, tenia que demostrar que todos los años que habia viajado con su padre y entrenando no eran en valde (desperdiciados).

**Mientras en Nerima (Japon) - en el cuarto de Akane, fiesta pijama de chicas**

Akane organizo una pequeña fiesta con sus amigas en su habitacion, todas en pijamas, comiendo patatas, dulces, hablando de secretitos, entre risas y bebiendo coca cola. (claro, aun no tienen 18 y Soun no las dejarian beber - pursopuesto)

Sayuri: hahaha en serio Yuka no me lo puedo creer, como pudiste decirle eso a tu novio, eres de lo que no hay.

Yuka: se lo merecia, no puede estar jugando conmigo y tomarse las cosas tan ala ligera tiene que ser mas cariñoso y amable conmigo, no quiero a alguien que me trate bien, si no cambia ahor nunca lo hara...pero menos mal aque le di un pequeño susto con mis sabias palabras y ahora el me ha prometido cambiar.

Akane: me alegro.

Yuka: oye Akane, cuando vas a salir con alguien, me encantaria que tuvieras un novio y podriamos salir yo, tu y Sayuri con nuestros novios.

Akane: es que... aun no he conocido a nadieque pueda decir que me gusta o me hayaenamorado. (poniendose seria) Ni siquiera se lo que es estar enamorada, aveces me gustaria poder sentirlo en el corazon como decis vosotras.

Yuka: Akane...cuando lo veas sentiras algo en tu corazon no se como explicartelo pero sabras que ese chico sera para ti, que necesitas verlo y cuando no estes con el sentiras unas ganas de volverle a ver, pero lo mejor es cuando te enamoras y el demuestra que siente lo mismo por ti, entonces parece que estas en las nubes.

Akane: ojala me sintiera asi algun dia pero no creo que pueda, aqui en Nerima no hay ningun chico que me haga sentir asi.

Sayuri: el dia menos esperado le conoceras y lo sentiras en tu corazon, tu veras solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y algun dia aparecera tu principe azul.

Akane: mientras espero prefiero seguir entrenando.

Sayuri: ufff que pesada, deberias salir mas y no entrenar tanto, asi nunca vas a conocer a nadie.

Akane: vale vale...no hablare mas sobre entrenar.

Bla bla bla bla bla bla las chicas siguieron hablando casi toda la noche.

**Los dias volaron y llego el torneo de artes marciales en China en Shanghai...**

El estadium era bastante grande, lo suficiente para luchar dos competidores, habia cientos de personas observandos y animando todas las peleas. La mayoria de los luchadores eran gigantes, mayores y muy agresivos pero no le importaba ninguno de ellos, solo se preocupaba por una persona Ryoga Hibiki, el habia entrado a esa competicion y seria un rival muy dificil de vencer aunque siempre lo ha vencido a pesar de todo. Ya habia derotado a 40 hombres y era semifinalista junto a Ryoga y a otro dos chicos. Ranma deroto a su contrincante facilmente al igual que Ryoga hizo con el suyo.

Animador: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, POR FIN TENEMOS A LOS FINALISTAS DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES, EN EL LADO IZQUIERDA ESTA RANMA SAOTOMEEEE (el publico aplaudia y le animaba mucho) Y A MI OTRO LADO ESTA EL JOVENRYYYYOGGAAA HIBIKIIII (todo el publico aplaudia). DESPUES DE UN DESCANSO DE 15 MINUTOS EMPEZARA LA LUCHA PARA DEMOSTRARRR QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE, EL MEJOR ARTISTA MARCIAL DE ESTOS TIEMPOS.

**En un pequeño cuarto...**

Genma: (dandole un masaje en la espalda a su hijo) Ranma debes ganar, tienes que ganar y demostrar lo que vales, no puedes dejarte ganar por Ryoga.

Ranma: papa, el nunca me va a ganar, jamas me ha ganado y nunca lo hara.

Genma: asi me gusta escucharte hijo, ahora sal y demuestra lo que los Saotome podemos hacer, demuestra que eres digno de la familia Saotome.

Ranma: nos vemos despues papa.

Genma: y Ranma (su hijo para de andar y le mira) me han dicho que el premio es buenisimo y que no pasaremos hambre en mucho tiempo.

Ranma: confia en mi papa, ganare... nunca he perdido ninguna pelea... y esta no va a ser la primera.

Al salir por la puerta, cruzo un largo corredor hasta llegar a otra puerta, al salir todo el publico le llamaba, RANMAAA RANMAAA RANMAAA, el miro a su alrededor y a lo lejos deviso a Ryoga que lo miraba seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Camino hasta el estadium, subio los tres escalones.

Ryoga: Idiota, he aprendido algo nuevo para ganarte, no dejare que me derotes esta vez.

Ranma: no estes tan seguro Ryoga.

Animador: LUCHADORES A SUS PUESTOS, 1, 2 y 3 EMPIEZEN. (bajando del rin)

Ryoga se lanzo contra Ranma con mucha velocidad, lanzandole un golpe con su puño izquierdo, Ranma lo esquivo facilmente para luegodarle una patada a Ryoga y este lo esquiva con un rapido movimiento. Luchando entre ellos, Ranma bloqueaba muchos de los golpes: cerdito es esto todo lo que puedes hacer - esto hizo enfadar mas a Ryoga quesalto dando hacia Ranma dando una patada con su pierna derecha para darle a Ranma cosa que lo esquiva y hace un agujero enorme en el suelo del estadium, Ranma aprovecho y le dio una patada rapida a la espalda de Ryoga lastimandolo. Ryoga muy molesto intento darle unos golpes a Ranma pero estelos esquivaba facilmente. Cansado de tanto esquivar, se dirigio hacia donde estaba Ryoga y le propinoun fuerte golpe en el estomago dejandolo muy mal, Ryoga cayo al suelo escupiendo mucha saliva y gritando de dolor.

Animador: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, PERO QUE VEN MIS OJOS, RYOGA HIBIKI VUELVE A LEVANTARSE (el publico le anima)

Ryoga: (limpiandose la boca) no voy a permitir que me ganes Ranma.(estaba furioso)

Se lanza otra vez contra el lanzandole golpes que Ranma esquivo sin problemas y le devuelvio algunos golpes a Ryoga. Ryoga muy cansado le miro y le sonrio. Ranma: "no me gusta nada esa sonrisa, que tramara".

Ryoga se separa de Ranma juno sus manos y cerro sus ojos, al separar sus manos unos centimetros, una luz se crea en sus manos creando una bola de energia, abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo: Ranma este sera tu final. - El publico estaba sorpendido de la manera en la que ambos luchaban y ahora con la bola de energia era algo nuevo que nunca habian visto - Ryoga lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ranma pero el dio un gran salto esquivando la bola que siguio su trayecto y destrozo el tejado del estadium, el publico estaba asustado de verla fuerza que demuestraba tener aquel joven.

Ranma: no eres el unico que sabe hacer esas cosas, preparate Ryoga, (juntando sus manos) GOLPE DEL LEOOONNNNN - lanzando una bola de energia y golpeo a Ryoga en medio del pecho dejandolo K.O. en suelo sin poder levantarse. Los medicos se acercan a Ryoga y se lo llevan en una camilla para curarlo. El publico muy sorpendido, aplaude y aclaman su nombre, Genma salto al estadium muy emocionado y abrazoa su hijo. El animador se acerca a Ranma y levanto su brazo derecho: EL GANADOR DE ESTE TORNEO ES RANMAAAAA SAOTOMEEEE (el publico aplaude como locos) Genma lloraba emocionado: porfin Ranma, sabia que no me podias fallar, mi hijo... es el mejor...(gritanba pero luego hablando muy bajo a su hijo)bueno ahora pregunta sobre el premio.

Ranma: papa solo piensas en ti.

Alguien por detras le toca el hombro y le entrega un sobre: aqui tienes muchacho un trofeo y este sobre contiene un viaje para dos personas a un hotel de lujo en Japon, el hotel sera todo includo, podras comer y beber todo lo que querais y ademas hay piscinas, gimnasios, jardines y mucha mas cosas. - Ranma y su padre se abrazan emocionados.

Ranma: como iremos a Japon.

Animador: el viaje sera en avion y es parte del premio, asi que usted no tiene que preocuparse por nada.

Genma: y cuando nos podemos ir.

Animador: cuando ustedes quieran como si quieren ir hoy mismo.

Ranma: hoy, nos iremos hoy.

Y asi hicieron, cojieron el avion rumbo a Japon y desde el aeropuerto les llevaron en un auto hasta el hotel, al bajar del auto miraron a sus alrededores sorprendidos de ver un hotel de tanto lujo.

Ranma: vaya es... increible.

Genma: vamos, no perdamos mas el tiempo, quiero verlo por dentro.

Ranma: si vamos (cada uno llevando una gran mochila)

**Mientras en Nerima...**

Hacia mucha calor, era por la tarde y esperaban a que Katumi preparase la cena, en el salon estaban Akene, Soun, el doctor Tofu, Kuno y Nabiki.

Nabiki: (limpiandose el sudor) que calor, uffff porque no podiamos vivir en algun sitio cerca de la playa, que calor... me voy a tener que dar una ducha otra vez.

Soun: si tuviera dinero nos iriamos de vacaciones.

Nabiki: ahhh que bueno, todo el dia tirada tomando el sol y bañandome en la piscina.

Akane: a mi me da igual ir.

Nabiki: si seguro, porque prefieres quedarte aqui entrenando a que si.

Akane: eso no es cierto, es solo que... si vamos estare sola como siempre porque tu estaras con Kuno y Katumi con Tofu.

Nabiki: y si vamos a un lugar donde haya un gimnasio y te quedas alli mientras los demas aprovechamos la piscina.

Kuno: (levantandose de su sitio y cojiendo la mano de su novia) Nabiki lo he pensado y quiero que vayamos a prometernos, he pensado en ir con tu familia por dos semanas a un hotel que me han dicho que es muy bueno aqui en Japon y pedirte la mano delante de tu familia, que te parece la idea.

Nabiki: hablas en serio.

Kuno: mas serio que nunca, que me respondes. (aun aguantando su mano)

Nabiki: que si... (sonriendo muy feliz) si, si, si,me encanta esa idea, (abrazandole fuertemente) y cuando vamos a ir.

Kuno: mañana, ya lo tengo todo listo y estais todos invitados a ir incluyendo a Tofu.

Tofu: gracias Kuno.

Soun: (llorando) que bueno eres Kuno, Nabiki tiene mucha suerte de estar contigo y ahora os vais a comprometer.

Akane: "ufff me quedare todo el dia sola, Nabiki estara con Kuno y Katumi con el doctor, y conociendo a papa se quedara toda el dia en el agua de la piscina, pero unas vacaciones nunca vienen tan mal"

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Espero que os haya gustado, queria dar mas detalles del combate de Ranma y Ryoga pero no se me ocuria nada mas - por que estoy algo cansada. Ahhhh que pasara, volveran a verse, sera el mismo hotel, quien sabe...

Chao

meli-chan


	3. Ojos azules

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 3 - Ojos azules**

Despues de la agradable idea de Kuno, todos estaban en sus habitaciones areglando las maletas para sus vacaciones de dos semanas, aunque Akane aparentaba no querer ir, por dentro se moria de ganas ya que hacia demasiada calor para estar todo el dia en casa entrenando.Nabiki entro en su habitacion para ayudar a su hermana menor a empaquetar sus ropas, se notaba por su gran sonrisa que estaba muy feliz con la idea de ir.

Nabiki: (tirada en la cama de su hermana y mirando al techo) ayyyy que suerte tengo de tener un novio asi, si lo llego a saber antes, no habria esperado tanto para salir con el, me hubiera insinuado antes.

Akane: hahaha tipico de ti Nabiki, no puedes ir por alguien solo por su dinero, debes de sentir amor por el, por eso vas a comprometerte verda.

Nabiki: (sentandose en la cama y mirando a su hermana con determinacion y algo molesta) claro que lo quiero, me gusta su casa, su dinero, todo, pero me gusta el, no me gusta sino que lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero tanto que ni loca le dejaria escapar.

Akane: si el no tuviese dinero aun le querias.

Nabiki: claro, yo no me fije en el por el dinero, me llevaba tiempo gustando es solo que no sabia como llegar a el.

Akane: pues me hiciste un gran favor (mostrandole una sonrisa que su hermana le devolvio)

Nabiki: oye no te iras a llevar ese vestido, y, (cara de espanto) eso por dios Akane, vamos a un hotel de lujo donde habra muchos chicos guapos y tu piensas llevarte esos vestidos y ese bañador, arghhh ven, (miro su reloj) no es muy tarde, (cojio la mano de su hermana) vamonos de compras.

Akane: que hay de malo con la mia.

Nabiki: que es muy antiquada, ademas asi nunca consiguiras que un chico se fije en ti (viendo su hermana molestarse mucho)

Akane: a mi no me interesa encontrar a nadie, yo solo.

Nabiki: Akane no puedes pasarte la vida entrenando, te volveras vieja y sola, venga alomejor con suerte alguien se fija en ti (quiñandole un ojo) confia en mi, venga vamonos, (corriendo a su padre) papa me puedes dar dinero para comprarle algo de ropa a Akane.

Papa: si toma, pero no te lo gaste todo.

**Cuatro horas mas tarde...**

Volvieron al Dojo Tendo con muchas bolsas, su padre las miraba sorprendido.

Soun: que...os habeis gastado todo.

Nabiki: si pero merecia la pena.

Akane: no se papa, ella escojio todas las cosas, son bonitas pero... no se... son muy atrevidas.

Nabiki: no seas exagerada, hemos cojido algo mas comodo y ligero para entrenar, unos bikinis, faldas, tops, vestidos para cenar por la noche y zapatos, ahora vamos a guardarlo todo en la maleta, si es que cabe.

**A la mañana siguiente.. **se despertaba una joven de cabellos azulados, tenia todo listo, solo tenia que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una falda de vaqueros que su hermana le compro con un top blanco sin tirantes que va cojido por el cuello junto a unas chanclas blancas a juego. Se cambio enseguida, se veia muy bien, recojio su pelo en una cola alta (como hago yo - dato ella tiene el pelo largo) miro el espejo una vez mas y con una sonrisa en su rostro, cojio sus maletas y bajo con mucho trabajo por las escaleras, a bajo todos la estaban esperando.

Nabiki: menos mal que bajaste, ya nos ivamos a ir sin ti.

Katumi: no le hagas caso Akane, es broma, vaya que guapa vas asi vestida.

Akane: gracias (sonrojada)

Nabiki: ejemmmm gracias a mi porque ella no tiene gusto en la ropa

BIIIP BIIIP, BIIIIIIP

Nabiki: vamonos que ya esta el coche que viene a recojernos.

Katumi: que bien, todos juntos (todos la miran con una gota resbalando la cabeza).

En la limosina estaba Kuno y Tofu esperando adentro, era una limosina larguisima, todas las personas en la calle estaban mirandolos como si fuesen extratrerestres o algo. El conductor cojio sus maletas y todos entraron dentro de la limosina observando y admirando todo por dentro, tenia de todo, era muy lujoso y con aire acondicionado. Soun abrazaba a Kuno y con lagrimas en los ojos le daba las gracias por ser tan generoso. El viaje era largo, tardarian unas cinco horas en llegarpero merecia la pena, ademas ninguno se podia quejar ya que veian peliculas dvd adentro de la limosina y los asientos eran mas comodos que jamas habian sentado.

**Mientras... en el hotel...**

Ranma: vamos papa, levantate que quiero ir a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Genma: (durmiendo a pata abierta) baaaa dejame dormir, pesado (dandole una patada con los ojos cerrado) tu eres mayorcito asi que ve solito o te da miedo. (PUM, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de su hijo) aaaaahhhhh porque me golpeas... eres un mal agradecido.. (se levanta y empiezan a pelearse por todas partes de la suite.

**En la entrada del hotel...** habia seis personas con la boca abierta, mirando la entrada y las fuentes del hotel, nunca habian visto tantas fuentes, jardines, arboles, flores.

Akane: es... es precioso... vaya (mas sorprendida que nadie)

Kuno: te gusta cariño (le decia muy sonriente mientras la agaraba por la cintura).

Nabiki: claro que me gusta (dandole muchos besos)

Akane: venga papa vamonos que quiero ver como es por dentro, ah Kuno, gracias por el hotel.

Katumi/Tofu/Soun: gracias Kuno. (pero Kuno estaba tan concentrado en su futura esposa que no queria romper el beso para decirles algo).

Al entrar todo era mas bonito que lo se esperaban, era una recepcion enorme, el suelo brillaba tanto que te podias ver el reflejo perfectamente reflejado en el suelo. Un hombre muy bien vestido y con un bonito uniforme de botones, muy amablemente les pidio que les dejaran todas sus maletas para que ellos no tuvieran que cargar con ellas. Katumi y Tofu les encanto el lugar, el servicio, se notaban que estaban muy enamorados, Katumi andabamuy pegada a el y cojida de su brazo al igual que Nabiki y Kuno. Mientras Soun se fue a por las llaves de la habitacion, Akane observaba como se hablaban y miraban las dos parejas, ella se sentia muy fuera de lugar, algo celosilla pero lo disimulaba mirando hacia otra parte como queriendo mirar cada detalle del hotel.

Soun: estas son las llaves, entonces me puede decir adonde podemos encontrar el ascensor para subir al piso cuatro.

Recepcionista: tire por ese pasillo hacia la derecha y justo alado estan los ascensores.

Soun: gracias, es usted muy amable.

Recepcionista: oiga señor, no deberia decirle esto pero tiene suerte, en el mismo piso que usted se aloja, ayer se alojoun campeon de artes marciales, dicen que ganoun campeonate y lucho contramas de cuarenta hombres... yo no lo he visto pero me encantaria conocerlo, quizas usted tenga suerte y lo conosca, ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre.

Soun: no importa señorita, muchas gracias por la informacion.

Recepcionista: de nada señor.

Soun: "un campeon de artes marciales, seria interesante verlo entrenar".

Nabiki: papa venga no te quedes ahi parado, venga date prisa.

Soun: si si ya voy.

Nabiki: adonde hay que ir ahora.

Soun: es por alli, para la derecha estan los ascensores, oid me acaban de decir que esta en este hotel un hombre, un artista marcial que ha ganado un campeonato, dicen que esta en cerca de nuestra puerta.

Nabiki: bah papa, a quien le importa.

Akane: pues a mi

Nabiki: lo sabia.

Akane: y como se llama.

Soun: no lo se.

**Mientras en la habitacion 421... **

Ranma: me voy te veo abajo.

Genma: yo bajare ahora cuando termine de cambiarme.

Ranma: cada vez eres mas lento viejo... haha (su padre le lanzo una almohada) haha y ademas no tienes fuerza ayyyyyy me voy adios...

**Mientras alado de los ascensores...**

Nabiki: el tres, el dos, el uno, mmmm (TIN TIN TIN - el ruidito de la ascensor cuando llego) aqui esta (con una gran sonrisa, ella entro, con Kuno, despues Soun la seguia, despues entraron Katumi y el Doctor, ya no habia mas sitio, no era tan grande como se esperaban) Akane, tu esperate ahi y ahora sube cuando vuelva a bajar.

Soun: no te muevas de ahi Akane.

Katumi: no le pasara nada (decia muy preocupada mientras las puertas se ivan cerrando)

Akane: (sonriendo) no soy tan pequeña Katumi, ademas yo se cuidarme solo, ahora os veo.

Nabiki: Akane, es en el cuarto piso...(mirando la llave) habitacion 420.

El ascensor subio y alli estaba sola Akane, con su corta falda de vaqueros y su camisa sin tirantes blanco, un grupo de tres chicos pasaron por alli y la piropearon, ella se sonrojo muchisimo pero ni les miro.

Akane: ufff menos mal que ya se fueron, uuffff (suspirando) que tarda el ascensor. (mirando detras de ella, sonriendo para ella misma) si que es bonito todo esto, vaya que flores mas bonitas, quizas despues pueda cojer una.

TIN TIN TIN la puerta se abrio, ella al escuchar la campanilla ando hacia adelante sin mirar, cuando giro su cabeza ya era tarde, se habia dado un fuerte golpe de frente con un chico bastante alto con una camisa china en color rojo y unos pantalones negros (muy tipico de el) haciendo que el se callese de espaldas y con ella encima, ambos tirados en el suelo del ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor subio un piso mas arriba, por suerteno habia nadie cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ella abrio sus ojos lentamente y se encontro con unos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla. Muy nerviosa se levanto pulso el numero 4 del ascensor y luegole ofrecio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Akane: es... estas bien. (algo ruborizada)

Ranma: si y tu. (DATO: Ranma tiene 18 años asi que su voz y apariencia son distintas a cuando se vieron por primera vez antes de que pasara lo del colgante, entonces el tenia 16 años cuando la vio en la casa de los Tendo)

Akane: si gracias a que cai encima de ti (sonriendole para parecer simpatica) pero... tu no te has echo nada. (mirandole preocupada)

Ranma: no, yo estoy bien (mientras se sacudia la ropa ella pulso el numero cuatro para ir a su piso) oye eres muy torpe, porque no miras adonde vas (cambiando de tono) por tu culpa me he ensuciado los pantalones.

Akane: yo torpe (muy molesta) si eras tu el que choco conmigo.

Ranma: yo (a eso las puertas del ascensor abrieron en el piso cuatro y ella salio sin mirarlo, el la miraba como caminaba y su dio cuenta que no dejaba de observarla, pulsando el numero zero para bajar al piso de abajo) pero que me pasa, por que me quede mirandola con lo bruta que es que ni me pidio perdon.

**Continuara..**

**_Notas de la autora..._**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, siento mucho haber tardado esque no podia haberlo hecho antes -. La verda es que mis fics aveces van con el manga y aveces no, en este fic me invento cosas de la boda porque me gusta mi idea, y si creo algunas parejas que no aparecen en el manga es porque me gustan y me gustarian que se juntaran - es solo para aclarar algunas dudas. Aparte de eso, mi ortografia, no soy española asi que si hay palabras que no suenan bien - perdonadme.

Y por lo demas espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.

Chao

Meli-chan


	4. El compromiso de Nabiki y Kuno

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 4 - El compromiso de Nabiki y Kuno**

Akane andaba muy molesta por el pasillo pensando en lo bruto e insensible que se habia portado ese chico con ella. Al principio le parecio amable, preocupado preguntando si ella estaba bien pero despues le habia echado la culpa a ella... fue un accidente pero no era para que la insultase de esa manera, definitivamente no le gustaba su caracter pero... reconocia que era muy guapo y atractivo. (y quien no lo pensaria). Andaba por el pasillo pensando cual era el numero que su hermana le habia dicho. Menos mal que Nabiki abrio la puerta al final del pasillo y la llamo, menos mal, ya creia que estaba perdida.

Nabiki corrio en su direccion, parecia muy contenta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Akane no te imaginas que habitaciones tenemos, es increible, nunca habia estado en un sitio con tanto lujo, todos hemos elegido habitacion (empujandola para entrar al apartamente) ven (cojiendola de la mano) esta es mi habitacion (era bastante grande y lujosa) es increible verda, ven esta de aqui es de Kuno (entraron y vieron a Kuno guardando todas sus ropas en un armario muy grande) es parecida a la mia, vamos (llevandola de la mano) esta a lado de Kuno es de papa (pero se estaba cambiando asi que no pudieron entrar)alado de papa estan la de Katumi y alado la del doctor Tofu.

Akane: y la mia supongo que es esa la ultima.

Nabiki: si ven, (abriendo la puerta) es preciosa, mas pequeña que la mia pero no esta tan mal, ademas tiene mucha claridad, ven mira el balcon.

Akane: vaya (asombrada de ver un paisaje tan precioso) se puede ver el mar desde aqui, no sabia que el mar estaba detras del hotel. Bueno voy a guardar todas mis cosas y despues bajare a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Nabiki: venga te veo afuera, ahhh se me olvido decirte, porque estan tan colorada, tus mejillas estan rojo, rojo, rojo, no habras conocido a alguien interesante.

Akane: que va (poniendose nerviosa) solo es que tengo mucha calor, solo eso.

Nabiki: vale, si tu lo dices, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Akane: si ya lo se (sonriendole a su hermana)

**20 Minutos mas tarde...**

Akane: ya esta, todo guardado (se fue a mirar al balcon) este sitio es precioso, ojala alguien me hiciera sentir tan bien como Kuno trata a mi hermana, me alegro mucho por ella. (cerrando los ojos para sentir la suave brisa del mar, se quedo muy relajada, despues de unos segundos de paz volvio a entrar a la habitacion para volver al salon donde estaban todos menos Soun.

Akane: y papa adonde esta? (notando que estaban todos menos su padre)

Nabiki: se fue a explorar el hotel, nosotros bajamos mas tarde.

Viendo como Nabiki abrazaba a Kuno y le hablaba tan tiernamente y Katumi estaba con Tofu sentados en el sofa abrazados ella notaba que sobraba: bueno me voy tambien, voy a desayunar y despues me ire a mirar lo que tiene el hotel adios (cerro la puerta y se encamino para el ascensor): papa dijo que aqui estaba alojado un campeon de artes marciales, (sonriendo) me encantaria conocerlo, cual de estas puertas sera la suya (TIN TIN TIN) las puertas se abrieron y ella entro en el ascensor, pulso el numero 0 para bajar a la planta baja. Al llegar salio de el y busco el restaurante para comer, no habia mucha gente, era bastante tranquilo, ademas iva sola, se sirvio un plato de tortitas de leche con salsa de chocolate (mmmm que bueno) y un vaso de leche, se lo tomaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho la voz del chico que se habia enfrentado antes, se volvio a mirarlo y vio como el se peleaba con su padre sobre algo de la comida. Termino de comer la comida y se marcho pasando por alado de la mesa de el, no le miro pero sabia que la habia visto porque ya no se escuchaban sus peleas con su padre. Al pasar ella por su lado el la reconosio y paro la pelea con su padre y se quedo mirandola, sabia que era la misma chica que se habia encontrado por la mañana. Al salir de alli ella se fue a dar un paseo por alrededor del hotel viendo el hermoso jardin, mirando toda clase de flores, arboles y fuentes, despues fue a mirar la piscina,no sabia nadar pero podia mantenerse bien en la parte baja de la piscina (la parte para los chicos y chicas pequenos). Vio a un locutor del hotel, se acerco a el para preguntarle adonde estaban los gimnasios y este muy amable la acompaño hasta alli.

Akane: vaya,(asombrada) es increible nunca habia visto tantas maquinas para hacer ejercisio. (mirando todo muy sorpendida y contenta de saber que no iva a perder el tiempo sin hacer nada)

Locutor: ademas hay actividades deportivas todos los dias y tambien tenemos un gimnasio mas grande para entrenar, es bastante grande.

Akane: un gimnasio, eso es perfecto y adonde esta .

Locutor: alli al final del pasillo detras de esa puerta. (indicandole con su dedo)

Akane: esta bien, muchas gracias señor

Locutor: la acompaño señorita.

Akane: no gracias yo podre encontrarla solita, gracias por todo.

Locutor: de nada jovencita y si necesita ayuda o tiene alguna duda me puede preguntar lo que quiera o cualquiera de mis companeros le podra ayudar (sonriendola haciendo que ella se ruborizaba)

Ella camino para ver el gimnasio, al entrar estaba vacio, era enorme, era mejor que su gimmaso en Nerima: vaya es enorme. (mirando a su alrededor)

Voz: si que lo es.

Akane: Ayyyy me asustaste.

Voz: lo siento no fue mi intencion ( un chico muy musculito, muy grande, alto, moreno, pelo corto y su pecho y espalda eran dos veces el tamano de Akane.) oye que hace un chica tan guapa como tu en un sitio como este, no deberias estar enseñando ese cuerpo que tienes con un bikini en la piscina. (mirandola como si la quisiera tomar alli mismo)

Akane: lo siento yo me voy tengo prisa. "no me gusta nada este tio".

Voz: tu de aqui no te vas (acercandose a ella)hasta que al menos me des un beso.

Akane: queeeeee (alterandose un poco, bueno bastante) tu estas mal de la cabeza, dejame pasar (se movia hacia un lado y el se interferia, ella miraba a su alrededor y no veia a nadie) no quiero luchar contra ti.

Voz: (acercandose mas a ella y ella retrocediendo sus pasos) no te voy a lastimar, ademas como crees que no me voy a fijar en ti y tienes un bonito cuerpo, eres guapa y tienes unas piernas preciosa.

Akane: dejame irme o sino te arepientiras.

Voz: arepentirme hahaha que chica tan graciosa...ven...ven a mi ahora (la cojio por la cintura agarandola muy fuerte con sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al de ella, ella levanto su rodilla y le dio en el muslo al chico haciendo que este se separara de ella, el la miro furioso y corriendo hacia ella, ella se agacho cuando el se lanzo por encima, ella puso todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y brazos y hinco su cabeza en su pecho a la misma vezagarando con fuerza la camisa de el, lo lanzo fuertemente por encima de ella haciendo que se golpeara muy fuerte en el suelo, dejandolo K.O.) ahhhh ahhhhh niña estupida, te arepentiras de esto ahhhh mi espalda como me duele MALDITA COMO TE COJA...AAYYYYY NO TE ME ESCAPARAS (decia mientras gritaba tiraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse).

Ella corria lo mas rapido de alli, miraba hacia atras mientras corria para ver que ese pervertido no la seguia. Corria tan rapido que cuando iva a mirar para delante, por su mala suerte no pudo frenar y choco de nuevo con Ranma. Esta vez ninguno callo al suelo, fue otro fuerte golpe que ambos recibieron y ella se lestimo mucho en hombro, el apenas le dolia el pecho solo era una molestia.

Akane: (con lagrimas en los ojosy muy molesta) ayyyy mi hombro, idiota siempre estas en medio (le gritabamientras se miraba el hombro.)

Ranma: oye... tu eres la tonta que va corriendo sin mirar para adelante como hacen las personas normales, eres... (ella levanto su mirada viendo que ella tenia los ojos con lagrimas y que se toca el hombro haciendo una mueca de dolor, se sentia mal de verla asi).

Akane: lo que me faltaba (poniendose un poco trist con ganas de llorar) primero ese intentapasarse conmigoy ahora tengo que aguantar tus burlas y insultos, me voy no tengo porque aguantar esto.

Ranma: oye no es para tanto, yo... yo estaba quieto y tu corriste hacia mi, fue un accidente, no te preocupes no pasa nada.(rascandose la cabeza y tratando de ser amable)

Akane: lo siento (con la cabeza mirando al suelo) fue mi culpa, no volvera a ayyyy mi brazo , no volvera a pasar.

Ranma: oye (mostrandole una sonrisa para reconfortarla) fue mi culpa tambien, no te preocupes tanto... ademas te duele mucho el hombro, quieres que te lleve a la enfermeria. (mirandola preocupada)

Akane: yo puedo ir sola gracias.(como siempre tan orgullosa)

Voz: Maldita me las pagaras, esto no se quedara asi me oiste.(gritaba un hombre muy irritado desde muy lejos)

Ranma miro a lo lejos a un hombre muy fuerte tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, se levanto y empezo a correr haciala chica, Akane se marcho rapidamente de alli y Ranma se interpuso en su camino.

Voz: quitate de aqui muchacho que no estoy para tonterias.

Ranma: que le has echo a esa chica.

Voz: a ti no te importa.

Ranma: si que me importa, me dijo que la molestaste y que incluso la querias pasar con ella, eso no te lo perdonare.

Voz: que me vas hacer flacusho, tu no matarias ni a una mosca aunque quisieras.

Ranma se molesto mucho con las burlas de ese tipejo, su aura de combate iva incrementando, se preparo para luchar poniendose en posicion de combate esperando a que ese tipo empezara a luchar. El tipo se acerco corriendo hacia Ranma con mucha velocidad lanzandole un puno que Ranma esquivo facilmente, Ranma cojio el brazo de su contrincante y le dio la vuelta por la espalda, el tipo gritaba de dolor: ahora quien es el flacusho ehhh, ya veras que no debes meterte con ninguna chica y obligarla hacer algo que no quieran, me entendiste y menos a ella, no se te ocurra tocarla ni molestarla de nuevo si no te las veras conmigo, me entendiste... (no sabia porque pero estaba furioso)

Voz: si si ya te entendi bien ahora sueltame porfavor. (Ranma le solto y este le dio un fuerte golpe a Ranma en el estomago sin que se lo esperase) que te crees mocoso que eres mas fuerte que yo, (Ranma doblado sujetando su vientre del dolor que le causo ese tipo) toma (dandole una patada que lo mando muy lejos) ahora veras (corrio hacia Ranma, el se levanto de un salto y sin esperar a que su contrincante se acercase a el, se lanzo contra el y le dio muchos golpes en muchos puntos a ese tipo, le golpeaba en puntos vitales haciendo que su contrincante no se pudiera mover y termino derotado en el suelo).

Ranma lo miro por ultima vez y empezo a andar para salir de alli pero escucho como los pasos de ese tipo corrian hacia el, Ranma espero a que estuviera lo bastante cerca, segiro enun rapido movimiento doblo su cuerpo hacia el suelo, apoyando sus manos en el suelo levanto sus piernas, atrapo la cabeza del hombre y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared casi rompiendola.El tipo no se movia solo que escuchaban sus gritos de dolor. Entonces se escucharon muchos aplausos, al girarse vio a muchos espectadores aplaudiendole por lo bien que habia luchado. Ranma se sonrojo bastante y salio lo mas rapido de alli.

Akane corria en direccion a la ascensor, menos mal para su suerte que llego pronto, se metio y subio a su piso, corrio por el corredor aun tenia lagrimas por la mejilla que le causanron llorar por culpa de ese pervertido que queria abusar de ella y encima chocar de nuevo con ese chico y escucharle de nuevo decirle que era torpe. Su dia no podia ser peor y aun quedaba mucho para que terminase el dia. Abrio la puerta de su apartamento y para su suerte estaba vacio, nadie le tendria que preguntarnada. Corrio por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitacion, cerro la puerta, abrio el balco y se asomo para relajarse un poco y sentir la suave brisa del mar, ella cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco del mal momento que habia pasado antes. Recordaba ese chico que se habia chocado dos veces hoy y aunque parecia muy antipatico, muy savorio, despues no parecia tan malo, parecia que se preocupada por ella y ademas queria acompanarla a la enfermeria. Aun con los ojos cerrados pensaba en el chico, sus ojos, sus ropas, su voz pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por una voz que la llamaba desde el balcon alado, era su vecino.

Genma: hola muchacha. (ajustandose sus gafas)

Akane: hola señor (mirando al mar)

Genma: pareces triste te pasa algo.

Akane: si pero no quiero aburrirle con mis tonterias.

Genma: sabes, aveces es bueno desahogarte un poco, si te apetece hablar sobre ello, aqui me tienes.

Akane: (sonriendole) gracias senor.

Genma: me llamo Genma y tu.

Akane: Akane.

Genma: tienes lagrimas en las mejillas, quien te haya hecho llorar se merece un castigo (ella se rio con esas palabras)

Akane: (limpiandose las lagrimas) no se preocupe, fue un idiota que me dijo unas cosas, quizo pasarse conmigo y le pegue, le deje tirado en el suelo, despues para colmo me encuentro con otro idiota que no sabe hablar bien, que solo meinsulta y que no es nada amable y me insulta.

Genma: como pueden ser asi, en mi epoca, los chicos teniamos que ser muy amables y atentos a las chicas, nunca nos metiamos con ninguna y menos obligarlas a nada, pero eso creo que era en otros tiempos, tienes que tener mucho cuidado y no fiarte de nadie, bueno mi hijo tendra tu edad, el seguro que te cairia muy bien, no esta aqui pero me gustaria presentarlo.

Akane: gracias Genma por su consejo y por escucharme.

Genma: de nada Akane, te sientes mejor ahora (ella le contesto con una sonrisa) bueno me voy hasta luego.

Y asi ella volvio a entrar a su habitacion, cojio su bikini nuevo en azul con estampados de flores amarillas, la parte de arriba es de triangulos y la parte de abajo se ataba a dos cuerdecitas, se lo probo y al verse en el espejo sonrio a ver que su hermana tenia razon y que no tenia un cuerpo feo sino que lucia muy bueno con ese bikini aunque no estaba acostumbrada a enseñar su estomago, mas bien siempre usaba su bañador amarillo pero esta vez estaba contena de hacerle caso a su hermana y ponerse por una vez en la vida un bikini. Despues busco otro top para cambiarse de ropa y encontro un top igual al que tenia antes pero en azul clarito muy bonito. Se puso otras chanclas para ir a juego, cojio una toalla y se marcho a la piscina. Habia bastante gente, no encontraba a su padre ni a sus hermanas, entonces escucho otra vez a los tres chicos de antes pitarlade nuevo haciendo que sesonrojara al maximo(y eso que aun no se quito la ropa para quedar solo con el bikini). Menos mal que Katumi y Nabiki la llamaron y ella enseguida hizo su camino para llegar hasta sus hermanas que estaban con sus novios. Ella se quito la falda vaquera y su camisa, Nabiki se daba cuenta que los tres chicos de enfrente no dejaban de observar a su hermana pequeña.

Nabiki: esos de alli no dejan de mirarte.

Akane: me da igual, son unos pervertidos.

Nabiki: como lo sabes si ni siquieras has hablado con ellos.

Akane: porque esta manana cuando llegamos y vosotros subiste sin mi, yo me quede sola esperando a que bajase el ascensor y ellos me piropeaban y pitaban, que verguenza.

Nabiki: eso es porque te ven muy atractiva, si no lo fueses no te dirian nada, entonces es por eso que te vi tan sonrojada antes.

Akane: si eso era."si le digo sobre aquel chico y que me cai encima de el seguro que quedra saber todo detalle aunque no paso mucho".

**30 minutos mas tarde...**

Akane: que calor hace, me voy a banar. (levantandose de la hamaca)

Nabiki: ten cuidado aver si te ahogas en la piscina de los niños pequeños.

Akane: no te burles Nabiki.

Katumi: Nabiki no te metas con ella, si no sabe nada, algun dia lo hara, yo confio en ella.

Akane: "si alguien me enseñase." (en ese momento cuando se levanto vio que venia a lo lejos el chico que se habia chocado dos veces hoy y venia solo, el llevaba puesto unos shorts azules yuna camisa sin mangas blanca y traia una toalla en su hombro. Akane no podia quitar el ojo de el, era como un iman para ella, no sabia muy bien porque pero le gustaba mirarlo hasta que el miro a su alrededor buscando un sitio tranquilo al cual se podia tumbar tranquilamente. En ese momemtoambos se miraron por unos segundos pero no duro mucho porque ella aparto su mirada para otra parte y ando para sentarse al borde de la piscina mientras el la miraba como andaba, miraba su cuerpo con un bikini tan pequeño que dejaba ver mas de lo que ella jamas habia enseñado. El seguia observando sus gestos, el tampoco sabia porque pero le gustaba mirarla, se sentia atraido hacia ella aunque nunca antes se habia sentido asi con nadie. Nabiki se levanto de su amaca y se sento alado de su hermana al borde de la piscina mientras se mojaba las piernas y la sonria muy picara.

Akane: que te pasa, porque me miras asi.

Nabiki: yo, nada y tu, porque no dejabas de mirar a ese.

Akane: yo no mirabaa nadie.

Nabiki: ah pues me lo parecio ademas ese chico no dejaba de mirarte.

Akane: que chico.

Nabiki: uno muy guapo y (giro su cabeza para mirarlo) vaya si que es fuerte, hermanita si yo fuese tu iria a por el, no veas como esta sin camisa (antes esas palabras Akane lo miro y se quedo sin aliento) lo ves, ese chico te gusta.

Akane: no empiezes Nabiki, es guapo pero nada mas, seguro que sera un idiota engreido con mucho dinero que solo piensa en si mismo. (ambas mirando como se tiraba a la piscina y nadaba)

Nabiki: (levantandose de su asiento) no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad (guinadole un ojo a su hermana mientras sonreia y se marchaba)

Akane entro en la piscina, se mojo las piernas y con sus manos se mojo el cuerpo, no duro mucho en el agua, salio rapidamente y se tapo con la toalla.

Nabiki: Kuno dice que esta noche hay que areglarnos para la cena, dice que hay que ir muy areglados asi que vamonos, nos preparamos, te preparare el pelo, te pintare un poquito y ya veras como consigues a alguien para esta noche.

Akane: que pesada Nabiki, como quieres que te diga que no me interesan ningun de aqui y de ninguna parte.

No le hizo ni el mas minimo caso, Nabiki se levanto de su amaca, cojio a su hermana por la mano y la llevo con ella hasta la habitacion.

**3 horas mas tarde...**

Soun estaba emocionado viendoa sus tres hijas preciosas, Kuno junto a su Nabiki que la tenia cojida del brazo, ella llevaba un vestido largo, ajustado pero muy sexy en rosa, Katumi ivan junto a Tofu y llevaba un vestido parecio a Nabiki, no tan largo y era en color lila, le quedaba muy bien. Y por ultima, Akane, ella parecia otra, tenia supelo recojido en un bonito peinado que sus hermanas le habian hecho, el maquillaje era sencillo pero le quedaba muy bien y su traje, era largo hasta las rodillas, tenia dos telas una oscura debajo y otra muy fina de colores estampados por encima se podria decir que era verde con estampados de colores rojos, morados, violeta. Las tres hermanas Tendo ivan preciosas, Soun les hizo muchas fotos a las tres hermanas juntas, a los novios, a cada pareja, a Akane sola, y Akane con su padre, incluso Kuno tomo una foto de las tres hermanas junto a su padre, seria un bonito recuerdo.

**Mientras en otra habitacion...**

Genma: Ranma darte prisa que me muero de hambre, pareces una chiquilla tardando tanto, yo me he areglado y no he tardado tanto como tu.

Ranma: ya estoy listo es solo que tenia que afeitarme y echarme un poco de colonia. (aparecia por la puerta de la habitacion con unos pantalones negros y una camisa china en blanca y sin mangas)

Genma: vaya que areglado vas, que... (dandole con el codo) que has conocido a alguien y por eso vas asi. (burlandose de el).

Ranma: claro que no es solo que quiero ir bien areglado eso es todo.

Genma: se me olvido decirte, antes vi a la vecina de alado y es muy simpatica creo que una chica asi te convendria mucho, es guapa, joven...

Ranma: me da igual, no seas pesado papa, venga vamonos no decias que tenias tanta hambre.

Genma: si venga.

Ambos salian de la habitacion, pasaron por el largo corredor y bajaron por el ascensor, entraron al comedor y habia mucha gente, un camarero muy amable les llevo a una mesa y enseguida les trajo los platos de comida y las bebidas. Mientras el comia miraba de reojo a su alrededor a ver si volvia a ver a la chica pero no la veia. Se metio un pedazo grande de carne en la boca y mientras masticaba la comida escuchaba algunas risas y al alzar la vista se encontro a la chica, muy areglada, con una bonita sonrisa agarada al brazo de su padre y mirando el salon y a las personas. Se veia feliz.

Genma: Ranma que miras.

Ranma: yo nada (sonrojandose ligeramente) solo miraba alrededor o no puedo.

Genma: claro que puedes, oye que bueno esta la carne con esta salsa oscura verda (su hijo movia su cabeza como un si mientras miraba de reojo adonde se sentaba Akane, la vio sentarse en una mesa redonda junto a su familia, un camarero se acerco a ella y le sonria y hablaba muy sonrientemente, Ranma la miraba y sin saber porque sentia una sensacion en su corazon pero como podia sentir celos de alguien que solo acababa de conocer en un dia y que tampoco conocia afondo solo unas palabras.)

Durante la cena, Kuno se levanto y se marcho, a los cinco minutos volvio con un microfono.

Kuno: hola, hola (todos los presente les miraban) quiero pedirles un gran favor, me gustaria que guarden silencio durante unos minutos porque voy a decirle unas palabras a mi amanda novia Nabiki Tendo (Nabiki ruborizandose al maximo sin saber adonde mirar) y quiero que seais testigos de nuestro amor. (arodillandose delante de ella) Nabiki Tendo, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti si tu me lo permites (sacando una pequena caja de su bolsillo, se lo da y ella muy nerviosa lo habre y con los ojos brillante, volvio a mirar a Kuno) Nabiki Tendo aceptas ser mi esposa para compartir la vida junto a mi.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes a escuchar la respuesta de Nabiki.

Nabiki: Kuno (el la mira con la esperanza que no lo rechazara y que aceptase) claro que quiero casarme contigo (se lanzo a el y se dieron un largo beso, Kuno le puso el anillo a Nabiki y se abrazaron y besaron por mas tiempo)

Todos los presentes aplaudian a la pareja por la bonita escena. Akane en ningun momento habia visto a Ranma pero el la observaba de reojo casi toda la noche sin saber porque pero sus ojos solo se fijaban en ella. Despues del compromiso, cada mesa seguia con su cena al igual que los Tendo. Despues de terminar, se escuchaba una musica y muchas personas se levantaron para bailar, Katumi se marcho con Tofu, Nabiki con Kuno y Akane sin mas remedio con su padre. Akane lo pasaba muy bien con su padre, se reia mucho de ver como el bailaba, ya que lo hacia al mas antiguo ritmo. Ella disfrutaba mucho de ese momento viendo a sus hermanas bailando y riendo con sus parejas y ella disfrutaba con su padre, hacia tiempo que no se reia tanto con su padre como en esa noche. Todas las personas que habian cenando ahora ya estaban en la pista de baile menos algunas personas mayores que preferian beber sentados en sus mesas. Genma se marcho al servicio y Ranma se quedo asolas, no le gustaba estar sentado solo en la mesa asi que se levanto y se quedo depie apoyado en una columna mirando a la pista de baile. El no sabia el porque pero le gustaba ver la sonrisa de esa chica. La musica era muy moviditayla gente no paraba de bailar, pero despues de unos minutos cambiaron de musica poniendo algo mas tranquilo, una musica solo para parejas, una musica romantica y preciosa. Nabiki, Katumi y todas las chicas de la pista rodeaban sus brazos por los cuellos de sus parejas y ellos la sujetaban por la cintura. Akane al escuchar la musica se marcho de alli lentamente y su padre la seguia pero una mujer se ofrecio a bailar con el y Soun no se opuso ya que era una mujer muy bella y solo seria un baile, que mal le podia hacer a nadie.

Akane andaba hasta el bar para beber algo ya que se moria de sed de tanto bailar con su padre, desde alli podia ver como su familia lo pasaba tan bien. Se estaba tomando su bebida hasta que tres chicos se plantaron delante de ella impidiendole ver a nadie mas.

Akane: "otra vez estos tres, que pesados" me dejais pasar me estanesperando (sonando muy amable con ellos para no tener que acudir a la violencia, pero ninguno de ellos se movia) tengo prisa (sonando algo molesta) dejadme pasar.

Voz: te estan molestando (ella miraba por detras de los hombros de los tres chicos pero no distinguia muy bien quien era)

Akane: si, no me dejan pasar.

Ranma toco suavemente un punto en el cuello de uno de ellos y callo desmayado al suelo.

Chico 1: que las echo a mi hermano

Ranma: eso es para que no os metais con una chica indefensa (Akane como es tan orgullosa le miro muy molesta)

Chico 2: ahhhh preparate para tu muerte (estaba furioso)

Ranma: aqui no, (decia con calma total) si quereis pelear salimos afuera.

Ambos chicos se crujian los puños y miraban a Ranma con mucha furia,uno de ellos cojio a su hermano del suelo que ya empezaba a despertarse. Se lo llevaron afuera y Ranma salio con ellos pero antes de salir de alli miro hacia Akane con una sonrisa y ella se ruborizo. Ella se quedo sin saber que hacer, ni que pensar pero alguien detras de ella se interumpio en sus pensamientos.

Genma: hola (ella se giro y volvio a ver a su vecino de cuarto)

Akane: ahhh hola Genma (sonriendole)

Genma: estas guapisima, como es que no estas alli arriba con un chico de tu edad bailando como los demas.

Akane: no me apetecia.(no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta de salida)

Genma: (mirando a su alrededor) uuffff este hijo mio aver adonde se ha metido, como puede ser tan inresponsable y dejar a su pobre padre aqui solito. (se vuelve a mirarla) si mi hijo se fijara en ti seria muy afortunado a tener una chica tan guapa y educada como tu. (ella se ruborizo muchisimo) no quiero incomodarte pero es verda, ademas me hijo es...

Akane: lo...lo siento Genma me tengo que ir tengo algo de prisa.

Genma: adios Akane.

Ella fue hacia su padre y le dijo que daria una vuelta por el jardin asi que ira a su habitacion mas tarde, era una mentira pero no queria dar explicaciones sobre algo que no estaba tan segura. Salio lo mas rapido que pudo del salon de baile ya que con sus pequenos tacones le dolian un poco sus pies. Andaba lijeramente por el hotel tratando de buscar adonde estarian peleandose, ando por el jardin y alli vio a dos tres chicos derotados en el suelo y al desconocido chico de la trenza depieen postura de combate esperando a que su otra contrincante le atacase. El chico rubio corrio hacia el gritandole que queria venganza por sus hermanos pero no llego a gopearle, Ranma salto por encima de el dandole una patada en su espalda. El chico rubio cayo al suelo llenandose de arena, se levanto furioso, se limpio la boca y corrio hacia su contrincante: me las pagaras (pero otra vez lanzaba golpes fuertes hacia Ranma y este los esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro muy rapido).

Akane observaba todo detras de un arbol, estaba impresionada con la agilidad y rapidez que se movia aquel chico, nunca habia visto a nadie moverse de esa manera. Ranma harto de esquivar se lanzo hacia el chico, le dio unos veinte golpes en el pecho y estomago que duraron segundos, eran golpes que casi no se podia ver las manos de Ranma, lo hacia demasiado rapido como para ver sus movimientos. El chico rubio ya no aguantaba mas, no podia mas con su cuerpo y Ranma le dio una patada en el pecho mandando a volar al chico muy lejos de alli. Los otros dos chicos se levantaron muy asustados de alli y fueron a por su hermano. Ranma los miro como se marchaban asustados, el se limpio las manos y salto por los arboles desapareciendo de la vista de Akane.

Akane: vaya es increible, nunca he visto a nadie pelear asi wow... (un ruido encima de ella se escucho y de pronto algo grande cayo delante de ella, por instinto humano ella cerro los ojos preparando para pegar a lo que sea pero unas manos la detuvieron. Lentamente abrio sus ojos y vio a un chico alto sonriendola).

Ranma: que haces aqui (decia soltando sus manos)

Akane: yo... yo.. solo... "que le digo, porque estoy tan nerviosa... oh dios" solo queria ver la pelea nada mas... (mirando al suelo como si fuese la cosa mas increible que habia visto)

Ranma: bah... no fue nada... para mi fue muy rapido y facil ... oye y tu brazo como esta, aun te duele. (decia con una reconfortante sonrisa que ella le devolvio)

Akane: ya estoy... estoy bien... apenas me duele.

Ranma: bueno me tengo que ir (girandose para darse la vuelta, empezo a andar)

Akane: oye (el paro en seco) gracias (el se giro y la vio aun mirando al suelo y menos mal que era oscuro no podia ver sus mejillas sonrojadas) si no llegas aparecer tu...seguro que...

Ranma: no podrias con ellos son muchos y una chica indefensa como tu no puede defenderse sola, yo solo actue como haria cualquiera.

Akane: oye,que yo podia luchar contra todos ellos es solo que no queria formar ningun espectaculo en el salon. (ella paso por su lado muy enfadada) que te crees que eres el unico que sabe pelear. (y diciendo esto desaparecio de alli dejando a un Ranma pensativo).

Ranma: (cruzado de brazos) ella, ella peleo con ese tipo en el gimnasio y le vencio, ella.. sabe defenderse, seria interesante ver como pelea. (salio corriendo para ver si la volvia a encontrar pero no la veia por ninguna parte, suspirando delante del ascensor) al menos me dio las gracias... no parece ser tan desagradable. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor recordo que por la mañana, ella andaba por este corredor asi que se alojara en cualquira de estas habitaciones "cual sera su habitacion" mirando cada puerta al pasar.

Ranma entro en su habitacion y se tumbo en la cama pensando en aquella chica, nunca habia pensado en ninguna pero porque le gustaba, que tenia ella que le gustaba, porque se sentia asi si lo unico que siempre ha pensado ha sido en las artes marciales.

Mientras en otra habitacion ella se puso su pijama y se tumbo en la cama mirando el techo en la oscuridad y sonriendo: no se porque pero su cara me es tan familiar... (recordando como la saco de aquel lio con esos tres) menos mal que aparecio y vaya como pelea, me gustaria volver a verle.

Y cada uno se quedo dormido con sus pensamientos.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ahhh gracias a todos por leer hasta aqui, gusta saber que la gente lee lo que escribo. Que pasara en el siguiente...mmmm pues para eso tendreis que seguir leyendo. gracias chao melichan.


	5. Amigos

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**_Holaaaa, siento haber tardado un poquito pero estuve liada terminado con mi otro Fic - en busca de Ranma. Menos mal que ya lo termine. Bueno tambien estuve unos dias liada con este fic, estuve areglando algunas palabras de los capitulos anteriores aunque no os preocupeis que no he cambiado nada, solo cambie en capitulo 3 que Ranma se aloja en la habitacion 421 y Akane en la habitacion 420._**

**_Otra cosa, que me acabo de acordar, en el capitulo anterior, Akane estaba desayunando y ve a Ranma con su padre, mas tarde ella habla dos veces con Genma, pero no se acuerda de haberle visto con Ranma asi que no sabe que Ranma es su hijo porque en el restaurante ella no se fijo en Genma sino en Ranma._**

**_Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo, aun queda muchos capitulos mas asi que no sera un fic cortito._**

**Capitulo 5 - Amigos**

Durante su primer dia en el hotel, habia sido horrible, primero unos chicos la piropean mientras ella esta sola esperando el ascensor, luegochoca dos veces con un chico que la llama torpe en ambas ocasiones, mas tarde un tipo dos veces mas grande que Akane queria pasarse con ella. Mas tarde en la noche, volvio a encontrarse con los chicos que la piropeaban por la mañana, no la dejaban tranquila pero gracias al chico misterioso que la habia insultado por la mañana la ayudo a desprenderse de esos tres pesados aunque luego este le dijo que ella era una chica indefensa. Como podia hablar asi de ella sin conocerla, la juzgo sin saber la gran luchadora que ella era (claro si leeis capitulo 2, ella se entrena con el Maestro Happosai y es mucho mas fuerte que la Akane que nosotros conocemos).

En fin que para ser su primer dia, fue un desastre, se acosto pensando en todo y solo pensaba en que en lossiguiente 13 dias que le quedaba en el hotel fueran mas tranquilos, pero aver que pasa jeje.

**Por la mañana**...**bien temprano**...ella se levanto en el mas absoluto silencio, abrio el armario, cojio su ropa nueva para entrenar y se las puso (era un pantalon negro elastico hasta las rodillas ajustado al cuerpo y una camisa ajustaba de mangas cortas y muy comoda en un color verde/azul yse puso unas zapatillas) Termino de recojerse el pelo en una cola bastante alta y una vez lista y sabiendo que todos aun dormian tranquilamenteaprovecho para salir de alli ir marcharse al gimnasio y entrenar un poco para relajarsede todos los lios que habia pasado la noche anterior.

Despues de pasar una hora en el gimnasio levantando pesas, coriendo en la cinta elastica y haciendo un poco de bicicleta, ella se fue con una toalla al otro gimnasio para practicar algunas katas y seguir con su entrenamiento. Llevaba cerca de una hora entrenando, sin dejar de moverse, las gotas de sudar no dejaban de salir mojando todo su cuerpo. Cada movimiento lo tenia calculado, su maestro le habia dicho que debia seguir los mismo movimientos todas las semanas y que no los olvidara sino queria volver a perder esa agilida, fuerza y rapidez que habia aprendido. Mientras ella hacia sus movimientos muy concentrada Ranma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro de ver asombrado cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

Akane: KYYAAAAAA (Dando una patada con todas sus fuerzas a un saco configura de humano haciendo un boquete en la parte superior - en la cabeza).

Ranma: pobrecillo, no te ha hecho nada.

Ella no sabia que el la observaba, paro de moverse y empezo a buscar su toalla. Para su suerte el estaba alado de el y el se dio cuenta que ella buscaba su toalla, asi quese la lanzo hacia ella.

Akane: gracias (decia respirando profundamente y limpiandose el sudor de su cara).

Ranma: (aun sonriendo) de nada.

Ella siguio entrenando pasando de la precencia de el, esperando a que se marchara, despues de unos minutos volvio a mirarlo y seguia alli. Ella con determinacion ando hacia el y lo encaro.

Akane: porque sigues aqui.(decia muy cansada y levantado las cejas)

Ranma: acaso no puedo.

Akane: no..porque me molesta que me miren mientras entreno(decia algo molesta dandole la espalda para salir de alli)

Ranma: bah... me crei que eras mas fuerte.

Ella se giro muy enfadada: que dices.

Ranma: que para haber vencido ayer a ese tipo grande, pues... crei que eras mas buena en las artes marciales.

Akane: pero quien te crees que eres para meterte asi conmigo cada vez que me vez. (gritandole)

Ranma: con ese caracter, con razon que siempre te metes en lios, no me extraña que estes siempre sola y en problemas,quien se queria estarcontigo con ese caracter tan malo que tienes(ella bajo sumirada) ademas... me he fijado que no eres tan fuerte, rapidani agil, deberias entrenar mas para... (pero no continuo hablando porque vio que entre las manos de ella empeza a brilla una luz)

Akane: (furiosa, enfadada, cabreada) HIIIRRYYYUUU SHOOOOTENNNN HAAA

Credando unabola de energia gigante, ella le miro muy furiosa y se lo lanzo derecho hacia el con mucha fuerza. El de un rapido movimiento lo esquiva por los pelos y la bola de energia partio la pared del gimnasio dejando un gran agujero en el. Ranma miro la pared sorprendido, nunca habia precenciado algo parecido y menos algo hecho por una chica, cuando recapacito se giro para encararla pero al girarse ve que ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente a la misma vez que su cuerpo caia al suelo. El corrio rapidamente hacia ella muy preocupado, intento despertarla pero no lo conseguia, no se lo penso dos veces, la cojio en sus brazos y la llevo corriendo a la enfermeria, alli la atendieron unas enfermeras y un medico.

**1 hora mas tarde... **ella desperto en un cuarto blanco, un cuarto con mucha claridad, no sabia donde estaba, se sentia debil y con poca fuerza. Se sento en la camilla que estaba tumbada y miro a su alrededor, estaba sola y en silencio. Entonces alguien abrio la puerta de la habitacion, ella giro su cabeza y observo a una enfermera muy joven entrar con una amplia sonrisa.

Enfermera: hola muchacha, como te sientes.

Akane: un poco mareada... adonde estoy. (mirando a la enfermera)

Enfermera: estas en la enfermeria del hotel, un chico muy apuesto te trajo aqui, el dijo que estabas entrenando y te desmayaste. (decia muy soriente)

Akane: mmmmm... creo que si.

Enfermera: recuerdas que fue lo que te paso.

Akane:yo...yo...(mirando sus manos)recuerdo que estaba en el gimnasio...despues un chico.. un chico con trenza, bueno un idiota porque el dia antes el me insulto dos veces (la enfermera la miraba divertida al ver el cambio de caracter de la chica) bueno a lo que iva, recuerdo que estaba entrenado, el aparecio, se metio otra vez conmigo y al enfadarme yo...pensaras que estoy loca pero le lanze una bola de energia.

Enfermera: (mirandola sorprendida) una...una bola de energia dices.

Akane: si me lo enseño mi maestro, me pasa cada vez que me enfado (decia algo avergonzada).

Enfermera: mejor no meterse contigo... y bueno cuanto tiempo estuviste entrenando.

Akane: mmmmm (mirando al tejado) creo que unas dos horas.

Enfermera: desayunaste algo.

Akane: no... nada.

Enfermera: (sonriendola) entonces es por eso lo que te desmayaste...hiciste mucho ejercisio, luego dices que lanzaste una bola de energia y como no tenias nada en tu estomago... te desmayaste... y por eso tenias la tension tan baja por no tener azucar en tu cuerpo...debes comer el desayuno antes de hacer nada por la mañana.

Akane: vale lo hare.

Enfermera: asi que ahora tomate este vaso de agua con azuca, te sentira bien y despues cuando te sientes mejor... te ordeno que vayas al comedor y comas algo.

Akane: gracias (sonriendola).

Cuando la enfermera se marcho, Akane se tomo el agua con azucar que la enfermera le dio. Luego se levanto, sintio un pequeño mareo pero no le importo, solo queria ir a comer algo y sentirse mejor. Al salir de la consulta... afuera observo que aquel chico estaba sentado esperandola, el no se dio cuenta que ella le observaba con una amplia sonrisa. El tenia su mirada fija hacia la ventana.

Akane: (acercandose a el) hola.(haciendo que el chico saltase de su sitio al no darse cuenta de la precencia de ella)

Ranma: ahhhhh... (levantandose) como estas? te sientes mejor.

Akane: si (sonrojada al ver lo preocupado que el estaba por ella y como la miraba) me siento mejor.

Ranma: que te paso.

Akane: no comi nada y de tanto entrenar me quede sin energias... la enfermera me ordeno que tenia que comer algo antes de hacer cual quier cosa por lamañana. (unos segundos en silencio, ninguno se miraban solo miraban al suelo) oye... gracias por traerme hasta aqui.

Ranma: no...no tienes que darme las gracias (ella lo observaba confusa al ver la cara del chico, parecia estar arepentido, serio, triste) por mi culpa te enfadaste y lanzaste esa bola de energia.

Akane: (con una sonrisa) no te preocupes tanto, fue culpa de ambos, tu te metiste conmigo yyo tengo que aprender aguantarme y no lanzar bolas cada vez que me enfade.

Ranma: como lo aprendiste.

Akane: mi maestro me lo enseño (el la observaba sin perder detalle de lo que ella decia) el maestro de mi padre, bueno el vive con nosotros y yo queria que me entrene, es muy bueno pero...(apretando su puño) es un viejo pervertido.

Ranma: no te vayas a enfadar, mejor calmate. (entonces ella ando por su lado) adonde vas.

Akane: a desayunar algo... (un poco sonrojada) "no se si decirselo igual ya ha desayunado" oye...(decia timidamente) quieresvienes, bueno si no has desayundado... digo.. esto... a lo mejor no...no quieres... da igual...yo

Ranma: esta bien, voy contigo, si no te molesta.

Akane: (mas calmada pero bastante ruborizada) claro que no me molesta, vamos.(mientras ambos caminaban en silencio hacia el comedor) "espero que no nos vean Nabiki, Kunoo Kuno si el nos ve seguro que empezara a meterse con este chico diciendole que si intenta algo conmigo el se vengara jeje... o papa, el seguro que al verme con un chico seguro que me intentaria convencer para que saliese con el, ya me lo imagino Akane estoy contento que porfin haya..."

Ranma: oye... aun no se como te llamas.

Akane: me llamo... Akane... y tu.

Ranma: Ranma, (pasando sus manos por detras de la cabeza) aaaaaa que hambre tengo, me comeria lo que sea.

Akane: Ranma... tu que ivas a entrenar sin haber desayunado?

Ranma: si pero ahora que se lo que puede pasar, creo que desayunare algo antes de entrenar (ella le sonrie y el muy sonrojado le devuelve la sonrisa).(mirando por alrededor) mejor no hay nadie, mas para nosotros.

Ella cojio un plato y se echo tortitas de leche con sirope de chocolate mientras en la otra parte del comedor, Ranma tenia dos platos, uno con pasteles, chocolates, dulces y en el otro plato tenia carne, hamburguesas, patatas fritas (dato: aunque sea Japon, es muy tipico encontrar comida asi en los hoteles)

Akane se giro para verlo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al ver toda la comida que el chico se servia. Ella se sento en una mesa y un camarero se acerco hacia ella.

Camarero: buenos dias señorita, que desea para beber.

Akane: mmmm... un batido de chocolate.

Camarero: y para su novio. (antes esas palabras sintio un cosquilleo por su estomago)

Akane: que...que no...noviiiiooo...yo..."porque estoy tan nerviosa...por dios que me pasa"

Camarero: al señor quela acompaña.

Akane: "tranquila Akane, solo tranquilisate" es solo un amigo.

Camarero: quiere pedir algo para su amigo.

Akane: mmmmm mejor pregunteselo usted cuando el vuelva.

Ranma: hola.

Camarero: buenos dias señor, que desea tomar.

Ranma: agua.

Camarero: muy bien parejita ahora os lo traigo. (al marcharse dejando a los dos sonrojados al maximo).

Akane no podia comer, solo miraba la rapidez en la que el se comia su comida, mezclando los dulces con carne. Ella sonreia al verlo comer asi de esa manera. El se dio cuenta que ella no comia asi que al levantar mas la vista observo que ella tenia su mirada en el.

Ranma: que pasa, no tienes habre.

Akane: si... pero nunca habia visto a nadie comer asi.

Ranma: ahhhh no es nada, mi padre se come todo esto y mucho mas.

Akane: tu padre.

Ranma: si jeje el es (dandole un bocado a un dulce) un gloton.

Akane: jeje como tu.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaa, lo siento por el retraso, tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero mi tiempo no es tan largo como yo quisiera. Pues nada, aqui teneis algo para leer, espero que os guste. En el siguiente capitulo habra sorpresas, llegara ella a enterarse que el es el campeon de artes marciales, seguiran con esa bonita amistad que acaban de empezar, llegara pasar algo mas...jeje pues tendreis que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

gracias por haber leido hasta aqui. Gracias a todas y a todos los que me apoyan y lo siento si hay algunos fallos de ortografia. No olvideis dejar un review.

Chao

meli-chan.


	6. Un abrazo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**_Holaaaa, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, gracias a todos. De verda, me encanta leer vuestros reviews, thank you very much._**

**_Bueno queria dar un rapido y corto resumen de lo que va este fic, para aclarar algunas dudas, Akane y Ranma como todos saben, son comprometidos a los 16 y se llevan mal por estar obligados a casarse a la fuerza, cuando Akane cumple 18 se lleva tan mal que pide un deseo 'no estar comprometida por obligacion' y gracias al colgante que le regalo un señor, el deseo se cumple y vuelve a tener 16. Cuando vuelve a tener 16 su vida es diferente y no odia a los chicos gracias a Nabiki que la salvo de pelearse con todos los chicos de la Furinkan. Ella a los 18 ve por primera vez a Ranma y no hay compromisos, no estan obligados a nada asi que la historia sera diferente, pero quien sabe que ideas pasan por mi cabezita jeje... tendreis que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo._**

**_Me dejo de discursos y aqui teneis, capitulo 6. Espero que os guste...n.n_**

**Capitulo 6 - un abrazo**

En el restaurante del hotel, solo habian dos personas desayunando, Ranma y Akane. Ranma embullia trozos grandes de granes y patatas en su boca mientras Akane se reia mirandolo como comia a tanta velocidad. Mientras ella deba pequenos bocados a sus tortitas, pensaba "a lo mejor piensa que soy una de esas chicas faciles que se va con el primero que les habla, mejor me voy de aqui, no se porque le dije que viniese conmigo si yo nunca paso tanto tiempo con un chico almenos que no sea Kuno, el doctor, mi padre, el maestro o Daisuke y Hiroshi que siempre estan con Yuka y Sayuri. uffff... mejor le digo algo aver lo que me contesta". (elevando su mirada de su plato miro a Ranma y tuvo que reirse, tenia su boca llena de comida y se estaba atragantando).

Akane: (pasandole un vaso de agua) toma bebe que te vas ahogar. (el se tomo el agua y la miro)

Ranma: uffff (tocandose la tripa) que bien he comido... (estirando sus brazos) ahhhhhhhhhh.

Akane: Ranma (el la mira) mmmm... "porque me siento nerviosa, tranquila Akane, es solo un chico" (cojiendo aire y a la misma vez sonrojandose lijeramente) oye yo... yo... no quiero...

Ranma: "porque esta tan nerviosa"

Akane: yo... no quiero que pienses que me siento con cualquier chico que se me acerca.

Ranma: ehh... no te entiendo

Akane: pues... pues que yo...no se porque te invite a que me acompanaras a desayunar, yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo con un chico si no es mi padre o mi maestro o mis futuros cunados.

Ranma: si no querias que viniera me lo hubieras dicho si te sientes incomoda (levantandose de la silla un poco molesto)

Akane: no hace falta que te vayas (decia ella levantandose tambien) solo queria que supieras que yo no soy... no soy como esas chicas que se tiran en los brazos del primer chico que las hablan, yo en un tiempo odiaba a los chicos.

Ranma: (sentandose en la silla con los brazos cruzados) y ahora que... sigues odiando a los chicos.

Akane: Ahora no (decia mirando su plato en la mesa) hace dos años, siempre tenia que luchar con todos los chicos de la escuela Furinkan todos los dias por culpa de Kuno que era el mas fuerte de todos les dijo que si querian salir conmigo, tendrian que ganarme en un combate, por eso odiaba a los chicos, por ser unos pesados, solo con pensar que si me ganaban seria suya.

Ranma: te...tenias que pelear con todos los chicos.

Akane: si pero... gracias a mi hermana, se lio con Kuno y todo eso (levantado su mirada del plato) ya paso desde entonces mis unicos amigos son los novios de mis dos mejores amigas, mis dos cunados, mi padre y mi maestro, aparte de ellos no suelo hablar con ningun chico mas por eso me preocupaba que pensaras que soy como otras chicas que son muy faciles...

Ranma: yo no pensaba eso de ti. (ella le sonrio como agradecimento por el cumplido...despues hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos)

Akane: a lo mejor conoces a mi hermana y su prometido Kuno, el ayerle pidio la mano a mi hermana en la cena delanate de todos los presentes.

Ranma: esa es tu hermana.

Akane: si, ella es Nabiki, tambien tengo otra hermana mas mayor, se llama Katumi, somos las tres hermanas Tendo, yo soy la mas pequena y la unica que sigue soltera."porque dije eso,va a pensar que quiero algo con el... upppssss que verguenza" bueno... yo... yo... algun dia llevare elDojo de mi padre, por eso me entreno todos los dias,mi sueno es de ser muy buena con las artes marciales, (volviendose un poco triste)sino fuese por mi maestro seguro que aun estaria partiendo ladrillos.

Ranma: porque?

Akane: porque desde que mi madre murio hace unos anos... pues...mi padre... dejo de entrenar y nome ayuda a mejorar, el era muy bueno en las artes marciales.

Ranma: yo... yo te puedo ayudar si necesitas ayuda.

Akane: gracias (sonriendo)

Ranma:(sonrojandose) "por...porque me... me siento asi... como un idiota... venga Ranma es solo una chica, como puede tener ella ese efecto en mi..."

Akane: Ranma y tu... no tienes hermanos o hermanas.

Ranma: no... soy hijo unico, solo estamos mi padre y yo aqui portres semanas de vacaciones.

Akane: y tu madre.

Ranma: no la conosco...ni se nada de ella... me padre nunca me hablo de ella.

Akane: y no quieres conocerla... si yo fuese tu no dudaria ningundia en ir a buscarla, a saber como es ella, a tener una madre que te mime y te cuide.

Ranma: y tu que haces aqui... de vacaciones?

Akane: si... veras Kuno nos invito a toda lafamilia a pasar dos semanas aqui para celebrarel compromiso con mi hermana.

Ranma: ahhhhh, pore so siempre estas sola, tus dos hermanas con sus novios y tu sola.

Akane: si...oye Ranma... tu no sabras... da igual de todas formas seguro que no pero...tu no sabras quien es el campeon de artes marciales quese aloja aqui verda (mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos y brillosos)

Ranma: ca...campeon...campeon de artes marciales... yo...yo no lo conosco...ehhhh esto porque quieres conocerlo.

Akane: porque seria un honor para mi conocer a alguien tan fuerte como el... me dijieron que es muyfuerte, rapido, agil (deciacon una sonrisa en su cara) y quegano a mas de 40 hombres en un dia... tiene que ser elmejor, me encantaria conocerlo, seguro que debe ser alto, fuerte, musculoso, guapo (decia sonrojandose) debe ser el mejor en las artes marciales, me encantaria verlo entrenar alguna vez y quizas con suerte...me pueda ayudar o ensenar alguna tecnica.

Ranma: hablas como si le conocieses o estuvieras enamoradade el.

Akane: es que measi me lo imagino pero quien sabe... seguire dando vueltas a ver si con suerte le veo... si tu le vieses dejamelo saber, quiero saber como es.

Ranma: vale pero no te prometo nada.

Akane: gracias.

Locutor: hola muchachos... nos faltan dos personas para jugar a las pistolas con pinturas, os apuntais.

Akane: de que se trata.

Locutor: bueno, os llevamos a un area que hay aqui cercaa unos diez minutos en coche, es gratis no teneis que pagar nada, os damos unos trajes, gafas y pistolas llenas de pintura, el objetivo del juego es que hay dos grupos ambos se separan y cuando vean al enemigo deben disparar, si recibes una bala de pintura estas fuera del juego.

Ranma: y que hay para el ganador.

Locutor: nada... pasarlo bien y reir.

Ranma: vaya tonteria.

Akane: suena divertido, me apunto... Ranma te apuntas.

Ranma: vale me apunto.

Locutor: muy bien, dentro de 30 minutos nos vemos afuera del hotel, alli un mini autobus nos llevara hasta el lugar.

**Al salir del restaurante... Akane vio a Katumi y al doctor, Ranma le dijo que la veria afuera del hotel y el se marcho a su habitacion, Katumi y el doctor no preguntaban nada, solo con ver el color de las mejillas de ella, sabian que a ella le gustaba aquel chico. Ella subio enseguida, se puso unos shorts, zapatos y camiseta limpia, le dijo a su padre que iria hacer una actividad del hotel y volveria mas tarde para el almuerzo, luego bajo por el ascensor y en recepcion estaba su amigo esperandola sentado en un sofa.**

Ranma: eres rapida.

Akane: si... vamos.

Afuera estaban el locutor, y un autobus esperandoles.

Locutor: sois los ultimos en llegar, venga subid.

Akane entraba primero, andando por el pasillo diviso dos asientos libres al final del autobus, mientras iva caminando observo tres restros que no dejaban de observarla, eran los tres chicos de ayer. Ellos no dejaban de observarla hasta que vieron a Ranma andar justo detras de ella y al verle los tres miraron para la ventana. Al sentarse Akane, Ranma se sento a su lado, ambos se sentian raros de pasar tanto tiempo juntos pero al mismo tiempo era agradable para los dos.

Akane: uffff otra vez estan esos de ayer.

Ranma: quien.

Akane: esos de alli (apuntando) espero que no me molesten.

Ranma: tranquila, si lo hacen ya saben lo que les pasara. (ella se sonroja y le da las gracias).

**Durante el corto viaje...**

Akane: que ganas tengo de llegar.

Ranma: oye Akane no te iras a desmayar otra vez.

Akane: no... tranquilo no me pasara nada... gracias por preocuparte.

Ranma: no es eso... es solo que pesas mucho como para cargarte todo el camino. (ella le clavo los ojos muy enojada y luego aparto su mirada de el, mirando hacia la ventana).

El viaje era muy incomodo para ambos ya que ella ni lo miraba ni le hablaba, solo se escuchaba a las demas personas que habian sentados en el autobus.

Ranma: "que le pasara, porque esta tan seria"

LLegaron al lugar, el aire era seco, hacia mucha calor pero el paisaje era precioso, solo arboles, arbustos y tranquilidad. Todos salieron del auto, Ranma era el ultimo en salir. Al salir unas chicas se le quedaron mirando y el lo noto pero desvio su mirada hacia una chica de cabellos largos y azulados que parecia estar muy molesta.

Ranma: oye... Akane...Akane...(poniendose delante de ella para verla ya que la llamaba y ella parecia estar pasando de el por completo), que te pasa... si no querias venir o no querias que yo viniese me lo hubieras dicho. (ella no lo miraba solo tenia su vista en el suelo hasta que noto una calida mano poyada sobre su hombro. Al contact de su mano, ella elevo su mirada clavando sus ojos en los de el) Akane te pasa algo.

Locutor: bueno aqui estamos, teneis todo este area para esconderos, aqui (apuntando a una pequeña casita) teneis la ropa de proteccion, hara un poco de calor pero teneis que usarla para protegeros de las balas. Cojed la ropa, cambiaros, cada uno tendra una pistola. Somos diez (mirando a su alrededor) asi que vamos en dos grupos de cinco personas. Asi que tu, tu y tu aqui conmigo (apuntando a Ranma, Akane y otra pareja,) ahora vosotros tres y vosotras dos sois el segundo grupo. Ahora id a cambiaros y cuando volvais empezaremos.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, tenian ganas de empezar a divertirse en una guerra de pintura. Akane se marcho con las chicas y Ranma con los chicos a otra habitacion. En la habitacion de Ranma los tres hermanos le miraban de reojo con miedo mientras en la otra habitacion Akane escuchaba como dos chicas hablaban en voz baja y se reian. "de que se reiran tanto estas pesadas". Se cambiaron todos y salieron afuera de la casa.

Locutor: es muy sencillo, cuando veas a tu enemigo le disparas y si aciertas tu enemigo tendra que volver aqui, el juego termina cuando un grupo este derotado. Asi que empezamos ya...

Todos corrieron, Ranma, Akane, el locutor y otra pareja ivan corriendo muy deprisa. Al llegar muy lejos en el campo, el locutor les dijo que se dispersaran para que no les ataquen a todos en un mismo punto. La parejo cojidos de la mano salio corriendo hacia la derecha, el locutor siguio corriendo hacia adelante y Ranma y Akane fueron corriendo hacia la izquierda. Seguian corriendo por mucho tiempo pero Akane se sentia un poco cansada, dejo de correr solo andaba deprisa. Ranma dejo de correr y ambos andaron juntos en silencio.

Ranma:Akane... que te pasa, parese que tengo yo la culpa de algo.

Akane: si la tienes.

Ranma: que he hecho yo para que estes asi.

Akane: ...idiota me insultaste ... me dijiste gorda.

Ranma: yo no te he dicho gorda.

Akane: si lo dijiste... dijiste que pesaba mucho (tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos) ...odio que me insulten... de verda me caias bien pero los insultos nolos soporto. (dandole la espalda)

Ranma: (poniendole una mano en su hombrehaciendo que ella se girase para mirarlo) lo siento, no lo dije de verda... te lo decia de broma (sonriendola) te lo juro... no queria insultarte de verda... yo no pienso que seas gorda ni nada solo lo decia bromeando (ella empezo a sonreirle y el se sonrojaba ligeramente notando la aceleracion en su corazon) me... me perdonas.

Akane: si... pero... no vuelvas hacerlo vale... no me gustan las peleas ni los insultos.

Ranma: esta bien. (en ese mismo momento escucharon unos disparos muy lejos) vamos Akane hay que escondernos.

Akane: adonde (mirando a su alrededor)

Ranma: (mirando hacia arriba) en el arbol. (el dio un gran salto y se coloco a lo alto de ese arbol) Akane sube que te van a ver.

Akane: (un poco decepcionada por no saber dar esos saltos como el) no puedo... no se salta como tu. (el salto hacia abajo aterizando a su lado) no se salta... vamos a buscar otro sitio.

Ranma: (escuchando los gritos de los enemigos acercandose a ellos) vamos no tenemos mas tiempo, Akane confias en mi.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como un si, entonces el con un rapido movimiento la levanto en brazos y de un salto se coloco a lo mas alto del arbol. Ella con los ojos cerrados aun seguia abrazada a el, el no le dio importancia porque seguia mirando hacia abajo esperando a que los enemigos siguieran su camino y desaparecieran. Despues de unos segundos los tres chicos (los enemigos) pasaron corriendo por debajo del arbol... al desaparecer Ranma se dio cuenta que ella seguia pegado a el con los brazos por alrededor de su cuello. No pudo ver su cara porque la tenia enterada en su cuello. Ella respiraba fuertemente y el notaba las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazon. Ninguno reaccionaba, ella seguia abrazada a el, le daba miedo las alturas, nunca lo habia sabido hasta ese momento, no se atrevia a mirar hacia abajo. El estaba estatico, nunca jamas en su vida habia tenido a una chica tan cerca a el...el podia oler el agradable olor a cerezo que desprendia aquella chica. No podia moverse... era incapaz de articular alguna palabra solo podia quedarse quieto. Ella tampoco podia reaccionar, tenia miedode las alturas pero a la misma vez se sentia bien y protegida con el... no sabia muy bien porque pero le agradaba estar asi pero un pensamiento se le paso por la cabeza y se separo de el muy bruscamente alejandolo de ella haciendo que casi que callese al suelo.

Ranma: EEHHHH PORQUE ME HAS EMPUJADO.

Akane: eres un pervertido.

Ranma: PERVERTIDO YO... PORQUE. (estaba furioso, aquella chica lo habia empujado y se dio un fuerte golpe con el tronco del arbol)

Akane: si... eres un pervertido...porque me abra...zabas

Ranma: (acercandose a ella con una expresion en su mirada muy enfadado) yo... pervertido... si eras tu la que no se despegaba... tu (mirandola fijamente a los ojos) te abrazaste a mi y no me soltabas...asi que la pervertida aqui eres tu y no yo.

Ella sabia que tenia razon, que ella debia haberse separado de el en cuanto subieron en aquel arbol pero no podia admitir que tenia miedo y menos, admitir que el tenia razon.

Ranma: adonde vas.

Akane: a bajar de este arbol o no lo vez.

Ranma: deja que te ayude, te vas a caer.

Akane: no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo bajar de aqui solita.

Voz: ALLI ESTAN VAMOS CORRED.

Ranma: (Ranma los diviso a lo lejos) Akane (poniendose a su lado) no soy ningun pervertido que quiere tocarte, soy tu amigo o almenos eso creo yo, asi que confia en mi y agarrate fuerte a mi espalda (ella lo miro muy dudosa) vamos que nos van a cojer y van a ganar.

Akane: esta bien (ella se agarro muy fuerte a su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el).

Al llegar al suelo el la solto y ambos corrieron hacia los arbustos y se tiraron al suelo para que no les vieran.

Ranma: (diciendo con una voz baja) cuando pasen por aqui los cojeremos por la espalda y les dispararemos. (ella asintio con la cabeza)

El enemigo se acercaba hacia ellos, eran aquellos tres hermanos. Ranma no dejaba de mirar a los tres chicos pero Akane lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba con tan solo pensar del tiempo que estuvo abrazado con el. Entonces una fuerte punzada se clavo en la cabeza de ella, ella se quejaba del dolor, empezaron a darles fuertes dolores de cabeza y su vista se nublo por completo, no podia moverse, no podia hablar,ni ver.

Akane: "que me pasa, porque nopuedo ver nada"

Voz: Akane...Akane porfavor despierta.

Akane: "quien es, porque no puedo hablar, por dios, que me pasa"

Voz: Akane... porfavor, necesito que te despiertes...Akane no te mueras por favor... yo... yo te quiero AKANEEEE"

Entonces ella grito ante otro fuerte dolor decabeza y derepente pudo abrir los ojos, empezaba a ver a Ranma y los tres chicos mirandola. Ella yacia en el suelo.

Ranma: estas bien (mirandola preocupado)

Akane: si, ayyyy (tocandose la cabeza) me duele mucho aqui en la cabeza.

Chico 1: no te habran disparado en la cabeza (acercandose a ella y mirando su cabeza por alguna señal de pintura).

Akane: no pero recuerdo que alguien me decia algo de que no me muera, decia mi nombre (ella entonces le miro a el en los ojos) Ranma tu me dijiste que no me muera?

Ranma: no... yo no dije nada de eso, tu empezaste a gritas, ellos se acercaron al escucharte y entonces tu abriste los ojos. Deberias descansar, seguro que con lo de esta mañana quizas estes agotada.

Akane: si, creo que si. mmmmm quien gano.

Ranma: ellos porque me dispararon cuando se acercaron y ahora (mirando a los chicos que la apuntaban con las pistolas) creo que ya han ganado ellos.

Chico 2: somos los mejores... eeeehhhh (alejandose con sus hermanos dejando a Akane y Ranma a solas)

Akane: que haces (viendo que el estaba a su lado dandole la espalda)

Ranma: subete, te llevo en mi espalda, no creo que deberias andar.

Akane: (levantandose de golpe) yo estoy bien, ya no me duele la cabeza y me siento bien... (unos segundos de silencio) Ranma... (el la mira) gracias por tu ayuda hoy, gracias (ella le sonrie y el le devuelve la sonrisa a la misma vez que se sonrojaba).

Ambos volvieron con el grupo y volvieron al hotel. Tan solo al entrar al hotel, estaba Nabiki en recepcion haciendo algunas preguntas.

Akane: bueno Ranma, me voy con mi hermana... ya nos veremos.

Ranma: si... hasta luego.

Nabiki la vio hablando con Ranma, una vez que el se marcho, se acerco a su hermana...: hola.

Akane: hola Nabiki, que haces en recepcion.

Nabiki: preguntando cosillas pero tu... tu seguiste mi ejemplo.

Akane: que ejemplo.

Nabiki: (con una amplia sonrisa) te liaste con ese.

Akane: que... (muy roja) es solo un amigo nada mas.

Nabiki: si...seguro.

Akane: (andando hacia la ascensor) si no me crees me da igual pero solo es mi amigo.

Nabiki: "rpor ahora".

Durante la tarde Akane descanso en su habitacion, necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada, mientras Ranma a pocos metros de la habitacion de ella, hacia lo mismo, habia sido un dia muy movidito. Ambos en sus camas, (diferente habitaciones) estaban tumbados boca arriba.

Akane: "porque me gusto estar asi con el, yo... como puede ser que me haya dejado sentirme asi"

Ranma: "no parece mala persona, tiene aveces un mal caracter pero menos mal que al menos somos amigos. Nunca habia tenido una amiga, bueno Ukyo pero yo no sabia que era una chica y cuando me encontro esa pesada queria obligarme a casarme con ella... no se lo que tiene Akane pero hay algo en ella que me gusta" (sentandose en la cama) Ranma no pienses idioteses, no te puede gustar alguien asi, ella se marchara pronto y nunca la volveras a ver asi que mejor somos amigos mejor que nada.

Akane: "el dijo que era mi amigo, yo... yo tener amigos que no sean los novios de mis amigas... es raro pero hay algo en el que me da confianza, no se... las veces que he tenido algun problema el... me ayuda. Es agradable tener un amigo asi... lo malo es cuando me vaya de aqui, nunca le volvere a ver." (pensaba muy desolucionada). "pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el... porque tiene que gustarme alguien que no es de Nerima y que seria imposible tener algo mas...pero en que demonios pienso, solo lo acabo de conocer y ahora pienso en liarme con, tengo que pensar en otra cosa"

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya volvi, lo siento por el retraso pero estuve un poco liada con mis cosillas n.n

Bueno que os parecio, poco a poco la admistad entre ellos va mejorando. Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, se liaran, seguiran igual, habra personajes nuevos...mmmmm... pues ni yo misma lo hace, hasta que no me ponga a escribir y las ideas se crean en mi cabezita pues no los se pero se como terminara todo jeje...

Pues muchisimas gracias a todos los que hayan leido hasta aqui, en especial a Cindy (mi gran apoyo en todos mis fics y buena amiga) Firmamento Negro - me encanto tu review, con reviews asi pues me sube mucho la moral y a los demas aoi, sirena-chan, daniella, Maite-chan, Zauberry yitzia, pues gracias a vosotros.

Para cualquier comentarios, tomatasos, katanas, luchas, (es broma) para lo que quedrais, aqui me teneis, dejadme un review para saber si os gusto, o haya cosas que no os guste, pueda cambiarlo.

Chao y hasta pronto

meli-chan


	7. La verdad

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**Vaya, que de reviews, graaaaaciiiiaaasss por vuestro apoyo. n.n**

CAPITULO 7 - la verdad

Akane se paso la tarde descansando en el apartamento mientras su familia estaba tomando el sol en la piscina. En la habitacion a su lado estaba Ranma durmiendo al igual que su padre.

Akane: (suspirando) como puedo pensar todo el tiempo en el, solo lo conosco dos dias y parece que me estoy enamorando, no, no, no, no puede ser, yo... yo tengo que seguir como iva solo entrenar, tengo que dejarme de novios y de chicos... solo amigos como dijo el nada mas... (tras unos minutos en silencio) que estara haciendo. (sentandose en la cama) deja de pensar en el. (Entonces unas palabras sonaron en su cabeza).

FLASHBACK - en la habitacion de Akane en el Dojo Tendo, ella y sus amigas estaban hablando.

Yuka: oye Akane, cuando vas a salir con alguien, me encantaria que tuvieras un novio y podriamos salir yo, tu y Sayuri con nuestros novios.

Akane: es que... aun no he conocido a nadie que pueda decir que me gusta o me haya enamorado. (poniendose seria) Ni siquiera se lo que es estar enamorada, aveces me gustaria poder sentirlo en el corazon como decis vosotras.

Yuka: Akane...cuando lo veas sentiras algo en tu corazon no se como explicartelo pero sabras que ese chico sera para ti, que necesitas verlo y cuando no estes con el sentiras unas ganas de volverle a ver, pero lo mejor es cuando te enamoras y el demuestra que siente lo mismo por ti, entonces parece que estas en las nubes.

Akane: ojala me sintiera asi algun dia pero no creo que pueda, aqui en Nerima no hay ningun chico que me haga sentir asi.

Sayuri: el dia menos esperado le conoceras y lo sentiras en tu corazon, tu veras solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y algun dia aparecera tu principe azul.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane: (sonriendo) creo que tienen razon, con el no se porque pero me siento bien, jeje aveces seguro que le tengo que parecer una idiota cuando me pongo a tartamudear, no se porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando me mira (mirando al suelo muy desolucionada) seguro que el tendra alguna novia por ahi o le gusta otra chica...no se porque me afecta pensarlo si el... el solo es mi amigo.

FLASHBACK - en la piscina del hotel

Akane: que te pasa, porque me miras asi.

Nabiki: yo, nada y tu, porque no dejabas de mirar a ese.

Akane: yo no miraba a nadie.

Nabiki: ah pues me lo parecio ademas ese chico no dejaba de mirarte.

Akane: que chico.

Nabiki: uno muy guapo y (giro su cabeza para mirarlo) vaya si que es fuerte, hermanita si yo fuese tu iria a por el, no veas como esta sin camisa (antes esas palabras Akane lo miro y se quedo sin aliento) lo ves, ese chico te gusta.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) no empiezes Nabiki, es guapo pero nada mas, seguro que sera un idiota engreido con mucho dinero que solo piensa en si mismo. (ambas mirando como se tiraba a la piscina y nadaba)

Nabiki: (levantandose de su asiento) no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad (guinadole un ojo a su hermana mientras sonreia y se marchaba)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Akane: (tirada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas) mejor me voy a la piscina...ahhhh ya se mejor voy al jacuzzi a relajarme un poco y dejasr de pensar tantas tonterias, si sigo pensando en el me volvere obsesionada con el... y no puede ser, solo es un amigo y ya esta, no voy a darle mas vueltas al asunto. Quizas no vuelva a verle pero parece que cada vez que doy un paseo por el hotel me lo tengo que encontrar en todas partes. (abriendo su armario, saco unos shorts, camiseta de tirantes, un bikini rosa y su toalla, se cambio rapidamente y se marcho al jacuzzi).

Al entrar a la piscina interior del hotel, vio a lo lejos un jacuzzi gigante y alli estaban todos, Nabiki, Kuno, Katumi, Tofu y Soun, ella se acerco adonde estaban y se sento adentro del jacuzzi alado de su padre.

Nabiki: (con una sonrisa muy picara) eh Akane, adonde has estado todo este tiempo...mmmmmm con tu amiguito.

Soun: que amiguito.

Akane: (sonrojada al maximo) de que amigo hablas...yo estaba descansando en mi cuarto... necesitaba descansar.

Soun: que tienes un amigo (ella miro hacia otra parte muy avergonzada) Nabiki dime... Akane quetiene un amigo.

Katumi: papa... (con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro) si ella no quiere contar nada, dejadla tranquila... cuando tenga que contar algo ya lo dira.

Akane: gracias hermanita(sonriendo a su hermana)

Kuno: quien es tu amigo. (decia con los brazos cruzados y una mirada demasiado serio)

Akane: bueno... solo...solo le conosco desde ayer cuando llegamos al hotel... el ... else llama Ranma.

Kuno: que es tu amigo o... tu novio.

Akane: (mas roja que un tomate) NO ES MI NOVIO...SOLO ES MI AMIGO Y NO HABLEMOS MAS DE EL.

Tofu: tranquila Akane... no les hagas demasiado caso y disfruta del hotel que para eso nos ha traido Kuno.

Katumi: esta noche despues de cenar vamos a ir todos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tu vendras verda.

Akane: yo... si ire. "que otro remedio me queda si no"

Nabiki: seguro que Akane prefiere quedarse aqui con su amiguito.

Akane: (clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana que la sonreia) Nabiki... no empiezes.

Mientras en la habitacion 421 se despertaba Ranma. Miro su reloj y se levanto inmediatamente de la cama: diablos me he quedado demasiado tiempo dormido. (PLOF - su padre le lanzo una almohada)

Genma: callate Ranma, estamos de vacaciones y aqui no tienes porque despertarte, ademas estamos echando una siesta, asi que o te duermes o te vas pero dejame dormir.

Ranma se levanto, cojio una toalla y se fue a merendar algo en el restaurante.

**En recepcion...**

Akane: hola, buenas tardes...mmmmm queria saber si saben adonde podria encontrar al Campeon de Artes Marciales que se aloja en este Hotel. (decia ala vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente).

Recepcionista 1: la verda es que no lo se, mi compañera quizas lo sepa pero ahora esta ocupada en la oficina, si te llegas mas tarde ella te puede informar.

Recepcionista 2: hola Samuri

Recepcionista 1: ahhhh Yima, esta chica quiere saber sober el Campeon de Artes Marciales, sabes donde lo puede encontrar.

Recepcionista 2: mmmmm no te puedo dar detalles de que habitacion se encuentra pero te puedo decir como es.

Akane: ahhhh usted lo ha visto.

Recepcionista 2: sip, lo vi el primer dia que llego, es guapisimo, fuerte, moreno con ojos claros, alto y bastante joven.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) y no sabe donde lo podria encontrar.

Recepcionista 2: no se donde puedes encontrarle pero... mañana por la tarde el hara una expocision en el Gimnasio del hotel a las 5.30 de la tarde, alli lo podras conocer... oye para que tienes tanto interes por conocerle.

Akane: porque... porque me encanta las Artes Marciales y me gustaria verle entrenar, saber como de bueno es, que tecnicas utiliza y a lo mejor con suerte me enseñe alguna tecnica. Pues muchas gracias por tu ayuda, hasta luego.

Ella se giro y se marcho hacia el restaurante, a la vez que ella entraba se lo encontro en la puerta.

Ranma: hola.

Akane: hola (con un rostro de felicidad)

Ranma: te veo muy feliz, que te pasa.

Akane: me acabo de enterar que mañana a las 5.30 de la tarde el Campeon de Artes Marciales va a dar una exposision de sus tecnicas en el Gimnasio del hotel, no es increible, porfin podre verle. (Ranma casi se desmaya con lo que ella le habia dicho) Ranma (ella pasa su mano delante de su cara) Ranma, te pasa algo, tienes mala cara.

Ranma: yo... esto... no me pasa nada...como que mañana va a dar una exposicion.

Akane: pues eso me dijieron en recepcion.

Ranma: me tengo que ir (apretando sus puños) "seguro que mi padre tiene que ver algo con esto" adios, ya nos veremos.

Akane: (mirando como el se marchaba) si hasta despues. "que le pasa, parece que no le gusto la noticia, da igual (entrando al restaurante) yo ire seguro a conocerle... que idiota soy, otra vez se me olvido preguntar por el nombre del campeon, mas tarde se lo preguntare a la chica de recepcion".

**En la habitacion 421...**

Ranma entro furioso, fue hacia su padre, lo desperto y le levanto por la camisa.

Genma: (medio dormido) que haces Ranma, bajame (Ranma le solto y callo sentado al suelo). hijo que demonios te pasa.

Ranma: porque no me dijiste nada sobre mañana.

Genma: sobre mañana, de que hablas.

Ranma: porque areglaste una exposicion de artes marciales en el gimnasio mañana.

Genma: yo... yo no se nada sobre eso.

TOC,TOC,TOC

Ranma abrio la puerta y un chico del hotel le entrego una carta. El chico se marcho y este empezo a leerla.

_Querido Señor Saotome,_

_Sabemos que usted esta alojado en el hotel gracias a su victoriosa lucha en el Campeonato de Artes Marciales. Seria un gran honor para nosotros que mañana a las 5.30 de la tarde, usted nos de una hora de su tiempo para demostrarnos sus tecnicas._

_Si no puede aceptar, por favor dejenos saber hoy para cancelar la cita._

_Le saluda atentamente_

_Director del hotel._

Genma miraba su hijo con precupacion: Ranma que... que pone la carta, porque estas tan furioso.

Ranma: la carta es una invitacion para que vaya mañana al gimnasio del hotel y demuestre algunas tecnicas.

Genma: y... y que hay de malo.

Ranma: nada (se marcho a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama) no puedo hacerlo, ella... ella va a saber que soy yo... soy un idiota... le deberia haber dicho que era yo... no se porque no se lo dije, me acobarde sin razon alguna... seguro que cuando lo sepa se enfadara mucho. Porque me preocupo tanto...como si fuera ella mi madre o algo importante... tan solo la conosco desde ayer y no se porque tengo que pensar tanto en ella. Ranma debes pensar que solo es una amiga, si ella se entera pues le pedire perdon.

**Por la noche...**

La familia Tendo ceno tranquilamente en el hotel, despues salieron todos a dar una agradable vuelta por la ciudad, compraron unos helados y disfrutaron de una bonita noche de verano en familia. Ranma y su padre se quedaron en el hotel, despues de cenar, Genma se quedo en el bar bebiendo solo ya que su hijo no queria beber. Ranma salio a dar un paseo por el hotel aver si la volvia a ver pero ni rastro. El se sento a lo alto del tejado del gimnasio y se quedo mirando las estrellas. Se estaba quedando dormido en el tejado hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Akane: Katumi, yo subire mas tarde, voy a quedarme un rato en el Jardin.

Katumi: vale pero ten cuidado y no te tardes demasiado, adios hermanita.

Ranma observo que Akane llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de verano blanco, era de tirantes y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia su cabello recojido en una cinta blanca. Ella andaba tranquilamente por el jardin, habia pocas luces a su alrededor. Ella parecia feliz de estar disfrutando del silencio, del olor que desprendian las flores a su alrededor y la suave brisa que acariciaba su cuerpo. El ambiente era muy relajante y tranquilo, solo las luces del jardin, el agradable olor de las plantas y el silencio. Ranma seguia escondido, callado, observandola desde lo alto del tejado del gimnasio. Ella andaba a paso lento, observando la belleza de la noche, se acerco lentamente a un pequeño lago con cisne, le encantaba observar los animales. Un cisne se iva acercando hacia ella, ella alargo su brazo para tocar al animalito pero a ascasos centimetros alguien le toca en el hombro. Ella se asusto y del mismo instinto se volvio bruscamente dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que esa persona se gire dandole la espalda.

Voz: AYYYY MI NARIZ.

Ella se acerco lentamente hacia la persona, no sabia quien era y ademas no podia verlo con la poca luz que habia en el jardin: qui...quien eres.

El se gira: idiota solo iva a saludarte, (decia mientras se ponia de pie justo delante de ella) eres muy bruta.

Akane: Ranma? Ranma eres tu.

El se quito la mano de su nariz y la miro con el ceño fruncido: si soy yo, quien creias que eras.

Ella se acerca mas a el y le observa su cara: estas... estas sangrando (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo) tumbate en el suelo.

Ranma: en el suelo... para que quiero tumbarme en el suelo.

Akane: voy a curarte, (ella se sento en la hierba del suelo y lo miro) sientate (el le hizo caso) ahora echa tu cabeza encima de mis piernas (el se sonroja, no sabe si hacerle caso) es para que dejes de sangrar "que habra pensado este pervertido". (entonces el le hizo caso y se tumbo en el cesped, apoyando su cabeza en la piernas de la chica. Ella le limpio con su pañuelo)

Despues de unos minutos en silencio...

Akane: que hacias aqui

Ranma: yo estaba tranquilo mirando las estrellas y te vi... me acerque a saludarte y ya vez lo que me paso (decia riendose)

Akane: lo...lo siento mucho...(estaba muy avergonzada y se sentia mal por golpearlo sin motivo) es que... pense que serias un idiota que me queria hacer daño... lo siento mucho Ranma... no era mi intencion golpearte (mirando al suelo con la mirada triste)

Ranma: (sentandose en el cesped) Akane... no tienes porque... porque sentirlo, yo habria hecho lo mismo... tienes buenos reflejos y eso es bueno porque si no hubiese sido yo y hubiese sido alguien que te quiere hacer daño entonces

Akane: le dejaria K.O (ambos se rieron despues unos segundos de silencio) me encanta este lugar, es tan tranquilo, el olor a las flores, la tranquilidad de la noche, el silencio... es todo tan... bonito.

Ranma: no esta mal... yo he estado en sitios mejores.

Akane: ah si... cuentame adonde.

Ranma: pues por todo China... hay lugares preciosos, lagunas con cientos de cisnes y otros animales, flores uffff de mil colores... una vez fui a un lugar que las colinas eran colores, solo podias ver flores de mil colores, seguro que a ti te encantaria.

Akane: si, que suerte tienes, Ranma no tendras ninguna foto para ver ese sitio.

Ranma: no. (otro largo silencio)

Akane: y... que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo... digo desde pequeño hasta ahora..(el se quedo callado por un minuto) bueno si no quieres contarmelo no importa, creo que me estoy pareciendo a mi hermana Nabiki metiendome en cosas que no deberia.

Ranma: no... no es eso... es que no hay mucho que contar, llevo entrenando toda mi vida y viajando por todas partes.

Akane: desde pequeño (sorpendida con los ojos bien abiertos) wooow es increible, comparado conmigo que solo entreno en mi dojo.

Ranma: por eso siempre tienes los mismo movimientos, yo... he aprendido muchas tecnicas a lo largo de mi vida... si no fuese gracias a mi padre, creo que no seria tan bueno en las Artes Marciales como lo soy ahora. Ademas, no todo es tan bonito como parece, aveces... lo hemos pasado mal pasando hambre, frio, calor y sin dinero pero al menos hemos sido libre todo el tiempo para ir adonde quieramos.

Akane: mañana vas a entrenar.

Ranma: "tragando duro" si... ire por la mañana y por la tarde.

Akane: bueno por la mañana ire a verte, quiero ver como haces tus katas y ver tus tecnicas si esque... bueno si no te importa que vaya (el se sonroja) pero por la tarde no me lo puedo perder, vendras a ver al campeon de Artes Marciales conmigo.

Ranma: no lo se.

Akane: porfavor... seguro que te gustara.

Ranma: bueno yo...(ella le mira atentamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro) esta bien.

Un silencio reino en el lugar, ambos miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Akane: me encanta este sitio, es tan bonito... por el dia ese arbol se aprecia mas el color de las flores, son preciosas, quizas antes de irme de vuelta a Nerima, cojere una flor de recuerdo... bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde...me tengo que ir (Ella se levanta del suelo y le ayuda a levantarse ofreciendole su mano, el la acepta y se levanta con su ayuda.) bueno yo me voy, me siento cansada, nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio, (girandose a verle de nuevo) ahhhh Ranma a que hora piensas ir al gimnasio.

Ranma: no lo se... a las 10 creo.

Akane: entonces a las diez (y salio corriendo del jardin dejandolo solo)

Ranma: "soy un estupido... deberia haberle dicho que era yo el que gano el campeonato, porque no me atrevi decirle la verda" (y asi se marcho a su habitacion y se dormio pronto).

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de alli, dos personas muy familiares salieron detras de unos arbustos.

Nabiki: asi que un amigo...

Kuno: haha tu hermana si que es fuerte, viste como le golpeo.

Nabiki: almenos tengo una foto de ambos juntos, creo...creo que sera un buen recuerdo de este hotel no crees cariño.

Kuno: (abrazando a su prometido y cercando su boca) si mi amor.

**Tercer dia para Akane y los Tendo en el hotel...**

Ella se desperto temprano, se cambio de ropa, muy sonriente dejo su habitacion y se marcho al restaurante a desayunar algo ligero antes de empezar a entrenar. Despues del desayuno, se fue solita al gimnasio y se quedo sin aire cuando vio aquel chico de la trenza entrenando con todas sus fuerzas. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas que con su sudor se le pegaba la prenda a su cuerpo definiendo mas sus musculos. El se movia rapidamente y derepente paso lo que hacia y miro hacia la puerto, sentia una precensia, la sentia a ella y alli estaba depie observandolo pero noto que ella aparto su mirada de el y se sonrojaba.

Ranma: hola

Akane: (levantando su mirada del suelo) buenos dias "que verguenza, me ha pillado observandole" desayunaste algo.

Ranma: si (limpiandose el sudor con la toalla)

Akane: como estas de la nariz, te sigue doliendo.

Ranma: no... estoy perfectamente bien.

Akane: me alegro... me siento aqui y no te molestare, (con una bonita sonrisa) lo juro.

El dejo su toalla alado de ella y se dirigio al medio del gimnasio, alli siguio con sus katas, patadas, puñetazos al aire, todos los movimientos los lanzaba como si quisiera darlos de verda a un enemigo. Ella estaba sorprendida, nunca habia observado a nadie luchar de esa manera. El siguio entrenando unos 30 minutos mas y ella observandole.

Ranma: Akane quieres que te enseñe alguna tecnica.

Akane: (con una amplia sonrisa) si (levantandose del suelo y acercandose a el) THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM "porque noto mi corazon tan fuerte, porque me pongo nerviosa cuando me mira, calmate Akane, es solo un amigo".

Ranma: vale, ponte aqui, ahora haz lo mismo que yo.

Ella repetia muchos de los movimientos de Ranma claro que el los hacia a paso lento sino ella no podria repetirlos. Despues el la ordenaba a hacerlos mas rapidos, ella se sentia bien de haber aprendido algo nuevo... siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender lo que sea que no haya visto antes.

Ranma: lo haces bien pero tienes que moverte mas rapida para hacer la tecnica mas perfecta, aunque...para ser una chica no lo haces muy mal. (ella se sonroja) bueno ahora haremos otros movimientos con los brazos, tienes que (acercandose a ella) elevar los brazos asi (ella lo imitaba pero no lo hacia tan bien asi que el se acerco muy cerca a ella) mira levanta un brazo asi (ella lo miraba atentamente) y inclina tu cuerpo hacia atras despues mueve un paso hacia adelante y golpeas fuerte con tu pierna derecha y cuando termines golpea lo mas fuerte que puedas tu puño derecho hacia adelante.

Ella repetia ese movimiento muchas veces hasta que lo tenia dominado.

Akane: eres un buen maestro.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) ya lo se, me gustaria algun dia enseñar las Artes Marciales.

Akane: eso seria estupendo, si te gustan las Artes Marciales creo que lo mejor es dedicarse a ellas para no olvidarlas.

Ranma: (sonrojandose) bueno ya creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo entrenando, me voy a la ducha, nos vemos mas tarde.

Akane: vale, ah Ranma te veo aqui a las 5 de la tarde, no lo olvides.

Ranma: (suspirando) hasta luego "como para olvidarlo, en que lio me he metido".

Despues de llevar un buen rato entrenando con ella, el se marcho a la ducha del gimnasio y ella se fue a su cuarto para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Akane: (limpiando el sudor de su frente) gracias Ranma, eres muy bueno en las Artes Marciales. (el la sonrie) nos vemos mas tarde en recepcion para ir al gimnasio a ver a las 5.30 al Campeon de Artes Marciales.

Ranma: (con los brazos cruzados) mmmm si iremos pero no te esperes gran cosa, igual no es como tu te crees.

Akane: porque... si es el Campeon de Artes Marciales tiene que ser... (con los ojos brillosos) el mejor haciendo Katas y sus movimientos tienen que ser perfectos, bueno mejor vamos a comprobarlo porque seguro que te molesta verlo porque es mejor que tu. (dijo muy graciocilla con una sonrisa a la misma vez que se marchaba del lugar).

Ranma: yo celoso de yo mismo... que tonterias.

Akane subio a su habitacion increiblemente feliz, alguien aparte de su maestro le habia enseñado algunas tecnicas. Cuando abrio la puerta de su habitacion, se encontro con un bonito vestido de verano, bien planchado, ella sabia quien se lo habia puesto alli.

Akane: Nabiki...(buscandola por el apartamento) Nabiki...(entro en la habitacion de su hermana y se la encontro tirada en la cama leyendo un libro) Nabiki porque pusiste ese vestido en mi cama.

Nabiki: (sin dejar de observar el libro) si, es uno de los vestidos que te compre y aun no lo has usado, crei que te gustaria ponertelo pero si no quieres puedes ponerte otra cosa.

Akane: vale me lo pondre (Nabiki aun mirando al libro sonrio).

**El almuerzo...**

Los Tendo, Kuno y Tofu, toda la familia fueron al restaurante del hotel para almorzar juntos. Se sentaron en un mesa redonda de ocho personas ya que las demas mesas eran para parejas.

Akane: que hambre tengo, yo voy a ir a servirme algo en el buffet.

Katumi: si vamos.

Todos cojieron sus platos y se sirvieron de todo un poco, volvieron a su mesa y empezaron a comer menos Soun que miraba detenidamente la entrada del restaurante.

Akane: (estaba sentada dando la espalda a la entrada del restaurante).papa que estas mirando.

Soun: (levantandose de su asiento) no... no puede ser (dibujandose una amplia sonrisa en su rostro) es... (andando hacia la entrada) Genma...Genma eres tu.

Genma: Soun, Soun Tendo (ambos amigos se abrazaron muy felizes)

Soun: y este muchacho que es tu hijo.

Genma: si, Ranma este es mi mejor amigo, Soun Tendo y Soun el es mi hijo...Ranma.

Soun: venid, sentaros con nosotros.

Los tres se acercaron a la mesa.

Soun: familia, estos son mi amigo Genma Saotome y su hijo Ranma, Genma, Ranma... aqui estan mis tres hijas, Nabiki, Katumi y Akane con mis futuros yernos.

Genma: hola Akane.

Akane: (sonriendo) hola Genma.

Soun: (desconcertado) os conoceis.

Akane: si... papa, Genma se aloja en el apartamento alado de nosotros pero no sabia (mirando a Ranma) que era el padre de Ranma. "y eso que no dejaba de hablar de su hijo... y ahora es el padre de Ranma que casualidad"

Nabiki: (aprovechando el silencio de su hermana) Akane no es ese tu amiguito.

Soun: ese es tu amigo Akane el que nos hablaste antes, (ambos chicos se sonrojan) mejor bueno sentaros. (Genma se sento alado de Soun y Ranma a lado de Akane.)

Nabiki: (sussurando en el oido) no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad hermanita. (haciendo que Akane se sonrojase aun mas).

Akane: (entredientes) callate Nabiki, no me averguenses mas.

Nabiki: solo te digo la verda hermanita (sussurandole al oido) oye Ranma (cojiendo su atencion) asi que tu te llevas muy bien con mi hermanita no es cierto. (el asintio con la cabeza) habeis hecho algo juntos hoy.

Ranma: solo entrenamos (ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron)

Nabiki: no te parece que mi hermana esta muy guapa hoy con su nuevo vestido.

Ranma: (sonrojandose mucho) esto... yo... yo

Akane: Nabiki no le molestes con tus tonterias.

Nabiki: no es malo hablar con la gente sabes, se llama ser sociable cosa que no has sido tu en tu vida y ademas pregunto lo que quiera (Akane le lanzo una mirada molesta a su hermana)

Katumi: Nabiki, Akane comportaros. (ambas chicas apartaron sus vistas, Ranma miraba a Akane muy divertido de la escena que acaba de ver, despues de unos segundos el se marcho con un plato para servirse comida. Akane le observaba de reojo mientras tomaba su sopa y Nabiki se daba cuenta de la atraccion que aquel chico tenia sobre su hermana menor.)

Genma: y bueno Soun, como va tu vida... sigues con el dojo.

Soun: si amigo, pero desde que mi mujer murio apenas voy al dojo a entrenar. (observando los rostros de sus hijas) pero gracias a mis hijas, creo que no puedo ser mas feliz, Nabiki ya esta comprometida con Kuno (Kuno le estrecho la mano) Katumi ya tiene novio, el doctor Tofu (hizo lo mismo que Kuno) y Akane que segun parece, ya la conoces, ella es la mas pequeña de mis hijas y la unica sin novio y sin compromiso...pero mi pequeña es la mas fuerte de todas las chicas de toda Nerima, ella entrena todos los dias y es sorprendente, el maestro la enseño algunas tecnicas y ella sabe...

Genma: el... el... el maes...tro dices, pe.. pero... no puede ser posible.

Soun: (con los brazos cruzados) ya tambien crei que nunca le iriamos a ver pero aparecio en mi casa y se quedo alli.

Genma: como eso que no esta aqui con vosotros.

Soun: el no lo sabe y espero que no aparezca.

Genma: que estais de vacaciones... descansando.

Soun: si, gracias a Kuno que para celebrar el compromiso con mi hija Nabiki, gracias a el, nos invito a alojarnos aqui por dos semanas... y tu que has hecho todo este tiempo...

Genma: cuando mi mujer tuvo a Ranma pues a los dos años me lo lleve de entrenamiento por todas partes, queria que el supiera todas las tecnicas de los mejores maestros en China... es un gran chico y me sorprende de lo fuerte que es aunque no lo parezca.

Soun: y que habeis venido a descansar.

Genma: si pero gracias a mi hijo estoy aqui en este hotel (Akane puso toda su atencion a cada palabra que decia Genma). El... el gano un campeonato en China de Artes Marciales...(Akane sintio una punzada en su corazo) el gano a mas de 40 hombres... fue unos de los mejores combates que jamas he visto en mi vida (Akane empezaba a sentirse furiosa, apretando su puño fuertemente y mirando muy desafianta a Ranma que seguia sirviendose la comida en el buffet) el premio fue quedarnos aqui para tres semanas con todo includo.

Soun: vaya... asi que tu hijo es el Campeon de Artes... tienes que estar muy orgulloso de el.

Genma: si lo estoy (decia muy orgulloso) aqui viene mi hola.

Ranma se iva a sentar en su lugar pero una mesa se aplasto encima de el, lastimando su cabeza, el se levanto enojado y observo que Akane estaba furiosa... tenia sus puños apretados a cada lado de sus caderas y solo observaba el suelo.

Akane: (respirando hondo) "el... el me engaño, el me ha engañado... y yo... y yo... seguro que se estara riendo de mi" (levanto su miranda del suelo y se giro para salir del lugar)

Katumi: adonde vas Akane.

Akane: a mi cuarto (decia sin mirar a nadie).

Todos estaban impactados de ver aquella reaccion.

Genma: que le hiciste para que se pusiera asi.

Ranma: yo... nada porque.

Nabiki: asi que tu eras el campeon de Artes Marciales... creo que mi hermanita no lo sabia verda...Ranma.

**En el ascensor...**

Akane: soy una idiota, yo diciendole que queria conocerle y el muy idiota no me dijo que era el... si lo llego a saber... no le hubiera dicho tantas tonterias... le odio, como pudo reirse de mi de esa manera...

Ranma: Akane (ella se tenso al escucharlo hablar tan serio)

Akane: (sin mirarlo) que quieres... seguir riendote de mi, quizas tu nombre tampoco sea Ranma alomejor es otro.

Ranma: lo siento. (la puerta del ascensor se abrio y ella entro, pulso el numero 4 y antes de cerrarse las puertas, el entro, ahora ambos estaban solos en el ascensor ante el silencio) yo losiento, no te queria engañar.

Akane: no quiero saber nada de ti... crei que eras mi amigo pero los amigos no se dicen mentiras, los amigos se dicen la verda y tu me engañaste Ranma (diciendole a la cara con los ojos apunto de llorar), para una vez que consigo tener un amigo que no sea alguien de mi familia o algun novio de una amiga... va y me miente (volvio a darle la espalda)

La puerta del ascensor se abrio y ambos salieron, ella seguia andando para su apartamento y el la seguia. Ella abrio la puerta del su apartamento pero antes de entrar el hablo: lo siento, no debi haberte mentido, deberia haberte dicho quien era pero... no se porque no podia decirtelo.

Akane: preferiste reirte de mi... te gusta burlarte de la gente, te burlaste de mi... sabes... para tener amigos como tu prefiero no tenerlos.

Ranma: yo...no... no me reia de ti... yo (pero ella le cerro la puerta dejandole con la palabra en su boca).

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

holaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, quizas no el final pero ya vereis como le sigue, conseguira el que ella le perdone, eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capi pero tardare un poquito porque me voy de vacaciones para una semana.

Chao y gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias -

meli-chan


	8. Celos y amistad

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Akane: no quiero saber nada de ti... creí que eras mi amigo pero los amigos no se dicen mentiras, los amigos se dicen la verda y tu me engañaste Ranma (diciéndole a la cara con los ojos apunto de llorar), para una vez que consigo tener un amigo que no sea alguno de mi familia o algún novio de una amiga... va y me miente (volvió a darle la espalda)

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron, ella seguía andando para su apartamento y él la seguía. Ella abrió la puerta del su apartamento pero antes de entrar él hablo: Lo siento, no debí haberte mentido, debería haberte dicho quien era pero... no sé porque no podía decírtelo.

Akane: preferiste reírte de mí... te gusta burlarte de la gente, te burlaste de mí... sabes... para tener amigos como tu prefiero no tenerlos.

Ranma: yo... no... no me reía de ti... yo (pero ella le cerro la puerta dejándole con la palabra en su boca.)

**Continuara...**

**Siento el retraso pero necesitaba un descanso... y muy bien que lo disfrute descansando en la playa... pero ya se termino y aquí vuelvo con mi historia... espero que les guste. :)**

**CAPITULO 8 - Celos y amistad**

Akane seguía de pie apoyada contra la puerta de su apartamento, con la mano en el corazón y la mirada fija en el suelo pensando en la persona que le había causado un fuerte dolor en el pecho a causa de mentiras. "como... como pudo haberse burlado de mí así... yo... a mí me gustaba pero ahora... ahora que sé que es un mentiroso (apretando su puño) no puedo confiar mas en él... ya no lo volveré a ver mas... como pudo mentirme así... si me lo hubiera dicho quien era desde el principio nada de esto pasaría, yo hubiera seguido siendo su amiga pero ahora no tiene remedio... por una vez que me gusta alguien"

Afuera de la habitación 420 estaba un chico alto, moreno y fuerte con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la puerta 420. Estaba muy arrepentido de como le había pasado todo esto... no quería que pasara... le agradaba mucho estar con alguien que le gustaba lo mismo que a el y que le daba confianza. Aquella chica estaba con él por amistad y no era como Ukyo que lo quería forjar a una boda a la fuerza por culpa de su padre y sus estúpidas promesas. (tocando la puerta con una mano y con un susurro) losiento Akane, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme ( y se marcho para ir en busca de su padre)

Akane escucha esas palabras y lo oyó marcharse: (Dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo) ojala pudiera perdonarte pero... ahora mismo no puedo... es la primera vez que me hacen daño mintiéndome y no se porque pero me duele mucho el corazón. (Cerrando los ojos) con lo bien que nos llevábamos y ahora veo que es un mentiroso.

TOC TOC TOC

Akane: Quién es? (aun sentada en el suelo)

Nabiki: soy yo Nabiki, déjame entrar Akane... necesito recoger un par de cosas.

Nabiki entro en la habitación y noto su hermana menor respirar muy hundo y con la mirada apunto de llorar, ella se acerca a su hermana y le puso una mano en su hombro: Akane... cuéntame... que te paso ahí abajo... partiste una mesa en la cabeza de aquel chico y luego te marchas... creí que el te gustaba.

Akane: (levantando la mirada del suelo para luego mirar a su hermano) yo... a mí me gustaba estar con el Nabiki, le gusta las Artes Marciales igual que a mi y nos llevábamos bien pero... estos días yo le hablaba mucho de que quería conocer al Campeón de Artes Marciales y el me decía que no lo conocía... yo le dije que no quería saber nada mas de el por haberse reído de mi.

Nabiki: Akane... conociéndote seguro que le dirías que te encantaría conocer al Campeón, que seguro que es fuerte bla bla bla bla y lógicamente el pensaría que si te decía que era el pues te desilusionaría digo yo... igual tendrá otros motivos... pero sabes que hermanita... en la vida no se puede ir juzgando a las personas sin conocerlos... el solo te dijo que no lo conocía porque alo mejor le daría vergüenza... además tampoco es nada malo haberte ocultado la verda... yo no perdería un amigo así y mas si ambos compartís los mismos hobbies y si te digo la verda... desde que llegamos te veo muy alegre y contenta y seguro que el tiene que ver con eso.

Akane: a mi también me gustaba estar con el, tu sabes mejor que nadie que nunca me he llevado bien con ningún chico...pero... con el era diferente, era mi amigo, le gustaba lo mismo que a mi y... (mirando hacia la puerta) el... el esta afuera de la puerta.

Nabiki: no... no le vi pero sabes... el se aloja en el apartamento de al lado así que aunque no quieras.. le tendrás que ver de nuevo.

Akane: si pero eso no significa nada... si me cruzo en su camino seguiré hacia adelante ignorándolo.

Nabiki: eres muy cabezota hermanita... porque no hablas con él y le pides una explicación.

Akane: Nabiki no le voy a perdonar tan fácilmente pero si el demuestra que quiere seguir siendo mi amigo... quizás le perdone "si no le digo esto... no me va a dejar tranquila"

Nabiki: así me gusta hermanita... que siga siendo tan buena con la gente. Bueno esta tarde iremos todos a verle entrenar al gimnasio... creo que será sobre las 5.30... vendrás verda.

Akane: no lo sé...

Nabiki: bueno yo me voy... nos vemos mas tarde en el gimnasio... (guiñándole con el ojo) chao hermanita.

Una vez que Nabiki se marcho, la habitación se volvió silenciosa y relajante: ufff (tocándose la cabeza) no puedo creer que todo esto me pase a mi... seguro que sonaría como una idiota diciéndole que el campeón de Artes Marciales seguro que será el mejor, será muy fuerte, muy alto, muy musculoso... quizás... Nabiki tiene razón y... yo le avergoncé un poco y el se sentiría mal pensando que no era lo que yo creía que era... además el tampoco no esta mal... es fuerte, alto y... pero Akane deja de pensar así de el.. mejor me voy a dormir un rato y con suerte sea tarde y me haya perdido la exposición que dará esta tarde, aunque me gustaría ir... no debo verle porque...

TOC TOC TOC

Soun: holaaaaaa... Akane estas bien hija.

Akane: si Papa, solo quería descansar un poco.

Soun: tu hermana me contó porque le golpeaste al hijo de Genma... has sido muy dura con el chico, seguro que no es para tanto... deberías perdonadlo.

Akane: papa no empieces tu también... demasiado he tenido con escuchar a Nabiki.

Soun: vale pero si necesitas hablar con alguien... me tienes siempre para lo que quieras.

Akane: lo se papa (dedicándole una sonrisa)

Soun: nos vemos mas tarde en el gimnasio... no me lo pienso perder... ese chico tiene que ser muy bueno, bueno me voy que Katumi y el doctor me esperan abajo, adiós pequeña (decia saliendo de la habitación)

Akane: adios... uffff (suspirando) todos se empeñan en que lo perdone pero no se si debería.

**Mientras en el bar del hotel...**

Genma: Ranma... que le hiciste a Akane... con lo buena chica que es y la haces enfadar... de verda no se como puedes ser tan.. tan bruto.

Ranma: papa... deja de meterte conmigo... yo no tengo la culpa bueno si pero no era para que se pusiera así conmigo... si llego a saber que reaccionaria así... no le hubiera mentido.

Genma: mentido... en que? Además de que os conocéis.

Ranma: a ella le gustan las artes marciales igual que a mí y nos hemos visto en el gimnasio algunas veces... ella me contó que le gustaría conocer al gran Campeón de Artes Marciales, se imaginaba a un gran luchador, un hombre fuerte, alto, grande y yo... yo no soy como ella se piensa que es el campeón.

Genma: aun así... deberías haberle dicho quien eres... Ranma nunca debes de avergonzarte de lo que eres.. Eres mi hijo... un gran luchador... yo te crié para que lo seas y no para que te avergüenzas de lo que eres... creo... creo que deberías disculparte con ella.

Ranma: ya lo hice pero.. ella no me quiere escuchar.

Genma: hijo (apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo) cuando una chica esta muy pero que muy enfadada... lo mejor es dejar que se calmen... porque por mucho que te disculpes... cuando están enfadadas parece que no quieren escucharte... seguro que no-te quedra ver pero eso es solo porque estará muy enfadada contigo por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio.

Ranma: y según tu que debería hacer.

Genma: si tanto te importa Akane... creo que deberías dejarla que se tranquilice un poco y cuando menos se lo espere habla con ella... explícale porque no le dijiste quien eras y que te gustaría seguir siendo su amigo.

Ranma: sabes papa... que para estar borracho y siendo un viejo bruto sin sentimientos... creo que tienes razón y debería hablar con ella.

Genma: como que viejo bruto... ahora veras.

Ranma: me voy papa, no tengo ganas de golpearte. (dando algunos pasos para marcharse)

Genma: Ranma (su hijo se paro y giro su cabeza) recuerda que a las 5.30 tienes que estar preparado en el gimnasio... tienes que ir porque es lo menos que podemos hacer cuando estamos aquí gratis.

Ranma: si iré.

Genma: así me gusta hijo... pero anima esa cara que ella tampoco es la única chica del mundo.

Ranma: "para mi si lo es" (sin decirle nada a su padre se marcho del lugar).

A las 5.30 el gimnasio estaba lleno de personas, todas impacientes esperando a ver al gran Campeón de Artes Marciales. Un chico joven paso entre las personas y siguió andando hasta situarse en el medio del gimnasio. Todos los presentes estaban atentos a el, las chicas presentes no le quitaban los ojos de encima viendo a un chico tan atractivo como el aunque se le veía muy serio en lo que hacia. Ranma se coloco en posición de combate y empezó a mover su cuerpo suavemente empezando a practicar unos movimientos fáciles, cada vez que terminaba una kata, el publico presente le aplaudían. Mientras Ranma seguía exhibiéndose en el gimnasio... Akane se acababa de levantar.

Akane: (mirando su reloj) ohhhh dios mío que tarde es... pero... no se si debiese ir a verle... aunque no le hable no significa que no le pueda ver entrenar y observar lo bueno que es en lo que hace... creo que mejor voy a echar un vistazo (salió corriendo del apartamento y bajo las escaleras... sentía su corazón bombardear fuertemente sin saber porque se sentía así si sabia que estaba muy enojada con el.

Mientras...

Ranma: "no sé porque tengo que estar aquí haciendo el idiota si nadie de aquí le gusta las Artes Marciales menos a mi padre que esta ahí sentado con la familia de Akane... si al menos (mirando a su alrededor) si al menos ella estuviese aquí...

Él seguía practicando todos los movimientos pero noto una fuerza llegar en aquel lugar... enseguida se giro y la observo... allí estaba ella mirándolo detrás de todas las personas que había en el lugar. El dejo de practicar, deja de moverse y ahí seguían los dos con las miradas fijas en cada uno, él la sonrió y el iva a devolverle la sonrisa pero como aun seguía enojada con el pues opto por girarse y dándole la espalda se marcho de allí. Ranma se sintió mal de que ella seguirá enfadada con él. Unos 10 minutos mas termino de entrenar y le dio las gracias al publico por haberle observado en su entrenamiento.

Todos los presentes iván marchándose del gimnasio, Soun y los demás se acercaron hacia Ranma felicitándolo por como lo habia hecho y que era un gran luchador... Soun, sus hijas y Genma se marcharon de alli después de haber estado un buen tiempo hablando sobre sus técnicas y movimientos. Ranma volvio para recoger su toalla y al darse la vuelta un grupo de chicas estaban rodeándolo.

Chica 1: hola... eres muy bueno en las Artes Marciales... me encantan los chicos fuertes como tu.

Ranma: (muy sonrojado) gracias... yo me tengo que ir.

Chica 2: no tendrás novia verda.

Ranma: yo novia.. no... no la tengo.

Chica 3: mejor... bueno Ranma nos gustaría que nos explicaras mas como son tus técnicas (decia acercándose peligrosamente al chico, pegando su cuerpo al de el como solo lo hacia Shampoo)

Ranma: lo...losiento pero...pero no... no puedo (apartándolas para poder salir de alli) otro dia quizás.

Todas: adiós Ranma.

Chica 1: es tan guapo

Chica 2: si y viste que brazos tan fuertes tiene.

Chica 3: vamonos de aqui que ya solo quedamos nosotras.

La tarde se desvanecía y la noche apareció... en la cena, todos seguían hablando y comiendo tranquilamente, menos mal que no le vio en la cena sino no hubiese podido comer nada. Al terminar volvio a su habitación y los demas siguieron en el restaurante tomando el postre para luego ir a dar un largo paseo por el pueblo. Akane subio en silencio por al ascensor, al llegar al piso 4, las puertas se abrieron y no había nadie menos mal, ya pensaba que se lo encontraría por el pasillo. Su puerta estaba al final del pasillo y rezaba que no lo vea, que ojala no este en su habitación. Siguio andando mirando los números de las puertas, el 416, 417, 418 (una puerta al final empezaba abrirse y se escuchaban voces, como a cámara lenta, ella giro su cabeza quitando sus ojos de la puerta numero 418 y dirigió sus ojos hacia delante observando como salian Ranma y su padre del apartamento 421. Notando como su corazon palpitaba a 100 y que su respiración era muy agitada y sus piernas temblaban rápidamente miro al suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante que jamas hubiera hecho y siguo andando sin saber como ya que sentia unos nervios dentro de ella que no la permitían seguir andando como antes. El no se lo esperaba encontrarla alli, sola en el pasillo, observo como ella lo miro y sus mejillas estaba demasiada enrojecidas. Justo al pasar por su lado ella levanto su mirada y ambos cruzaron las miradas por unos segundos hasta que ambos se cruzaron. Ranma y su padre seguian andando hacia el ascensor.

Ranma: espérame aqui un momento papa. (se marcho corriendo dejando a un sonriente Genma en el ascensor... ando a paso rapido y silencio por el pasillo hasta ponerse detras de la chica) hola. (Akane se congelo, no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera le había escuchado andar ni acercarse a ella. El paso por su lado para ponerse delante de ella y mirarla a la cara) yo... no suelo pedir disculpas a nadie pero... se que te he mentido y que tienes toda la razon para seguir estando enfadada conmigo pero...quiero que sepas... que no me burlado de ti y que me gustaria seguir siendo tu amigo... bueno (rascandose la cabeza) si tu me perdonas.

Akane: yo... (volvio a mirar el suelo, no podia seguir mirándole)

Ranma: (sintiéndose desilusionado, se giro para darle la espalda) solo quería pedirte perdon pero ya veo que no sirve para nada... ya no te molestare más ( y se marcho)

Akane: (al girarse) Ran...ma (pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se marcho en el ascensor.) yo... no se que hacer.

Mas tarde durante la noche, hacia demasiado calor y Akane no podia dormir, solo pensaba si deberia perdonarle o no. Al estar afuera en el balcón, mirando las laces alado del mar y escuchan el mar. Cerrando sus ojos, notando el fresco aire en su cuerpo se relajo bastante hasta que escucho unos pasos cerca de ella. Miro rápidamente a su lado y se dio cuenta que era Genma que estaba en el balcón de el.

Genma: hola.

Akane: ah hola Genma... que tal.

Genma: bien Akane, pero y tu... aun sigues enojada con mi hijo (ella se puso muy seria y el lo noto) Akane perdona que mi hijo no sea como esperabas... el... el no ha tenido ninguna educación por mi culpa porque me lo lleve desde muy pequeño y por mi culpa el no sabe como tratar a las chicas.

Akane: no tiene la culpa... bueno Genma me tengo que ir.

Genma: Akane... por favor no le guardes rencor a mi hijo... se que tendrás tus motivos para estar molesta pero... el enfado no puedo seguir toda la vida... asi que piénsatelo se que mi hijo no es muy listo para estas cosas pero le noto muy mal y se que esta muy arrepentido de haberte mentido... ya todo esta en ti.

Akane: Genma... buenas noches. (Akane entro en su habitacion y no podia quedarse tranquila, se tumbo boca arriba y con las manos en la cabeza empezo a recordar cuando se vieron por primera vez en el ascensor, cuando el lucho contra los tres chicos que no la dejaban tranquila y se sonrojo al recordar cuando ambos estaban subidos a un arbol, abrazados sintiendo el cuerpo pegado notando las respiraciones sobre cada uno. "creo que deberia darle un oportunidad",

Al siguiente dia ambos se cruzaron en el hotel por la mañana pero ella al verlo evitaba mirarlo y el no se sentia animado para seguir en aquel lugar. Por la tarde Ranma se fue a la playa a relajarse un poco escuchando el sonido del mar, las olas chocando con las piedras, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el sol en su piel y la suave brisa que le pasaba por la cara. Akane en cambio estuvo con sus hermanas en la piscina. Nabiki y Katumi no dejaban de hablar sobre Ranma que le deberia perdonar pero Akane se negaba a perdonadlo aunque por dentro deseaba seguir con la amistad que exsistia entre ellos.

**Sexto dia en el hotel para los Tendo...**

El dia era muy caluroso, parecia que habia muchas mas personas en el hotel que en los dias anteriores. Soun y Genma se marcharon a la piscina juntos, Nabiki, Kuno, Katumi y Tofu, los cuatro se marcharon a la playa para variar un poco la rutina diaria de la piscina. Akane no le apetecia estar alli sobrando (aguanta levas como se dice aqui en mi pais). Ella se fue a recepcion a mirar la tabla de actividades diarias... a la hora y media habia una sesion de Aerobics mezclado con Artes Marciales (kick-boxing aeróbic) ante las palabras Artes Marciales ella no podia rechazarlo. Se marcho a su habitacion, se cambio de ropa y se fue al gimnasio. Menos mal que solo habian chicas, no le gustaba ser observada por estupidos chicos que en su clase en el Furinkan no la dejaban concentrarse en lo que tenia que practicar. Mirando a su alrededor sin saber porque, sus ojos buscaban a una persona que no habia visto desde el dia antes por la mañana.

Hitami: hola (con una gran sonrisa)

Akane: ah hola (devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Hitami: soy Hitami y tu.

Akane: Akane...

Hitami: tengo ganas que empiece la clase... nunca he practicado las Artes Marciales... espero que no sea tan difícil y que haiga buena musica.

Akane: bueno yo practico las Artes Marciales pero nunca con musica y menos haciendo aerobics.

Hitami: seguro que lo pasaremos bien... Akane llevas mucho tiempo aqui en el hotel.

Akane: si... seis dias y tu.

Hitami: llegue esta mañana... nosotros nos quedaremos tres noches...

Akane: ami me quedan (contando con sus dedos) ocho noches.

Hitami: vaya que suerte tienes... tendras mucho dinero.

Akane: no te creas que tanto pero si estoy aqui es porque mi cuñado Kuno le pidio matrimonio a mi hermana Nabiki aqui en el hotel y nos invito a todos a quedarnos.

Hitami: que romántico.. ojala algun dia el chico de mis sueños se me aparezca.

Akane: no tienes novio (Hitami nego con la cabeza) pues ya somos dos, yo tampoco y por ahora prefiero seguir asi.

Hitami: ahhhh (sobresaltandose) ese que esta alli (apuntando con su dedo) es mi hermano, se llama Hatori, es muy bueno y seguro que te caera muy bien, HEYYYY HATORIIIII, (saludando a su hermano con la mano) y quien sera ese bombom que esta con mi hermano.

Akane: ese es Ranma.

Hitami: Ranma? le conoces (notando como Akane miraba al suelo) que pasa, porque es cara.

Akane: por nada... es solo que...

Profesora: (con una musica muy fuerte) hola a todas, gracias por venid y espero que disfrutéis con esta clase. Primero hare los movimientos a paso lento y luego los hare mas rapido... para las principiantes, si no podeis seguir el ritmo paráis un poco y descansad. Muy importante.. tenies que beber liquido durante la clase, no quiero que ninguna os desmayéis... bueno todas poneros en vuestras posiciones y seguidme.

Habia por lo menos treinta chicas en el gimnasio, todas copiando los movimientos de su profesora. Akane y Hitami lo pasaron muy bien, riendose con algunos movimientos complicados que hacia su profesora pero lo disfrutaron y notaron despues de una hora de saltar, dar golpes en el aire y mover todo el cuerpo sin descanso al ritmo de la musica que sus cuerpos ya no aguantaban mas. Menos mal que la clase termino y ahora todas las chicas estaban sentadas sobre un tapete en el suelo estirando todos los musculos (si no lo hacen mañana no se podran levantar de la cama... lo digo por propia experiencia jeje).

Akane: (limpiando el sudor de su frente y pecho con la toalla) ufff menos mal que termino, pero me siento bien de haber hecho esto.

Hitami: yo tambien... (mirando hacia la salida) te vienes a la piscina conmigo, digo despues de cambiarnos.

Akane: si (sonriendo) estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Ambas andaron para salir de ese gimnasio encontrando afuera en la sala de pesas y maquinas de ejercicios a dos chicos levantando pesas y sudando mucho. Hitami tiro de la mano a Akane para que la siguiese. Akane sabia que eso no era una buena idea, no quería acercarse a Ranma.

Hitami: hola...

Hatori: hola hermanita, (dejando la pesa reposa en su sitio y con una gran sonrisa) Ranma, esta es mi hermana Hitami.

Hitami: hola

Ranma: hola. (mirando a Akane de reojo)

Hatori: y ella es?

Akane: Akane

Hatori: hola (sin dejar de observa a la chica)

Ranma se sentía celoso sin saber porque, Akane no era su novia, tan solo fue una amiga y ahora ella no le habla, por ahora.

Hatori: y como lo pasasteis alli en la clase de aerobics.

Hitami: muy bien.. hay que repetirlo verda Akane. (ella no le prestaba atencion, solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo). Hatori yo y Akane vamos a ir a la piscina, os apuntáis los dos y venis con nosotras. (Akane levanto su mirada del suelo y miro a Hitami con una mirada de asesina)

Hatori: si claro, te vendrás Ranma?

Ranma: yo... "Akane no parece que quiera que vaya, por la mirada que le ha dado a la hermana de Hatori, parece que no le ha agradado tanto la idea" no, yo... (pero Hitami le cojio por el brazo tirando de el ante la mirada sorprendida de Hatori y una Akane muy celosa que sin saberlo tambien sintio una presión en el pecho al verlo con otra chica).

Hitami: tu vendras tambien. (tirando del brazo de el) venga Hatori, Akane vamos a cambiarnos si no nunca iremos a la piscina.

Los cuatro se metieron en el ascensor, Hitami marco el piso 2 y Akane y Ranma ivan a pretar los dos a la misma vez el numero 4 pero Akane apretó primero. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso. Ambos hermanos salieron de alli y quedaron con Akane y Ranma en 10 minutos en la piscina. Antes de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor Hitami miro a Ranma y le guiño el ojo, Ranma la ignoro y Akane se molesto mucho, sintió unas ganas enormes de gritarle a Hitami pero no podía y además que le podía decir si ni siquiera seguían siendo amigos. Al cerrarse las puertas un silencio reino el ascensor y era muy incomodo para ambos seguir de esa manera.

Ranma: te lo pasaste bien en tu clase. (decia sin atreverse a mirarla)

Akane: si. (mirando al suelo)

Ranma: "ufff menos mal que me ha hablado" Hitami parece buena chica no crees.

Akane: "aarrhhgghhh porque se interesa por ella, cálmate Akane a lo mejor no es lo que parece" si lo es (ambos levantaron sus miradas del suelo y las posaron en los ojos de cada uno, ella rio nerviosamente y a el le agrado verla sonreir) es muy divertida y loca... me recuerda mucho a mi hermana Nabiki. (el ascensor se abrio en el tercer piso y no habia nadie, despues de unos segundos de silencio) acaso te guste Hitami.

Ranma: ami no... porque lo dices.

Akane: no por nada... parece que te agrada que te coja del brazo.

Ranma: que estas celosa.

Akane: celosa yo... porque deberia.

Ranma: (la puerta se abrio en el piso cuatro) olvídalo no quiero pelearme mas contigo... (andando juntos hasta el final del pasillo) Akane. (ella se paro y lo miro) aun sigues enfadada conmigo... si te molesta que vaya contigo a la piscina solo tienes que decírmelo y me ire a la playa.

Akane: con quien te irias.

Ranma: solo.

Akane: Ranma... (sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano) olvidamos todo esto y volvemos a ser amigos como antes. (Ranma abrio sus ojos y se le dibujo una bonita sonrisa que ella accepto gustosamente) pero... (frunciendo el ceño) no quiero que me mientas mas... quiero que me cuentas toda la verda de quien eres... no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir vale.

Ranma: vale hay un secreto que me gustaría contarte pero me gustaría contártelo en un sitio mas tranquilo porque nos tenemos que cambiar rápido y bajar abajo con ellos.

Akane: si ... se me había olvidado pero después me tienes que contar tu secreto... espero que no sea nada malo.

Ranma: no lo es... te veo aqui afuera de puerta en cinco minutos.

Akane: (abriendo su puerta y antes de cerrar le miro y le sonrio) te veo dentro de cinco minutos adios.

Al cerrar la puerta no podia de dejar de sonrier... no sabia porque pero le encantaba estar asi con el... le echaba de menos y eso que solo le conoce de tan solo unos dias, pero al encontrar a alguien asi que comparte las mismas cosas que a ti, es muy dificil hoy en dia encontrar alguien asi. Ella seguia sonriendo y notando como su corazon palpitaba fuertemente. Ahora estaba feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con el. Abrio su armario y saco una corta falda de vaqueros, una camisa azul con flores muy descotado con unos tirantes finitos con un lazo. Cojio un biki negro, era un pequeñito, al probárselo sabia que enseñaba mas de lo imagino pero le hacia una bonita figura en su cuerpo y sus pechos los lucia mejor que con los otros bikinis. Pensó que se vería mejor con ese bikini y gracias a Nabiki por llevarla de compras.

Se puso la falda vaquera y la camisa, se echo un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y muy sonriente salio del apartamento como si fuese a tener una cita. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con unos ojos azules que la observaba de los pies a la cabeza. Ella se reburizo al notar como la miraba. Ella le dio la espalda y cerro la puerta con la lleva de la habitacion.

Ambos reburizados andaron hasta el ascensor, mientras esperaban a que apareciera el ascensor.

Akane: llevas mucho tiempo esperándome.

Ranma: emmm no... no acababa de salir de mi cuarto. "la verda es que si, me cambie en un minuto y llevaria por lo menos cerca de diez esperándola". mmmm estas... muy...

En ese momento en el que el le iva a decir "guapa", aparecieron Hitami con su hermano, Hitami enseguida se colgó del brazo de Ranma y entraron en el ascensor, Akane se sentia mal como si le quemaran en el pecho. Ranma la miraba de reojo y no se sentia bien al tener aquella chica tan pegada a el y sin ni siquiera conocerla pero con Akane era diferente, se sentia muy agusto. Los cuatro llegaron a la piscina, estaba llena de gente, no habia ninguna hamaca libre asi decidieron ir a la playa que estaba justo alado del hotel. Llegaron, pusieron sus toallas en la arena. Ranma y Hatori se quitaron las camisas y corrieron hacia el agua (claro con la calor que hacia, no podian esperar mas tiempo). Hitami se quito el fino vestido que llevaba puesto dejando ver un bonito bikini azul y se marcho con Ranma y su hermano que estaban metidos en el agua.

Akane los miraba con cierta tristeza, le daba miedo del agua, no sabia nadar y solo se mojaría hasta la cintura pero no nadaria tan lejos como ellos. Ella empezo a devistirse, se quito la falda y luego se quito la camisa dejando ver un minúsculo bikini. Ranma salio del agua y se acerco a ella con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de ver aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Hitami se sentia celosa al notar como Ranma no dejaba de mirar a Akane y esta no se daba cuenta hasta que se giro y le vio a unos pasos separado de ella. El estaba mojando, sin camisa, ella tampoco podia quitar sus ojos de su cuerpo (y quien no lo haria jeje) Hitami llamaba a Ranma para que regresara al agua pero este hacia oidos sordos.

Ranma: a...Akane, vienes al agua.

Akane: (muy sonrojada y nerviosa al notarlo tan cerca) si ahora voy.

Pero el no la dejo andar, la cargo en su hombro, Akane pataleaba y le gritaba que la soltase, el como si de un juego se tratase no la escuchaba.

Akane: RANMAAAAA, por favor te lo suplico... por favor no me quiero mojar.

Ranma: hace mucha calor, un poco de agua no te hara nada malo. (el la lanzo al agua, al salir a la superficie, ella se pego a Ranma como si fuese una lapa, Hitami echaba chispas al verlos tan juntos, Ranma estaba petrificado, el habia estado asi con ella en el arbol pero esta vez era diferente sentia su piel pegada a la suya, ella le abrazaba tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de el. El reacciono cuando noto como ella temblaba, la miro preocupado: estas bien Akane.

Akane: sácame del agua por favor... no me gusta bañarme en lo hondo, no..se nadar.

Hitami: Ranma sácala del agua, esta temblando.

Hatori: te ayudo

Ranma: no hace falta (ella lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por alrededor del cuello y sus piernas rodeando la cintura de el.) (Susurrando al oído) losiento, no sabia que tenias miedo del agua.

Akane: no es tu culpa (el la deposito en la arena)

Hatori: toma la toalla Akane (ofreciéndole una toalla, se la puso encima y le acariciaba los hombros, pero Akane le dio las gracias y se quito la toalla)

Akane: vamos al agua pero yo no me meto muy hondo.

Hitami: venga vamos que el agua esta muy buena. (decía mientras tiraba de la mano a Ranma que veía de reojo a Akana para asegurarse que estaba bien.)

**Continuara...**

holaaaaaaaaa, espero que os guste... me salio un poco largo pero mejor asi, mas para leer jeje. Akane y Ranma vuelven a ser amigos, lograra Hitami conseguir algo mas que amistad con Ranma, llegara Hatori a acercarse mas a Akane, quien sabe que pasara en el siguiente capi, espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias a todos los que habeis leido este fic, en especial a Cindy, Firmamento Negro, Sirena-chan, hi y guada. (si hay algo que no os guste porfavor dejadmelo saber para areglarlo.)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, chao

meli-chan (espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente).


	9. Confianza

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Siento el retraso espero que os guste.

**CAPITULO 9 - Confianza**

Despues de pasar una buena tarde en la playa junto a sus nuevos amigos llego el atardecer y todos volvieron al hotel. Hitami no dejaba al pobre Ranma tranquilo en ningun momento, se paso la tarde pegada a el, Ranma no le gustaba para nada estar asi con una chica y menos una chica que no le interesaba en ningun sentido pero no sabia como alejarla de el. El parecia llevarse bien junto a Hitami pero estaba muy concentrado en Akane y el hermano de Hitami porque aquel chico si estaba interesado en Akane, los veia hablar y reir, pero el no se enteraba de nada de lo que Akane y Hatori hablaban porque Hitami no dejaba de hablarle a el, aquella chica Hitami le traia de los nervios pero no queria ser grosero y decirle algo inapropiado. Al ver enfrete de el a Akane reir a otro chico, no sabia el porque pero sentia una presion en el pecho que lo quemaba "celos se llama celos - jeje"

Por el camino devuelta al hotel, ivan los cuatro andando por la fria arena...

Hitami: (muy pegada a Ranma cojida de su brazo y con una gran sonrisa) esta noche despues de cenar podemos ir todos juntos al pueblo, dicen que es muy bonito por la noche y que hay mucho ambiente, me encantaria ir.

Akane: si... yo fui con mi padre y mis hermanas hace unos dias... es precioso.

Hitami: entonces quedamos a las diez, a las diez nos vemos en recepcion.

Hatori: esta bien entonces quedamos en salir todos a las diez.

Hitami: (soltando el brazo de Ranma para acercarse a Akane) Akane, que te pondras para salir esta noche.

Akane: yo... no se... mi hermana me compro algunas ropas nuevas.

Hitami: pantalon o falda? (los chicos las miraban atentons a lo que dirian para saber como irian las chicas vestidas)

Akane: mas seguro que me ponga una falda... hace calor para ponerme un pantalon.

Hatori: vaya tonterias... con lo facil que lo tenemos nosotros verda Ranma. (dandole un fuerte golpe en el hombre)

Ranma: (disimulando el dolor en el hombre le devolvio un golpe a Hatori en el hombre, le dio un poco fuerte y con una gran sonrisa le responde) sip... un pantalon, una camisa y listo, lo tenemos mas facil que ellas.

Hatori: mi hermana tarda un monton cuando sale, mientras se viste, se pinta, se aregla el pelo, menos mal que nosotros lo tenemos mas facil.

Akane: eso si me dais envidia (acercandose a los chicos), vosotros no teneis que areglaros el pelo, ni preocuparos por los colores de ropa que lleveis si vais en conjunto o no pero nosotras miramos por todo...ojala tuviera el pelo corto... seria mas facil manejarlo.

Ranma: pues ami (algo sonrojado) me gustas asi con el pelo largo. (ambos bajan las miradas y estaban sonrojados al maximo).

Hitami: (cojiendo el brazo de Ranma) ejemmm... ya podemos irnos si no os importa.

Ningun hablo solo se limitaron a seguir su camino hacia el hotel. Al llegar al hotel se dirijieron hacia el ascensor.

Akane: que hambre tengo, me voy a dur una buena ducha y bajare a comer con mi familia... espero que pongan otra vez esa masa con verduras y carnes, no se como se llamaba pero estaba increible, que bueno solo de pensarlo me da mas hambre.

Hatori: yo tambien lo probe hoy, la verda es que tiene un saber algo raro pero diferente, no esta mal. (sin dejar de mirar a Akane y sonreir mientras la contemplaba)

TIN TIN TIN...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos entraron. Primero bajaron Hatori y su hermana en el primer piso, luego la siguiente parada era en el piso cuatro, ambos salieron y andaron hablando tranquilamente sobre la playa y el miedo de Akane por nadar en el profundo. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieras Akane se giro para mirar a Ranma a la cara...

Akane: Ranma... esta noche cuando volvamos de dar el paseo en el pueblo (sintiendose nerviosa al estar con el asolas) me diras tu secreto.

Ranma: si despues te lo cuento, "solo espero que no se moleste saberlo" Akane, siento mucho lo que paso esta tarde... yo... yo no sabia que te daba miedo el agua. (miraba arepentido)

Akane: (con una calida sonrisa) no tienes que pedir perdon, tu no lo sabias ademas... yo no tengo miedo del agua solo me da miedo meterme hasta donde no llegue pie, me gusta esta metida en el agua y sentir la arena entre mis pies, (con una amplia sonrisa) asi que no te culpes mas.

Ranma: es que de la manera que te pusiste, estabas temblando de miedo y... y tu cara... estabas asustada.

Akane: (estrechando su mano) para los pocos dias que nos queda aqui en el hotel olvidemos esto vale (el acepto la mano y la estrecho suavemente pero sin quere soltarla, le agradaba tocar la suave piel de la chica y a ella no le molestaba que el siguiera aguantando su mano pero entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrio y aparecieron Soun con Nabiki, Kuno, Katumi y el doctor; Akane enseguida solto la mano y se sonroja al maximo).

Soun: (sonriendo con los ojos llorosos) oh vosotros seguid con lo vuestro nosotros ya nos ivamos a comer.

(mientras se ivan) Katumi le decia a Todu: que bonita parejan hacen verda Tofu (Tofu solo se limitaba asentir con la cabeza)

Akane: no.. no es... no es lo que pensais (gritaba pero todos se metieron a dentro del ascensor y les saludaron mientras las puertas se cerraban) que verquenza.

Ranma: siempre son asi.

Akane: si (mirandole de reojo) pero no les cambiara por nada, en esta vida solo tengo a mis hermanas y a mi padre... no les cambiaria por nada del mundo aunque mi padre aveces este loco y mi hermana Nabiki parezca que solo piensa en ella misma, ella engaña, parece egoista y mentirosa pero no lo es, tiene un gran corazon. Todos los de mi familia son lo mas importante en mi vida y todos tenien un gran corazon.

Ranma: (interumpiendola) como el tu. (ella se sonrojo)

Akane: bueno nos vemos a las diez abajo en recepcion. (mirando a la puerta 420)

Ranma: con quien vas a comer.

Akane: es verda, ni siquiera lo he pensado, los he visto y se me ha hido la cabeza a otra parte(con la mirada perdida) supongo que ire sola porque?

Ranma: quieres venirte con mi padre y conmigo a cenar abajo en el restaurante.

Akane: si no os importa me encantaria.

Ranma: no vemos aqui dentro de 45 minutos.

Akane: vale.

Ella entro corriendo a su habitacion, saco todas sus cosas "vaya... ojala estuviera aqui Nabiki para aconsejarme con lo que me podria poner", miror algunos pantalones largos, algunos vestidos que eran demasiado atrevidos..."este me pondre este pantalon chino con esta camisa y estos tacones (se trataba de unos finos y ajustados pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, una camiseta con un diseño chino algo descotadode color negro y rojo con amarillo y unos taconcitos negro). Ella se dio una rapida ducha, luego se puso su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior negra y la ropa encima, se miro al espejo y sonrio viendo su reflejo. Luego cojio el perfume y desodorante, despues se maquillo con tonos suaves y por ultimo se areglo en pelo, sencillamente se dejo el pelo suelto estaba harta de llevarlo todo el tiempo recojido en una cola alta. Ella se echo un ultimo vistazo al espejo y con un pequeño bolso negro salio del apartamento, miro a su reloj y aun era temprano. "que idiota soy, nisiquiera mire la hora que era... vaya si que he sido rapida, 35 minutos". Estando justo afuera de la puerta numero 421 podia escuchar a Ranma gritar algo a su padre pero no comprendio muy bien lo que le decia. Acercandose mas a la puerta esta se abrio repentinamente y quedo petrificada al verlo con el pelo mojado y con unos shorts puestos.

Ranma: ho..hola, losiento pero aun no estamos listo, mi padre es muy lento y ahora acabo de salir de la ducha, solo abri la puerta para ver si estabas lista, ya veo que si (mirandola) estas muy... muy...

Genma: hola Akane, entra, no te quedes ahi parada. (ella muy sonrojada entro en el apartamento y se sento en un sofa).

Akane: "no deberia estar aqui con dos estraños solo confio que no me engañene sino saldran muy mal parados" - Ella seguia pensando y el tiempo volaba, sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos cuando alguien llamaba su nombre: Akane, Akane ya podemos irnos.

Akane: ah... no te escuche (lo miro y enseguida miro al suelo... no se atrevia a mirarlo, estaba guapisimo con unos pantalones chinos largos en negro y una camisa negra sin mangas.).

El se sento a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, noto enseguida que ella estaba muy sonrojaba y que no estaba muy agusta alli en ese silencio: mi padre es muy pastoso, tarda mucho en areglarse, como si tuviese una cita (ella levanto la mirada y sonrio con lo que el le habia dicho)

Ranma: es verda, menos mal que no tiene pelo en la cabeza sino estariamos aqui hasta mañana esperando a que el se arregle el pelo. (ella volvio a reir y el sonrio de verla mas contenta).

Genma: no le hagas caso a mi hijo Akane, me tiene envidia porque soy mas guapo que (ella no queria reirse de el por el comentario que habia dicho pero Ranma empezo a reir y ella le acompaño). Bueno vamonos que me muero de hambre (ambos Akane y Ranma se levantaron del sofa y asi los tres abandonaron el apartamento y se metieron en el ascensor. Solo hablaba Genma, Ranma ni Akane ponian atencion alguna a lo que decia Genma. Akane, sin dejar de mirar al suelo espiraba el agradable olor que desprendia Ranma, mientras el la observaba de reojo y veia sus mejillas sonrojadas, asi que opto por no decir nada. Los tres cenaron tranquilamente, para Akane era una sensacion muy rara estar asi con otras personas cenando que no sean su familia. Despues de la cena, Genma se marcho a tomar algo en el bar, mientras Akane y Ranma se quedaron a tomar el postre (no penseis mal) se sirvieron cada uno un plato de helado con frutas y nata. Aun quedaba 30 minutos para ver a los hermanos Hitami y Hatori.

Ranma: la verda es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir a dar una vuelta esta noche por mi me quedaria aqui en el hote.

Akane: y porque vas a venir.

Ranma: porque... porque todos insistieron "no te pienso dejar sola con ese idiota de Hatori", oye Akane que te parece Hatori, parece que le gustas.

Akane: tu crees (sonrojandose al notar la mirada de Ranma clavandose en la suya) no lo se, me parece buen chico pero no me interesa tener novio ahora, prefiero seguir entrenando. (Ranma suspiraba aliviado al saber que ella no le interesaba salir con ningun aunque por otra parte se sintio mal se saber que no tendria ninguna oportunidad con ella).

Ranma: ami me pasa lo mismo, creo que tener una novia ahora mismo me pararia todo lo que hago.

Akane: porque?

Ranma: porque... me dedicaria a estar con ella todo el tiempo...(ella sonrio al escuerlo decir eso) bueno segun mi padre eso es lo que el dice (imitando a Genma con un pañuelo en la cabeza) 'hijo no debes echarte novia, sino todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora sera invano".

Akane: no creo que sera correcto eso, porque si tuvieses una novia, podrias estar con ella y podrias seguir entrenando. Bueno eso es lo que yo pienso hacer el dia que me eche un novio (el fruncia el ceño) yo seguire entrenando creo que toda la vida, me encanta entrenar y si llego a tener hijos tambien quisiera que ellos aprendan lo mismo que yo.

Ranma: lo mismo no seria muy bueno para tus hijos, (ella se molesto por el momentario) porque... les haria falta (no sabia muy bien lo que decir ya que la veia molesta) que su padre les enseñase mas cosas aparte de lo que tu sabes.

Akane: tienes razon, pero quien sabe lo que pasara en el futuro y con quien me casare algun dia pero por ahora disfruto de mi vida y entreno todo lo que quiera. Y tu no te interesa algun chica o alguna vez tuviste una novia.

Ranma: yo.. no, no me interesa ninguna, prefiero seguir viajando con mi padre y nose algun dia cuando paremos de viajar y de entrenar, pues no se que pasara, quizas encuentra a una chica guapa y amable que quiera casarse con el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos.

Akane: de verda crees eso que eres el mejor.

Ranma: pues si jeje (ambos rieros)

Akane: (mirando su reloj) creo que deberiamos irnos con Hatori y la lapa.

Ranma: la lapa?

Akane: jeje si lapa porque ella siempre se pega a ti.

Ranma: bueno mejor que tener a su hermano hablando todo el dia, como hace contigo "es mentira, si la que habla todo el tiempo es Hitami".

Ambos se fueron a recepcion, se sentaron en los amplios sofas que habia.

Akane: como tarden mucho en llegar creo que me voy a quedar dormida.

Hatori: (detras de ella) seria una lastima que te durmieses tan pronto ya que estas muy guapa vestida. (Akane se sonrojo por el cumplido y Ranma se molesto mucho por como la miraba aquel chico).

Ranma: y tu hermana adonde esta.

Hatori: esta terminando de areglarse, si quieres puedes ir por ella, esta sola en la habitacion. "y asi me dejarias a solas con esta dulcura",

Ranma: (levantando las cejas) "ni loco te dejaria con ella a solas" no prefiero quedarme aqui a esperar.

Hatori: como quieras. (sentandose alado de Akane, ella estaba sentada en medio de los dos chicos, no sabia a donde mirar, se sentia nerviosa de estar alli con dos chicos que apenas conocia tan solo unos dias).

Hitami: hola, siento el retraso (aparecio con el pelo muy areglado, con un vestido muy apretado y corto, era muy provocador y esseñaba demasiado, como era de esperar se acerco a Ranma ya que estaba depie con Akane y Hatori y le cojio del brazo) ya podemos irnos (decia con una amplia sonrisa).

Akane se tensaba de ver a Ranma andar delante de ella con una chica pegada a el y que de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreian. Primero dieron un buen paseo por el pueblo, ivan por las calles, aun habia tiendas abiertas asi que entraron en algunas para ver lo que vendian. Luego siguieron hasta un recinto donde habia una pequeña feria, habia algunas atracciones y algunos puestos de comida pero habia mucha gente. Hitami voy una atracion que le intereso y tirando de Ranma y pusieron en la cola Hatori mostro su brazo a Akane para que ella le agarrase como hacia su hermana con Ranma, Akane accepto y ambos se dirigieron a ir juntos con Ranma y Hatori a la atraccion del terror. Al ponerse cerca de Ranma este giro su cabeza y cuando los vio sintio una punzada en el corazon de verla junto a otro, pero sabia que no tenia ningun derecho sobre ella como para apartarla de Hatori.

Entraron los cuatro juntos, todo era muy oscuro, se oia a Hitami gritar muchas veces y decirle a Ranma que la abrace, que tenia miedo, Ranma estaba mas concentrado en Akane y Hatori que ivan andando detras de el, se percato que Hatori aguantaba la mano de Akane y ella parecia estar agusto con Hatori pero el tuvo la mala suerte de estar con Hitami y aguantar a la chica que era una pesada entonces recordo las palabras que Akane le dijo en el restaurante "lapa" sonrio al recordarlo, entonces se paro derepente, se giro y soltando el brazo de Hitami se acerco a Akane: Hatori quedate con tu hermana que me esta poniendo la camisa grande de los tirones que me da con el miedo.

Hatori no le gusto la idea de intercambiar a Akane y quedarse con su herman pero no queria discutir con Ranma asi que resignado se fue con su hermana que estaba furiosa con Ranma, Hatori solo cojio el brazo de su hermana y tiro de esta hasta llegar a la salida. Mientras Akane y Ranma ivan en silencio hasta que un zombie (un hombre con ropas rotas y muy sucia aparecio de una esquina) Akane por instinto se abrazo fuertemente a Ranma y se le escapo un grito, Ranma se dejo abrazar, no decia nada solo paso sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella y sonrio.

Ranma: vamos Akane, no te va hacer daño, (ella asintio con la cabeza, el le ofrecio la mano) dame tu mano.

Akane: prefiero quedarme asi contigo si no te importa (menos mal que estaba todo tan oscuro porque estaba muy ruborizada)

Ranma: cla...claro que no me importa pero hay que seguir adelante agarate detras de mi.

Akane: puedo ir a tu lado pegada a ti.

Ranma: (entendio lo que ella queria y sonrio) esta bien pero no grites tan fuerte que los vas asustarlos tu a ellos.

Akane: Ranma, crees que Hitami se haya molestado porque la dejaste y veniste conmigo.

Ranma: me da igual si se molesta ella no es mi novia solo es una amiga, ademas era una pesada, no para de hablar y me apretaba muy fuerte, tu eres diferente y me siento... me siento (en ese momento aparecio dracula por delante de ellos y Akane se abrazo a Ranma muy fuerte) Akane ya se fue puedes abrir los ojos (ella hizo lo que le dijo Ranma).

Akane: losiento pero tengo mucho miedo.

Ranma: no dejare que te pase nada malo, ademas ellos no te pueden tocar.

Akane: ya lo se pero me da miedo.

Ranma: ponte detras de mi, agarate a mi y vamos a andar lo mas rapido posible para salir de aqui, sino no saldremos nunca. (ella le hizo caso y se puso detras de el, abrazandolo con mucha fuera)

Llegaron a la salida y vieron a los dos hermanos depie con los brazos cruzados. Hitami al ver que Akane aun seguia abrazada a Ranma se sintio muy celosa: Akane (le dijo con seriedad en la voz) ya puedes soltar a Ranma ya estas afuera de la atraccion. (Akane solto el abrazo enseguida y se separo de el).

YA LO SE, MALDITA SEA ESA HITAMI, QUE MANDONA Y PESADA ES - notas de la autora.

Los cuatro andaron en silencio por unos minutos observando a su alrededor, a las personas, a las atraciones, las luces de colores, todo era demasiado bonito. Se comieron un helado y volvieron al hotel. Hitami se paso la noche agarada del brazo de Ranma y no hablaba con Akane apenas. Hatori aprovechaba para pasarse la noche acercandose a Akane pero esta retrocedia cada vez que notaba como la miraba y se acercaba a ella cuando andaban. En el camino hacia el hotel empezo hacer frio, Akane temblaba un poco y se quejo del frio, instintivamente Hatori paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Akane, ella no queria parecer una bruta mandandolo volar por atreverse a tocarla asi que se quedo callada.

Hatori: estas mejor asi (ella movio su cabeza como un si)

Ranma giro su cabeza al escucharlos y al ver a Hatori andar con ella con el brazo por encima del hombro de ella, sentia una ganas de pelearse con Hatori y decirle que no queria que la tocase pero no podia hacerlo.

Al llegar al ascensor del hotel, llegaron al primer piso, las puertas se abrieron.

Hitami: lo hemos pasado bien esta noche, creo que hay que repetirlo otra vez antes de que vuelva a mi casa.

Akane: si, lo hemos pasado bien.

Hatori: hasta mañana Akane (le sonrio, ella le devolvio la sonrisa y el salio del ascensor,Ranma observaba con se sonreian y se sintio muy celoso).

Hitami se acerco a Ranma: hasta mañana Ranma (se acerco a la cara del chico y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla) que tengas una buena noche.

Ella salio del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no dijieron ninguna palabra, al abrirse las puertas andaron hasta sus habitaciones.

Akane: buenas noches Ranma.

Ranma: hasta mañana Akane.

Y asi cada uno en silencio entraba en sus apartamentos. Para la suerte de Ranma su padre estaba dormido asi que no tendria que dar muchas explicaciones de donde habia estado asi que se quita la ropa y se echo en la cama a pensar. En cambio Akane no tuvo esa suerte, todos estaban despiertos porque llegaron tan solo unos minutos antes que ella, ella muy avergonzada tuvo que explicarles a todos que Ranma era su amigo y que salieron con Hitami y Hatori a dar una vuelta y que habia comido un helado en la feria. Soun insistia que ella saliese con Ranma y empezara una relacion, empezo a decirle que algun dia se moriria y queria que sus tres hijas tenga a alguien que las cuide.

Akane: papa no voy a salir con el como novio, ademas solo vamos a estar aqui unos dias mas y volveremos a Nerima asi que aqui no me conviene tener novio, ademas quien ha dicho que quiere tener uno, prefiero tener amigos.

Nabiki: Akane, eso es porque no has encontrado al adecuado, si estuvieras enamorada de el intentarias por todos los medios estar con el aunque sea a larga distancia pero ya veo que nuestra Akane no quiere tener ningun novio, no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo.

Akane: y que me pierdo segun tu.

Nabiki: te estas perdiendo el dejarte que te mimen, te que quieran, que te abrazen, estas rechazando el amor de Ranma.

Akane: y tu que sabes de eso, yo y el solo somos amigos y no va haber nada mas.

Nabiki: eso es lo que tu dices.

Akane: me voy a dormir, hasta mañana a todos.

Ella entro en su habitacion, abrio el balcon para que entrase un poco de aire fresco. Se cambio de ropa y se puso unos shorts corto y una camisa de finos tirantes, se tumbo en la cama y apago la luz con el interrupto que habia a su lado. Mirando como las cortinas se movian con el viento se relajo pero no podia conciliar el sueñol, tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza como para echarse a dormir. "no se que me pasa, porque me siento tan mal cada vez que una chica habla con Ranma o cuando Hitami esta pegada a el, porque no me siento con Ranma como hago con Hatori, el es diferente tan solo es un amigo pero Ranma... Ranma es diferente el es mi amigo pero me pongo nerviosa cuando estamos asolas y cuando me mira tan fijamente a los ojos, no puedo seguir asi, me voy dentro de unso dias a Nerima y nunca mas le volvere a ver... debo no pensar en Ranma como algo mas, le vere como un amigo.

Dando vueltas en la cama y sin poder dormir solo pensando en el, se levanto de la cama, ando hacia el balcon, notando un aire muy fresco y la oscuridad del cielo, solo habian unas pequeñas luces abajo de daban a un jardin. Ella estaba relada con los ojos cerrados notando la suave brisa que le regalaba el aire. Estaba tan relajada que no noto que alguien la observaba en silencio. Una mano se poso en su hombro, ella abrio los ojos enseguia y al girarse vio a un sonriente Ranma a su lado.

Ranma: no puedes dormir.

Akane: (dandole un empujon en el hombro) casi me matas del susto, uffff.

Ranma: losiento no era mi intencion.

Akane: no pasa nada, esque no me lo esperaba... y que tu tampoco puedes dormir.

Ranma: no, hace mucha calor hay adentro, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Akane: yo igual... (unos segundos en silencio) Ranma, que era lo que me querias contar.

Ranma: pues (mirando hacia abajo observando el jardin y un pequeño lago) vamos ahi abajo y te lo cuento.

Akane: no voy a bajar por el ascensor en pijamas.

Ranma: no iva a bajar por el ascensor, iva a bajar saltando.

Akane: desde aqui, seguro que te matas.

Ranma: no... yo he saltado de mucho mas alto y nunca me ha pasado nada, quieres venir conmigo abajo y te cuento mi secreto. (ella asintio con la cabeza) el la levanto en brazos, ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y con los ojos cerrados.

Akane: no dejes que me mate porfavor.

Ranma: confia en mi (enconces salto, ella grito pero enseguida tocaron suelo y ella abrio los ojos). Vez no te ha pasado nada.

Akane: esque no me acostumbro a esto jeje... este parte del hotel nunca la habia visto, es precioso.

Ranma se sento en el suelo, en la fria hierba y ella se sento a su lado: bueno, solo tengo un secreto que solo mi padre y algunos amigos conocen pero son pocas.

Akane: es una enfermedad o algo malo (se veia preocupada).

Ranma: no, no, yo estoy bien pero hace unos años mi padre me llevo a China a los lagos encantados a entrenar, todo estaba en Chino y como mi padre no entendia ni una palabra pues no vimos ningun peligro, el callo en un estanque y yo en otro, el se convertio en panda.

Akane: en un panda de verda.

Ranma: si.

Akane: y tu en que te convertiste?

Ranma: (bajando la cabeza) en una chica, (Akane abrio los ojos al escucharlo), tocando el agua fria mi cuerpo se convertia en chica, era humillante ser una chica.

Akane: y como volviste a ser un chico.

Ranma: con agua caliente, era una maldicion.

Akane: pero tu.. hoy te bañaste en la playa y que yo sepa no te convertiste en chica.

Ranma: eso es porque encontramos mi padre y yo la cura y desde entonces nunca mas me he convertido en una chica, era horrible, me sentia... debil y no podia luchar igual, no tenia las mismas fuerzas... (silencio, tras unos minutos en silencio levanto la mirada y la observo). No te repugna lo que te he dicho verda.

Akane: no... no para nada, ademas estas curado eso es lo importante, solo que me sorprendio saberlo, porque no lo dijiste antes a Hitami y Hatori.

Ranma: no quiero que ellos se enteren, no suelo ir contandolo por ahi.

Akane: y porque a mi si.

Ranma: porque siento que puedo confiar en ti.

Akane: gracias por contarmelo.

Ranma: pero no vayas por ahi contandolo a todo el mundo.

Akane: no, yo no haria eso, confia en mi... (abriendo la boca y refregando su manos en sus ojos) creo que debemos volver, tengo sueño.

Ranma: subete a mi espalda (ella se sujeto fuerte a su espalda, y de un gran salto llegaron a la habitacion de Akane.) bueno (rascandose la cabeza) ya nos veremos mañana.

Akane: si (con una sonrisa) hasta mañana.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, se que he tardado un poquito pero aqui estoy de vuelta con este capi. Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguente, promete que va a ser interesante, mas celos, mas confianza, mas amistad y una sorpresa, quizas un nuevo personaje.

Pues muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios, de verda que me alegra el dia cada vez que leo un review de vosotros, sin vosotros no creo que me emotivara a escribir, gracias en especial a cindy y firmamento negro y los demas gracias gracias gracias.

Chao y hasta la proxima.

meli-chan


	10. un amigo o un enemigo?

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**_CAPITULO 10 - un amigo o un enemigo?_**

Aquella noche habia pasado de todo, sintio celos al ver como otra chica se abrazaba a el, sintio necesidad de proteccion cuando estaban el la atraccion de miedo en la feria, se sintio muy agusta al estar abrazada a el pero aun se sintio mejor cuando el le confeso un secreto que solo se lo podia confiar a ella y no a Hitami, esa confianza que habia entre los dos le gustaba, se sentia muy agusta hablando con el porque compartian los mismos gustos y hablaban de lo mismo. En Nerima no hablaba de tecnicas de combate con ningun chico ya que les aburriria.

Al dia siguiente el dia era soleado, precioso, hacia una mañana muy calurosa. Akane se levanto muy animada de la cama, se dirigio solita al restaurante para desayunar, era muy temprano asi que no habia casi nadie en el lugar. Despues de comer unos cereales con leche, volvio a su cuarto y se puso la ropa para entrenar, le apetecia mucho estirarse y practicar un poco. Penso en ir al apartamento de Ranma para que vayan juntos a entrenar pero penso que alomejor estaria cansado y no queria molestarlo.

Llego al gimnasio y miro el tablero de actividades, en diez minutos empezaria el kick-boxing aerobics. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Hitami, se acerco a ella.

Akane: buenos dias. (se sento a su lado en una silla cerca de ella)

Hitami: (sin muchos animos y sin mirarla) buenos dias Akane (ella siguio atandose los nudos en las zapatillas, se levanto cuando termino y se marcho sin mirarla ni despedirse)

Akane: que le pasa a esta, parece que esta enfada (que inocente es Akane, no se da cuenta que Hitami estaba furiosa porque Ranma la dejo plantada anoche para estar con Akane en la atraccion de la feria)

Locutora: empezamos en cinco minutos.

Las chicas empezaron a entrar y todas empezaron el calentamiento antes de empezar el aerobics. Hitami entro y se coloco en la otra punta de la habitacion para no esta cerca de Akane, Akane si la vio y fruncio la ceja sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Una hora mas tarde las clases terminaron y Hitami se marcho antes de que Akane se le acercara.

Akane la miraba y se encojio de hombros sin entender que le pasaba a Hitami. Se volvio a la habitacion, se dio una rapida ducha para quitarse el sudor y se puso un bikini verde con estampados en azul luego una falda vaquera con una camisa de tirantes verde lima con unas chanclas a juego. Su hermana lo habia escogido todo, tenia buen gusto menos mal. Akane se fue a la piscina con Nabiki ya que Kuno y Soun se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Ambas tumbadas tomando el sol...

Nabiki: pues entonces como te fue anoche con el.

Akane: con quien.

Nabiki: pues con Ranma.

Akane: ya te lo dije, salimos con Hitami y Hatori, son unos hermanos que he conocido ayer aqui en el hotel.

Nabiki: ya ya se quienes son lo dijiste anoche pero sabes hermanita esa Hitami, la vi ayer y si yo fuera tu no la dejaria con tu amiguito Ranma a solas.

Akane: y que tengo yo que ver con lo que ellos hagan, Ranma no es mi novio solo es un amigo.

Nabiki: (girandose para verla a la cara) Akane... de verda crees que yo me voy a tragar eso... soy mas lista que tu, se cuando me mienten y se que ese tal Ranma te gusta (Akane se sonrojo mucho y movia la cabeza con gesto de un no) no lo niegues el te gusta, lo se porque cuando estas con el se te ve muy sonriente y lo que vimos ayer al abrirse el ascensor, vimos a los dos cojidos de la mano.

Akane: no... (mas sonrojada) no es lo que piensas, hicimos una promesa y nos dimos la mano como aceptando la promesa, nada mas lo juro.

Nabiki: te gusto cuando te guanto la mano. (observando como su hermana se ponia nerviosa)

Akane: como.. como dices... cla.. claro que no note na..nada Nabiki no me mires asi solo es un amigo.

Nabiki: si un amigo pero alguien que tu conoces te lo quitara y si se lo liga no te dejara acercarte a el.

Akane: porque dices eso.

Nabiki: Akane, cuando una chica tiene novio, no deja que ninguna otra chica se le acerque, lo se por experiencia.

Hatori: hola chicas.

Akane: ah hola hatori (decia levantandose de la hamaca para quedar sentada) ella es mi hermana Nabiki, el es Hatori. (Nabiki le saludo con la mano y el le devolvio una sonrisa)

Hatori: Akane (sentandose a su lado y mirandola) bueno... esto... (algo nervioso el chaval) yo... veras mi hermana esta tarde va a salir con Ranma a solas (Akane sintio una fuerte punzada en el pecho al escucharle decir que el iria a salir con Hatori, Ranma le dijo que no queria ninguna relacion entonces que significaba aquella, que la mintio...) ya que ellos van a salir solos, yo... (Nabiki sabia lo que el iva a pedir a su hermana, se aguantaba la risa por no estallar delante de aquel nervioso chico que queria salir con su hermana menor).yo... queria saber si... si tu... si tu quieres dar una vuelta conmigo por la playa mas tarde.

Akane: mmmm esta bien, a que hora quieres ir.

Hatori: (sonriente) a las cinco (ella sonrio) a las cinco en recepcion.

Akane: esta bien no vemos mas tarde.

Hatori se marcho muy contento de alli dejando a las hermanas Tendo tomar el sol. Akane se tumbo y no queria mirar a su hermana sabia que le diria algo.

Nabiki: porque aceptaste salir con ese idiota.

Akane: (sin mirarla) solo sera una vuelta nada mas.

Nabiki: ese quiere algo mas que amistad Akane.

Akane: no tendra nada mas que amistad conmigo hermana, ademas que quieres que haga, Ranma va a salir con Hitami, y yo que hago entonces me quedo aqui mirando el sol, no me hara ningun daño andar por la arena.

Nabiki: has lo que quieras pero ese chico no me gusta nada.

Akane: "no quiero salir con Hatori, ojala Ranma me hubiese invitado a dar una vuelta por la playa... pero que pienso es un idiota mentiroso, primero me dice que no quiere tener ningun lio con ninguna chica y ahora se va a una cita con Hitami... arrhhhhhh porque me rallo tanto la cabeza, no lo entiendo."

Se levanto de la hamaca, cojio su toalla y se marcho dejando a Nabiki tomar el sol.

Hatori le conto a su hermana que el tambien tenia una cita por la tarde, esta se puso muy contenta y fue a buscar a Ranma que estaba entrenando con su padre en uno de los gimnasios, interumpio el entrenamiento y le recordo que la acompañaria de compras (solo era ir de compras pero Hatori le explico a Akane que irian a una cita, lo interpreto de manera diferente) y tambien le conto que su hermano iria a tener una cita con Hatori esta tarde y que se irian a dar un paseo por la playa para tener mas intimidad. Ranma se enfurecio, apreto los puños con fuerzas al imaginar a Akane con otro. Hitami no se dio cuenta de nada asi que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma y se marcho del lugar dejandolo con sus pensamientos. Genma no entendia porque Ranma iva a salir con esa chica en vez de salir con la dulce Akane (segun Genma).

Akane se sentia confusa, se arepintio de aceptar dar una vuelta con Hatori, asi que fue al gimnasio y lo encontro alli solo levantando pesas. Le daba lastima tener que rechazarlo pero no se sentia bien para dar ese paseo por la playa. Se lo explico al chico y este con cara de aparentar estar feliz le dijo que no se preocupara que otro dia saldrian de paseo.

Ella se alegro de ver que aquel chico no se lo tomaba tan mal. Sentia ganas de estar sola y en el hotel no lo podria estar asi que se marcho solita a la playa. Andando sobre la calida arena hasta llegar a un tranquilo y relajante lugar rodeada de piedras, se sento en una de las grandes piedras y se limito a escuchar las olas chocar con las piedras y el viento soplando contra ella. Se relajo bastante pero no era suficiente, en su cabeza solo estaba el y sabia que ahora el estaria en su cita. Por mas que queria negarlo ella sabia que sentia algo grande por Ranma y por eso le dolia saber que estaba en ese momento estaria pegado y abrazado con Hitami. No se dio cuenta de que las horas pasaban volando y el sol caia detras de las montañas. Se estaba haciendo la oscuridad asi que corrio hacia el hotel antes de estar en lo oscuro.

Llego enseguida al hotel, se sentia tan frustada y tensada pensando el todo que necesitaba entrenar, se dirigio haceia el gimnasio y escuchaba que alguien estaba adentro. Se asomo por la puerta y se quedo sin palabras, alli estaba el, entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, sudando mucho con la blanca camiseta de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, todos sus movimientos eran fuertes, nunca habia visto a alguien moverse de esa manera y estar tan concentrado. No esperaba verlo alli, pensaba que estaria en su cita, pero no supo como reaccionar ni que decir pero una sensacion la invadia al verle alli entrenar de esa manera. Se sentia hipnotizada y no podia apartar sus ojos de el.

Ranma saltaba girando su cuerpo y dando una fuerte patada y al girarse sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, salto al suelo y la sonrio, se acerco a ella.

Ranma: hola.

Akane: ho..hola, y.. .y Hitami no estabas con ella en una cita. (decia con los brazos cruzados)

Ranma: quieres entrenar.

Akane: (en posicion de combate lista para darle un puñetazo) siempre estoy lista para entrenar. (se lanzo hacia el pero el la esquivo, ella salto hacia el dandole unas patadas y el se movia de un lado a otro esquivando) entonces que haces aqui, (se paro y el empezo a darle golpes lentos para que ella pudiese esquivarlos sin dificultad) no estas supuesto de estar con ella.

Ranma: (esquivando un fuerte golpe que ella intentaba darle con sus puños) es pesada, no me gusta y es mandona, ella (esquivando otra patada de Akane) queria que fuese con ella por fuerza a comprar algunas cosas en el pueblo.

Akane: (se quedo parada) no era una cita.

Ranma: (tambien se quedo parado) no, no era un cita, quien dijo que era una cita.

Akane: (sonriendo) me lo dijo Hatori, el dijo que tu y su hermana ivan a salir juntos a una cita.

Ranma: pues no la tuve pero Hitami me dijo que tu tenias una cita con su hermano y que iriais solos los dos por la playa.

Akane: el me dijo que si queria dar un paseo por la playa, yo accepte (Ranma levanto las cejas) pero lo pense mejor y me fui sola, no sabes lo relajante que es estar en silencio al final de la playa adonde estan las rocas.

Ranma: eso suena bien, quizas mañana vaya a ir si quieres te vienes.

Akane: (sonrojandose) claro, iremos mañana pero ahora seguimos entrenando.

Ella fue hacia el y le empezo a dar rapidos golpes, el los esquivaba y despues daba patadas y ella los esquivaba, el era demasiado rapido pero con ella no podia moverse tan rapido sino la lastimaria. En un despiste ella iva a moverse hacia adelante pero se doblo el pie derecho y cayo hacia adelante, Ranma la sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando que ella callese y se lastimara. El la sujetaba, ella no se movia solo se quedaba mirandolo a los ojos y el estaba paralizado, sintiendola tan cerca, sujetandola, sientiendo su respiracion cerca de su cara, ambas caras se ivan acercando inconcientemente cuando los interrumpieron.

Hatori: si querias estar con el me lo hubieras dicho y no hubiera intentado ligar contigo.

Hitami: Akane si tanto te gustaba Ranma me lo hubieras dicho chica.

Hatori: vamonos Hitami, aqui no pintamos nada.

Hitami: si hermano, vamonos.

Akane y Ranma se separaron enseguida quedando sentados en el suelo y miraron hacia los dos hermanos que se ivan marchando del lugar. Un silencio reino el gimnasio, ninguno se atrevia a mirar al otro, tan solo se sentian avergonzados de pensar que se dejaban llevar y si los hermanos no hubieran llegado que hubiera pasado. Despues de unos largos segundos que parecian minutos, Ranma se levanto y se acerco hacia Akane para darle la mano, esta le sonrio y la acepto, cuando la levanto una de las paredes del gimnasio exploto Ranma en un rapido movimiento abrazo a Akane para cubrirla, algunas piedras golpearon contra el y el grito, Akane estaba asustada, no veia nada con tanto polvo andemas estaba muy pegada al pecho de Ranma que no podia moverse, solo notaba como el recibia golpes en la espalda y le escuchaba gritar del dolor.

El humo empezaba a desaparecer y Ranma se giro sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba. Una silueta aparecio entre la espeza nube de polvo, el gimnasio estaba destrozado, Akane estaba muy asustada detras de Ranma, agarada a su espalda y temblando. Un chico con un paraguas rojo aguantado muy fuerte con una mano, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza y miraba a Ranma con fuego en los ojos.

Ryoga: RANMA SAOTOME, AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO.

Ranma: Ryoooogaaaa, (apretando muy fuerte su puño) casi la matas, si llegas a lastimarla huro que te hubiera pegado hasta quedar sin fuerzas. (decia muy serio con la mirada furiosa mirando a Ryoga, Akane estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar)

Ryoga: no sabia que estabas con tu novia.

Ranma: ella no es...(sonrojandose)

Akane: (asomandose por detras de Ranma y observando aquel chico) no soy la novia de Ranma soy su amiga... casi nos matas idiota.

Ryoga: no estoy aqui para escuchar a tu novia Ranma quiero la revancha.

Ranma: vamos afuera.

Akane: (le sujeto el brazo a Ranma y este giro para mirarla a la cara viendo que estaba preocupada) porque te busca Ranma, adonde vais.

Ranma: vamos a luchar y lo que pasa entre el y yo te lo contare mas tarde, vete con tu familia, yo y Ryoga vamos a irnos lejos de aqui para no destrozar el hotel.

Akane: ten cuidado (decia soltando el brazo de el).

Ranma: (acercandose a ella, le susurro en el oido) no te preocupes, nunca he perdido una pelea y no va a ser esta la primera vez, nos vemos luego.

Ryoga: Ranma siento interumpir este momento romantico tuyo con tu novia (ambos Akane y Ranma le gritaron que no era la novia) vamonos ya o luchemos aqui.

Ranma se alejo con Ryoga dando saltos por los edificios hasta llegar a un lugar solitario entre las montañas, Akane se quedo en el gimnasio muy preocupada pensando en Ranma pensando si aquel chico era un amigo de Ranma o un enemigo.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

holaaaaaaaaaaaa, hoy me sentia inspirada asi que esta tarde me puse manos a la obra y empeze a escribir hasta que llegue a esta parte del continuara. Que os parecio, que lastima lo del beso verda, si tan solo hubieran llegado unos segundos mas tarde se habrian besado. Bueno espero no tardarme con el siguiente, puede que no me anime tan pronto pero quien sabe.

Espero que os haya gustado la separacion con los hermanitos, me da gracia que todos los reviews de vosotros, todos decian que no les gustaba los hermanitos en especial a Hitami, jeje. Este capi no es tan largo con el anterior pero queria actualizarlo.

Bueno hasta la proxima, espero reviews

Chao

meli-chan


	11. Un adios

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 11 – Un adios**

Ambos chicos estaban mirandose a los ojos del otro adversario fijamente, estaban separados unos ocho metros de distancia. Ranma nunca habia estado tan furioso en su vida como lo estaba en ese preciso momento. Su motivo era la precupacion de que aquel chico que tenia enfrente suyo casi habia lastimado a su amiga y eso aunque conocio muy poco aquella chica, se habian creado una confianza que ninguno de los dos habia tenido antes con alguien.

Ranma nunca antes habia estado tan enfadado con alguien, siempre que peleaba con Ryoga lo veia como un entrenamiento, nunca se lo tomaba en serio pero ahora estaba realmente enfadado, por su culpa casi perdia a la unica chica que le habia importado en su vida (aunque solo la haya conocido por una semana).

Ranma: Ryoga... (crujiendose los puños) te vas arrepentir de lo que hiciste antes, si llegas a lastimarla, (crack - crujiendo su otra mano) me vengaria de ella haciendotelo pagar muy duro.

Ryoga: no me das miedo con tus tonterias, yo no tenia intencion de lastimar a nadie que no seas tu, estoy aqui para vengarme de una vez por todas de ti Ranma, quiero mi venganza y la voy a tener hoy.

Ranma: listo Ryoga.

Ryoga: siempre lo estoy.

Ambos chicos mirandose seriamente en posicion de combate. Ryoga corrio con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ranma saltando y pegando una patada que Ranma esquivo, la pierna de Ryoga se clavo en el suelo provocando un enorme agujero. Una vez que Ryoga saco su pierna entre la tierra, miro muy desafiante a Ranma, dando otra patada en el aire, Ranma se lanzo contra Ryoga con su pierna en alto, ambas piernas chocaron y los dos calleron al suelo. Instintivamente al llegar al suelo se levantaron de un salto y corrieron para enfrentarse denuevo, esta vez con los puños, Ranma daba rapidos golpes a Ryoga en el pecho mientras Ryoga trataba de defenderse, ambos intercambiaban golpes, nunca antes habian estado tan furiosos como lo estaban en estos momentos.

Ryoga recibio una fuerte patada en su estomago y se tumbo en el suelo con la mano en el estomago gruñiendo de dolor, cuando Ranma se acerco a el, Ryoga de un rapido movimiento le lanzo un fuerte golpe con su puño a la cara de Ranma marcando un corte en su mejilla con un hilillo de sangre deramandose por la mejilla hasta su cuerpo. Ranma fruncio sus cejas y clavo su mirada en Ryoga, luego con una mano se limpio la sangre y miro su mano. Entonces muy furioso salto contra Ryoga y ambos intercambiaban golpes denuevos.

**Mientras en el hotel... en la habitacion 421**

Akane: (muy nerviosa golpeando la puerta, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Genma medio dormido) Genma tu hijo esta en apuros, hay que ayudarlo.

Genma: (poniendose sus gafas bien pero sin prisa) que pasa Akane, sucede algo.

Akane: Ranma... Ranma esta en peligro, un chico... ummm como se llama... Ry...

Genma: (tan tranquilo como si nada) Ryoga.

Akane: si Ryoga... espera tu lo conoces?

Genma: si (con una sonrisa) es un amigo de Ranma, siempre andan peleando, bueno Ryoga siempre nos encuentra adonde sea que estemos pero no consigo saber porque desde que eran pequeños, Ryoga siempre quiere pelear con Ranma.

Akane: asi que se conocen desde que eran niños.

Genma: si, para Ranma cada vez que se veian era como un entrenamiento para saber cuanto habia mejorado pero Ryoga siempre quiere vencer a mi hijo, jeje nunca lo ha conseguido.

Akane: estoy preocupada Genma, Ryoga casi nos mata a mi y a Ranma...estabamos en el gimnasio entrenando y una pared estallo su hijo me cubria para que no recibiera algun daño, pude notar que el sufira Genma, el recibio la peor parte por protegerme a mi...

Genma: y adonde estan ahora... afuera del hotel?

Akane: si, se fueron saltando por los tejados, no se adonde pero ese Ryoga parece muy fuerte, me da miedo.

Genma: (con una sonrisa en su cara) mi hijo no perdera contra Ryoga, nunca ha perdido un combate en su vida y si estamos aqui en este hotel es porque mi hijo vencio a Ryoga.

Akane: me dijo que lucho contra muchos pero no sabia que su lucho contra ese Ryoga.

Genma: Ryoga era su ultimo contrincante, era la mejor pelea de artes marciales que he visto en mi vida. (con la mano en el hombro de Akane) tranquila mi hijo vencera, solo espera y veras que no tardara nada en volver, yo confio en el.

Akane: yo tambien confio en el pero me da miedo que le ocurra algo malo, vienes a ver como le va.

Genma: mi hijo no le gusta que le ayuden cuando lucha por eso me mantengo lejos, asi el tiene que defenderse solo.

Akane: (marchandose por el corredor del piso cuatro) hasta luego Genma ya nos veremos. "no puedo dejar a Ranma solo con ese Ryoga, no me fio de el, mi instinto me dice que algo no va bien, estoy tan preocupada por el". (saltando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro)

Mientras en algun lugar lejos del hotel... dos chicos respirando fuertemente, estaban depie, doloridos, mirandose seriamente estando separdados unos diez metros. Ryoga tenia muchos moratones por los brazos, un poco de sangre en su labio y tenia un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquirda de la fuerte patada que Ranma le dio mientras peleaban. Ranma estaba muy mal herido, sus pocas fuerzas le mantenian levantando, nunca habia luchado tan enserio en su vida como lo habia echo es tarde. El tenia algunos moratones, algunos razguños con sangre y el se aguantaba su brazo izquierda con la mano derecha, Ryoga le habia golpeado en el hombro dislocandolo, aquel dolor era el peor dolor que habia experimentado en su vida. Nunca nadie lo habia herido tanto.

Ryoga: Ranma... rindete, apenas te puedes sostener en pie, acepta que yo soy mejor que tu y que soy mas fuerte.

Ranma: (furioso, se lanzo contra Ryoga) nunca voy a perder Ryoga y menos contra ti.

Esquivando todos los golpes de Ryoga, solo se podia defender con una mano ya que su otro hombro le ardia de dolor, aun le quedaba fuerzas suficiente para luchar con sus piernas y su otro brazo. Despues de intercambiar algunos golpes, cada uno se separaron para descansar unos segundos.

Ryoga: (limpiandose la boca) no voy a permitir que me ganes Ranma.(estaba furioso, junto sus manos, concentro todas sus energias, despues de unos segundos de silencio, derepente abrio los ojos y los clavo en su contrincante y con una sonrisa victoriosa junto ambas muñecas y una luz empezaba a crearse entre sus manos: RANMAAAAA ESTA VEZ NO ME VAS A GANAR... .RUGIDO (incrementando mas la luz entre sus manos creando una bola gigante de energia) DEL... LEON

La bola de energia creada por Ryoga iva en direccion a Ranma con una velocidad increible, Ranma quizo detener el ataque pero la energia que le habia golpeado era demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo, Ranma con los brazos delante de su cara, iva cubriendose del ataque que lo hizo volar por los aires muy alto. Akane iva corriendo muy cerca de alli y quedo paralizada al ser testigo de ver el impacto de aquella enermo bola de energia contra su amigo "no... Ranmaaaaa, tengo que ayudarlo" corrio rapidamente hasta llegar alado de Ranma: Ranma (dandole toques en la cara) despierta Ranma... porfavor despierta (acerco su oido a la boca de Ranma) respiraba menos mal (levanto la mirada y la clavo en Ryoga que aun se sostenia en pie): tu... (apretando con fuerzas sus puños) no te perdonare por lo que le has hecho.

Ryoga no le hizo ni el mas minimo caso, se giro y empezo a dar unos pasos para marcharse: te gane Ranma... porfin gane a Ranma Saotome. (sonriendo muy truinfante)

Voz: eso nunca.

Ryoga se giro sorprendido observando lo mal que estaba Ranma, estaba sangrando, apenas se podia sostener en pie, pero en su mirada habia algo diferente a todas las veces que se habian mirado, habia fuego, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca y su cara reflejaba toda la ira que sentia por haber sido golpeado tan fuerte.

Akane: (observando muy sorprendida a Ranma) Ra..Ranma (poniendose a su lado) estas bien.

Ranma: apartate Akane (limpiando la sangre de su boca) escondete donde puedas, no quiero que te pase nada malo, corre lo mas que puedas y vete al hotel, alli estaras asalvo.

Akane: no lo hare, nunca abandono a mis amigos.

Ryoga: Ranma luchamos ahora y me declaro vencedor de este combate.

Ranma: Akane no quiero que estes aqui, no puedo pelear con el si tu estas cerca.

Akane: pero

Ranma: pero nada, vete porfavor. (ella bajo la mirada al suelo y salio corriendo) "losiento Akane pero si estas cerca no puedo luchar y concentrarme" (mirando como ella se alejaba corriendo y desapareciendo entre los arboles - Akane se escondio detras de un enorme arbol).

Akane: "Ranma porfavor ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada" (lo miraba muy preocupada, nunca en su vida estaba tan preocupada por alguien como lo estaba por aquel chico de la trenza que tenia a la vista.)

Ambos chicos se prepararon para enfrentarse, ambos a la misma vez saltaron muy alto y en el aire intercambiaban sus golpes y a la vez recibian golpes, Akane observaba todo desde lejos, estaba asombrada de observar como ambos peleaban, nunca habia visto nada igual. Ranma empezaba a recuperarse las energias mientras Ryoga se sentia mareado de haber perdido tanta energia en aquel ataque. Ryoga empezaba a nublarse la vista, Ranma aprovecho el descuido de Ryoga, se acerco a Ryoga, juntando ambas manos y pronunciando las palabras "GOLPE DEL TIGRE" una enorme bola de energia fue creciendo entre sus manos y golpeo directamente en el estomago de Ryoga provocando a este que saliera volando por los aires cayendo sobre un lago detras de aquel bosque transformandose en un pequeño y lindo cerdito negro que estaba inconsiente flotando en el agua. Nadie vio aquella transformacion.

Akane salio corriendo hacia Ranma ya que este se callo al suelo despues de lanzar aquella bola de energia a su contrincante. Ella lo encontro tirado en el suelo, estaba muy mal, con muchos moratones, muchos cortes, manchas de sangre por todas partes. Akane puso una mano detras de la cabeza de Ranma, acerco su oido a su rostro y se tranquiliso al escucharlo respirar. El seguia con los ojos cerrados. Ella trato de levantarlo para llevarlo al hotel, en el momento que ella hacia el esfuerzo para levantarlo el abrio los ojoso y grito del dolor.

Akane: losiento solo trataba de levantarte para llevarte al hotel.

Ranma: (sonriendo) gracias por ayudarme (poniendose de pie) pero no necesito que una chica me ayude.

Akane: (solto el brazo de Ranma y dandole la espalda y cruzandose de brazos muy molesta) solo intentaba ayudarte.

Ranma: ayyy aaaaayyyy (ella volteo y lo vio sentado en el suelo, le sonrio)

Akane: ahora quien necesita ayuda.

Ranma: losiento, me ayudas Akane. (ella muy sonrienta, lo levanto despues puso el brazo de el por encima del hombro de ella para que el se apoyara en ella, ella lo agaraba fuerte por la cintura y poco a poco ivan caminando en silencio hasta llegar al hotel.)

Una vez que llegaron los medicos del hotel metieron a Ranma en una habitaction, Akane estuvo todo el tiempo afuera de la habitacion esperando a que terminaron de curarlo. Despues de una larga hora, Ranma tenia todas las heridas limpias con bendas, ella sonrio al verlo.

Akane: como te sientes, estas bien.

Ranma: ya si.

Akane: te acompaño a tu habitacion, yo me voy a la mia, me voy a duchar, bajare a comer lo que sea y despues me ire a mi cuarto a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

Ranma: Akane (ella lo miro) gracias (ella le sonrio) pero la proxima vez que este en una pelea, no te entrometas (ella se molesto y siguio andando sola) porque no quiero que te pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaria (entonces ella paro de andar y se volvio hacia el con una gran sonrisa).

Akane: necesitas ayuda para andar.

Ranma: si porfavor "no me hace falta ayuda, pero me gusta tenerte cerca" (el apoyo su brazo por encima del hombro de Akane y esta le paso el brazo por detras de la espalda de Akane).

Andaron juntos hasta el ascensor, entraron, luego andaron de la misma manera sujetados hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

Akane: (un poco sonrojada por estar tan cerca de el) bueno Ranma, ya nos veremos mañana y descansa todo lo que puedas, tienes que recuperarte, perdiste mucha energia.

Ranma: si, tengo mucha hambre, despues de ducharme ire con mi padre a cenar y despues subire a dormir, necesito descansar un poco (decia abriendo la boca para cojer aire).

Akane: hasta mañana Ranma.

Ranma: hasta mañana Akane.

Akane: (antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitacion) Ranma (este iva a cerrar su puerta pero al escucharla se volvio) me sorprendio mucho como peleaste contra Ryoga, el es fuerte pero creo que no lo suficiente como para vencerte.

Ranma: ya lo se, por eso no puedo parar de entrenar, no puedo permitir que Ryoga me venza.

Akane: bueno (abriendo la boca) me voy, adios Ranma. (cerro la puerta)

**Los dias siguientes pasaron volando, Akane y Ranma pasaban casi todo el dia juntos, entrenando, hablando de como eran sus vidas, sus amigos, los que habian conocido a lo largo de sus vidas, salian de paseo por la playa, por el pueblo, siempre solos. No volvieron a ver a Ryoga durante esos dias. Ranma le habia enseñado algunos movimientos nuevos a Akane, ella con mucho trabajo los aprendio y los practicaba con el todos los dias. Sin ser concientes se habian creado una amistad en esos dias que eran inseparables, habia algunas chicas en el hotel interesadas en el, se acercaban a hablar con el pero el inventaba cualquier escusa para alejarse de ellas. Al igual que Akane, cada vez que esta sola, algun idiota se le acercaba para invitarla a sali, ella los rechazaba sin pensarselo dos veces.**

La noche antes de que los Tendo se marcharan del hotel... Akane salio a dar un paseo con Ranma despues de cenar todos juntos los Tendo y los Saotome en el restaurante...

En el jardin del hotel... a la luz de la luna y la suave brisa de la noche junto al sonido del agua de las fuentes del jardin, se encontraban en el cesped dos chicos hablando y sonriendo.

Akane: dentro de dos semanas ufff a estudiar otra vez.

Ranma: estudiar, (tumbandose en el suelo y observando el cielo) menos mal que yo viajare con mi padre y no tendre que estudiar nunca.

Akane: (tumbandose en el suelo alado de Ranma) te envidio, ojala pudiera hacer como tu, viajar por todas partes y seguir entrenando, cuando vuelva a Nerima (cambiando su tomo en la voz) me quedare sola.

Ranma: sola, pero tu estaras con tu familia.

Akane: si, pero ya no tendre a nadie que practique conmigo, mis amigas casi siempre estan con sus novios, mis hermanas tambien, siempre estan con sus novios y casi siempre me quedo con mi padre en casa viendo la television sino es la television me paso el tiempo sola entrenando.

Ranma: bueno al menos tienes a tu familia, yo volvere a viajar con mi padre por todas partes, a pasar hambre como siempre, a meternos en lios, no esta tan mal esto de viajar pero me gustaria algun dia porder ser normal, trabajar o vivir en una casa por un largo tiempo y no tener que estar durmiendo todos los dias en una tienda de campaña todos los dias de mi vida.

Akane: es facil, yo me cambio por ti y tu por mi, yo viajo con tu padre y tu vas a mi escuela...jejeje ojala pudiera ser asi de facil.

Ranma: si... (un silencio reino la noche y ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad) Akane, echare de menos estar asi contigo. (ella se sonrojo pero menos mal que era oscuro y no la podia ver lo sonrojada que estaba) contigo es facil hablar, solo he conocido a cuatro chicas en mi vida, (girandose para observarla) y tu eres la unica con la que puedo hablar tranquilamente y que me siento bien, agusto. Cuando me convertia en chica, gane a una chica amazona en China, desde aquel dia nos perseguia a mi y a mi padre para matarnos pero gracias a mi padre tuvo un plan yo me hise la muerta y desde que aquella chica me voy tirado en el suelo desaparecio y no la volvimos a ver nunca mas, la otra chica es Ukyo, cuando yo era pequeño, crei que ella era un chico, vestia como uno y hablaba como uno asi que hasta hace unos meses ella nos encontro a mi y a mi padre, dijo que me tenia que casar con ella (Akane sintio una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo decir que se tenia que casar con aquella chica) porque mi padre le habia echo una promesa a su padre a cambio de un carro de comida me ofrecia a mi para que me casara con ella.

Akane: y que paso.

Ranma: yo le dije que no queria casarme con alguien que no conocia y menos casarme a la fuerza, no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos.

Akane: (sonriendo) tienes razon, las bodas y compromisos areglados no son justos, creo que cada uno debe conocer a su pareja y cuando se aman de verda, solo ellos pueden elegir cuando casarse y no por la decision de sus padres... y quien es la otra chica.

Ranma: Hitami... es la chica mas pesada del mundo, no la quisiera de novia jamas, no me gustan las chicas como ella que sean tan posesivas.

Akane: como te gustan.

Ranma: pues.. pues no lo se... supongo que amable, cariñosa, que le guste lo mismo que ami... pero ahora mismo prefiero seguir soltero y sin compromiso. Akane... (ella se giro para mirarlo) me echaras de menos.

Akane: (muy sonrojada y nerviosa) claro que si, me alegro de haberte conocido.

Ranma: yo me alegro tambien de haberte conocido, eres una gran amiga.

Akane: gracias, lo mismo digo, conosco a chicos en Nerima pero ninguno comparte las mismas cosas que me gustan ami, contigo es diferente, tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conosco y te considero mi mejor amigo aunque ahora no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

Ranma: eso nadie lo sabe.

Akane: (mirando su reloj) es un poco tarde y mañana me voy despues de tomar el desayuno, vamonos.

Ranma: (se levanto del suelo y la ayudo a levantarse) te llevo a tu habitacion.

Akane: como.

El la levanto en brazos, dando un gran salto se situo afuera del balcon de ella. Ella iva muy pegada a el, al llegar a su balcon, se separo de el un poco sonrojada: Ranma (sacando una pequeña foto y un amuleto de su bolsillo) toma quiero que tengas esto.

El abrio la mano y ella le dio la foto y el amuleto, miro la foto y la volvio a mirar a ella: quien hizo esta foto.

Akane: mi hermana Nabiki, creo que era unos de los primeros dias aqui en el hotel, te gusta.

Ranma: si, gracias.

Akane: es para que tengas un recuerdo mio ademas tiene mi direccion detras por si quieres escribirme una carta o si algun dia vas a Nerima, en esa direccion me encontraras.

Ranma: gracias... y esto que es?

Akane: un amuleto de la suerte, significa mucho para mi y quiero que tu lo tengas, era de mi madre.

Ranma: no puedo aceptarlo, si es de tu madre creo que deberias quedartelo.

Akane: prefiero que lo tengas tu... hacemos un trato... si algun dia nos volvemos a ver, me lo devolveras cuando nos veamos denuevo.

Ranma: esta bien, pero yo no tengo nada que darte.

Akane: no hace falta que me des nada, para mi haberte conocido creo que es suficiente.

Ranma: espera un momento (dando una gran salto por el balcon, despues de unos minutos aparecio de nuevo en el balcon).

Akane: ayyyy que susto, no me esperaba verte saltar de la oscuridad asi.

Ranma: (sacando detras de su espalda, una blanca flor) toma es para ti.

Akane: (sonrojandose y notando como su coranzo latia mas fuerte) gracias.

Ranma: bueno supongo que esta es la despedida (salto a su balco y giro para verla)

Akane: si... (solo eran separados por una muralla pequeña de metro y medio.) bueno Ranma ten cuidado cuando entrenes.

Ranma: no te olvides de lo que aprendiste, si lo practicas a menudo ya veras como iras mejorando en la velocidad y en fuerza.

Akane: adios Ranma, adios (con una sonrisa desaparecio entre las cortinas que habia para entrar a su habitacion, enseguida se dio la vuelta y salio al balcon) Ranma.

Ranma: (tambien regresando al balcon ya que tambien entraba a su habitacion) si Akane.

Akane: acercate. (el estaba pegado a la pared que los separaba, ella con paso rapido se acerco a el, su intencion era darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, el la vio acercar su cara a la de el, no sabia que pensar, se quedo petrificado sin poder mover ningun musculo, ella acerco sus labios para besar la mejilla de Ranma pero casi al rozarlo el movio su cabeza rapidamente y sus labios encontro los de ella. Los corazones de ambos parecian que se les iva a salir del pecho, palpitaban muy fuerte y notaban como una ola de calor los cubria, ambos con los ojos abiertos, los labios pegados, sin poder reaccionar, era un tierno beso que duro unos largos segundos hasta que ella se separo de el muy sonrojada, le miro a los ojos y luego muy avergonzada se giro dandole la espalda y salio corriendo para entrar en su habitacion.

Akane: (tumbandose en la cama con una gran sonrisa) "le he besado, no tenia intencion de besarlo en la boca, yo... no me lo puedo creer, mi primer beso... ayyyyyy no me lo puedo creer, le iva a besar en la mejilla pero no se que ocurrio... (sin poder dejar de sonreir) vaya beso, el tampoco se separo... no se si le habra gustado o si le ha molestado lo que hice pero no voy a salir para averiguarlo, ayyyy no me lo puedo creer, le he besado dios... no me lo creo." (mirando la flor en su mano)

Mientras afuera en el balcon chico muy nervioso, estatico, intentaba andar pero no sentia sus piernas, hasta despues de unos segundos su mente iva aceptando lo que acababa de ocurrir, se giro y se metio en su habitacion, tumbandose en la cama mirando al techo, tocando con un dedo sus labios y con una sonrisa en su rostro: me beso, Akane me beso, no crei que ella fuera capas de besarme pero lo hizo... (tocando su labio) mi primer beso...

Cada uno estaba tumbados en sus camas, pensando en aquel beso, en la despedida, estaban tan felices que se olvidaron que nunca mas se volverian a ver...pero quien sabe lo que les espera en el futuro.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, a peticion popular de vosotros, decidi poner un beso en el fic para no tener que esperar mas tiempo. Agradesco a todos por leer hasta aqui, espero que os haya gustado la pelea entre Ryoga y Ranma. Bueno ya nos veremos en el siguiente.

Chao

meli-chan


	12. Verte de nuevo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane. **

**EL COLGANTE **

**_Por Meli-chan_ **

Holaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por los reviews, veo que a todos le gusto la escena del beso jeje, ademas quiero desearos un feliz año bueno a todos y que siento mucho haber dejado este fic en el limbo tanto tiempo. Pues aquí tenéis no me enrollo más y a.C. os dejo con la continuación del fic... chao y disfrútenlo.

**CAPITULO 12 - Verte de nuevo**

Se escuchaban unos sonidos, varias personas hablando pero no entendía nada, adonde estaba, porque no podía hablar ni moverse, de repente podía ver, estaba muy alejada de un grupo de adolescente "quienes son esos, adonde estoy". Los veía preocupados y muy serios a todos, pero no tenia la mínima idea de donde estaba, no sabia de lo que hablaban, quería ir hacia ellos pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil no podía hacer ningún movimiento y no entendía el porque no se podía mover y andar hacia ellos como deseaba hacerlo. Después de un buen rato observándolos, ya si podía mover su cuerpo poco a poco, giro su cabeza hacia otra parte y se encontró con una criatura terrorífica, nunca jamás lo había visto "que es esto" ella estaba asustada y pero no podía hablar, su boca no le permitía emitir ningún sonido "Ranma ayúdame, Ranma, papa, kuno, Dr, ahhhhh quien sea, necesito ayudaaaaaa" aquella criatura apunto hacia ella con el dedo y gritando unas palabras que no llegaba a entender, podía ver todo mas grande el monstruo, los árboles todo "que me pasa todo es gigante o... o yo...no puede ser he encogido...".

De repente noto como una mano gigante la elevaba y sin soltarla iba saltando por los árboles a gran velocidad, estaba mareada y sentía unas nauseas por los movimientos, no conseguía ver nada, además no podía moverse y ni gritar solo observar. De pronto lo único que veía era agua... todo azul, no sentía pánico solamente su vista se volvió obscura. Todo era negro, no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni gritar, nada, solo pensar en como podía salir de allí.

Akane: "adonde estoy, porque no puedo moverme, porque no puedo abrir mis ojos, que es lo que me pasa, no lo entiendo, que me pasa ahhhhhhhh."

Voz: Akane, Akane despierta por favor.

Akane: "esa voz, me suena muy familiar pero...pero no la reconozco...holaaaaaa, es inútil no puedo hablar ni gritar...ahhhhhh solo puedo pensar"

Voz: lo siento Akane todo esto es mi culpa, yo no quise que nada de esto te pasara, si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho.

Akane: "decir el que... y perdón porque... quien es ese que dice mi nombre y parece tan triste, tan... desesperado".

Voz: Akane tienes que despertar, quiero decirte algo... algo muy importante Akane, Akane por favor abre los ojos porque quiero que me mires cuando te diga todo lo que siento en mi corazón y por culpa de mi cobardía, tu... tu estas así.

Akane: "de que habla, no se que quiere decir, si tan solo pudiera abrir mis ojos y saber quien me esta hablando."

Voz: AKANEEEEE... POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, QUIERO QUE DESPIERTES PARA PODERTE DECIRTE... QUE...QUE TE QUIERO AKANE, TE QUIERO.

Akane: ahhhhh (volvió abrir los ojos, todo era oscuro pero se podía mover, tocando a su alrededor notaba que estaba en una cama y a su lado encendió la pequeña lámpara) ufffff (limpiándose el sudor de la frente) era...era una pesadilla, una pesadilla pero lo viví tan real. uffff (abrazando la almohada) fue horrible, podía ver todo como si fuese real, que miedo, tan solo recordar los ojos de ese monstruo me da mucho miedo además porque escucho otra vez lo mismo, que me despierte que me quiere... que sueño mas confuso. (Cerrando los ojos del cansancio se volvió a dormir).

Unas horas mas tarde alguien llamo a la puerta y se asomaba observando a una linda chica de largos cabellos negro-azulado dormir placidamente en la cama abrazando a la almohada. Nabiki con una sonrisita y en silencio se acerco hacia su hermana menor, acercándose a su cabeza le susurró en el oído: Ranmaaaa... Rannnnnmaaaaaaaaa

Akane: (abriendo los ojos lentamente, no se esperaba ver a su hermana delante de su cara) AAAAHHHHHHHH, Nabiki, que haces a.C. (frotándose los ojos, con cara muy dormida).

Nabiki: (marchándose muy sonriente) ya estamos todos listos para bajar a desayunar, solo quedas tú así que cámbiate de ropa y no tardes mucho... (Susurrando en voz baja) como anoche con Ranma.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) Nabikiiiiiii...que quisiste decir con eso, hey Nabiki no te vayas (molesta y confundida a la vez pero Nabiki se marcho de la habitación riéndose y dejándola sola)

Nabiki: (volvió a entrar en la habitación solo asomando la cabeza) nada hermanita, ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Nerima (decía marchándose de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo dejando a una confusa Akane sentada en la cama).

Akane: que querrá decir con lo de anoche con Ranma...ella... no... Por dios que no me haya espiado otra vez y me haya visto... bueno lo del beso... (Sonrojándose mucho - se levanto de la cama, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, las chanclas a juego y antes de salir de la habitación miro la flor y recordó cuando el se la regalo la noche anterior, sonrió con tan solo recordarlo.)

**FLASHBACK **

Akane: un amuleto de la suerte, significa mucho para mí y quiero que tú lo tengas, era de mi madre.

Ranma: no puedo aceptarlo, si es de tu madre creo que deberías quedártelo.

Akane: prefiero que lo tengas tu... hacemos un trato... si algún día nos volvemos a ver, me lo devolverás cuando nos veamos denuedo.

Ranma: esta bien, pero yo no tengo nada que darte.

Akane: no hace falta que me des nada, para mi haberte conocido creo que es suficiente.

Ranma: espera un momento (dando una gran salto por el balcón, después de unos minutos apareció de nuevo en el balcón).

Akane: ayyyy que susto, no me esperaba verte saltar de la oscuridad así.

Ranma: (sacando detrás de su espalda, una blanca flor) toma es para ti.

Akane: (sonrojándose y notando como su corazón latía mas fuerte) gracias.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Ella se quedo mirando la flor y sonriendo: "nunca te olvidare Ranma, ojala vivieras en Nerima para poder verte otra vez pero tu seguirás tu vida entrenando con tu padre y yo volveré a mi aburrida vida en Nerima..." (Suspirando ando hasta la puerta y echo un ultimo vistazo hacia el balcón "espero que no piense mal de mi por lo del beso aunque no era mi intención, si el no se hubiera movido pero (con una gran sonrisa) no me arrepiento jeje".

Los Tendo desayunaron tranquilamente en el hotel, después recogieron sus maletas del apartamento, Akane fue la primera en salir del apartamento con las maletas en las manos, se quedo afuera esperando a que los demás saliesen del apartamento para marcharse de aquel hotel para regresar a Nerima. Mientras esperaba a que saliese su familia, se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta 421: "espero Ranma que se hayas molestado por lo que ocurrió anoche, no quisiera que el pensara mal de mi... ojala te hubiera conocido antes o ojala fuese un estudiante de mi escuela para poder verte todos los días... al menos he conocido a un buen amigo que espero poder volver a ver algún día.".

La puerta de la habitación 420 se abrió rápidamente y salieron todos. Al salir del hotel, la misma limosina los esperaba para recogerlos y llevarlos de vuelta a Nerima. Era muy temprano y ella tenia bastante sueño, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado lo apoyo sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor Katumi. Después de unas horas de viaje se despertó, todos hablaban sobre el hotel, la piscina, la comida, lo bonito que era todo, todos seguían hablando pero puso todo su atención cuando escucho a su hermana Nabiki nombrar a Ranma y a ella pero menos mal que no menciono lo del beso.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Nerima Nabiki seguía irritando a su hermana menor. Disfrutaba verla enojada. Al llegar al Dojo Tendo, ella y su familia subieron sus cosas a cada habitación y volvieron al salón para tomar un refresco y descansar del largo viaje. Mas tarde al sabir a su habitación, encontró un sobre, no sabia de quien era tan solo tenia escrito 'disfrútalo' y muy curiosamente lo abrió y observo que tenía unas fotos. Las saco todas del sobre y sonrió viendo como todas las fotos eran de ella con Ranma. Mientras las veía pensaba "Gracias Nabiki".

La semana en el hotel fue bastante aburrido para Ranma, solo tenia a su padre para hablar y la mayoría del tiempo Genma se la pasaba durmiendo o bebiendo en la barra del bar. Cuando podía, asolas, sacaba la foto que ella le había regalado "no te olvidare nunca...Akane". Aquella ultima semana se le parecía interminable, con algunas chicas detrás de el todo el día, su padre durmiendo o bebiendo, aquella se había tornado al infierno desde que Akane se marcho a su casa. Como podía haber cambiado una chica que tan solo conocía por dos semanas, como podía pensar tan diferente, se sentía aburrido sin ella, la extrañaba mucho y se sentía muy solo sin ella. Las demás chicas que se le acercaban para hablar no le interesaban para nada.

**En el restaurante...**

Ranma: menos mal que nos vamos hoy verdad papa. (Parecía muy contento de poder marcharse del hotel).

Genma: como puedes estar tan contento de que nos marchemos, aqui tenemos comida, bebidas, muchas chicas guapas, una habitación, lo tenemos todo y tu prefieres pasar hambre todos los días, entrenar y dormir en una pequeña tienda de campaña.

Ranma: (sonriendo) pues si prefiero seguir entrenando al aire libre que estar aqui encerrado como un animal teniendo a esas tres pesadas todo el tiempo detrás de mí.

Genma: seguro que si fuera otra chica llamada...Akane... (Sonriendo) seguro que no te molestaría que estuviese detrás de ti.

Ranma le ignoro y se sonrojo, opto por seguir comiendo y no hacer mas caso a su padre. Unos minutos mas tarde, Genma se da cuenta de que su hijo lleva algo colgado por el cuello.

Genma: (muy curioso) Ranma que tienes en el cuello, parece una cadena, cuando te la compraste.

Ranma: (sacando la cadena con el amuleto que le regalo Akane y sonriendo mientras se lo mostraba a su padre) es un regalo de Akane, ella me lo dio el ultimo día antes de marcharse.

Genma: (con una sonrisa muy picara) acaso tu y esa chica habéis llegado a algo.

Ranma: (casi se atraganta con el arroz) papa como puedes hablar así, ella y yo solo somos amigos, ella ha sido mi única amiga y me dio el colgante de su madre como un recuerdo de ella.

Genma: (cruzándose de brazos) y tu hijo mió, le regalaste algo.

Ranma: como no tengo nada para darle solo pude darle una flor.

Genma: bueno al menos es un buen detalle...es una lastima que tengamos que seguir con el entrenamiento.

Ranma: porque, si lo único que hacemos es entrenar, que otra cosa podríamos hacer sino.

Genma: trabajar, quedarnos quietos en algún lugar, tú gustaría la idea de trabajar y tener una casa.

Ranma: si pero cuando entrenaría???

Genma: siempre se puede entrenar, sea donde sea, por eso no hay ningún problema.

Ranma: bueno ya lo pensaremos, por ahora solo me interesa entrenar y vencer a Ryoga, se ha vuelto muy fuerte y no puedo dejar que me supere, tengo que volver a enfrentarme a el.

Genma: esta bien, ahora termínate el desayuno y guárdate unas cuantas galletas para el camino.

Ranma: tienes razón. (Después del desayuno, recogieron sus cosas de sus habitaciones y se marcharon sin ningún destino.)

Durante las siguientes semanas, Ranma y su padre habían estado viajando sin parar y entrenando nuevas técnicas. Llegaron a un templo en el medio de las montañas, donde no se percibía la presciencia de ningún humano tan solo estaban rodeados de la naturaleza y aquel templo estaba abandonado. Mientras mas tranquilo estaba, mas imagines se le presentaban en la cabeza sobre aquella chica de cabellos azulados. Imágenes de la primera vez que se vieron, su sonrisa, los entrenamientos, cuando estaba asustada del agua, de ella en bikini, con vestidos bonitos y elegantes por la noche, y en especial una imagen de ella cuando le regalo la flor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en los ojos. "como me gustaría saber como estas, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi".

**Mientras en Nerima**, Akane se pasaba los días entrenando, sus amigas aun estaban de vacaciones con sus familiares y Nabiki y Katumi siempre estaban con sus novios así que se pasaba el día sola entrenando para no olvidar ningún movimiento que le había enseñado Ranma durante su estancia en el hotel.

Tirada en su cama mirando muy sonriente las fotos que Nabiki le había echo junto a el: "como te puedo extrañar tanto, te conozco muy poco y no dejo de pensar en ti, pero por mas que quiero olvidarte no puedo, (suspirando y mirado la imagen de el en la foto) pero si estuvieras aqui en Nerima, tampoco significaría que seriamos novios ni nada de eso, pero me gustaba mucho estar con el y confiar en el."

**Empezaron las clases de Septiembre**, y unos días antes llegaron sus amigas Sayuri y Yuka de las vacaciones con sus familiares.

**Afuera de la escuela...**

Yuka: (abrazando a sus amigas) Akaneeeee, Sayuriiiii (sonriendo) que ganas tenia de veros uffff os tengo que contar muchas cosas de las vacaciones, ni os imagináis las cosas que me han ocurrido, lo primero, mirad (enseñándola la mano para mostrarle el anillo de compromiso que le regalo Hiroshi).

Akane: vaya (muy sorprendida) que bonito.

Sayuri: cuenta, cuenta cuando te lo dio, cuanta los detalles.

Yuka: (un poco sonrojada) pues cuando fuimos de vacaciones con mis padres, cuando estábamos cenando tranquilamente en un lujoso restaurante, el se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi, se arrodillo delante de mi, casi me da un infarto cuando lo hizo.

Akane: que fue lo que te dijo.

Yuka: pues...que si quería casarme con el, el pobre lo paso mal por unos segundos porque me quede tan callada que no supe como responder, cuando vi que se ponía muy nervioso reaccione y le dije que si, le bese y después me puso el anillo en el dedo. Que vergüenza pase, delante de mis padres y de todas las personas que estaban cenando, hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera pedido a solas, en la intimidad.

Sayuri: que romántico.

Yuka: la verdad es que lo fue.

Akane: tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien que te quiera tanto.

Sayuri: jeje cuando volví hace dos días de mis vacaciones con mis padres, cuando llegue a mi casa el estuvo esperándome en la entrada de la casa, hemos pasado ese día y ayer todo el tiempo juntos, tengo ganas de llegar al Furinkan para verlo.

Akane: pues yo (sonrojándose) conocí... conocí a un chico.

Sayuri y Yuka ambas gritaron felices por su amiga y estaban emocionadas: cuenta, cuanta como es, adonde le conociste, dinos todo sobre el.

Akane: vale vale pero no gritéis así que nos mira todo el mundo...al principio del verano, Kuno el novio de mi hermana Nabiki, nos invito a toda la familia a pasar dos semanas en un hotel de mucho lujo para pedirle la mano a mi hermana Nabiki, fue mi parecido a lo de Yuka, fue en la cena y...

Sayuri: eso puedes contarlo mas tarde pero habla del chico que conociste.

Yuka: si, si, habla de tu chico.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) vale, vale, por donde empezar, le conoció allí en el hotel, el primero día que le conocí choque contra el y me caí encima de el accidentalmente, así fue como lo conocí en el ascensor, después me salvo de tres pesados que no paraban de ir detrás de mi. El es el mejor artista marcial que hay, gano un campeonato de artes marciales y por eso gano tres semanas en ese hotel.

Yuka: siendo un artista marcial no me extraña que no te fijes en el pero como es.

Akane: guapísimo (mas roja que un tomate). Pasábamos todos los días entrenando juntos o a veces dando paseos por la playa.

Yuka: que romántico...

Sayuri: y os besasteis.

Akane: bueno si y no...

Yuka: como es que si os besasteis y después dices que no, te beso o no.

Akane: el ultimo día cuando yo me iba a ir a mi cuarto, me acerque a el para darle un beso en la mejilla y el se movió en ese momento y termine dándole un beso en los labios.

Yuka: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que bonito menos mal que por fin ya has besado a alguien.

Sayuri: te enamoraste de el verdad.

Akane: (poniéndose triste) si...pero de que sirve enamorarme de alguien que no podré volver a ver otra vez.

Yuka: porque, no lo entiendo????

Akane: el viaja con su padre por muchos sitios, no tiene ningún sitio fijo, va entrenándose por el mundo.

Yuka: algún día puede que decida parar de viajar y quiera entrenar en Nerima para siempre.

Akane: jejeje ojala pero lo dudo, no creo que quiera quedarse aqui, además, solo somos amigos.

Yuka: pero si viniese aqui, de amigos a novios solo hay un pequeño paso.

Akane: ya pero no me hago ilusiones, se que no le volveré a ver, aunque para decir la verdad, le echo mucho de menos, tengo tantas ganas de verle pero lo único que recibo de el ha sido una postal de Kobe diciéndome que esta bien y que esta entrenando una técnica nueva (mirando su maleta, saco una foto) mirad este es Ranma.

Yuka: (con los ojos bien abiertos) vaya Akane, esta buenísimo, enhorabuena chica por fin te fijas en un chico que merece la pena.

Sayuri: (reaccionando igual que Yuka) Yuka tiene razón, tu amigo vale mucho, es una lastima que no sepas si lo volverás a ver.

_DING DONG DING DONG._

Akane: vamos a entrar, no quiero llegar el primer día tarde y pasarme la mañana afuera de la clase sujetando cubos con agua.

Yuka: venga vamos.

La clase fue muy aburrida, se trataba de la historia antigua del mundo, cuando en el mundo solo había guerras y mucha violencia. (Aunque todavía hay violencia en algunas partes pero nada comparado con las guerras de hace cientos de años. Akane y sus amigas casi se quedan dormidas durante la clase de historia. Su profesor la echo de clase al ver que no prestaba atención y como siempre, terminaba aguantando unos cubos de agua afuera de la clase. Aquella hora afuera de la clase parecía interminable, estaba muy aburrida en el silencio. DING DONG DING DONG (con una gran sonrisa) "menos mal que ya terminaron las clases, ahora a casita".

Yuka: hey Akane, en que pensabas.

Akane: en que menos mal que ya terminaron las clases, ahora me iré a casa y descansare un poco antes de empezar a entrenar.

Sayuri: porque no vamos las tres a tomar algo, quizás un helado de fresas y nata mmmmmm...

Yuka: yo me apunto.

Akane: vale, pero solo porque es helado.

Sayuri: sabía que no te opondrías a un helado jejeje.

Todas rieron y se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras para salir de la escuela. Akane y sus amigas salían riendo y hablando hasta que Akane se quedo quieta como una estatua al verlo allí sentado encima de la alta muralla a la salida de la escuela Furinka. El salto de la muralla y en el suelo se quedo mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Sus amigas no sabían que le había pasado a Akane, movieron una mano delante de su rostro.

Yuka: hey Akane, que te pasa reacciona, parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Sayuri: amiga responde, nos tienes preocupadas.

Sus amigas siguieron hablándole pero Akane se sonrojo mucho y después miro a sus amigas: no os deis la vuelva pero... Ranma...Ranma esta detrás de vosotras.

Yuka: tu novio.

Akane: (mas sonrojada) no es mi novio es solo un amigo y ayyyyyyayyayyaya viene hacia aqui.

Sayuri: no te muestres tímida Akane, nosotras te dejamos con tu amiguito.

Yuka: ya te llamares otro día para tomar un helado.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y siguieron sus caminos sin dejar de observar a Ranma y a su amiga. Ranma siguió andando acercándose hacia ella. A tan solos medio metro se detuvo y la miro: hola.

Akane: que...que haces aqui "porque me siento tan nerviosa es solo Ranma".

Ranma: así es como saludas a tus amigos.

Akane: (levanto la mirada para mirarle la cara y le sonrió) lo siento, no me esperaba verte aqui, me...me has sorprendido.

Ranma: (sacando algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo mostró) estaba buscando a una chica llamada Akane Tendo sabes donde puedo encontrarla).

Akane: si, (siguiéndole el juego) y para que la quieres ver.

Ranma: para darle este medallón.

Akane: jejeje, as venido hasta aqui solo para darme el medallón.

Ranma: no, hace dos días que llegue y ahora vivo aqui en Nerima, ayer encontré un trabajo en un almacén descargando y montando cajas, y mi padre y yo vivimos en un apartamento cerca de aqui

Akane: me alegro por vosotros, y...dime...porque aqui, porque en Nerima.

Ranma: (rascándose la cabeza) tú dijiste que era un sitio muy agradable y tranquilo y además tenia ganas de dejar de viajar y situarme en algún lugar para siempre. (Ella sonrió con sus palabras)

Akane: has visto mucho de Nerima?????

Ranma: no, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo.

Akane: si quieres yo te lo puedo enseño, bueno (sonrojándose) si tu...si tu quieres dar un paseo para enseñarte todos los sitios de Nerima.

Ranma: esta bien.

Akane: así también podré enseñarte mi gimnasio.

Ranma: eso estaría muy bien.

Akane: vamos entonces.

Sus amigas los observaron desde bastante lejos y ambas estaban muy contentas por ver a su amiga por fin con un chico. Akane se paso la tarde andando junto a Ranma, enseñándole el parque, el río, las tiendas etc... Mientras caminaban ambos hablaban de lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron en el hotel pero ninguna mención nada sobre el beso de despedida.

Akane: la verdad es que no creí que te volvería a ver, bueno quizás te harías muy famoso en las artes marciales y aparecieras en la televisión pero nunca pensé en que estarías aqui en Nerima.

Ranma: yo tampoco creí que nos volveríamos a ver pero hasta hace una semana, mi padre y yo estábamos hablando del futuro, de lo que nos esperaría, de los entrenamientos y al final decidimos situarnos en algún sitio para siempre.

Akane: me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte en Nerima...la verdad es que no tengo a nadie para practicar conmigo.

Ranma: has seguido entrenando como te enseñe.

Akane: (con una bonita sonrisa) SIP, todos los días.

Ranma: mañana te enseñare una técnica nueva que aprendí en Kobe, es difícil aprenderla pero estoy seguro que tú aprenderás.

Akane: (sonrojándose mucho) buena esta es mi casa, entre le la enseñare, papa ya estoy en casa.

Soun apareció en la entrada de la casa para saludar a su hija y se quedo boquiabierto al verla acompañada de Ranma: Ranma bienvenido a mi casa.

Akane: papa suéltale la mano, voy a enseñarle la casa y el dojo.

Soun: muy bien hecho hija por fin traes a Ranma a esta casa, me alegro de verte de nuevo Ranma.

Ranma: yo también me alegro de verlo señor Tendo.

Ranma le explico a Soun que su padre y el habían dejado de viajar y que seguirían entrenando después de trabajar y que se alojaban en un apartamento en el centro de Nerima. Soun insistió que se alojaran en su casa pero Ranma no podía aceptar su ofrecimiento. Después de hablar de sus viajes y las artes marciales, Akane decidió que ya era hora de dejar a su padre y llevarse a Ranma a ver la casa, tiro de su mano y se lo llevo de la entrada de la casa. Ella le enseño la cocina, el salón, el jardín, los cuartos de la planta superior, su cuarto, se sonrojo mucho cuando al entrar el señalo a unas fotos que tenia de el en la habitación pero ella insistió en salir de la habitación para mostrarle el gimnasio.

Al verlo Ranma se sorprendió mucho, esperaban ver un gimnasio más pequeño pero aquel gimnasio era bastante grande como para entrenar libremente sin detenerse por falta de espacio. Akane lo miraba embobada, escuchándolo hablar tan entusiasmado del gimnasio.

Ranma: practicamos un poco.

Akane: no puedo.

Ranma: porque no.

Akane: porque (sonrojándose mucho) porque tengo falda y si saltara para darte una patada, no creo que se adecuado pelear con una falda.

Ranma: no había pensado en eso.

Akane: no te preocupes, si quieres entrenamos mañana a la tarde.

Ranma: esta bien, entonces mañana te enseñare las nuevas técnicas que aprendí estas semanas.

Akane: que bien, ya tengo ganas de aprenderlas.

Ranma: una en especial es muy difícil aprenderla pero se que tu podrás aprenderla y dominarla (ella se sintió muy alagada con sus palabras, ambos permanecieron callados y estaban muy juntos el uno del otro).

Soun: (acercándose a los dos) buaaaaaa que bonita relación hay entre vosotros dos, que bonito es el amor...buaaaaa

Akane: PAPA...DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESCES, RANMA Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS.

Soun: pero de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso.

Ranma: Señor Tendo, Akane es mi única amiga y no me interesa tener ninguna novia por ahora, prefiero entrenar.

Soun: suenas igual que mi hija, ninguno quiere tener novio pero estáis obsesionados con los entrenamientos. Buenos os dejo solos para que sigáis con lo vuestro (dejando a los dos callados y sonrojados, pero antes de salir, le dio un suave golpecito a su hija echándola en los brazos de Ranma y enseguida desapareció de allí).

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse hasta que notaron el acercamiento que existía entre los dos y enseguida se separaron mas sonrojados que antes y bastante nervioso. Después de unos largos segundos anidaron hasta la salida de la casa y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

Ranma: bueno Akane, mañana te esperare afuera de tu escuela, vendremos a entrenar.

Akane: (sin mirarle) si...si claro, ma...mañana te veré al final de las clases.

Ranma: hasta mañana (y salto por encima de la muralla).

Akane: (muy sonrojada y nerviosa) "porque me siento tan nerviosa cuando estoy con el, ufff papa siempre tiene que avergonzarme ya vera cuando lo pille, (sonriendo) parece mentira todo esto, el esta aqui en Nerima...no se porque pero me molesto que no quisiera tener novia, quizás no le gusto lo suficiente como para ser su novia...pero que tonterías me digo, yo tener novio, no,no,no,no, solo somos amigos y nada mas".

Y así pasaron los días, el la esperaba todas las tardes afuera del Furinkan y después se dirigían al Dojo Tendo para entrenar. Los entrenamientos eran duros pero ambos estaban muy complacidos de poder practicarlo juntos y sin ningún problema, de vez en cuando Soun y Genma atendían al Dojo para observarles entrenar, lo hacían muy bien. Algunas tardes cuando no entrenaba, corrían por las calles o caminaban tranquilamente por Nerima. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y aquella amistad crecía por día.

**Unas cuantas semanas mas tarde...**. en el almuerzo en la escuela Furinkan.

Yuka: Akane esta tarde vamos a salir al cine yo, Sayuri, Daisuke y Hiroshi y bueno como hace tanto tiempo que no salimos juntos, queremos que vengas con Ranma y nosotros al cine.

Akane: yo, yo y Ranma en el cine. (Sonrojándose mucho).

Sayuri: date un descanso de los entrenamientos, por un día no pasara nada, además hace siglos que no sales con nosotras, siempre que terminan las clases desapareces y te vas con tu amiguito.

Akane: esta bien iré.

Yuka: es que nunca vienes con nosotras a ninguna parte y... espera que has dicho (mostrando una gran sonrisa) que vienes con nosotras.

Akane: si iré con vosotras, solo espero que Ranma no se moleste por el cambio de planes y quiera venir.

Yuka: si vas tu, seguro que el vendrá.

Akane: eso espero, bueno a que hora vamos a ir al cine.

Sayuri: a las siete de la tarde, después nos iremos juntos a comer una hamburguesa.

Akane: esta bien, pues quedamos a las siete afuera del cine.

Yuka: que bien, por fin podremos conocer a tu novio, digo amigo.

Dos horas más tarde...afuera de la escuela estaba Ranma apoyado contra la pared esperándola como todos los días. Al verla se dirige hacia ella: hola, has tardado en salir.

Akane: (un poco sonrojada) si porque estaba hablando con mis amigas.

Ranma: hoy quiero enseñarte una técnica nueva.

Akane: (sin mirarlo a los ojos) creo que hoy no va a poder ser. (Levanto la mirada y el la miraba con una expresión confusa en sus ojos) porque...porque mis amigas quieren...

Ranma: ahhh si quieres salir con tus amigas por mi no hay problema.

Akane: no es eso, mis amigas quieren que salgamos y tú con ellas y sus novios, (muy sonrojada y avergonzada a la vez) pero si no te apetece no pasa nada se lo diré.

Ranma: ir a donde.

Akane: al cine (levantando lentamente la mirada del suela y lo ve sonriéndola) que dices, quieres ir.

Ranma: que quieres hacer tu.

Akane: no me importaría ir además hace mucho tiempo con no salgo con mis amigas al cine.

Ranma: vale iremos entonces.

Akane: aceptas (ella no dejaba de sonreír) muy bien pues a las siete he quedado con mis amigas afuera del cine.

Ranma: te recojo de tu casa a las seis y media.

Akane: (muy pero que muy sonrojada) vale esta bien.

Ranma: te acompaño a tu casa y después me duchare que estoy sudando mucho del trabajo de hoy, me cambio de ropa y volver a tu casa a recogerte. (Ella sonrió y ambos anidaron hacia la casa de ella).

Mas tarde Ranma fue a recogerla de la casa de ella, ella tenia puesta una camisa ajustada y una falda vaquera que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas enseñando sus piernas bien tornadas y femeninas. Ranma se quedo un buen rato observándola hasta que se quedo a su lado.

Akane: (muy sonriente) te ves muy bien con esa ropa.

Ranma: (sin mirarla) y...y tu también, estas muy...muy bonita así vestida.

Akane: gracias.

Soun: una foto, no os de vergüenza, solo es una foto para un buen recuerdo.

Akane: esta bien pero darte prisa papa.

Soun: juntaron un poco más y ahora sonreíd. (Después de la foto, ambos siguieron sonrojados y siguieron el camino hacia el cine).

En la entrada al cine, Hiroshi y Daisuke hablaron mucho con Ranma, Akane se alegro que sus amigos se llevaran bien con Ranma y que parecía que el lo estaba pasando bien con todos. Vieron una película de comedia, ella y sus amigas no dejaban de reír, Ranma apenas ponía atención a la película, la gustaba verla reír, nunca la había visto reír tanto y aquella sonrisa suya lo tenía hechizado. Al principio de la película, ambos estaban sentados uno alado del otro y ambos se sentía muy nerviosos por estar en un lugar tan oscuro y tan unidos. Después de la película se marcharon a una hamburguesería, Ranma le pago la comida, para ella era muy raro que le pagasen la comida y el cine, nunca antes nadie la había pagado nada. Después de comer se quedaron una hora allí hablando en general de Ranma. El les contaba a todos sus viajes, sus entrenamientos y su trabajo. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de escuchar sus historias.

Por el camino de vuelta a casa Hiroshi tenia el brazo por encima de los hombros de Yuka, alado iban Sayuri con Daisuke muy unidos y detrás de todos iban caminando Akane y Ranma, el como de costumbre tenia las manos detrás de la cabeza y ella caminaba con las manos unidas delante de su falda y miraba a las parejas deseando que algún día ella y Ranma pudiese andar como ellos, tan unidos, tan solo pensarlo se comenzaba a sonrojarse. Ranma se dio cuenta de como miraba a sus amigos y sabia que ella querría que andasen de la misma manera pero tenia miedo de equivocarse y sacar conclusiones que no fuesen ciertas. Decidió arresgiarse y pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Al primer contacto ella dio un respingo al no esperarse que el la abrazara pero después se tranquilizo y lo miro con una dulce sonrisa y volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

Los siguientes días salían de nuevo con sus amigas, a los bolos, de discoteca, al cine, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a ella no le molestaba que el la abrazara por los hombros cuando caminaban juntos. Apreciaban cuando entrenaban porque así podían pasar mas tiempo asolas. Durante dos semanas, ellos se quedaron en casa entrenando, el quería que ella pudiese aprender a saltar los tejados. Después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo lo consiguió y la reacción de Akane fue de abrazarse a el y darle las gracias pero al notar la cercanía se separo de el y se sonrojo por lo que había echo. Seguía callada hasta que unas manos fuertes la obligo a darse la vuelta y al mirarlo el la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo, nunca antes había sentido algo tan agradable. Ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar.

Después de unos minutos así en silencio, ambos se separan y se miran: Akane, me tengo que, nos veremos mañana.

Akane: Ranma, (pero ya se había marchado) espero que no este arrepentido por el abrazo.

Ella se dio un agradable baño y después de cenar volvió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama a pensar en el. "no se que nos paso esta tarde, como pude dejarme llevar en ese abrazo y porque me abrazo el, no lo entendió pero (con una linda sonrisa) me gusto mucho pero no me tengo que hacer ilusiones, el dijo que no quería tener una novia y yo le respetare."

TOC TOC TOC - suaves golpes en la ventana.

Ella se asusto mucho, se acerco a la ventana con el bate de baisbol y al separar las cortinas se encontró son unos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura. Ella abrió la ventana lentamente para no despertar a nadie: que quieres Ranma, es muy tarde.

Ranma: llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo y no quiero esperar ningún minuto más.

Akane: nos sentamos en el tejado. (El la cojio en brazos y salto hacia el tejado y la puse de pie pero no la dejo sentarse, la sujeto por la cintura notando como temblada ella, se quito la chaqueta y se la poso encima de sus hombros). Que...que querías decirme que era tan importante.

Ranma: Akane, bueno yo...yo no soy muy bueno diciendo cosas...llevamos viéndonos todos los días desde hace dos meses, me paso el día junto a ti y desde que nos conocimos en el hotel pues...quizás no sientas lo mismo que yo pero...(el corazón de ambos palpitaba a mil por hora) yo, tu, bueno, que siempre me has gustado y eres muy bonita, siempre lo he creido...(unos segundos en silencio) yo, yo, yo quiero...

Akane: tu quieres????

Ranma: yo quiero que seas mi novia. (Menos mal que seguía sujetada por el porque sino que caería por el tejado) quizás sea un tonto por habértelo dicho, no importa seguiremos siendo amigos y...(ella no le dejo continuar, le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió).

Akane: (muy sonrojada) claro que acepto ser tu novia, me gustas mucho Ranma y igual que a ti, desde que nos conocimos pues no he dejado de pensar en ti y sentir en mi algo que nunca jamás he sentido por nadie. (El se acerco hacia ella para besarla pero a escasos centímetro ella retrocedió) Ranma antes de besarme quiero que sepas que nunca he besado a nadie y que este seria mi primer beso, por eso...por eso antes de besarme quiero saber que siempre estarás conmigo y que siempre podré confiar en ti.

Ranma: (posando su mano en la mejilla de ella) escúchame, nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo y que sepas que este es mi primer beso, bueno nuestro primer beso y también significa mucho para mi. Ahora que eres mi novia, puedo besarte. (Ella le sonrió y muy tímidamente le contesto que si, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta que se unieron en un tierno y suave beso. El beso fue muy largo. "Ranma te quiero" - al momento que termino de pensar esas palabras no pudo abrir los ojos, de renpente todo era blanco, una luz tan blanca que no le permitía abrir los ojos.

Akane: "porque no puedo abrir los ojos, porque no puedo HABLAR, QUE ME PASA, no puedo estar metida en otra pesadilla, RANMAAAAAA...RANMAAAA POR FAVOR AYUDAME...porque no puedo moverme".

Voz: DOCTOR VENGA DEPRISA, LA PACIENTE POR FIN HA SALIDO DEL COMA...

Akane: "que coma, de que hablan, y doctor, acaso...acaso estoy un hospital".

Doctor: a ver el puso, todo va normal y ella empieza a mover las manos, en cuestión de unas horas ya podrá estar moviéndose libremente y hablando, (sonando muy feliz) menos mal que has despertado pequeña, nos teníamos muy preocupados.

Akane: "quiero llorar, porque no siento nada en mi cuerpo, no veo nada, no puedo ni gritar, ahhhhhhh por favor quiero irme a casa, quiero despertar de estar pesadilla".

Doctor: enfermera, llame a los familiares y dígales que Akane ha despertado del coma para que vengan a verla.

**Continuara...**

holaaaaaaaaaaaa, se que he tardado en actualizar pero estuve liada con mi otro fic y tuve este en el limbo, creo que me pase de largo este capitulo pero en el siguiente se explicara sobre el coma de Akane, el colgante (acordaros del primer capitulo), bueno os dejo y espero no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo. Hasta pronto.

Chao

meli-chan


	13. Adonde estoy

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**Antes de empezar con el siguente capitulo, os pongo un trozo del final del capitulo anterior para refrescar la memoria...**

Ranma: (posando su mano en la mejilla de ella) escúchame, nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo y que sepas que este es mi primer beso, bueno nuestro primer beso y también significa mucho para mi. Ahora que eres mi novia, puedo besarte. (Ella le sonrió y muy tímidamente le contesto que si, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta que se unieron en un tierno y suave beso. El beso fue muy largo. "Ranma te quiero" - al momento que termino de pensar esas palabras no pudo abrir los ojos, de renpente todo era blanco, una luz tan blanca que no le permitía abrir los ojos.

Akane: "porque no puedo abrir los ojos, porque no puedo HABLAR, QUE ME PASA, no puedo estar metida en otra pesadilla, RANMAAAAAA...RANMAAAA POR FAVOR AYUDAME...porque no puedo moverme".

Voz: DOCTOR VENGA DEPRISA, LA PACIENTE POR FIN HA SALIDO DEL COMA...

_Continuara...Bueno ahora os dejo con el capitulo 13, espero que os guste y mil perdones a mis fieles lectores por haber tardado tanto en seguirlo._

**CAPITULO 13 - Adonde estoy???**

Akane seguia inmovil en la camilla del hospital, no podia sentir nada, ni frio, ni calor, ni hambre, tan solo la angustia de no poder moverse ni abrir sus ojos tan solo escuchar a su alrededor. Mientras ella trataba de enterder lo que escuchaba, el Doctor Tofu y las enfermeras, chequeaban el pulso de Akane y le sacaban muestras de sangre para examinarlas y analisarlas. El tiempo transcurian muy rapidamente, los resultados llegaron muy rapidamente a la sala, por lo visto todo estaba normal, tan solo esperaban a que por ella misma se despertara y se moviese lentamente como era de esperar despues de haber estado en un coma.

Dos horas mas tarde, llegaron los familiares de Akane juntos con Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse y los amigos del colegio. La sala de espera estaba completamente llena, todos anciosos por saber alguna noticia del estado de Akane. En la sala estaban todos presentes, Katumi y Nabiki tratando de tranquilizar a un Soun que no dejaba de llorar junto a su mejor amigo Genma, en otro rincon de la sala estaban los amigos y amigas de Akane hablando tranquilamente y por ultimo estaba Ranma cruzado de brazos apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirando fijamente al suelo con sus pensamientos en la chica de que habia estado en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. El ignoraba la preciencia de sus otras prometidas y de Mousse desafiandole por estar cerca de Shampoo, ignoraba todo a su alrededor, tan solo se culpaba por el estado de Akane, culpandose a si mismo por la discusion que mantuvieron la ultima vez que se vieron en la casa de los Tendo antes de que se desmayase y entrase en coma.

El escandalo en la sala fue interumpido por la llegada del Doctor Tofu, todos incluso Ranma se acercaron al Doctor para escuchar atentamente sobre Akane.

Dr. Tofu: shhhhh un momento de silencio por favor (todos se acercaron mas aun al Doctor y miraron atentamente al doctor) Akane ya tiene los ojos abiertos pero al recobrar la vision se puso muy nerviosa ya que no puede hablar por el momento y eso es muy normal en estos casos hasta que no pase unas cuantas horas y por eso la hemos dado un tranquilizador, podeis entrar a verla, pero por favor, no quiero que nadie la ponga nerviosa ni que la hagais hablar, por ahora tiene que descansar y recuperar fuerzas porque no queremos que caiga de nuevo en el coma...(cruzandose de brazos y mirando a todos con una mirada tan seria que cortaria el hielo por mitad)... si ocurre un segunda vez... puede que no despierte jamas.

"JAMAS, JAMAS, JAMAS" - aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Ranma provocando un dolor en el pecho que lo irritaba y le consumia los pensamientos.

Soun y sus hijas entraron los primeros para ver a Akane, todos los demas iban detras de ellos muy animados por volver a ver a Akane. Ranma era el ultimo en salir de la sala, se metio sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzo a andar, iba caminando solo hasta que una voz lo llamaba.

Dr. Tofu: Ranma, espera un momento, escucha, Akane esta muy delicada en estos momentos, me preocupo mucho por ella y quisiera que por el momento no la insultes, ni la grites, ni empiezes ninguna pelea aunque te provoque, no quisiera perderla para siempre, (viendolo muy preocupado) tiene que recuperarse y volver a ser fuerte como antes... se que la quieres y que te preocupas mucho por ella pero por favor, no quiero que ella vuelva aqui para quedarse en coma para el resto de su vida, lo intiendes'.

Ranma: si Doctor,(con una voz muy ronca y seria) ella nunca volvera a entrar en coma ni a desmayarse, le doy mi palabra.

Dr. Tofu: eso espero Ranma, es un milagro que haya despertando tan pronto.

Ranma: tan pronto, si ha estado dos meses durmiendo.

Dr. Tofu: normalmente, la gente se queda años en coma y aveces incluso no despiertan jamas. (Ranma se puso muy palido con las palabras del doctor al pensar que Akane nunca despertase). Bueno muchacho ve con los demas que seguro que tienes que tener muchas ganas de volver a verla. (Ranma sonrio al doctor y se dirigio hacia la habitacion.)

Al abrir la puerta, no pudo ver a su prometida porque todos estaban cerca de ella hablando. El se acerco por un lado y la veia con la mirada confuza y se veia muy triste, se sentia mal de verla en aquel estado tan debil, tumbada en la cama sin poder hablar, tan solo limitandose a mirar con la mirada a todos a su alrededor y tratar de escuchar lo que los demas les contaba a ella.

Akane: "como pude estar dos meses en coma...es...es imposible... si yo estuve con Ranma (bajo la mirada para mirar sus manos) si yo estaba con Ranma besandole, como...como puede ser que haya terminado aqui en el hospital y todos dicen que llevo dos meses durmiendo...esto...esto es una locura...seguro que tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla, es imposible que me haya caido del tejado mientras besaba a Ranma y el no me haya salvado...pero y..y si fue eso lo que ocurrio, y si Ranma no pudo salvarme cuando resbalaria y me golpee tan fuerte en la cabeza que me quede en coma...no lo se, tan solo me gustaria que Ranma estuviese aqui para decirme lo que ocurrio" (ella dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y miro a su alrededor mirando a los que conocia "ojala pudiera hablar, no entiendo porque papa esta llorando tanto, porque no esta Kuno aqui junto a Nabiki, bueno estara trabajando y el doctor tambien supongo, pero esas dos (mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia Shampoo y Ukyo que la miraban muy sonrientes) quienes son esas, da igual ya me enterare mas tarde...(echando un vistazo por su alrededor) pero el...el no esta aqui, porque no esta conmigo... me prometio (su mirada reflejaba tristeza y todos lo notaron) el me promitio que nunca me dejaria...es es un"

Pero sus pensamientos se bloquearon cuando observo aquellos ojos azules que la habian enamorado. Entonces sonrio, todos advirtieron el cambio en el rostro de Akane, mostraba una gran sonrisa, todos se echaron hacia un lado para que Ranma pudiese acercarse hacia ella. El se sentia muy nervioso de volver a mirarla a los ojos y ante las miradas de todos que no dejaban de mirarlos. Akane no miraba a nadie mas, tan solo lo miraba a el, al acercarse Ranma con pasos nerviosos hacia ella, ambos se sonrojaron pero ella le siguio sonriendo.

Ranma: hola (casi como un susurro) llevas...llevas mucho tiempo aqui sabes...ehhh.,...esto...yo...yo.

Akane: "porque esta tan nervioso, y porque no me mira, mira mis manos pero no me mira a la cara".

Ranma: aver cuando te recuperas y vuelves al Dojo, se te extraña mucho alli. (la sonrio y le dio la espalda para marcharse pero Soun le toco el hombro)

Soun: salgamos todos un momento para dejarles solos por unos momentos, (se acerco a su hija y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza) en cinco minutos nos volveremos a ver y no te quedes dormida (Akane sonrio a su padre y este se marcho llorando acompañado de los demas, Shampoo y Ukyo no querian salir y dejar a ellos dos solos pero Mousse les dijo que no deberian molestar Akane mientras este en el hospital y las saco a las dos a empujones).

Ranma: (volvio a mirar a su prometida, no sabio que decir ni que hacer) ufff que silencio sin todos ellos. (entonces fijo su mirada en las manos de ella que poco a poco se movia hacia la suya, Ranma sujeto suavemente la delicada mano de Akane y la miro a los ojos por unos segundos - eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenia de sujetar la pequeña y delicada mano de su prometida, se quedaron asi por unos minutos Ranma sin ser consiente de lo rapido que pasaba el tiempo y que no le decia ninguna palabra - despues de un buen rato comenzo a hablar) siento mucho que todo esto haya pasado...yo...yo... no debi...no debi gritarte aquel dia y haberte insultado...yo...yo tengo toda la culpa de que...de que estes asi"

Akane: (mirandolo muy confuza) "de que esta hablando, el nunca me ha gritado y menos insultado, pero que esta diciendo". (ella trato de hablar pero tan solo podia abrir la boca y decir aaaa..aaaa.aa..a..)

Ranma: (el seguia sujetando la mano de ella y se quedo observando su rostro) no te esfuerces en hablar, el doctor dice que aun estas muy debil y tienes que cuidarte bien para recuperar las fuerzas, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre, yo, yo... te...

Soun: ya estamos de vuelta.

Ranma: (muy molesto) pero si aun no ha pasado ni cinco minutos.

Shampoo: (con los brazos cruzados) Ranma que haces sujetandola de la mano.

Ukyo: (de la misma postura que Shampoo y mirando a Ranma muy seriamente y bastante enfadada y celosa) si Ranma, suelta la mano de Akane. (Akane miraba a las dos chicas, no las reconocia pero por lo que escuchaba, parecian ser muy arrogantes dando ordenes a su Ranma, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar para decirles algunas palabras a aquellas dos extrañas que miraban a su novio tan descaradamente y le ordenaban a Ranma a separarse de ella).

Dr. Tofu: losiento pero la hora de la visita ha terminado, tenemos que dejar que nuestra Akane se recupere para poder volver a casa.

Todos se despidieron de ella y Ranma fue el ultimo en salir de la habitacion, iba a salir pero se volvio y se acerco hacia ella, "mañana te volvere a ver, pero quiero que no vuelvas a quedarte dormida en un profundo coma,"no quisiera volver a perderte" (acaricio la cabeza de Akane suavemente con su mano) te vere mañana.(le sonrioy se marcho)

Al marcharse todos de la habitacion incluyendo al doctor, Akane por fin se quedo asolas para poder recapicitar en todo lo que habia escuchado, definitivamente o era un sueño donde se encontraba o era una broma, no podia creer que habia estado tanto tiempo durmiendo, como podia haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo y desperdiciando el tiempo, la vida asi y porque Ranma se sentia culpable, el no la habia gritado ni insultado como decia, si lo hubiera hecho estaria muy segura de recordarlo. Tras unos minutos en silencio, decidio que lo mejor que podia hacer era comenzar a mover su cuerpo ya que lo unico que podia mover era sus manos, los ojos y el cuello, empezo por levantar los brazos, notaba que le pesaba mucho los brazos y las piernas pero aun asi, se mantuvo unas horas inquieta trantando de mover todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada por el esfuerzo de mover su cuerpo durante horas que cuando se dio cuenta de que su cabello no estaba tan largo y que al deslizar su mano hacia arriba de la espalda buscando su pelo, su corazon parecio dar un vuelco al notar que su pelo era muy corto y que lo llevaba por encima de su hombro. Queria moverse, queria andar y volver a su casa, y que alli la ayudasen, queria gritar, estaba furiosa, preguntandose quien se habia atevido a cortarle su precioso y largo pelo. No podia gritar ni articular ninguna palabra pero sus lagrimas no cesaban de resbalar por las mejillas y a causa del cansancio se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente... se paso unas horas con una enfermera que la ayudaba a caminar por los corredores y le hacia masajes en el cuerpo para que no le causen dolores mas tarde. Consiguio hablar aunque no como ella queria pero al menos sabia que habia mejorado bastante.

Por la tarde a la hora de la visita, ella estaba nerviosa por volver a ver a Ranma, queria poder hablar con el y que le dijiese el porque estaba en coma y porque tendria que tener el la culpa. Entraron sus padres, sus hermanas, Yuka y Sayuri. Aun no habian llegado ni Shampoo, ni Mousse ni Ukyo pero a Akane le daba igual porque no los conocia, tan solo queria ver a Ranma. Se sintio muy triste de que no la haya visitado. Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por su hermana Nabiki.

Nabiki: oye Akane, has logrado moverte hoy, pudiste mover tus piernas.

Akane: (rebozando con una sonrisa) si...ho hoy pude ca...camiii...nar.

Nabiki: no te esfuerzes mucho hermanita (dandole un beso en la cabeza - se que no es tipica de ser tan cariñosa pero en mi fic si lo sera porque estaba muy preocupada por Akane).

Akane: a..adon..de esta...ra..

Nabiki: Ranma (Akane movi la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta) no le he visto por casa, pero seguro que vendra (tratando de animar a su hermanita).

Akane: pa..pa, (soun se acerco a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos).

Soun: si pequeña aqui estoy, que quieres.

Akane: (levanto la mano y se toco el pelo con los dedos) que...que le...le paso...a... a mi pelo papa...

Soun: que quieres decir con tu pelo, lo llevas asi desde hace dos años.

Akane: no..no pue...ede ser, (bajo la mirada) yo...yo lo te...tenia muyyyy larrrgo.

Nabiki: seguramente no te aquerdes Akane... (acercandose a su hermana) hace tiempo cuando Ranma llego a nuestra casa, poco tiempo despues llego Ryoga buscandolo para pelear contra el (antes estas palabras los ojos de Akane se abrieron mas y puso maxima atencion en lo que le contaba su hermana) tu intentabas ayudarlo pero Ryoga te lanzo algo que casi te mata pero con suerte solo que corto el pelo.

Akane: Ry...Ryo..ga."ahhhh cuando me recupere y vuelva a entrenar, me hare mas fuerte y luchare contra Ryoga...como pudo haberse atrevido a cortar mi precioso pelo, no se lo perdonare jamas..."

Nabiki: Ryoga, no te acuerdas de el...da igual ya iras recordando las cosas.

Katumi: toma Akane, estas galletas las hice hace unas horas, espero que tengas hambre (Akane le sonrio y se lo agradecio)

Akane: ariga..gato onee-chan, mmmmm mmmm...estan...estan tan...bue...nas.

Yuka: oye Akane todavia quedan tres meses para que terminen los examenes de curso y como vas tan atrasada, yo y Sayuri te ayudaremos cuando estes mejor a repasar todo lo que te has perdido.

Akane: Ari..gato Yuka jeje.

Y asi se quedaron una hora mas hablando sobre las cosas que habian pasado desde que se demayo. Mientras hablaban, alguien llamo a la puerta, el corazon de Akane empezo a latirle fuertemente contra su pecho pensando que porfin habia llegado su novio pero no fue asi, llego Kuno con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Kuno: mi querida Akane, siento mucho no haber venido a verte ayer pero nadie me dijo nada sobre tu recuperacion y me entere hoy mismo (estaba gritando de lo enfurecido que estaba) en la escuela de que ayer habias despertado del coma.

Nabiki: no le grites a mi hermana o te echare de aqui.

Kuno: como te atreves a hablarme asi Nabiki Tendo (Akane no entendia el porque se llevaban tan mal). (ignoro a Nabiki y se acerco a Akane) anhelaba tanto volver a ver tu precioso rostro, Akane Tendo eres la chica mas guapa que hay en todo el planeta y estoy muy orgulloso que seas mi novia.

Ella estaba tan incomoda por sus palabras, su cercamiento y su comportamiento, como podia su futuro cuñado atreverse a hablarla asi, estaba tan irritada que cuando Kuno dijo que ella era su novia, el estaba tan cerca que ella le golpeo con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia que salio volando por la ventana junto a su ramo de rosas. Justo despues del golpe, Akane se desmayo y el doctor pidio a los demas que saliesen y la dejaran descansar.

Cuando ella se desperto, la habitacion estaba completamente a oscuras. Recordo las palabras de Kuno y se sintio denuevo enfurecida, como podia Kuno decirle esas palabras a ella, en un tiempo lo hacia pero desde que comenzo a salir con su hermana, no la habia vuelta a molestar pero porque ahora volvia a molestarla, todo tenia que ser un sueño porque no parecia realidad. Al encender la luz de la mesita a su lado, observo que habia una bandeja con comida, muy tranquilamente comio lo que pudo y se tumbo hacia atras y encendio la television. "porque Ranma no ha venido a verme, ayer me prometio que vendria..." entonces escucho unos pasos a su lado y una sombra se acercaba hacia ella. Con la luz de la lamparilla no podia ver su rostro, estaba asustada y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la nariz.

Ranma: hola.

Akane: (ella al reconocer su voz se quito las sabanas y le sonrio) Ranma...cre...crei que no ivvvass a venir...(sonrojandose ligeramente al mirarlo).

Ranma: esque no me gusta venir cuando hay tanta gente (le sonrio a ella y se acerco hacia la cama) me alegro que puedas hablar pero (mirandola muy seriamente) no malgaste tu energia golpeando a Kuno, tu familia estaba muy asustados porque te desmayaste.

Akane: Ranma... porque...porque estoy aqui...porque...porque estuvvve en commmma.

Ranma: porque...(bajando la mirada) porque...fui un estupido y por hacerte enfadar...por eso.

Akane: no...no eres essstupido...(el la miro) dime...que paso.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) aquel dia... pues discutimos en el pasillo de la casa y tu te giraste y me dijiste que...(bajando la cabeza para no mirarla)

Akane: que...que fue lo que...lo que dije, lo...losiento...esque no recuerdo haber...haber peleado nunca...con...contigo.

Ranma: (mirandola desconcertado) me dijiste que...bueno tus palabras fueron que 'ojala ninguno de nuestros padres nos obligara a comprometernos con nadie'...despues de decir eso...pues te desmayaste y no te despertaste hasta ayer.

Akane: yo...no...no te en...entien..do...pro...me..tidos?????

Ranma: no te acuerdas de nuestro compromiso, bueno no es nuestro compromiso sino que nuestros padres arreglaron para juntar las escuelas de las artes marciales.

Akane: (bajando la cabeza) "estamos comprometidos... no puede ser...no me acuerdo de haberme comprometido..." yo...no me acuer..do...del compro..miso.

Ranma: no te preocupes, por ahora descansa, no quiero que vuelvas a caer en un coma. (se escucho un trueno bastante fuerte) bueno Akane me voy a marchar antes de que empieze a llover, mañana intentare venir antes...adios hasta mañana.

Akane: adios Ranma. (extrañada por su comportamiento) "porque no se acerca a mi, parece que teme estar cerca de mi, primero dice que el tiene la culpa de que este yo asi, despues dice que estamos comprometidos, esto parece ser una mala broma y cuando descubra la verdad ... no se lo que hare pero mañana espero poder hablar bien y hablare con el seriamente, quiero saber quienes son esas dos que estuvieron junto a el ayer y...porque no se comporta tan cariñoso conmigo, antes lo era pero ahora apenas le veo y cuando estamos solos parece que no quiere estar conmigo... mejor me quedo dormida y descanso que lo necesito".

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaa, se que he tardado en actualizar pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Bueno este capitulo no me ha salido tan largo como los de antes pero almenos teneis un poquito mas para leer. Espero que os guste. Os lo dedico a todos los que siguen mi fic, en especial a Maite-chan, Natsumi, Cindy y agatsu.

Chao y hasta la proximo, en el proximo capitulo Akane conseguira hablar sin problemas, Ranma ira a visitarla al dia siguiente y se producira una gran pelea con Shampoo y Ukyo...lograra Akane mantenerlas lejos de Ranma, llegaran a entenderla cuando empieze a hablar de lo que veia en el otro mundo, llegara a comprender lo que paso, bueno os aseguro que en el proximo capitulo todo se resolvera y si teneis alguna duda os aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo lo entendereis.

Ahhhh se me olvidaba, si hay algo que no os gusto, porfavor decidmelo.

Chao

Meli-chan


	14. Te odio

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 14 - Te odio**

A la mañana siguiente Akane se sentia mucho mejor, empezo a caminar sin muletas y sin la ayuda de las enfermeras, el Doctor Tofu estaba muy complacido de comprobar que Akane volvia a tener la misma fuerza de voluntad que siempre habia tenido. Aunque las preguntas que Akane hacia sobre la relacion entre el y su hermana mayor Katumi le ponian muy nervioso y para no llevarla la contraria se inventaba alguna excusa para salir de la habitacion y no responderle a sus absurdas preguntas de un noviazgo que mas quisiera el que existiese con Katumi.

Akane estaba muy contenta por la noticia del Doctor, el le habia dicho que mañana podria volver a su casa, estaba tan feliz por la noticia que el dia parecia una eternidad, deseaba con tantas ganas volver a su casa, a su habitacion, a su familia, a sus tareas rutinarias, a las artes marciales, aunque sabia que si habia estado dos meses inmovil, sus musculos tendrian entrenar desde el principio ya que su cuerpo no seria tan fuerte. Por la tarde, ella estaba nerviosa por ver a Ranma, queria verlo y hablar con el para que le diga la verda de lo que ocurrio porque ella se negaba a acceptar que habian peleado y que se hubiera desmayado, estaba convencida que lo recordaria perfectamente si fuese verdad, lo que queria saber era el porque el se habia inventado una historia asi, quizas era por verguenza a decir que se resbalo del tejado cuando estuvieron besandose.

Llegaron las visitas, llegaron Nabiki, Katumi y Soun junto a Genma.

Katumi: hola hermanita, estas mejor.

Akane: arigato onee-chan, me termine tus galletas esta mañana.

Nabiki: que bien que recuperaste la voz Akane, ayer apenas se te entendia lo que decias.

Akane: ufff menos mal, (esbozando una hermosa sonrisa) estaba agobiada cuando tenia que decir algo y no me salian bien las palabras pero menos mal que ya puedo hablar...(despues de unos segundos en silencio) tengo una buena noticia (decia con una amplia sonrisa) el Doctor Tofu me ha dicho que mañana podre volver a la casa, tengo tantas ganas de volver.

Soun: (con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Genma) lo vez Genma, sabia que mi pequeña volveria a casa muy pronto.

Genma: se te extraña mucho en la casa (Akane lo miro bastante confuza, como podia el echarla de menos en la casa si vivia con Ranma en un apartamento, pero no quizo llevarle la contraria asi que tan solo se limito a sonreirle).

Nabiki: (interrumpiendo los pensamiento de su hermana) Akane, estuvo muy gracioso el golpe que le diste al pobre de Kuno, pero no nos des otro susto como ese, hasta que no seas mas fuerte y recuperes toda tu fuerza... perdimos a mama pero no queremos perderte a ti lo entiendes. (Katumi y Soun casi lloran escuchandola, Nabiki se acerco a Akane y la abrazo susurrandole al oido - tenia mucho miedo de perderte Akane, (dejando una solitaria lagrima escapar de sus ojos) si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaria jamas. (Soun y Katumi lloraron de ver a Akane y a Nabiki abrazadas era un momento que pocas veces habian precenciado).

Justo en aquel momento aparecio Mousse junto a Shampoo y Ukyo.

Akane: (limpiandose las lagrimas) hola, no os conoszo pero recuerdo que estuvisteis aqui el dia que desperte.

Mousse: (acercandose a Akane y con una sonrisa se inclino delante de ella) soy Mousse y somos amigos desde hace dos años.

Akane: (muy confuza) desde hace dos años, eso (sonriendo) es mentira verdad, si fuese cierto te habria recordado.

Mousse: es verdad, yo nunca miento.(se sentia molesto de llamarlo mentiroso delante de todos).

Akane: pues no me lo creo (decia con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho) solo llevo dos meses en coma, pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrio antes de dormirme y caer en coma, aunque no se como paso.

Kuno: hola mi adorable Akane Tendo, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi (venia otra vez con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas).

Akane: si empiezas con tus estupidas bromas juro que te mandare volando por la ventana mas lejos que ayer...(miro a su hermana) Nabiki dile a tu prometido que deje de bromear asi conmigo, me recuerda a aquellos dias cuando me solia seguir por toda la escuela.

Todos a su alrededor la observaban como si fuese un extratereste, no tenia sentido alguno lo que decia, Nabiki prometida a Kuno, eso no tenia sentido.

Nabiki: ehhhh Akane, (con una gota resbalandole la cabeza - al estilo anime) el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste el la casa debio haber sido muy fuerte, porque estas hablando de cosas ilogicas...yo y Kuno solo somos amigos, nada mas, nunca hemos estado comprometidos, jeje, yo con Kuno tendria que ser una pesadilla de las tuya Akane porque jamas me comprometeria con alguien como Kuno aunque tenga mucho dinero no me fijaria en alguien como el.

Kuno: oye que estoy aqui, no soy tan malo como dices, seria un buen partido para quien sea mi futura esposa.

Nabiki: no lo creo Kuno, eres el chico mas pesado que conosco, nunca dejas a mi hermana tranquila incluso sabes que su prometido es mas fuerte que tu y que siempre te gana en todos los desafios, porque no dejas en paz a mi hermana y a Ranma para que vivan felices.

Shampoo: oye Nabiki, nunca dejare que sean felices, Ranma solo sera feliz conmigo.

Ukyo: como te atreves a decir eso Shampoo, (mirandola fijamente) Ranma solo sera mio.

Akane: NABIKI, KUNO, PARAD DE DISCUTIR... no entiendo porque discutis, hace unos meses os prometisteis en el hotel mas lujoso que he visto en mi vida, sois la pareja perfecta y siempre me dais envidia de como os llevais tan bien, (bajo la mirada) asi que dejad de pelearos y de decir que no sois nada.

Kuno: pero si yo no soy su novio.

Nabiki: (se acerca a Kuno y le susurra en voz baja cerca del oido) dejalo Kuno, ya hablaremos yo y tu mas tarde, no quiero que Akane se desanime, si ella dice que somos novios, lo seremos.

Kuno: pero???

Nabiki: vamos afuera de la habitacion (ella le cojio de la mano y se lo llevo hacia afuera) escuchame atentamente Kuno, ya se que no somos nada, pero mi hermana dice cosas muy ilogicas, no tiene sentido lo que dice, seguro que mientras estuvo en coma, ella estaria soñando y cree que somos novios y que estamos comprometidos.

Kuno: y que sujieres que hagamos, que nos llevemos bien y que nos prometamos en serio.

Nabiki: pero que dices...por ahora si tengo que pretender que soy tu prometida lo hare, no quiero que mi hermana vuelva a entrar en coma, no quiero inquietarla asi que sigueme la corriente cuando estemos delante de ella solo hasta que paso un tiempo y recupere la memoria.

Kuno: esta bien pero... podre abrazarte delante de tu hermana.

Nabiki: (muy sonrojada) porque quieres abrazarme, no te metas tanto en el papel vale Kuno.

Mientras en la habitacion de Akane, Katumi hablaba con Akane sobre la casa, la familia, sobre las comidas, hasta que entro Ranma en la habitacion, Akane no dejaba de mirarlo muy ilusionada, el se sonrojo mucho al notar como Akane no le quitaba el ojo de encima. A ella le extraño su comportamiento, parecia distante, despues de unos minutos el se animo para acercarse a ella pero mientras daba unos pasos hacia Akane pero dos chicas se acercaron a el cada una abrazandolo por cada lado interrumpiendole.

Shampoo: ohhh Ranma querido, quieres comer un poco de mi Ramen, (sacando una caja y mostrandole un plato con comida) te lo traje porque sabia que vendrias a ver a Akane.

Ukyo: el no comera tu comida Shampoo, porque vendra mas tarde a mi restaurante a comer todo lo que el quiera verdad Ranma.

Ranma: yo...pues...(nervioso y sonrojado por la proximidad de las dos chicas junto a el)

Shampoo: (abrazandose mas a el) Ranma querido te he extrañado tanto.

Ranma: ehhhh...ehhhh yo...

Akane: RANMAAAA... (sintiendo unos celos enormes al ver la manera que las dos chicas se pegaban a el) QUE HACES CON ESAS DOS...PORQUE DEJAS QUE TE ABRASEN ESAS DOS...RANNMMAAAAA

Ranma: yo...yo...no es lo que...que parece (separandose de Shampoo y de Ukyo).

Shampoo: oye Akane, el es nuestro prometido asi que tambien tenemos todo el derecho de estar con el cuando queramos, ademas, a ti no te interesa estar con el, tu siempre dices que no te gusta.

Akane: QUE YO QUEEEEE??????.

Ukyo: si eso es cierto hasta que el se decida por una de nosotras pues podemos acercarnos a el cuando nos apetezca verda Ranma. (Ranma no podia hablar, estaba asustado por la reacion de Akane, la veia roja de ira y eso no era ninguna buena señal)

Akane: (intentando levantarse de la cama) Ranma... (el se acerco hacia ella) como...como pudiste hacerme esto...(bajo la mirada hacia el suelo) yo...yo crei que me dijiste la verdad aquella noche, me...me pidiste que fuese tu novia y que seria la unica...

Ranma: yo...yo no te pedi nada de eso. (sonrojado de la verguenza que estaba pasando con todos alrededor de ellos escuchando atentamente).

Akane: (ella levanto la mirada del suelo, tenia una lagrima resbalando por la mejilla) como puedes mentirme de esa manera, me pediste que fuera tu novia, me dijiste que nunca me dejarias y que siempre estarias conmigo...eres...arrghhhh como pude confiar en ti... si llego a saber que tenias a otras chicas no te hubiera dejado que...que me besaras.

Aquellas palabras causo un caos en la sala, Shampoo y Ukyo gritando a Ranma por haberse atrevido besar a Akane, el estaba inmovil, no podia moverse, como podia Akane decir que la habia besado, eso nunca ocurrio. Despues de unos largos segundos el reacciono y se acerco hacia Akane con paso firme.

Ranma: Akane, (sujetandola de los hombros y mirandola seriamente) escuchame, yo nunca te he besado, lo has soñado todo, llevas dos meses durmiendo y soñarias cosas bonitas en tu mundo de sueños pero la verdad es esta, NO TE HE BESADO, NUNCA LO HE HECHO Y NUNCA LO HARE PORQUE NO ME GUSTAS Y ERES UNA MARIMACHO.

"no me gustas, no me gustas, no me gustas, marimacho, marimacho, marimacho..." estas palabras se le clavaron en el corazon de Akane, ella estas destrozada, como pudo mentir de esa manera, ella confiaba en el completamente y ahora porque mentia, porque se comportaba asi con ella. Ella se limpio las lagrimas, lo miro desafiante con los ojos clavados en los de el, dio unos pasos hasta ponerse a unos centimetros de el: Ranma (con una voz tan seria que daba miedo de escuchar) (apretando sus puños muy fuerte) yo...yo no miento, no se porque mientes, ademas no estamos prometidos, nunca lo hemos estado y ahora (levantando sus manos para juntarlas) NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE RANMA...PORQUE TE ODIO...(furiosa, enfadada, cabreada) HIIIRRYYYUUU SHOOOOTENNNN HAAA - Creando una bola de energia gigante entre sus manos, ella le miro muy furiosa y se lo lanzo hacia el con mucha fuerza.

Ranma no se esperaba aquel ataque, la bola de energia golpeo contra el y lo mando volando por la ventana.

Akane: (mirando sus manos) quiero, (con la voz rota) yo...yo quiero estar sola.

Soun: salgamos todos de aqui, (todos salieron de la habitacion dejando a Soun con su hija que la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama) te sientes bien Akane (mirandola con preocupacion).

Akane: si papa, pero (tratando a aguantar sus lagrimas) porque...me siento tan mal.

Soun: shhhhh (besando la cabeza de Akane) descansa pequeña, mañana nos contaras como aprendiste ese ataque (con una amplia sonrisa) fue increible como lo hiciste pero no deberias haberlo hecho ahora, deberias recuperar tus fuerzas.

Akane: lo siento papa, se que no deberia haberlo hecho porque tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas pero... estaba tan molesta con Ranma...papa antes de que te vayas... porfavor contestame a una pregunta.

Soun: lo que quieras, dime pequeña que quieres preguntarme (le decia cariñosamente mientras le acaricia el pelo).

Akane: es verdad lo que Ranma me dijo...ayer me dijo que estamos comprometidos porque tu y su padre quereis juntar las escuelas.

Soun: si, me temo que es verdad lo que dice, es una promesa que hicimos yo y Genma cuando eramos jovenes.

Akane: quiero que rompas esa promesa papa, no quiero estar comprometida con un chico que es un mentiroso, nunca me dijo que tenia mas prometidas, me beso y luego me dice que me lo estoy inventando, papa, porfavor, no quiero estar comprometida con alguien asi, me engaño haciendome creer que me queria pero resulta que tiene a dos chicas preciosas con el y que tambien esta prometido con ellas...como puedes dejar que me comprometa con alguien asi.

Soun: pues yo...

Akane: esque ni siquiera recuerdo haberme comprometido con el, el...(se veia muy triste) el...el era mi mejor amigo, siempre estabamos juntos entrenando, tu nos veias en el gimnasio, ademas saliamos juntos con mis amigas y sus novios, todo era perfecto, no estabamos prometidos, tan solo eramos amigos y en el momento que me confeso que queria que fuesemos algo mas que amigos, me quedo dormida y al despertarme me dicen que el es mi prometido y que encima de eso tiene a otras dos chicas...(tras unos segundos de silencio) si, si llego a saber que me mentia desde el principio, no lo hubiera dejado entrar en la casa y tampoco me hubiera enamorado de el papa...

Soun: vosotros entrenando???? nunca os he visto entrenar juntos porque siempre andais peleados, ademas llevais dos años prometidos, no lo recuerdas, no recuerdas todo lo que habeis pasado juntos, el lleva viviendo en nuestra casa desde hace dos años.

Akane: no recuerdo para nada el compromiso ni que estuviera viviendo el la casa con nosotros, esque todo esto no tiene ninguna logica, si llevo en coma dos meses y dices que llevo dos años prometida a Ranma, si fuese asi lo recordaria.

Soun: pero te acuerdas bien de el.

Akane: si papa pero no parece ser el mismo...cuando lo vi por primera vez en el hotel que fuimos cuando Kuno le pidio el compromiso a Nabiki, te acuerdas de hotel, era precioso, y alli le conoci, el habia ganado el campeonato mundial de artes marciales, en las dos semanas que estuvimos en el hotel, el me ayudaba a entrenar, despues de unos meses el aparecio en Nerima con su padre y consiguio un trabajo.

Soun: Ranma trabajando????

Akane: si papa, el trabajaba y vivia en un pequeño apartamento con su padre y no en la casa como tu decias, no entiendo porque todos os estais burlando de mi, todos dicen que lo que digo no es cierto y que me lo invente pero no es asi papa, yo vivi todo eso, porque si me lo hubiera imaginado porque entonces podia sentir dolor cuando me lesionaba en los entrenamientos, por me sentia nerviosa cada vez que estaba cerca de Ranma, porque sentia celos cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, yo vivi esa vida, quiza estoy ahora en un sueño y cuando despierte volvere a estar con Ranma en el tejado.

Soun: Akane, tienes que descansar hija, el haber estado en coma hace que cuando despiertes no recuerdes bien las cosas, seguro que cuando pasen unos dias lo recordaras todo.(Akane empezo a sollozar y su padre con el corazon partido de ver a su hija sufrir no podia hacer nada mas que abrazarla y reconfortarla). Ahora descansa pequeña, mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras, vendre a recojerte cuando me llame el doctor.

(Ranma estaba en la ventana y lo habia escuchado todo, su corazon latia fuertemente al escucharla decir que se habia enamorado de el y que era su mejor amigo, no se esperaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca pero al escucharles le dio un vuelco el corazon, despues al escucharla llorar sintio que su alma de partia en mil pedazos, no soportaba escuchar llorar aunque sabia que ella estaba delirando y que creia que aun estaba en un sueño).

Cuando Soun se marcho, Ranma permanecio quieto alado de la ventana, hasta que la luz de la habitacion se apago y el silencio se reino en la habitacion.

Unas horas mas tarde, Akane se desperto muy acalorada en la oscuridad de la noche, recordando perfectamente las imagines y las palabras de Ranma cuando estaban en el tejado, recordaba como estaban tan juntos el uno al otro, como el la tenia agarrada por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella y como le poso la chaqueta por encima de los hombros para que no sintiese frio. Lloro amargadamente cuando desperto al recordar sus palabras "nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo y que sepas que este es mi primer beso, bueno nuestro primer beso y también significa mucho para mi".

Akane: (limpiando las lagrimas con la mano) me duele el corazon por su culpa, no se como pude enamorarme de el, porque le crei, crei en sus palabras y ahora no parece el mismo...le odio, odio a Ranma Saotome, le odio con todo mi corazon...pero (otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos) por mas que le odio, no puedo olvidarme de el...ademas...papa dice que el vive con nosotros, como puedo ignorarlo si lo tendre que ver todos los dias...

**A la mañana siguiente... **el doctor llamo a Soun Tendo para que viniese a recojer a Akane del hospital. No tardo mas de quince minutos en llegar, le trajo unas ropas a Akane y al verlas no le gusto nada ya que su ropa era diferente gracias a Nabiki que la llevaba de compras. No se quejo porque anciaba tanto llegar a su casa. Al llegar habia organizada una pequeña e intima fiesta entre los amigos de Akane, sus hermanas y para su desgracia Ranma estaba entre todos. Al llegar sonrio a todos los que estaban en la casa pero al pasar alado de Ranma lo ignoro, le dolia el corazon hacerlo pero sabia que seria lo mejor. Despues de una hora hablando con sus amigas y amigos de la escuela, comiendo y riendo viendo a sus amigas cantando un Karaoke en el salon, el ambiente esta muy relajado y ella se sentia muy feliz de volver a su hogar, todo era igual que siempre, no habia cambiado nada en la casa (dato es sabado asi que sus compañeros del colegio no tiene que asistar al Furinkan) cuando todos se marcharon, ella se quedo en el salon con sus hermanas y su padre (Ranma estaba con su padre alado del salon, sentado en el suelo mirando el estanque de agua en el jardin)

Akane: ahhhhh que bien...tenia tantas ganas de estar en casa.

Katumi: y nosotros que te vinieras, la casa no parecia la misma desde que ingresaste en el hospital, verdad Ranma. (Akane miro a Ranma y cuando el la miro ella aparto su mirada).

Akane: Nabiki podrias haberle dado a papa otra ropa que no sea esta, llevaba por lo menos dos años sin ponerme esta ropa tan anticuada, con la de ropa nueva que me compraste.

Nabiki: yo comprarte ropa??? Akane siempre has llevado esa clase de vestidos ademas yo no me he gastado dinero en comprarte ropa.

Akane: con el dinero de papa pero tu veniste conmigo de compras no te acuerdas.

Nabiki: no me acuerdo, seria hace muchooosss años atras.

Akane: voy a mi cuarto a buscarme otra cosa.

Katumi: te acompaño

Akane: no hace falta. (ella se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su habitacion, sonrio al ver el pato en la puerta con su nombre tallado en el animalito, abrio la puerta lentamente, esperando que todo siguiese igual que antes, entro y todo parecia normal. Abrio la puerta de su armario y se encontro con todos los vestidos antiguos que no veia desde hace años) y mi ropa, adonde estan las demas cosas, seguramente me lo hayan guardado, pues es una broma de muy mal gusto. (Siguio buscando en la habitacion) y mis fotos, buscando por una cajita que conservaba sus fotos con Ranma) no esta AHHHHHHHHHH (ahogando un fuerte grito y dejandose caer en el suelo, enseguida Ranma entro por la puerta asustado por el grito y se quedo atonito al verla llorar en el suelo, se acerco a ella)

Ranma: Akane, es...estas bien.

Soun: Akane, Akane, no te desmayes hija (llorando).

Nabiki: que te pasa Akane, porque lloras.

Akane: (se limpio las lagrimas con su mano) mi ropa no esta, adonde estan Nabiki, porque me la han guardado.

Katumi: Akane (con una suave voz) tu siempre has tenido esa ropa, hace años que no te compras nada.

Akane: esque no me lo estoy inventando, parece que os estais burlando de mi.

Katumi: (acercandose a su hermana) Akane, confia en mis palabras, quizas en tu sueños llevarias otras ropas pero tu siempre llevas estos vestidos.

Akane: (bajando la mirada al suelo) parece que soy yo la que se imagina las cosas, pero y mis fotos.

Nabiki: que fotos????

Akane: tenia abajo de mi cama una pequeña caja con fotos y no las encuentro por ninguna parte, esas fotos eran muy importantes para mi.

Ranma: si quieres...te ayudo a buscarlas. (Akane le sonrio y el se sonrojo ligeramente)

Nabiki: papa, Akane esta muy alterada con su ropa, porque no me das dinero y me la llevo de compras.

Papa: ya es tarde y mañana estara todo cerrado asi que el lunes ireis las dos de compras.

Akane: (sonriendo a su padre) arigato papa.

Soun: Akane descansa un poco y luego bajas para la cena.

Akane: si, eso hare.

Todos se marcharon, Ranma era el ultimo en salir pero se giro para verla y se la veia muy triste. Cerro la puerta y volvio hacia Akane: estas bien Akane.

Ella levanto la mirada, no se habia dado cuenta de que aun seguia en la habitacion: si, pero me siento como si este no fuese mi lugar, se que es mi habitacion pero faltan cosas y lo mas importante estaba en esa caja.

Ranma miro debajo de la cama: aqui no hay nada, no lo habras guardado en otra parte.

Akane: no, yo siempre lo tenia debajo de mi cama.

Ranma: (viendo la angustia en sus ojos) no te preocupes, te ayudare a buscarlo. (ella se sonrojo) Akane, que tienes guardado tan importante en esa caja???

Akane: unas cuantas fotos que significan mucho para mi y...

Ranma: y que mas????

Akane: una rosa...(bajo la mirada a sus manos) fue un regalo muy importante.

Ranma: (un poco celoso) quien te lo regalo, bueno si no lo quieres decir no tienes por que hacerlo. (mirandola de reojo)

Akane: (con la mirada triste) no te acuerdas...quizas no signifique nada para ti pero... me lo regalaste tu.

Ranma: yo...ehhhhh...Akane...yo no te he regalado ninguna rosa.

Akane: tenia el precentimiento que dirias algo asi, no se lo que esta pasando pero te aseguro que tu me lo regalaste la ultima noche que estuvimos en el hotel.

Ranma: que hotel????

Akane: de verdad no te acuerdas de como nos conocimos en aquel hotel o te estas burlando de mi.

Ranma: (acercandose mas a ella y mirandola detenidamente) yo no me estoy burlando de ti, escucha bien Akane, aunque no recuerdes el pasado y estes recordando cosas de tu sueño, tienes que saber que no nos conocimos en ningun hotel, nos conocimos aqui en tu casa, hace dos años cuando vinimos yo y mi padre, me comprometieron contigo.

Akane: y te desagrada la idea verdad (mirando sus manos).

Ranma: bueno yo...esque...los dos fuimos forzados a ese compromiso sin nuestro concentimiento y no podiamos decir nada para cancelarlo.

Akane: y porque tienes mas prometidas, tambien tu padre te arreglo mas compromisos.

Ranma: no fue mi culpa, Shampoo te quizo atacar y al interponerme por medio, ella salio perdiendo y sus leyes amazones dicen que se tiene que casar conmigo...(observando a Akane que no decia ninguna palabra) y Ukyo la conosco desde que eramos pequeños, ella es mi mejor amiga y confio en ella pero mi padre le prometio a su padre que me casaria con ella acambio de un carro con comida.

Akane: pobrecillo.

Ranma: te estas burlando de mi.

Akane: (con una sonrisa burlona) yo...que va, jeje...bueno sigo contando sobre mi vida y de nosotros, ya que segun tu hace dos años que te conosco y que estamos comprometidos. Dime Ranma, es verdad lo que mi padre me dijo, el dice que siempre estamos peleando y que no practicamos juntos las artes marciales.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) pues...si es cierto, siempre estamos discutimos pero porque tu tienes la culpa (subiendo el tono de voz) de estar golpeandome siempre y mandandome a volar todo el tiempo, y siempre sin tener yo la culpa porque sacas conclusiones precipitadas sin saber la verdad. (observando su rostro tan triste).

Akane: (con la voz tan baja como un susurro) pues no era asi como lo recordaba, quizas tengas razon y no recuerde mi pasado y solo haya soñado una vida mejor pero como puede ser que en mis sueños yo podia sentir, sentia dolores, alegrias, estaba asustada, cansancio, no se pero para ser un sueño no crees que no deberia sentir nada fisicamente.

Ranma: Los sueños muchas veces parecen tan reales como la vida misma, Akane como era yo en tu sueño, digo...como nos conocimos y como es eso que te pedi que fueses mi novia. (lo decia un poco sonrojado)

Akane: (sonrio con su pregunta) pues...eras muy diferente a lo que eres ahora, fisicamente eres igual que el pero... se que no lo eres, el era mas cariñoso, mas atento y amable conmigo, nunca me insultaba ni nos peleabamos por nada, y mas importante es que el nunca me levantaba la voz y menos delante de los demas, era...era mas maduro que tu.

Ranma: oye no te pases insultandome.

Akane: solo digo la verdad, parece que eres el mismo fisicamente pero despues en tu forma de hablar y de mirarme, sois muy diferentes...(unos segundos en silencio) pues nos conocimos en un hotel de lujo que Kuno nos invito a mi familia para celebrar su compromiso con Nabiki, alli te conoci y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos...eras el compeon mundial de las artes marciales.

Ranma: ah si... (sonriendo)

Akane: si, eras el mejor y todos te admiraban mucho. Bueno antes de volver a Nerima te di el medallon de mi madre para que tuvieses un recuerdo de mi, y tu acambio me diste una rosa que guardaba junto a unas cuantas fotos que tenia de nosotros dos juntos.

Ranma: (tragando saliva) los dos juntos???

Akane: si, Nabiki nos la tomo en el hotel mientras paseabamos por el hotel (decia un poco sonrojada)

Ranma: pues ese no era yo sino el Ranma de tus sueños.

Akane: ya, ya me he dado cuenta que no eras tu.

Ranma: (observandola en silencio, se saco un colgante de su bolsillo) toma, esto es tuyo.

Akane: mio, si nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

Ranma: te se cayo al suelo cuando te desmayaste, nunca te lo habia visto antes hasta ese dia, no se si te lo compraste o te lo regalaron.

Akane: (ella se lo puso en una cadena que encontro) es muy bonita, ojala pudiese recordar si me la compre o quizas alguien especial me lo regalaria. (Ranma se quedo callado con ese comentario, despues de unos largos minutos en silencio) mmmm...sabes que recuerdo perfectamente, que en mi sueños como tu dices, en mis sueños llevabamos mucho tiempo viendonos como amigos, tu me esperabas todos los dias afuera de la escuela y nos marchabamos a mi casa a entrenar juntos.

Ranma: jeje yo y tu entrenando, no lo creo.

Akane: porque, se nos daba muy bien juntos...bueno se que no eras tu con quien entrenaba, era mi otro Ranma. (las palabras de 'mi otro Ranma' resonaban en la mente de Ranma dejandolo atonito). El me ayudo mucho con mis entrenamientos. haha recuerdo cuando fuimos al cine con mis amigas y sus novios, tambien saliamos a los bolos y una vez fuimos a una discoteca, hahaha recuerdo que no dejaba que ninguno se me acercara.

Ranma: (cruzandose de brazos) de verdad soñaste que ivamos juntos al cine y a los bolos y a una discoteca hahahaha no lo creo.

Akane: asi que nosotros nunca salimos juntos????

Ranma: no.

Akane: y porque no???? acaso no te agrada mi compañia, ahhhhh ahora recuerdo (mirandolo muy seriamente) ayer en el hospital me dijiste que no te gustaba y que era una marimacho, (sonriendo) da igual no te voy a molestar, se que no te gusto y por eso prefieres la compañia de esas dos.

Ranma: pero de que hablas.

Akane: da igual, el me pidio encima del tejado que fuese su novia, yo accepte y luego me beso, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperte en el hospital. (despues de unos segundos en silencio, se levantando del suelo y lo miro) no te preocupes por mi, no me metere en tus cosas, me dedicare a seguir entrenando solita...creo que ahora entiendo mejor las cosas, tan solo quisiera poder recordar mi pasado y olvidar lo que soñe aunque (con ganas de llorar) le echo tanto de menos.

Ranma: no te preocupes, ya recordaras las cosas, ahora acuestate Akane y descansa un poco que lo necesitas.

**Unas horas mas tarde**, se desperto y la tarde estaba oscureciendo. Ella bajo las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Ranma pelear contra su padre, unos segundos despues se escuchaba que alguien caia al estanque de agua. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas y al llegar al estanque se encontro con un gigante panda con un cartel que decia "hola" y a su lado estaba una chica peliroja.

Akane se acerco a ella y le sonrio ofreciendole la mano: te ayudo.

Ranma: no hace falta, gracias, oye papa la proxima vez no conseguiras mojarme.

Akane: ese panda es tu padre?????

Ranma: mmmm...no lo recuerdas, no te acuerdas de mi maldicion.

Akane: que maldicion hablas, y ademas quien eres.

Ranma: ven (saliendo del agua y llevandola de la mano hacia el cuarto de baño) mira (llenando un cubo de agua caliente)

Akane: que vas hacer con el agua caliente???? (observando a la chica atentamente)

Ranma: te lo tendre que explicar todo sobre mi maldicion (ella lo miraba confuza) su Ranma, su un chica pero gracias a las ideas de entrenamiento de mi padre, me llevo a China a los estanques malditos, mi padre no entendia en Chino asi que no sabiamos que al caer en un estanque nos convertiriamos en algo. Mi padre se convirtio en Panda y yo en una chica, solo nos convertimos cuando tocamos el agua fria.

Akane: y para volver a tu forma normal supongo que te tienes que echar agua caliente (y asi lo hizo, se virtio el agua caliente por encima y su cuerpo se transformo en hombro, Akane se quedo atonita con la transformacion).

Ranma: (secandose con una toalla) dime Akane, en tus sueños tenia yo la maldicion o no.

Akane: no...pero recuerdo que me dijiste...digo que el me dijo a mi que una vez tuvo la maldicion pero no me dijo como se curo, todavia no has encontrado alguna cura para no tener que transformarte en chica.

Ranma: no (miraba al suelo) cada vez que hay una cura para mi maldicion, siempre pasa algo malo por tu culpa y no puedo curarme.

Akane: por mi culpa...entonces (muy triste) entonces soy un estorbo para ti. (El la llamaba para discurparse pero ella no lo escuchaba, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitacion pero antes de llegar, escucho a alguien tocar el timbre de la casa asi que bajo las escaleras y se dirigio hacia la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta y ver a esa persona se giro rapidamente y corrio en busca de Ranma gritando su nombre). RANMAAAAA RANMMAAAA AYUDAME...

Como era de esperar, Ranma la encontro en un segundo y ella se abrazo a el muy fuertemente: que...que...que pasa Akane, porque estas temblando.

Akane: (sino separarse de el) es...es... (se escucho unos pasos detras de ellos).

Ryoga: RANMAAAAAA...COMO TE ATREVES A ABRAZAR A AKANEEEEE...

Ranma: no la estoy abrazando, es ella quein se abrazo a mi...ahora Akane dime porque estas tan asustada.

Akane: no quiero verle (esas palabras destrozaron el corazon de Ryoga) tengo miedo que nos haga daño. (Ranma la abrazo mas fuerte para tranquilizarla).

Ryoga: yo...(con una voz suave y cariñosa) Akane yo nunca te he hecho daño.

Akane: (separando su cabeza del pecho de Ranma pero si dejar de abrazarlo) eres un mentiroso, no te acuerdas de que casi nos matas a mi y a Ranma cuando estabamos entrenando en el hotel.

Ryoga: RANMAAAA ESTUVISTE CON ELLA EN UN HOTEL...

Ranma: Ryoga todo esto tiene una explicacion pero creo que es mejor que nos sentemos para hablar. (Akane no se separaba de Ranma se sentia mas segura a su lado) Como hace unos meses que no vienes por aqui, pues no te has enterado pero Akane cayo en un coma hace dos meses y no recuerda nada de su vida de antes, ella estuvo dos meses soñando y no tiene mas recuerdos aparte de los que soño.

Ryoga: Akane, yo te prometo que nunca te he hecho daño, siempre hemos sido amigos y nos teniamos mucha confianza.

Akane: lo siento pero necesito tiempo para poder confiar en ti, tu casi mataste a Ranma en la playa y no lo puedo olvidar tan facil aunque pasara en mis sueños y por eso no puedo confiar en ti por ahora.

Ryoga: lo entiendo, te dare tiempo a que confies en mi, ademas te he traido algunos regalos de los sitios en los que he estado.

Akane: muchas gracias Ryoga, ahora ire a tomar el aire al jardin. Ryoga confio en que no le hagas nada a Ranma sino lo lamentaras.

Ryoga: jeje te lo prometo, no le hare nada a Ranma.

Ranma: no hace falta que me defiendas Akane, puedo defenderme solito.

En el momento que Akane iva a salir del salon, le entro un dolor fuerte de cabeza y su vision cambio a unas imagenes en el parque,

FLASHBACK

Ella se veia corriendo por un parque, estaba llorando y se paro para sentarse en un banco. "no lo puedo creer (limpiandose las lagrimas) como puede decirme esas cosas, acaso soy tan horrible como el dice que soy, porque se comporta asi conmigo, porque es tan malo conmigo..."(con sus manos tapando su rostro, continuaba llorando hasta que sintio una mano posada en su hombro) Ranma dejame tranquila, no quiero verte.

Voz - no soy ese tal Ranma pero toma (dandole un pañuelo) limpiate las lagrimas, odio ver una chica tan guapa como tu deramar lagrimas por un chico que no te merece.

Al escuchar esa voz y esas palabras ella limpio sus lagrimas y se giro para ver quien era, era un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y una barba muy larga, se veia amable y el que le ofrecio un pañuelo que ella acepto gustosamente para limpiar su rostro empapado de lagrimas: gracias señor.

Hitoshi: Hitoshi, me llamo Hitoshi y dime pequeña, que te pasa, que te ha echo ese tal Ranma.

Ella le explico que el era su prometido y que estaban prometidos por que sus padres los obligan, le explico que el no la trataba bien.

Hitoshi: y porque llorabas.

Akane: porque me insulto, siempre nos insultamos y...

Hitoshi: por lo que veo a ti te gusta y estas enamorada de el.

Akane: como... como me puede gustar un chico asi, el... el...

Hitoshi:si alguien te insulta y no te gusta no deberias ponerte asi pero si te hiere sus insultos es porque tu corazon siente algo por el a que no me equivoco. (un silencio entre ellos) si tanto te gusta porque no se lo dices.

Akane: no puedo.. no quiero que el me rechaze, no lo soportaria...

Hitoshi: toma, esto es un regalo mio, no es gran cosa pero te cambiara la vida, creeme, si las palabras las dices con el corazon, tu futuro cambiara.

Akane: (cogiendo el colgante con una fina cadena de plata y sonriendole) gracias señor, es precioso, espero que me de suerte. (levantandose del banco) muchas gracias por escucharme y por el regalo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al despertarse se encontro tirada en el suelo y delante de ella estaban Ranma y Ryoga mirandola preocupados.

Ranma: te ayudare a subir a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar.

Akane: no.

Ranma: pero no ves que aun estas debil y que te puedes desmayar otra vez.

Akane: tengo que encontrarle, el me puede ayudar.

Ranma: aquien tienes que buscar???

Akane: tengo que buscas a Hitoshi, recuerdo (mirando su colgante) que el me regalo en colgante y el sabra lo que me paso, tengo que encontrarlo.

Ranma: ire contigo.

Ryoga: y yo tambien.

Akane: prefiero ir sola.

Ranma: no iras sola a ninguna parte, te puedes desmayar en cual quier parte y no lo permitire.

Akane: esta bien puedes venir pero Ryoga prefiero que no vengas, porfavor no te lo tomes a mal pero todavia no confio plenamente en ti.

Ryoga: lo entiendo.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaa, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, asi se anima una a escribir, bueno que os parecio, creo que fue un poco largo pero me sentia inspirada. Estoy muy sorprendida por vuestra acogida y por serme fieles con el fic, no me esperaba a recibir tantos reviews.

Agradecimientos en especial a vuestro apoyo a Cincy, Maite-chan, Natsumi, Firmamento Negro, Momoko-chan, Akaneary, Gabyhyatt, Akariaa, Agatsu, Aoi-Grimya, La miko de hielo ahome, Maresk321, Vivian alejandra y anita-asakura. (sin vuestro apoyo creo que no lo hubiese terminado)

Otra vez os lo agradezco y espero no tardarme en el siguiente capitulo... que pasara, encontraran a Hitoshi, y si lo encuentran que les dira...eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Chao

Meli-chan


	15. No estes triste Akane

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaa a todos, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, no esperaba recibir tantos, la verdad es que estoy bastante emocionada por saber que os gusto tanto el fic, siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado unas cuantas semanas bastante malita en cama y ahora que me siento mejor pues queria seguir con el fic...bueno me dejo de charlas y aqui va, capitulo 15, espero que os guste...chao.

**CAPITULO 15 - No estes triste Akane**

Estaba decidida, ahora tenia que encontrar a esa persona que aparecio en su mente, tenia que encontrar una explicacion a todo esto y no descansaria hasta encontrarse con esa persona. Tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a Hitoshi para encontrar alguna manera de volver al otro mundo donde vevia tan feliz junto a su amado Ranma.

En el salon de los Tendo...vemos a Ryoga sentado con la cabeza agachada mirando sus manos y con una ligera mirada de tristeza, a su lado estaban Akane y Ranma.

Akane: vamos, no hay tiempo que perder hay que buscar a Hitoshi (tirando del brazo de Ranma)

Ranma: emmmm Akane, creo que deberias cambiarte antes, no quedras salir en pijamas.

Akane: ahhhh (sonrojandose y soltando el brazo de Ranma a la vez) ahora vuelvo no me tardo nada. (y asi fue llego en menos de dos minutos) vamos.

Ranma: A...aakane, akane adonde vas por el jardin, la salida no es por ahi, esque seguro que no recuerdas la entrada de la casa.

Akane: ahhhhh Ranma no pierdas mas el tiempo ahi parado, se muy bien como salir de la casa uffff me voy sin ti.

Ella camino hacia la pared del dojo y en un segundo dio un gran salto para salir a la calle, Ranma se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Ryoga (ninguna la habia visto saltar tan alto), pero Ranma estaba mas impresionado por el salto de Akane se quedo quieto mirando la muralla pero reacciono unos segundos mas tarde y fue tras ella. Al saltar, la encontro con una sonrisa en sus labios mirandolo, ella estaba apoyada contra un arbol que habia delante de la casa.

Akane: menos mal que saltaste, crei que no sabias saltar.

Ranma: ehhhh YO, PERO POR QUIEN ME TOMAS, SI ERES TU LA CHICA MAS PATOSA QUE CONOZCO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VEO SALTAR TAN ALTO, normalmente soy yo quien carga contigo.

Akane: (con el ceño fruncido) no me tenias que GRITAARRRR IDIOTA, pero...(lo miro muy seriamente) no tendras que cargar conmigo jamas porque se arreglarmelas perfectamente sola asi que vuelve a la casa, prefiero estar sola, no necesito tu ayuda para encontrarle. (dandole la espalda y caminando rapidamente).

Ranma: (sonriendo) espera Akane (corriendo tras ella y poniendose a su lado) hacia tanto tiempo que no me insultabas, que no me llamabas idiota...(tras unos largos segundos de silencio) oye Akane, quien te enseño a saltar asi, es que es la primera vez que te veo saltar tan alto.

Akane: tu digo...(bajando la mirada tristemente al suelo para unos segundos mas tarde levantar la mirada y sonreirle) fue el otro Ranma.

Ranma: "como si existiese uffff" ehhhhh... estas segura que encontraremos a ese tal Hitaji, Himoshi, Hi..

Akane: Hitoshi.

Ranma: no sera alguien imaginario de tu mente, quizas solo sea de un sueño.

Akane: el es un hombre bastante mayor, con pelo blanco y una barba muy larga y no me lo he inventado, el fue quien me regalo el colgante, y (bajando la mirada) ahora (como si fuese un susurro) recuerdo un poco lo que paso antes de que me desmayase, recuerdo que estaba llorando por culpa de...da igual no merece la pena hablar de esto pero recuerdo que me sente en un banco y se me acerco, crei que eras tu y le dije que se marchara pero me hablo y me dio un pañuelo, estuvimos hablando un buen rato. No recuerdo nada mas aparte de ese dia, solo (con la voz rota) recuerdo otra vida diferente a esta, en la que era muy feliz con el.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza y mirandola de reojo) esto es una perdida de tiempo, vamos a ir a buscar a alguien que seguramente no exista y que ademas tu viviste en un sueño, aveces los sueños parecen muy reales pero no lo son, solo son sueños

Akane: entonces quien me dio el colgante, tu??? (el no respondio asi que ella le dio la espalda y comenzaba a dar ligeros pasos hacia adelante) me voy, estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, si no me quieres ayudar no tienes porque hacerlo, ademas no te gusto ni te caigo bien para que quieres ayudar ufffff (se volvio para mirarlo y no estaba pero al mirar hacia adelante lo tenia a tan solo unos centimetros de distancia, mirandola seriamente y con determinacion. Al estar tan cerca a el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella mirarlo a la cara timidamente) ehhh...que...que...(pero reacciono) IDIOTA, COMO PUDISTE DARME UN SUSTO COMO ESE...UFFFF.

Ranma: sigues siendo una asustona Akane (siguiendola).

Despues de estar dos horas caminando por toda Nerima ambos decidieron volver a casa, pero no sin antes encontrar por las calles a Shampoo en su bicicleta.

Shampoo: Nihao Ranma, (mirando a Akane) que haces con ella Ranma.

Ranma: sueltame Shampoo. (Akane no abrio la boca para nada, sentia muchos celos pero nunca golpearia a Ranma (claro que no recuerda que en su pasado ella le golpeaba cada dos por tres).

Akane: os dejo no quiero meter en lios con tu prometida a la que parece que tan bien os llevais, (dandose la vuelta) te vere mas tarde en casa.

Ranma: espera Akane esto no es lo que parece, shampoo sueltame de una vez. Akane espera, esto no es...

Cologne: hola muchacha, que de tiempo sin verte por aqui.

Akane: la conosco señora.

Cologne: soy la abuela de Shampoo, ella me conto que despertaste hace unos dias de un coma y que no recuerdas nada.

Akane: (con una mirada desolada) si es cierto pero no recuerdo nada sobre antes, solo puedo recordar lo que todos dicen que mis recuerdos eran de un sueño y que pronto podre recordar lo que paso en mi vida.

Cologne: y que hacies lo dos por la calle, no deberias estar descansando en tu casa. (Akane iva a responder pero Ranma se le adelanto a la abuela de Shampoo)

Ranma: estamos buscando a una persona que le regalo a Akane un colgante, ella cree que esa persona la podra ayudar a recordar.

Cologne: y como se llama pequeña???

Akane: Hitoshi.

Cologne: y que es lo que recuerdas de el????

Akane: recuerdo que iva llorando por una calle, (mirando a Ranma de reojo) no se porque pero iva llorando, despues recuerdo que me sente en un banco y que el me dio un pañuelo, parecia una persona muy amable. (se sonrojo) estuvimos hablando y despues antes de volver a mi casa, el me dio un colgante (mostrandole el colgante) me lo regalo y me dijo que me cambiara la vida, y que las palabras si se dicen con el corazon, el futuro cambiara.

Cologne: mmmmm (mirandola atentamente) creo saber quien es ese tal Hitoshi, se cuenta que su mujer murio hace unos años, el se quedo solo, no tenian hijos y la depresion casi le llevaba a la muerte, hasta que encontro un colgante que perteneceria a su mujer y que supongo que sera el mismo que llevas contigo.

Ramna: y que paso???

Cologne: se dice que pidio un deseo, no se lo que pidio exactamente pero creo que queria volver a ver a su querida mujer y ahora que recuerdo bien, el cayo en coma despues del deseo.

Akane: Ranma dice que mis ultimas palabras antes de entrar en el coma fueron que ninguno de los dos fueramos forzados a estar comprometidos, por eso, mis recuerdos yo encontre a Ranma en un hotel, alli nos hicimos muy amigos y se portaba muy bien conmigo, despues unas semanas mas tarde en vino con su padre para instalarse en Nerima y despues de las clases el me venia a recojer y pasabamos las tardes juntos.

Shampoo: (con los ojos fijos en Akane y con los brazos cruzados) mas quisieras tu que Ranma se portara asi contigo, verda Ranma (Ranma ignoro su comentario y siguio mirando a Akane).

Akane: bueno no quiero entretenerme mucho contandolo todo pero (sonrojandose mucho) una noche vino a mi habitacion.

Ranma: a...a tu habitacion, para que.

Akane: para hablar (muy sonrojada) pero no nos quedamos en la habitacion, nos fuimos al tejado a ver las estrellas. Entonces (sonrojada y con una bonita sonrisa) en me pidio que fuese su novia y despues de eso me despierto (dejando de sonreir) y estoy en una habitacion, no podia ver pero si escuchaba y escuche al Doctor Tofu decir que yo estaba en un coma.

Shampoo: tuvo un sueño bonito pero ahora ha despertado y ve que todo era un sueño, mas quisieras que Ranma te pidiese que fueses su novia.

Akane: paso de verdad y quiero encontrar a Hitoshi para que me haga volver.

"para que me haga volver" - esas palabras se le clavaron a Ranma en el corazon como una espina.

Cologne: conosco a Hitoshi pero lamentablemente no se donde vive. (Akane se desiluciono)

Akane: mucho gusto en conocerla señora, siento no recordarla.

Cologne: sabes ahora me caes mejor que antes, solias pelearte mucho con Ranma cada vez que mi nieta Shampoo se acercaba a el, casi siempre partias una mesa en su cabeza o lo mandabas a volar.

Akane: (con la mirada asustada) yo...yo no lo recuerdo y no volvera a ocurrir, yo no podria golpearla.

Cologne: (cojiendo su mano y mirandola a la cara) quedate como estas, no vuelvas a ser la misma que antes, solo gritabas, estabas de muy mal humor pero ahora pareces mas madura, me alegro que hayas cambiado.

Akane: bueno me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por su ayuda, mañana seguire buscandolo.(Akane se disponia a marcharse pero choco contra Mousse, el no llevaba las gafas puestas y se creyo que era Shampoo, la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho: oh Shampoo yo te protegere de Ranma.)

Shampoo: (dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) MOUSSSE IDIOTTAAAAA, SUELTA A AKANE AHORA MISMO.

Mousse: (se puso con una mano las gafas pero aun no la soltaba) ahhh (sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar) hola Akane, me alegro de verte, tienes mejor cara de la ultima vez que nos vimos en el hospital.

PUMMMM - super patada de Ranma en la cabeza a Mousse, este solta a Akane y se volvio para encarar a Ranma: OYEEEE, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, SOLO LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO, NO LA HE LASTIMADO, AAHHHH (tocandose la cabeza) porque me has golpeado Saotome.

Ranma: (cojiendo a Akane de la mano y tirando de ella) vamonos Akane, mañana saldremos a buscar a Hitoshi.

Mousse: esperad, estais buscando al viejo Hitoshi.

Akane: (soltando la mano de Ranma y acercandose hacia Mousse con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes) Mousse, porfavor, sabes donde vive Hitoshi, porfavor necesito encontrale, es muy importante para mi.

Mousse: (con una sonrisa en sus labios) ven (tirando de su mano) te llevare hasta su casa, si es muy importante para ti, pues tambien lo es para mi, para eso estamos los amigos.

Akane: (abrazandolo) muchas gracias Mousse (dandole un beso en la mejilla y este sonrojandose al maximo, Shampoo viendo la escena llena de celos y Ranma salio del restaurante para esperarlos afuera)

Akane caminaba junto a Mousse, se la veia muy feliz y contenta, tenia fe absoluta en encontrar a Hitoshi pero detras de ellos iva Ranma caminando cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos recordando las palabras de Akane "quiero encontrar a Hitoshi para que me haga volver." "Tan diferente es el Ranma de su sueños que quiere volver a verle, todo esto es una locura".

Llegaron enseguida...

Mousse: aqui es, bueno me voy que tengo que seguir repartiendo comida, suerte con todo Akane.

Akane: (sonriendole) muchas gracias Mousse, eres un buen amigo.

Ranma: "y yo aqui todo el dia con ella y no me ha dado las gracias en ningun momento, es que aveces puede ser tan..."

Akane: Ranma, yo quiero decirte...que...muchas gracias por...por haberme ayudado todo el dia a buscar a Hitoshi, (sonrojada) te lo agradesco.

Ranma: no tienes porque darmelas, (decia bruscamente) tu padre me mataria si te dejase sola. (al volver para mirarla la vio con la cara muy triste y se arrepintio de haber sido tan brusco con ella). Esto Akane, yo...

Akane: no digas nada Ranma, ya veo que ni siquieras eres mi amigo y que solo estas aqui conmigo porque mi padre te lo ordena y no porque quieres estar conmigo aunque solo seas mi amigo y me quieras acompañar, no me extraña que ese dia estuviese llorando por tu culpa...por eso...yo...yo...

Hitoshi: hola Akane...(Akane al volverse y ver al viejo hombre parado en el puerta sonrio y se dirijio hacia el) hola pequeña como has estado.

Akane: bien y mal señor.

Hitoshi: sabes que puedes llamarme Hitoshi, cuando me dicen señor me hacen sentir mucho mas mayor jaja.

Akane: jaja, al fin nos encontramos, tengo que hablar contigo sobre el colgante.

Hitoshi: ya volviste del coma.

Ranma: asi que fue su culpa por la que ella estuvo dos meses en coma...arrghhh

Hitoshi: el debe de ser Ranma verdad. (Ranma lo miro con la boca abierta) se mucho sobre ti y el porque ella entro en coma, lo se porque yo lo vivi tambien hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno hablemos adentro que aqui afuera hace mucho frio, entrad, ser bien venidos.

Akane: gracias Hitoshi.

Hitoshi: quereis una taza de te.

Akane: si gracias.

Ranma: si gracias.

**Unos minutos mas tarde, los tres estaban sentados en el salon...**

Hitoshi: recuerdas algo del pasado Akane.

Akane: no recuerdo nada del pasado, solo recuerdo el dia que le conoci y que me regalo este colgante.

Hitoshi: y recuerdas que deseo pediste.

Akane: no lo recuerdo pero el me dijo que mis ultimas palabras antes de desmayarme eran que ninguno de los dos fueramos forzados a estar comprometidos y despues de eso me desmaye y desperte dos meses mas tarde, me dijieron que yo estaba en coma y que lo que paso en mi vida era todo un sueño. (Ranma permanecia en silencio observandola seriamente) Hitoshi, (una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla) como puedo volver, tengo que volver, el me esta esperando alli junto a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, alli era muy feliz y me trataban bien, nunca peleaba contra nadie pero aqui todo es tan destinto, esto parece una pesadilla.

Hitoshi: lo entiendo perfectamente, y paso por lo mismo, ese colgante es un regalo que te da la satisfaccion de ser feliz por un tiempo viviendo en un mundo pararelo a esto, viviste en un mundo pero al salir tus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos hicieron que volvieras al mundo real.

Ranma: entonces, ella no estuvo soñando.

Hitoshi: aunque su cuerpo estuviera todo el tiempo en este mucho, su alma fue transportada a un mundo diferente a este.

Akane: como puedo volver.

Hitoshi: me temo que es impossible volver pequeña, el colgante solo se puede usar una vez y alli viviste feliz porque lo deseaste, no fuiste forzada ni tu ni el a estar comprometidos, por eso la historia era diferente y no os encontraste de la misma manera que en la vida de ahora.

Akane: en aquel mundo, me encontre con el cuando tenia 18 años, nos encontramos en un hotel que fui con mi familia, alli nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y el dejo de viajar con su padre y entrenar por el mundo entero solo para quedarse conmigo en Nerima, el cojio un apartamente cerca de mi casa y pasabamos los dias juntos y saliamos con mis amigas y sus novios al cine y a todas partes pero aunque no recuerdo nada de este mundo, me han contado como nos conocimos yo y el y como nos hemos llevado tan mal, esto parece una pesadilla y quiero volver al otro mundo. TENGO QUE VOLVER (LLORANDO) QUIERO VOLVER CON EL, QUIERO ESTAR CON EL, NECESITO ESTAR (limpiando sus lagrimas) como puedo hacerlo Hitoshi, hare lo que sea para volver al otro mundo.

Hitoshi: ojala pudiera ayudarte Akane, ese colgante te quita de la pesadilla que estas viviendo y te transporta a la felicidad pero no por mucho tiempo, despues hay que volver al mundo real, a la pesadilla. (mirando a Ranma) porque no tratas de llevarte mejor con ella, recuerdo que estaba con el alma echo pedazos el dia que la vi, nunca habia visto a alguien tan derumbada y todo por culpa de un chico inmaduro que no puede elegir entre todas sus prometidas y que ademas tampoco sabe comportase como es debido con una chica tan buena y dulce como Akane. (Ranma se levanto)

Ranma: Akane, te espero afuera. (sin mirar atras se dirigio a la puerta y se marcho de aquel salon que le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el corazon de escuchar a su Akane estar sufriendo tanto.

Hitoshi: algun dia comprendera lo importante que eres y que se debera confesar sus pensamientos hacia ti, parece muy preocupado por ti.

Akane: pero no lo esta, solo esta aqui porque mi padre y su padre lo obligan a estar conmigo, soy una carga para el, nunca le he gustado y segun todos, siempre nos estamos peleando, porque no puede ser como mi otro Ranma, el si que le gustaba estar conmigo, yo nunca le obligue a estarlo y encambio me recojia todos los dias y le gustaba que entrenase con el pero mi padre me dijo que Ranma y yo nunca entrenamos.

Hitoshi: un cosejo, tomate las cosas con mucha calma, no le golpees como me dijiste que solias golpearlo mucho, no lo presiones, si quiere estar con sus otras prometidas que lo haga, a ver si abre bien los ojos y ve en ti la muchacha tan amable, encantadora y bonita que eres.

Akane: muchas gracias Hitoshi, gracias a ti supe lo que era estar feliz con Ranma aunque no sea del mismo mundo que este. Hitoshi te puedo preguntar algo.

Hitoshi: si claro lo que sea.

Akane: que deseo pediste?

Hitoshi: (mirando muy triste) bueno, mi mujer murio hace unos años, nunca tuvimos ningun hijo pero aun asi eramos muy felizes, ella murio porque estaba sola en la casa y yo estaba afuera comprando unas cosas, ella...se atraganto comiendo una verduras, si yo...si yo no hubiese salido, ella no hubiese muerto, se axficio y me la encontre desmayada en el suelo y muy palida. Llevabamos toda la vida juntos y nunca nos habiamos peleado por nada ni gritado, ella era perfecta para mi y ahora no esta, ahora ella es mi angel que esta en los cielos y tan solo espero volver a encontrarmela el dia que yo muera.

Akane: eso mismo quiero yo para volver a ver a mi madre...Hitoshi que fue lo que pidio al colgante.

Hitoshi: pedi poder volver unos minutos antes de que se axficiara para poder salvar y lo hize, pero cuando volvi a ese mundo abri la puerta de la casa y la vi cocinando, no recordaba que ella habia muerto, me quede en casa con ella viviendo felices como siempre por un bonito tiempo, una noche estando los dos tranquilos viendo la television, le dije lo mucho que la amaba, le abrir mi corazon y despues me encontre en un hospital, y me con el tiempo me hice a la idea de lo que habia ocurrido y que debia seguir adelante esperando que la muerte me llegue algun dia pero tu tienes la suerte de que el esta aqui, has que vea en ti lo que eres, llevate con el del mismo modo en que te llevas con el en el otro mundo, te aseguro que cambiara y si no lo hace no te desanimes, era perdera a una mujercita increible y sera un tonto si te llega a perder.

Akane: muchas gracias Hitoshi, vendre a visitarle pronto.

Hitoshi: puedes volver cuando quieras y no te desanimes con todo esto, tomate las cosas con calma y si quieres hablar con alguien siempre estara esta casa abierta para ti.

Akane: arigato Hitoshi, gracias por todo, adios.

Hitoshi: adios pequeña.

Akane salio de la casa de Hitoshi y se encontro con Ranma que lo esperaba afuera de la puerta, ambos siguieron andando por las calles hacia el dojo y sin prenunciar ninguna palabra.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tendo y todos notaron la tristeza en la que los dos habian entrado en la casa, Ranma se marcho al dojo para entrenar y Akane se disculpo con todos por haberles preocupado y se marcho a su habitacion.

Ranma: ahhh, (dando patadas y puños fuertemente contra el aire y parar de moverse) "como puede creer todo eso, un mundo pararelo, como puede querere volver alli y porque me siento tan mal con todo esto" (recordando las palabras de aquel anciano - "nunca habia visto a alguien tan derrumbada y todo por culpa de un chico inmaduro que no puede elegir entre todas sus prometidas y que tampoco sabe comportase como es debido con una chica tan buena y dulce como Akane". Espero que ella vuelva a ser la misma de siempre y que recuerdo su pasado y no se encierre en los recuerdos de aquel mundo.

Ryoga: con quien hablas, te has vuelto loco.

Ranma: dejame Ryoga no estoy de humor para tus tonterias.

Ryoga: ni yo tampoco, me voy de viaje por un tiempo, no puedo soportar estar aqui junto a ella y que me tenga miedo, nunca pense que tendria miedo de mi.

Ranma: eso se le pasara y volvereis a ser tan buenos amigos como lo habeis sido siempre en cambio yo...

Ryoga: tu que???

Ranma: nada olvidalo. (Ryoga se le acerco para golpearlo y ambos entrenaron muy duramente dando y recibiendo fuertes golpes en todas partes).

En cambio, Akane seguia en su habitacion viendo fotos que Nabiki le habia dejado para ver, en todas se veian enfadados y gritando: porque eramos asi, porque no podias comportarte conmigo igual que lo hacias en el otro mundo...no tengo que tener esperanzas con el, seguramente se casara con una de sus prometidas y vivira feliz, el me dijo en el hospital que no le gustaba, que parecia una marimacho, una idiota, mi Ranma nunca me diria estas cosas, el es muy diferente a este Ranma y nunca lo volvere a ver (mas lagrimas resbalan sobre su mejilla mojando sus manos) el...el me prometio que nunca me dejaria, el me queria, el queria pasar su vida conmigo, porque no puedo volver a ser feliz con el, porque?????

TOC TOC: Akane (una suave y amable voz la llamaba) soy Katumi tu hermana mayor, puedo entrar.

Akane: (sentandose en la cama y limpiandose las lagrimas) si onee-chan, entra.

Katumi: (tan solo verla a la cara, sabia que algo no iva bien y que su hermana pequeña lo estaba pasando muy mal) te he traido la cena, se que no querias comer pero el doctor dice que tienes que comer para volverte fuerte como antes.

Akane: alomejor no quiero ser como antes. (volviendo a llora)

Katumi: No estes triste Akane (abrazandola fuerte) yo cuidare de ti, no quiero que nos vuelvas a dar un susto tan grande como ese, no quiero perderte hermanita, te quiero mucho, todos te queremos mucho y no queremos que sufras.

Akane: todos menos el.

Katumi: aunque paresca que no se preocupa por ti, el se pasaba el dia solo, apenas entrenaba, se pasaba el tiempo de la escuela al hospital a verte y volvia muy tarde a la casa. Akane no te preocupes por estas cosas, yo creo que el te aprecia mucho mas y que no volveran a ser las cosas como eran antes.

Akane: tan mal nos hemos llevado yo y el antes.

Katumi: sip, aunque tengo que decirte que siempre es a ti a quien salva, una vez fuimos de vacaciones y nos secuestraron a todas las mujeres, nos llevaron a un palacio de un principe muy joven que se llamaba Tomas. El queria elegir una mujer para que sea su concubina y fuiste tu la elegida, Ranma se interpuso entre vosotros y te rescato, Mousse rescato a Shampoo, papa me salvo a mi, Ryoga salvo a Ukyo y Kuno salvo a nuestra hermana. Ranma podria haber ido a salvar a quiera de sus prometidas pero no lo hizo fue por ti e incluso encontrasteis la cura para su maldicion y el lo tuvo que destruir para que no te convertieras en un chico.

Akane: yo siempre metiendome andonde no deberia.

Katumi: no era tu culpa asi que no lo lamentes, algun dia puede que el encuentre la cura pero si no lo hace se que a ti no te importara.

Akane: y no me importa en absoluto es solo que no me gusta que estemos prometidos a la fuerza y encima que el tenga otras prometidas. Si tan solo pudiese recordarlo todo.

Katumi: ahhhh ya se como puedo ayudarte a recordar, Nabiki tiene miles de videos de vosotros, desde el dia en que el llego hasta la boda.

Akane: que...que boda.

Katumi: una boda que nunca se hizo por culpa del maestro que se bebio el agua que curaria a Ranma de su maldicion y ademas vinieron muchos a destrozar el dojo.

Akane: y Ranma queria casarse conmigo???

Katumi: no lo se, eso deberias preguntarselo a el.

Akane: algun se lo preguntare, bueno mañana me pasare el dia viendo los videos aver si con suerte vuelvo a recordar como era, pero no te preocupes que no volvere a ser violenta como todos dicen.

Katumi: (acariciando su cabezita) no me preocupa como seas, mientras estes entre nosotros le doy gracias a dios por no haberte perdido para siempre, te quiero muchiiisimo.

Nabiki: buaaaaa (abrazando a sus hermanas) buaaaaaa me habeis dejado sola, yo queria estar con vosotras.

Soun: (abrazando a todas) buaaaaaaaaa mis hijas estan llorando y estan juntas, que feliz soy de tener a unas hijas tan guapas y que quiero tanto.

Todas: tambien te queremos papa, pero deja de llorar que nos estas mojando. jajajajjajajajajaja

(Ranma que pasaba por el pasillo escucho muchas risas y se asomo por la puerta, se alegro de verlos a tus juntos y riendo, sobre todo la sonrisa de Akane que tanto ansiaba por volver a ver).

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado y espero no tardarme con el siguiente, sabeis, me alegrais el dia con vuestro reviews, sois los mejores y me siento orgullosa de tener tantos amigos que son fieles a mis fics, en especial a Cindy, Maite chan, Karen, Natsumi, y muchooooos mas que aprecio con el corazon.

Pues espero que este capitulo os haya ayudado a entender mejor el fic, en el siguiente habra entrenamientos, insultos, celos, quizas un beso, pues quien sabe lo que habra en el siguiente capitulo, ni si quiera se como lo escribire.

Pues muchas gracias por haber leido hastga aqui, os lo agadesco de corazon.

chao

meli-chan


	16. No necesito tu ayuda

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaa, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me emociono leyendolos. Hubiera actualizado antes pero llevo malita en casa, ahora que me siento mucho mejor he querido actualizar el fic. Espero que os guste, chao.

**CAPITULO 16 - No necesito tu ayuda.**

Apenas pudia conciliar el sueño, se repetia las palabras de Hitoshi en su mente "me temo que es impossible volver pequeña, el colgante solo se puede usar una vez y alli viviste feliz porque lo deseaste, no fuiste forzada ni tu ni el a estar comprometidos, por eso la historia era diferente y no os encontraste de la misma manera que en la vida de ahora.". Despues de pasarse toda la noche pensando se quedo dormida del cansansio de haber estado todo el dia buscando a Hitosh.

A la siguiente mañana, el dia amanecio nublado, hacia mucho frio y parecia que euviese apunto de llover. Akane pasaria una semana descansando antes de volver a la escuela por ordenes del doctor Tofu. Ese dia habia quedado con sus hermanas para ver algunos videos para hacerla recordar su pasado y por la tarde, aunque lloviese Nabiki le habia prometido llevarla de compras.

Estaban en el salon, Akane junto a sus hermanas, su padre y Genma, Ranma prefirio quedarse en el dojo entrenando, no le agradaba ver videos de ambos peleandose como lo hacen siempre.

Video 1 - Se ve una imagen en el dojo, se encuentra ella entrenando y Ranma observando, luego Akane se tropieza, se lestima el tobillo y Ranma con los brazos cruzados le dice que es muy mala entrenando y que deberia dejar las artes marciales. Despues se ve a Akane acercarse a el con el puño bien apretado y lo manda volando por el tejado. (Akane observando el video nota que estuvo mal haberle golpeado, penso que podria haber ignorado sus estupidos comentarios y haber pasado de el, esta Akane piensa con mas sensatez).

Video 2 - Se ven ambos patinando sobre hielo), Akane le cojia de la mano pero el con el no sabe patinar (Akane sonreia viendole patinar o mas bien tratando de partinar sobre el hielo) despues se ve que Ranma se aleja y aparece con el cuerpo de una chica pero Mikado se interponen entre ellos y se lleva a Ranma chica y la besa. (Akane observando con disgusto la imagen que veian sus ojos).

Akane: uuughhhh (pero siente lastima cuando ve que se aleja llorando) porque la beso y porque no se defendio, se podria haber apartado o incluso con un fuerte golpe lo hubiera mandado a volar.

Nabiki: parece que vuelves a pensar como antes.

Akane: no es eso, no quiero ser violenta ni nada pero si alguien me va a besar y no quiero que lo haga yo me apartaria de esa persona como sea. Ademas, que haciamos yo y el patinando si es malisimo.

Nabiki: espera, sigue mirando y veras porque Ranma es tu pareja para patinar.

Todos menos Akane sabian lo que pasara en la siguiente escena porque lo grabaron y fueron testigos de un casi beso de Ranma hacia Akane. Akane observaba con los ojos bien abiertos como Ranma se acercaba hacia ella en el video y casi se besaban pero al notar que habia gente observando ambos se separaron. "el...el iva a besarme...el (muy sonrojada) es un embustero mentiroso, si soy tan horrible como el dice, porque me queria besar".

Ella no hizo ningun comentario acerca de aquella escena, prefirio no hablar sobre el tema. Despues se ven en la pista de hielo, Akane patinando junto a Ranma, esta vez patinaban ala misma velocidad y el tiraba de su mano. (Akane observo como la aguantaba y sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago al recordar como en el otro mundo Ranma le sujetaba la mano cuando caminaban en las noches despues de haber pasado buenos momentos solos y aveces juntos con sus amigos).

Nabiki: ese de ahi es Mikado, el queria darte un beso pero Ranma se interponian entre vosotros, el no permitia que se acercase a ti.

Akane: no me acuerdo de nada de lo que estoy viendo pero...pero yo queria besar a ese Mikado?

Nabiki: no, (sonriendo) pero era muy divertido ver como se peleaban Ranma y Mikado.

Akane: y porque hubo esa competencia.

Nabiki: aquella chica que esta siempre con Mikado, encontro a tu cerdito p-chan y queria quedarselo por eso competieron contra vosotros y vosotros ganasteis.

Akane: mi cerdito, yo no tengo ninguna mascota.

Katumi: si la tienes, es pequeño, de color negro y tiene un lazo amarillo en su cuello.

Akane: y adonde esta, porque no lo he visto antes.

Katumi: a veces esta en la casa, luego desaparece por unos dias y despues vuelve. Siempre vuelve para estar contigo, a Ranma no le gusta nada que lo tengas siempre contigo en los brazos.

Akane: No entiendo por que le molestara que tenga conmigo a una moscota, ademas en el video se ve adorable, me gustaria poder verlo de nuevo.

Siguieron viendo mas videos pero nada, no podia recordar nada en absoluto. Algunos videos la hacian reir, otros la hacian sentir mal de ver como se comportaba tan mal con Ranma, sentia mucha lastima de el de ver que no le daba ninguna oportunidad de explicarse incluso aveces Ranma no tenia la culpa y descargaba su ira contra el sin saber que era el maestro quien hacia las mitad de las cosas. Despues se ve una imagen afuera de la escuela, se ven muchos estudiantes junto a ella que aparecia con su padre. Despues se enfocaba una imagen de Ranma subido a un arbol.

Akane: que le sucede a Ranma, parece asustado.

Soun: eso es porque (mirando a Genma de mala gana) su padre le hizo pasar malos ratos con los gatos cuando era muy pequeño y consiguio que cuando se asusta de los gatos entra en shock y su mente se transforma en gato.

Akane: en..en gato, pobrecito (mirando a Genma de mala gana tambien) y como se le pasa.

Nabiki: (guiñando un ojo) mira y observa.

A continuacion se ve en el video a Ranma dando un buen salto desde lo mas alto del arbol y acercandose a Akane, se veia muy asustada pero luego se ve que Ranma se acuruca encima de las piernas de ella que estaba sentada en el suelo y acto seguido ella le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un gato. (Akane observando el video sonrio al ver como se veia Ranma tan tierno encima de sus piernas y se dejaba acariciar la cabeza pero su sonrisa desvanecio cuando observo que Ranma levantaba su cabeza y la beso delante de todos).

Akane: (muy sonrojada y avergonzada) como...como se atrevio a besarme, es...es un...

Ranma: oye que yo no queria hacerlo, (limpiandose el sudor con una toalla) cuando me transformo en gato no puedo pensar, ni puedo controlar mis actos esque ni siquiera se lo que hago cuando entro en el neko-ken, no vayas a pensar que queria besarte, ese era el gato y no yo porque yo jamas besaria a una marimacho, fea y gorda como tu que se parece a un...

Akane: (levantandose del suelo) no tienes porque insultarme, me has dicho que cuando entras en el neko-ken no controlas tus actos, yo...(mirando hacia otra parte) lo comprendo y... lo siento mucho por ti de que te tengas que transformar en gato pero...no tenias que insultarme (salio corriendo del salon para dirigirse a su habitacion).

Nabiki: (viendo su hermana que se marchaba) Akane no hagas caso a Ranma, aun te queda por ver la boda.

Akane: (girandose para mirar a su hermana) quedras decir la 'no boda' porque nunca paso y nunca pasara. (dando media vuelta se marcho del salon dejando un silencio detras).

Genma: (dando un fuerte golpe a Ranma en la cabeza) hijo como puedes comportante tan mal con ella, Akane es tu prometida y tienes que tratarla con mas respeto.

Nabiki: es verdad Ranma, te has pasado, deveria darte verguenza de comportarte como un niño, porque no maduras un poco, ademas crei que empezarias a comportarte mejor con Akane pero sigues siendo un tonto engreido que solo piensa en si mismo y no tiene ninguna consideracion en nadie mas que en si mismo, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI (apuntandolo con el dedo).

Katumi: Nabiki, no seas tan dura con Ranma y tu Ranma trata de comportarte mejor con Akane, ella no debe volver a entrar en el coma, seguro que ninguno de nosotros quiero que vuelva entrar en el coma asi que no hay que hacerla enfadar.

Nabiki: me la llevare de compras, eso hara que se relaje un rato y no tenga que verte Ranma, ufffff. (lanzandole una mirada asesina) con lo bien que iva todo esta tarde y viene Ranma y como siempre lo tiene que estropear.

Ranma se marcho del salon sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba molesto y confuso, entro de nuevo en el dojo para seguir entrenando. Estaba muy molesto con las palabras de Akane 'la no boda, porque nunca paso y NUNCA PASARA, NUNCA PASARA, NUNCA PASARA. Sin saber muy bien el porque, aquellas palabras le marcaron mucho y se le repetia en la cabeza haciendolo sentir muy mal.

**En las siguientes horas...** Akane se habia animado bastante, estaba junto a sus hermanas pobrandose vestidos nuevos y comprando bastante ropa y zapatos, ivan cargadas de cajas. Por el camino se encontraron con el doctor tofu quien se ofrecio a llevar las bolsas y cajas que las tres llevaba. Akane se alegro de ver que el doctor seguia enamorado de su hermana, se le notaba en la mirada que aun se sentia atraido por Katumi igual como en el otro mundo a diferencia que en el otro mundo eran pareja y aqui no.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo, Soun se alegro muchisimo de ver a sus hijas sonriendo y hablando sobre sus cosas, las tres subieron a la habitacion de Akane para ayudarla a guardar todo.

Nabiki: (con una gran sonrisa) ahora que tienes tanta ropa nueva, creo que me das envidia, tienes mejores ropas que yo, creo que voy a tener que pedirle dinero a papa para comprarme algo para mi.

Akane: puedes usar lo que quieras de mi armario, mientras me lo devuelvas no me importa.

Nabiki: jeje gracias hermanita, se nota que has cambiado mucho, antes te enfadabas mucho si te cojia algo de tu ropa pero ahora se te ve distanta, mas comprensiva.

Katumi: yo puede que te coja prestado uno de tus vestidos nuevo.

Akane: que...tienes una cita con el doctor.

Katumi: puede que si.

Akane: ayyyy que contenta estoy Katumi, desde que volvi del coma, todo es diferente incluso Nabiki nunca estuvo co el doctor pero tu...tu y el doctor aun seguis enamorados.

Katumi: (sonrojandose al maximo) Akane, me estas haciendo sonrojar.

Nabiki: vaya noticion, Katumi esta enamorada del doctor tofu...no...no tenia ni idea.

Akane: haha, llevan mucho tiempo enamorados, desde que eran mas jovenes siempre se han llevado muy bien. Bueno ahora me voy a cambiar de ropa, quiero ponderme mi ropa nueva para entrenar.

Katumi: no te esfuerzesmucho entrenando el doctor dice...

Akane: (interumpiendola) que no tengo que esforzarme mucho, ya lo se.

**Una hora mas tarde... **

Akane seguia entrenando en el dojo, recordaba perfectamente las enseñanzas del maestro y en especial todas las tecnicas que habia aprendido junto a Ranma en el otro mundo. Empezo a practicar movimientos faciles sin esfuerzos, sabia que sus musculos se habian debilitado acausa de no haber entrenado su cuerpo en los dos meses que habia estado en coma tumbada en una cama. Ahora se sentia muy aliviada, habia estado mas de cuarenta minutos entrenando, se sentia muy comoda con su nueva vestimenta para entrenar, se trataba de una camiseta negra elastica sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo marcando todas sus lineas ademas llevaba a juego un pantalon corto hasta las rodillas que tambien resaltaba mas su figura.

Estaba empapada de sudor, trataba de hacer algunos movimientos que requerian mas restitencia pero notaba que su cuerpo aun no estaba listo porque le dolian los musculos.

Ranma: si sigues asi te vas a lastimar. (ella ni siguiera lo miro, se limito a seguir con el entrenamiento pero no hacer muchos esfuerzos) Akane...puedes parar un momento, tengo que hablar contigo. (ella se quedo quieta, sin mirarlo, el se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y ambos se sentaron el en suelo).

Akane: que me tienes que decir que sea tan importante para parar mi entrenamiento.

Ranma: tu entrenamiento ha...de que estas hablando, tu nunca has entrenado en serio ademas no se porque te has comprado otra ropa para entrenar, si crees que esa te sienta bien pues estas muy equivocada te hace mas...

Akane: puede que no practicar las artes marciales antes y no lo recuerdo pero de donde vengo si entrenaba y mucho, ahora noto que mi cuerpo no me corresponde de la misma manera que cuando yo entrenaba contigo... bueno quiero decir...con el otro Ranma pero estoy segura que si sigo entrenando podre volver a ser igual de agil y fuerte como lo era antes. Ademas, con esta ropa me siento mas ligera para entrenar y si no te gusta te aguantas, yo quiero seguir entrenando y preferiria que no estuvieras aqui molestandome.

Ranma: para que quieres entrenar, nunca has sido buena en las artes marciales, podrias usar tu tiempo mejor y estudiar y... (Ella se levanto del suelo y sin mirarlo empezo a caminar hacia la salida pero una brazo la sujeto por la cintura parando su camino.) Akane espera, yo no...(ella levanto la mirada y el se fijo que sus ojos estaban brillosos y se veia muy desanimada, triste)

Separandose de el dando un paso hacia un lado: Ranma, (mirando al suelo) para que me molestas cuando estoy entrenando, yo no te he hecho nada y vienes aqui y me insultas. (una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla y Ranma se dio cuenta de ello, ella se giro para darle la espalda y lentamente empezo a caminar para alejarse de el).

Ranma: lo siento. (Akane paso su caminata y giro su cabeza para mirarlo notando al mismo tiempo como su corazon empezaba a latir furiosamente en su pecho) yo siento lo que te dije esta mañana en el salon (mirando al suelo) y ademas...no queria molestarte, no sabia que te molestaria que estuviera mirandote entrenar.

Akane: no me molestas en absoluto pero no me gusta que me critiquen cuando estoy entrenando.

Ranma: (sonriendo) sabes, no lo haces tan mal, parece que has aprendido hacer nuevos movimientos y lo haces muy bien. (ella sonrio y el se alegro de verla de mejor animo).

Ranma camino hacia ella sin detenerse - a unos centimetros de separacion, ella levanto su mirada y sus ojos se cruzan con los de el, el lentamente levanta su mano y le limpia las lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejilla, ella entonces ve su mirada una ternura que anhelaba ver y no pudo resistir a abrazarlo. Al principio Ranma estaba estatico, no se esperaba que ella lo abrazara y que comenzara a sollozar pero no queria romper la magia del momento separandola y lo mejor que podia hacer era devolverle el abrazo.

Aun abrazados: Ranma, gracias por dejarme abrazarte, necesitaba sentirme asi contigo.

Ranma: (con las palabras de Akane casi le sale el corazon del pecho) (mientras seguian abrazados, el podia inspirar el suave olor a cerezos en su cabello)...esto Akane...estuviste abrazada alguna vez al otro yo.

Akane: si...muchas veces...ya te lo dije...el era mi mejor amigo...(sonriendo mientras seguia abrazada a el) y...y...me gustaria...que...que tu y...(pero como siempre, algo se interpone entre ellos) -PUUUUMMMMMMM (la pared del Dojo quedo hecho añicos gracias a tres chicas furiosas y dispuestas a asesinar a alguien).

Shampoo: Akane suelta a mi Ranma (poniendose cerca de ellos), como te atreves a tocar a mi Ranma, el es mio y tu no tienes ningun derecho sobre el a si que sueltalo (ambos Ranma y Akane se separan del abrazo)

Ranma: que haceis vosotras aqui?

Ukyo: como has podido hacerme esto Ranma, yo soy la que mas te quiere y deberias serme fiel a mi por eso prometiste que te casarias conmigo.

Ranma: pero yo no...

Kodashi: ohhhhhh Ranma querido (colgandose de su brazo), te perdono todo lo que hayas hecho, ven, (pegandose mas a el) vamonos a nuestra casa para que te olvides de estas impresentables y me beses con cariño y pasion y pasemos la eternidad juntos dandonos amor y...

Ranma: pero de que hablas Kodashi, sueltame, yo no quiero nada contigo, sueltame.

Shampoo: Ranma me debes una explicacion.

Ukyo: si Ranma, nos tienes que explicar porque estabas asi con Akane si no te gusta.

Kodashi: seguramente lo tenia hechizado o quizas usaria somnifaro para tenerlo inmovil y hacer con el lo que ella quiera.

Shampoo: eso jamas...

Akane: pero quien os creeis que sois las tres, tu Kodashi suelta a Ranma a ahora mismo, primero yo abraze a Ranma porque es mi amigo y los amigos se abrazan cuando se necesitan, segundo aparte de ser mi amigo, el es mi prometido y tengo el mismo derecho que vosotras a tocarlo y tercero esta es mi casa y vosotras no sois bien venidas asi que marcharos ahora mismo sino os vais a repentir.

Kodashi/Shampoo/Ukyo: hahahahahaha

Akane: ahhhhhhhhh ya no aguanto mas, (juntando sus dos manos juntas, se crea una bola de energia que alumbra todo el dojo) HIIIRRYYYUUU SHOOOOTEN (pero alguien la de tiene poniendose delante de ella). pero que haces Ranma...

Ranma: Akane, deja que se vayan, tu no quedras volver a ser violenta como antes verdad (antes sus palabras desaparicio la energia de sus manos) asi me gusta, no malgastes tus energias, llevas mucho tiempo entrenando hoy y seguramente si hubieras lazando tu bola de energia despues te hubieras desmayado a falta de energia.

Ukyo: que estas diciendo, que Akane puede lanzar bolas de energia, eso es...

Shampoo: eso es ridiculo.

Kodashi: jojojojojo Akane Tendo esta vez te salvas porque esta Ranma protegiendote, pero la proxima vez que estes sola no tendras tanta suerte.

Ukyo: si tiene razon, ya nos veremos Akane.

Ranma: vosotras, (mirandolas muy seriamente) no quiero que ninguna se enfrente a ella, si alguna lo hace se tendra que enfrentar a mi y hablo muy serio.

Las tres salieron de alli riendo, Ranma se giro y nota que ella esta muy desanimada: estas bien Akane, te sientes bien, quieres que te lleve a la casa.

Akane: (sin dejar de mirar al suelo) no necesito que me protejas Ranma, se cuidar de mi solita y seguire entrenandome duro para no ser debil y necesitar la ayuda de nadie. No necesito tu ayuda. (le dio la espalda y salio de alli)

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, me hubiese gustado haber hecho mas largo el dialogo con las chicas pero me duele un poco la cabeza y prefiero actualizar, sino me tardare una semanita mas. Pues muchisimas gracias por seguir mi fic, ya creo que nos aproximamos mas al final, quizas 2 o 3 capitulos mas, quien sabe, nisiquiera yo tengo pensado como sera el final, normalmente los hago con un final feliz pero quien sabe, quizas lo haga al estilo de Rumiko... no se, aun me queda mucho por pensar en el final.

Pues gracias a vosotros por seguir el fic, gracias a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capi. Al menos ellos se llevan un poquito mejor, puede que en el siguiente capitulo Ranma empieze a comportarse mejor con Akane...mmmmmm ya vere como lo sigo pues nada me dejo de comentarios y espero no tardarme.

Chao y besos

meli-chan


	17. Una cita

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 17 - Una cita**

Despues de lo ocurrido en el dojo, ni Akane ni Ranma apenas cenaron, en el salon hubo un gran silencio mientras todos comian y sabian que no debian meterse entre ellos porque se notaban en sus ojos que estaban enojados. Akane no queria sentirse inutil y que la tuviesen que proteger, ella era fuerte y agil y volveria a serlo, tenia en mente que tenia que concentrarse en las artes marciales y mantenerse en forma con todas las enseñansas que mantenia en su mente del maestro y de Ranma que la enseñaron en el otro mundo. Lo recordaba a la perfeccion, incluso por momentos sonria a si misma recordando algunas veces cuando practicaba con Ranma en el otro mundo y el siempre estaba con sus bromas para hacerla reir. Mientras comia en silencio, miraba de reojo a Ranma: "como pude decir todo aquello en el dojo" (sonrojandose al recordarlo)

FLASHBACK

Akane: pero quien os creeis que sois las tres, tu Kodashi suelta a Ranma a ahora mismo, primero yo abraze a Ranma porque es mi amigo y los amigos se abrazan cuando se necesitan, segundo aparte de ser mi amigo, el es mi prometido y tengo el mismo derecho que vosotras a tocarlo y tercero esta es mi casa y vosotras no sois bien venidas asi que marcharos ahora mismo sino os vais a repentir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane: "soy una idiota, debi haberlas echado de alli y no deberia haber dicho ni una palabra, y porque soy tan estupida, si a el le desagrado, no deberia haberme tirado en sus brazos y llorado, seguro que a el le habre parecido una tonta".

Nabiki: oye Akane, se me habia olvidado decirte que Yuka te llamo antes, me dijo que mañana te arregles y que te vera a las ocho afuera del cine para ir con...contigo y Sayuri y unos amigos.

Akane: (iluminandose el rostro) ahhhh siiiii... hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con ellas, es como cuando solia salir con ellas, sus novios y cuando (dejando de sonreir) Ranma venia conmigo como amigo.

Nabiki: puedes seguir asi, verdad Ranma, aunque el Ranma de tus sueños o del otro mundo sea diferente aqui tienes una replica asi que podrais salir juntos como dos buenos amigos.

Ranma: y yo porque tendria que salir con ella y menos al cine, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. (cruzandose de brazos)

Soun: RANMAAAAA...(con una cabeza monstruosa gigante)

Nabiki: dejalo papa, se nota que a Ranma no le importa la seguridad de Akane, no importa, con el nuevo vestido de Akane, (con una gran sonrisa) hara que mas de uno quiera acompañarla al cine, invitarla a todo lo que ella quiera y adeas seguro que habra alguno que quiera acompañarla de vuelta a casa.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) Na...nabiki, no me hace falta que nadie me acompañe, puedo ir con mis amigas y pasarlo bien y en el camino de vuelta se defenderme bien solita, no me hace falta que Ranma me proteja y mucho menos no quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo eso no estaria bien y si el no quiere venir alla el, como el dice tiene mejores cosas que hacer. (se levanto y miro a su hermana mayor) Katumi (con una sonrisa) la comida estaba buenisima, buenas noches me voy a mi habitacion que estoy un poco cansada.

Ella llego a su habitacion y cerro la puerta, luego camino hasta la ventana y se quedo mirando a la luna: Ranma ojala pudieras estar aqui conmigo, te extraño tanto. (una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla)

Genma: hijo, podrias mostrarte mas amable con ella, almenos podrias acompañarla al cine y despues la acompañas de vuelta a casa, mira que Akane es muy guapa y si algun pervertido se la encuentra de vuelta a casa todos te culparan de lo que le ocurra.

Ranma: dejadme tranquilo de una vez (levantandose del suelo) no soy su guardaespaldas. (saliendo del salon)

Katumi: quiere alguien una taza de te. (con una hermosa sonrisa y todos mirandola con una gran gota en la cabeza).

**Dos horas mas tarde...**

Ranma no podia conciliar el sueño, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella.

FLASHBACK

Akane: Ranma... porque...porque estoy aqui...porque...porque estuvvve en commmma.

Ranma: porque...(bajando la mirada) porque...fui un estupido y por hacerte enfadar...por eso.

Akane: no...no eres essstupido...(el la miro) dime...que paso.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) aquel dia... pues discutimos en el pasillo de la casa y tu te giraste y me dijiste que...(bajando la cabeza para no mirarla)

Akane: que...que fue lo que...lo que dije, lo...losiento...esque no recuerdo haber...haber peleado nunca...con...contigo.

Ranma: (mirandola desconcertado) me dijiste que...bueno tus palabras fueron que 'ojala ninguno de nuestros padres nos obligara a comprometernos con nadie'...despues de decir eso...pues te desmayaste y no te despertaste hasta ayer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El se levanto sudando de su futon, necesitaba relajarse un poco si no se volveria loco pensando en ella. Asi que camino hasta la ventana de su habitacion, evitando que un enorme panda se despertara y la abrio lentamente para no hacer ningun ruido. Salio de la ventana y de un gran salto se situo en el tejado. No parecia haber nadie alli asi que se tumbo con las manos en la cabeza mirando a la luna.

Pensamientos de Ranma: "porque todo me sale mal, primero me caigo en un estanque de agua maldita, por culpa de mi padre me convierto en chica, despues por su culpa tengo que permanecer en esta casa y estar prometido a ella, ella no me desagrada en absoluto pero desde hace dos años, siempre nos peleamos y nuestra relacion como prometidos es la peor del mundo, nunca nos llevamos bien, ademas esas tres pesadas siempre andan detras de mi" uffff (dando un fuerte suspiro) ojala no tuviera esta maldicion y fuese un chico normal sin miedo a nada...todo seria mas facil...si tan solo pudiese encontrar la cura para...

Voz: achussss...ehhhh (Ranma se giro y la vio en su pijama amarillo de verano) lo...losiento no queria molestarte...yo...yo me voy a...

Ranma: (dejo de mirarla y siguio mirando la luna, aunque parecia no molestarse por tenerla alli tan cerca de el, notaba como su corazon latia tan fuerte dentro de su pecho) tu no me molestas. (sonrojandose ligeramente pero gracias a que era de noche, no se le notaba el sonrojo) que haces aqui arriba tan tarde.

Akane: (acercandose a el y sentandose a menos de medio metro de el) no podia dormir y sentarme aqui siempre me relaja mucho.

Ranma: (girando su cabeza para mirarla) pero tu nunca has subido aqui arriba.

Akane: quizas no lo haya echo antes pero cuando el me enseño a saltar, pues saltaba muchas veces al tejado y me quedaba aqui hablando con el igual como lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Ranma: (dejo de estar tumbado y se sento) si...si quieres mañana te acompaño al cine, si es que aun quieres que te acompañe.

Akane: arigato Ranma (sonrojandose) gracias por ser tan amable.

Entonces Ranma recordo las duras palabras que Nibiki le dijo ese dia en el salon "es verdad Ranma, te has pasado, deberia darte verguenza de comportarte como un niño, porque no maduras un poco, ademas crei que empezarias a comportarte mejor con Akane pero sigues siendo un tonto engreido que solo piensa en si mismo y no tiene ninguna consideracion en nadie mas que en si mismo, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI (apuntandolo con el dedo).

Ranma: "Nabiki tiene razon, debo comportarme mejor con ella, ella no se merece que la trate tan mal, ella...".

Ante tanto silencio Akane se sentia extraña: oye Ranma, he visto algunos videos de como era antes y...(Ranma la miro atentamente) no me acuerdo de nada, tan solo el recuerdo de cuando conoci a Hitoshi, pero despues de ver los videos y las fotos me he dado cuenta que no debi haberme comportado tan mala contigo.

Ranma: no tienes porque disculparte, no te preocupes por eso.

Akane: pero no esta bien que te golpease todo el tiempo, y aun menos (mirando sus manos) sabiendo que eras mi prometido...no deberia haberme comportado asi contigo...losiento. (Ranma no contesto, tan solo se limito a observala con la luz de la luna) viendo los videos de tantas peleas, no, no creo que quiera recordar como era, no quiero saber que era tan mala contigo porque jamas me pelee con el y tampoco quiero pelearme contigo...a menos que estemos entrenando algun dia y...es una tonteria, jamas aceptarias entrenar conmigo, tu mismo me lo has dicho asi que olvida lo que...

Ranma: (interrumpiendola y acercandose a ella) no me gusta que una chica me pida disculpas (miro hacia otra parte y se aparto de ella) ademas...si mejoras mucho en tus entrenamientos, quizas (mirandola de reojo) acepte a entrenar contigo.

Akane: (con una gran sonrisa) ahhhh en serio...gracias Ranma. (lo abrazo instintivamente por unos pocos segundos dejandolo tan quieto como una estatua, pero luego se separo de el y se quedo sentadita mirando a la luna, se la veia mas feliz). Ranma, me podrias contar algunas aventuras que vivimos juntos, mi padre me dijo que una vez veniste a recojer a Rugenzawa, cuantame, que hacia yo alli.

Ranma no dio muchos detalles de Shinnosuke, ni que Shinnosuke se habia enamorado de ella y tampoco le conto que tenia celos de el, tan solo le conto que ella sabia que habia animales gigantes y fue a ayudar a los habitantes. El le conto que tenian que luchar contra un monstro de ocho cabezas y fue ella quien hizo que el monstruo se quedara dormido por muchos años. Akane muy emocionada le pidio que le contase mas aventuras. El le conto con mas detalles que un toro con alas que era un chico con la maldicion la sucuestro y el junto a sus amigos fueron a ayudarla. Le conto que ella se habia arrojado por un acantilado dando su vida a cambio del agua caliente para que Ranma se transformase en chico y pudiese ganar al monstruo. Akane estaba impresionada de escuchar que ella se arriesgaba a dar su vida por ayudarlo, pero su corazon palpito con fuerza cuando el le dijo que la salvo de la muerte agarrandola por la cintura. Tambien le conto sobre el maestro de las ranas y que ella tambien se puso delante de su cuerpo para que el no se transformase en Ranma, pero menos mal que era agua corriente y no paso nada.

Ranma: Akane (mirandola atentamente clavando sus ojos en los de ella) quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez me lanzan algo, no te interpongas porque la ultima vez... (se quedo en silencio y ella noto que algo no iba bien porque lo noto en su voz).

Akane: que paso Ranma, (acercandose a el) dimelo por favor.

Ranma: pues... casi mueres.

Akane: que...como.

Ranma: si no te importa, prefiero contartelo otro dia.

Akane: "porque no me lo quedra contar, que casi iba a morir...quizas el pobre haya tenido miedo de que muriese y..." (sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando notaba que el brazo de Ranma se apoyaba en su hombro)

Ranma: (mas sonrojado que un tomate) esto..ee...ha...hace un poco de frio y te veo que...que estas temblando.

Akane: (mas sonrojada que el) gra...gracias Ranma, la verdad es que empezaba a tener frio (apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de el) Ranma, tan mal lo pasaste cuando casi muero.

Ranma: yo...pense que habias muerto por mi culpa, porque te interpusiste entre ese monstruo y yo y no respirabas despues, eso me asusto mucho (entonces noto como dos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura).

Akane: gracias por preocuparte por mi Ranma, se que no podrias ser tan frio como lo aparentas, aveces tienes cosas que me recuerdan mucho a el (se separo de el y lo miro con una sonrisa) bueno me voy a la cama que me siento un poco cansada, oye Ranma mañana me siguiras contando mas historias, quiero saber mas de mi vida.

Ranma: si..cl...claro.

Akane: que duermas bien, adios.

Ranma: (viendola apunto de saltar, el se levanto y la llamo) Akane, espera, (ella lo miro) quieres que te baje a tu habitacion.

Akane: gracias pero no me hace falta ayuda, (sonriendo) puedo hacerlo solita. (y de un salto desaparecio de su vista).

Y asi terminaron las cosas, Akane entro a su habitacion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de llevarse tan bien con el y Ranma se quedo pensativo en el tejado por unos minutos.

Continuara.

ES

Broma,,,,,, aun queda mucho mas...jejeje que mala soy.

**Al dia siguiente...**todos notaron que ambos estaban mas contentos que lo normal y que se sonreian a menudo. Akane queria saber mas sobre las aventuras que habia vivido antes y el se lo explicaba sin dar detalles de las peleas que habia entre ellos, no queria entristecerla contando que casi siempre discutian. Una hora mas tarde del almuerzo, Akane se puso su ropa nueva para entrenar y entro al dojo. Se quedo sin respiracion al encontrarse a Ranma entrenando con sus pantalones de siempre y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que con el sudor de su cuerpo se le pegaba a su piel. El se movia muy rapido y muy agil pero veia que se movia muy diferente al Ranma que conocio en el otro mundo parallelo. Ella se quedo observandolo en silencio hasta que desaparecio de su vista.

Akane: a...adonde esta, ha desaparecido...Ra...Ranma. (alguien le da una suave toquecito en el hombro y ella se giro lentamente pero al verlo a su lado le sonrio y a la misma vez se quedo muy sorprendida) co...como te moviste tan rapido, ni...nisiquiera se como lo hiciste.

Ranma: algun dia (guiñandole con un ojo y sonriendo a la misma vez) te lo contare. (se giro y fue a recojer la toalla que estaba en la otra parte del dojo)

Akane: (sonrojada) Ra...(notando un cosquilleo en el estomago) Ranma, me acompañaras mas tarde al cine.

Ranma: (girandose para verla) ayer te lo dije, te voy a compañar al cine para que no tengas que andar sola por ahi, a que hora nos iremos.

Akane: a las 6.30 para que nos de tiempo para andar tranquilos sin tener que ir corriendo.

Ranma: esta bien, hasta despues. (y salio del dojo dejandola sola).

Ella se quedo asolas en el dojo, estaba feliz de poder llevarse mejor con Ranma, aunque aveces no tenia sensibilidad alguna y se le escapaba algun insulto de su boca pero ahora que sabia algunas aventuras que habian vivido juntos y que ambos habian dado su vida por el otro. Ella dejo de pensar en el y se concentro en su entrenamiento, recordo como el maestro la enseño a adquirir mas agilidad y velocidad. Pasado una hora, Soun y Genma entraron en el dojo para entrenar y se sorprendieron observando como Akane practicaba con tanta energia y como sus movimientos eran tan rapidos y precisos, nunca la habian visto entrenar de aquella manera. Soun lloraba emocionado y Akane se detuvo al escucharlo llorar.

Akane: que te pasa papa.

Soun: estoy muy orgulloso de ver como entrenas, nunca has entrenado asi, normalmente solo partes ladrillos y haces movimientos basicos pero ahora...me has dejado impresionado.

Genma: yo tambien estoy impresionado Akane, en los dos años que he estado aqui, nunca te he visto entrenar de esta manera.

Akane: gracias, bueno todavia no he terminado, no os importa que siga con mi entrenamiento.

Soun: sigue cariño, sigue entrenando, nosotros nos quedaremos aqui observando.

Genma: Akane, una pregunta, como...como conseguiste aprender esos movimientos, me resultan tan familiar, pero...

Akane: el maestro me estuvo enseñando en un tiempo y mas tarde Ranma me enseño algunas tecnicas.

Genma: el...el...maestro.

Soun: pero...

Akane: seguramente nadie me entrenaria en este mundo pero adonde yo estuve me pasaba las tardes con el maestro y gracias a el pude aprender mucho, a ser mas agil, mas rapida y mas fuerte, si no fuese por sus enseñansa, no creo que hubiese sido tan buen en las artes pero ahora quiero volver a tener mi cuerpo en forma ya que llevaba dos meses en coma. (ella les dio la espala y se sitio en el medio del dojo)

Despues de unos minutos Ranma tenia curiosidad de como le iria a Akane en su entrenamiento, se acerco a la entrada del dojo y se quedo en silencio admirandola. Ella respiraba hondo, estaba sudando mucho pero aun seguia teniendo energias para moverse con fuerza y sus movimientos no eran tan torpes como antes, ahora se la veia diferente, mas fuerte y mas segura. El recordo las veces que se reia de ella en los entrenamientos tiempo antes de que entrase en coma, se recordaba que era mucho mas lenta y muy patosa pero ahora que la tenia delante de el, notaba mucha diferencia, no parecia la misma, le gusto verla tan concentrada en las artes marciales porque ambos amaban las artes. Cuando ella termino, camino para recojer la toalla a lado de su padre pero noto que alguien la observaba y se encontro con sus ojos azules que la observaban desde la entrada del dojo y que la sonreia.

**Tres horas mas tarde... en la habitacion de Akane**

Nabiki: Akane, estas wapisima, esta noche seguro que ligas con algun chico guapo y fuerte que sea amable y que te quedra como su novia.

Akane: no quiero ningun novio nuevo nabiki, prefiero tener amigos por ahora.

Nabiki: amigos como...Ranma.

Akane: (sonrojandose) si, reconosco que aveces me habla muy mal insultandome pero despues estoy segura de que se arrepiente, anoche estuvimos hablando en el tejado por mas de una hora.

Nabiki: mmmm...en el tejado...a oscuras... estas segura de que solo hablasteis.

Katumi: dejala Nabiki, lo que ella haga con su prometido no es asunto nuestro...oye Akane, tienes el pelo por debajo de los hombros, quieres que te lo corte mas corto como a ti te gusta.

Akane: quizas antes me gustara el pelo corto y no lo recuerdo pero no me gusta tenerlo tan corto, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo muy largo hasta la cintura por eso quiero dejarmelo crecer.

FLASHBACK

Una imagen de ella caminando y limpiandose las lagrimas.

Ranma: Akane, la verdad es que estas mas guapa con el pelo corto, me gustas mas con el pelo corto

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nabiki: (pasandole la mano por delante de la cara) Akaneeeeee...holaaaa pareces que estabas durmiendo despierta.

Akane: es que (sonrojandose) he tenido un recuerdo...muy corto pero recorde que iva caminando y Ranma me dijo que le gustaba mas con el pelo corto.

Katumi: eso son buenas noticias hermanita, estas empezando a recordar tu pasado.

Akane: (mirando el reloj de su habitacion que marcaba las 6.28) ahhhh (levantandose de la silla) ya es casi la hora de irme, decidme como estoy, voy bien vestida.

Nabiki: vas muy bien Akane y no vuelvas si no traes a un novio. (guiñandola un ojo)

Akane: Nabikiiiiii (sonriendola)

Akane salio de la habitacion, seguida por sus dos hermanas.

Katumi: ten cuidado en el cine y pasatelo bien.

Nabiki: eso, pasatelo bien.

Akane: si lo hare (bajandola la escalera, pero se quedo sin aliento al ver a Ranma tambien arreglado con un pantalon verde, una camiseta ajustada y sin mangas del mismo color y una gorra, estaba wapisimio Nota: en pocas ocasiones lo he visto asi vestido en la serie y esta wapisimo) ahhhh ho..hola. (pero como siempre que baja las escaleras, perdio el equilibrio y se cayo hacia adelante, cerro los ojos esperando el dolor del golpe pero noto que la tenian abrazada unos fuertes brazos). Ra...Ranma.

Ranma: (sonriendo) ten mas cuidado Akane (depositandola en el suelo), vuelves a ser como antes.

Akane: que quiere decir eso que siempre me caia por las escaleras.

Nabiki: siempre que Ranma esta en las escaleras contigo...jeje (sonriendo).

Akane: lo siento por haberme caido pero...

Ranma: vamonos o llegaras tarde.

Nabiki: Ranma, no has notado lo guapa que esta Akane con su vestido nuevo (dato: Akane lleva un vestido por encima de las rodillas, ajustado por el pecho y la cintura y de color blanco).

Akane: (sonrojandose) bueno nos tenemos que ir, (girandose para ver a su hermanas) adios, ya nos veremos mas tarde.

Ambos ivan caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, Ranma iva caminando con las manos detras de la cabeza y Akane con las manos delante de su vestido.

Ranma: (rompiendo el silencio) vas...vas muy guapa.

Akane: gracias (sonrojandose) y tu tambien. (ambos sonrojados siguieron andando). Sabes Ranma, tu manera de entrenar es muy buena pero el otro Ranma lo hacia...

Ranma: (parandose delante de ella y mirandola fijamente) Akane (interumpiendola) no quiero que me compares con alguien que no exsiste, se que estuviste en uno mundo parallelo pero no puedes volver y no me gusta que siempre me compares con el...yo me parece a el fisicamente pero no soy el.

(siguieron caminando en silencio durante unos minutos).

Akane: (con la voz triste) solo queria decirte que a el lo conoci cuando teniamos 18 años los dos y siempre el habia viajado con su padre entrenando y por lo que se nos comprometieron a los 16 años y desde entonces solo entrenabas en el dojo por eso note la diferencia en como entrenas comparado a el pero...no quiero decir que seas menos fuerte y...ya no te hablare mas de el...losiento mucho. (llegando al cine) no...no estan, ellos siempre son puntuales o almenos lo eran en el otro mundo.

Ranma: me quedare contigo hasta que vengan tus amigos. "no me fio de dejarte aqui sola".

Estuvieron esperando 20 minutos, demientras que esperaban, Akane miraba los carteles de las peliculas y la que ella queria ver empezaba dentro de 15 minutos.

Akane: uffff parece que no van a venir, con las ganas que tenia de ver esa pelicula, bueno Ranma volvamos a casa. (se la veia triste y desanimada)

Ranma: si quieres...bueno seguro que vas a decir que no pero si quieres...podemos...podemos entrar ju...juntos a...a ver la pelicula.

Akane: (volviendo a sonreir) gracias Ranma, eres muy bueno conmigo.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) no es nada (saco dinero y pago para la pelicula que ella queria ver)

Al entrar ambos fueron a los servicios antes de que empezara la pelicula, habian acordado verse afuera de los servicios. Ranma salio el primero y viendo que ella tardaba en salir, aprovecho para comprar palomitas y refrescos ya que no habia cola. Pidio las palomitas y los refrescos, mientras lo despachaban, se giro y la vio esperandolo afuera. Mientras la observaba, el se sonrojaba al pensar que era la primera vez que ambos estan solos y que estaban en el cine. Mientras seguia mirandola, noto como dos chicos que iban caminando hacia los servicios se pararon delante de ella.

Chico 1: que hace una chica tan guapa aqui sola. (ella le ignoro y siguio mirando al suelo pensando en lo lento que era Ranma en salir de los servicios).

Chica 2: (acercandose a ella) si estas sola, puedes venirte conmigo y te puedes sentar encima de mis piernas para ver la pelicula.

Akane: dejadme tranquila, tengo novio y no tardara en salir, te he dicho que no te acerques a mi. (pero el chico seguia acercandose a ella con una sonrisa)

Ranma: dejadla en paz (empujando a los dos) no volvais a molestarla jamas o lo lamentareis.

Chico 1: (poniendose delante de el) ahhh si, y quien me lo va a impedir tu...jaajajajaj

Chico 2: (poniendose alado de su amigo) ella se viene con nosotros, me gusta y me la quedare.

Ranma: (sintiendo su sangre hervirle por las venas, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan furioso, se acerco a ellos y de un rapido movimiento los dejo inconciente en el suelo) estas bien Akane.

Akane: Ra...(con los ojos llorosos y notando que su corazon latia furiosamente dentro de su pecho se abrazo a el) Ranma

Ranma: shhhhh (acariciando la cabeza de ella) tranquila, estas mejor ahora.

Akane: si, pero (mirandolo enfadada) adonde estabas, me dejaste mucho tiempo aqui sola esperandote como una tonta.

Ranma: como tu tardabas tanto decidi comprar palomitas y algo para beber, lo he dejado alli (se acerco al mostrador y recojio las palomitas, luego la sigiuo a la sala que aun tenia las luces encendidas).

NOTA: esta parte de los celos se lo dedico a Cindy que me pidio que pusiera a Ranma un poco celoso, espero que te haya gustado amiga.

Ellos se sentaron al final de la sala, no habia mucha gente en el cine pero Ranma un poco nervioso notando que solo habian parejas en la sala.

Ranma: ehhhh Akane de que se trata esta pelicula, no sera una de esas peliculas cursis y romantica.

Akane: (bajando la mirada) me temo que si, debi...debi haberte preguntado que pelicula querias ver.

Ranma: no importa, tu tenias ganas de ver esta, bueno si me quedo dormido no me dejes aqui solo cuando termine la pelicula...(sonriendola y ella le devolvio la sonrisa). ehhhhh, Akane (las luces se apagaron y empezo la pelicula, el se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oido) antes dijiste que tenias novio, eso que iva enserio?

Akane: (susurrando en voz baja muy cerca de el) lo...lo dije para quitarme a esos dos, porque que yo sepa solo somos amigos.

Ranma: y prometidos.

Akane: hablamos de eso mas tarde que quiero ver la pelicula.

La pelicula era una mezcla de accion y de amor, Ranma le gustaba las escenas de accion y Akane se emocionaba con las escenas romanticas. Mas tarde durante la pelicula, ella se acerco a su oido: Ranma, te molesta que te coja del brazo esque...(Ranma sabia que iva a decir que lo hacia con el otro Ranma asi que la corto antes de dejarla hablar y le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros, ella se sonrojo y le vino recuerdos de cuando en el mundo parallelo estuvo en algunas ocasiones asi con Ranma mientras venian peliculas de terror juntos). gracias Ranma (mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma).

Ranma parecia que estaba flotando, nunca habia tenido la suerte de estar abrazandola antes, y ahora desde que habia despertado del coma, la habia abrazo algunas veces y ahora se sentia mas cerca a ella y le estaba gustando tenerla asi. Al final de la pelicula ella empezo a llorar porque no tenia un final feliz y el la abrazo por instinto.

Ranma: vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre (decia mientras ella seguia llorando pero al decir que queria comer, ella dejo de llorar, se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro con una sonrisa).

Akane: vamos a comer una hamburguesa con patatas pero pagamos a medias, no quiero que te gastes mucho dinero en mi.

Ranma: es la primera vez que salimos los dos solos en una...

Akane: una que (mirandolo atentamente).

Ranma: una cita (muy sonrojado y nervioso) y...por eso el hombre siempre paga.

Akane: esta bien por esta vez pero la proxima vez pagamos a medias vale.

Ellos comieron tranquilamente, Akane le contaba a Ranma sobre la pelicula, los actores, la historia de amor, despues ella le pidio que le contara mas sobre su pasado, sobre como cortaron su pelo ya que no tenia mucha informacion de como paso. Ranma le conto que era un accidente y que fue por culpa de Ryoga y de el, si hubieran peleado en otra parte ella no habria salido perjudicada. Despues le conto algunas cosas que pasaron con Ryoga y los demas, le conto que casi se casaba ella con Kuno para salvar a un panda pero que el panda vencio a Kuno y lo impidio. Ella le respondio que jamas se casaria con Kuno.

De vuelta a casa, ellos caminaron contentos, ella queria saber como fue el primer dia que se conocieron y el le explico que llego a la casa convertida en chica y todos pensaron que Ranma era una chica y aun asi ella queria que fuesen amigas. Aunque despues se molesto mucho cuando supo que era un chico y desde entonces nunca se han llevado bien.

Akane: (parandose delante de el) un trato Ranma (dandole la mano) si algun dia vuelven a mi todos los recuerdos de mi pasado, quiero que no nos tratemos tan mal, quiero estar contigo como lo estoy ahora, me gusta llevarme bien contigo y no como en el video que nos gritabamos todo el tiempo.

Ranma: la verdad esque se me hace muy extraño estar asi tan tranquilos, como dices, normalmente estamos discutiendo.

Akane: asi que (estrechando su mano) no mas peleas.

Ranma: (apretando su mano) no mas peleas (sonriendo).

Llegaron al dojo y afuera de la casa se pararon un momento y se miraron.

Akane: bueno Ranma lo he pasado muy bien contigo y me gustaria (bajando la mirada al suelo) que salgamos otro dia al cine o a los bolos o a lo que quieras pero que nos llevemos bien.

Ranma: esta bien, cuando quieras. (ambos estaban muy cerca de sus caras y notaban la respiracion del otro).

Se escucho una fuerte tormenta y ella instintivamente se abrazo a el con mucha fuerza. Despues de unos segundos de silencio ella levanto la mirada, aun estando abrazada a el y ambos se estaban mirando, sin saberlo los dos se estaban acercando lentamente para unir sus labios, los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por un suave y calido beso que tan solo duro unos pocos segundos ya que ella se separo de el, se dio la vuelta y entro en la casa. Una vez adentro ella subio a su habitacion y se tiro en la cama abrazando la almohada.

Akane: no debi besarlo, no quiero que todo esto desaparezca igual que cuando bese al otro Ranma, tengo miedo de perderlo otra vez.

**Mientras Ranma entraba en la casa...**

Nabiki: y bien cuñadito como lo has pasado en tu cita.

Ranma: tu lo tenias todo planeado verdad.

Nabiki: (con una sonrisita) yo...yo no se nada. (y desaparecio de su vista)

Ranma: (subio a su habitacion y se tumbo en el futon) "quizas no deberia haberme dejado llevar y seguro que ahora ella se ha arrepentido del beso...pero...me gusto...mañana le pedire disculpas".

**Continuara.**

holaaaaaa espero que os guste este capitulo, lo he hecho un poco largo pero espero que os guste. Pues os agradesco mucho vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, en especial a cindy, natsu, icewitch, kriss, agathu, vivian, erika, AAA, maitechan y muchos mas.

Gracias por ser me fieles y ya nos veremos en el siguiente capi.

chao

melichan


	18. La leyenda

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchisimas gracias por haber leido mi fic hasta aqui, es muy alagador tener tantas personas que les guste un fic y que agradesco todos vuestros reviews, tengo otros fics escritos pero nunca he tenido tantos reviews como con este fic. Siento mucho haberme demorado con este capitulo, es solo que he estado bastante malita pero ahora me siento muchisimo mejor y con ganas de escribir. Pues besos a todos mis fieles que siguen este fic. Chao y espero que disfruteis con este capitulo.

**CAPITULO 18 - La leyenda**

Para ser una noche de verano, aun seguia lloviendo y de vez en cuando la cuidad se alumbraba con las fuertes tormentas que cedian sobre Nerima. En una pequeña habitacion en el segundo piso de la casa de los Tendo se encontraba tumbada una joven de cabellos negro azulados en la cama con la mirada fija en el tejado en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en un joven que estaba en otra habitacion de la casa, a tan solo unos metros separados de ella (a dos habitaciones de separacion). Ella se sentia cansada, pero no podia conciliar el sueño, tenia muchas cosas en la mente y su corazon palpita furiosamente contra su pecho al recordar una y otra vez aquel beso como horas antes sus labios se unieron con los de el.

Akane: "como, como pude haber dejado que esto pasara, no debi haberme abrazado a el y haberle dado tanta confianza, el... el no es el Ranma que yo conoci, el...a el no le gusto, solo le agrado como amiga pero no le gusto, el me lo dijo al despertar del coma."

FLASHBACK

Ranma: Akane, (sujetandola de los hombros y mirandola seriamente) escuchame, yo nunca te he besado, lo has soñado todo, llevas dos meses durmiendo y soñarias cosas bonitas en tu mundo de sueños pero la verdad es esta, NO TE HE BESADO, NUNCA LO HE HECHO Y NUNCA LO HARE PORQUE NO ME GUSTAS Y ERES UNA MARIMACHO.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane: (sintiendo una punzada en el pecho y unas ganas enormes de llorar, se llevo su mano al pecho para sentir los ) no se porque me duele tanto todo esto, porque me duele que le guste otra chica, esque...es porque...estoy enamorandome de el, ame al otro Ranma y ahora en este momento amo con todo mi corazon a Ranma pero... si el ama a una de sus otras prometidas, no quiero interferir, seguro...seguro que lo estara lamentando... no debi pasar tanto tiempo hoy con el, aunque quiera estar con el se que no puedo porque...no quiero que todo esto desaparesca y me quede sola...prefiero (ya no podia seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas y estas aparecieron sobre sus mejillas) prefiero tenerlo de amigo que a perderlo para siempre. (limpiando sus lagrimas) tengo tanto miedo de que desaparesca como antes...yo...yo no debo ser egoista con el y tenerlo comprometido conmigo, se que no quiere este compromiso, debo dejar que se fije en otra de sus prometidas ya que se que no puede estar conmigo porque puede que si le digo lo que siente mi corazon seguramente desaparezca otra vez de mi vida y me da mucho miedo perderlo.

Mientras en otra habitacion, Ranma tampoco podia conciliar el sueno. Estaba tumbado en su futon en el suelo, mirando al tejado y con las manos detras de la cabeza.

Ranma: "siempre me ha gustado Akane pero porque me senti tan bien cuando nos besamos, ella nunca le he gustado, siempre decia que jamas se casaria con un fenomeno como yo, seguro que se arrepintio mucho y por eso desaparecio enseguida, manana le pedire perdon, ahhh porque siento esto por ella, no puedo enamorarme, no puedo perder el tiempo teniendo una novia, ademas no puedo tenerla si no la puedo proteger todo el tiempo...tengo...tengo que encontrar la cura para mi maldicion...uffffff (dando un fuerte suspiro) jamas podre ser un hombre por completo si no encuentro la cura, no puedo proteger a Akane si aun me sigo convertiendo en chica, pero...jamas podre casarme con ella siendo mitad chica y mitad chico. (se levanto para ir a tomar un vaso de agua) juro que el dia en que sea un hombre por completo, le dire Akane todo lo que siento por ella pero...pero si me rechaza me ire de aqui para siempre".

**Unas cuantas horas mas tarde... **

Era casi de dia, la claridad empezaba a aparecer atraves por las cortinas de la habitacion de Akane. Ella se encontraba durmiendo en su cama pero su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama y a la vez gimiendo de dolor causado por las imagenes y recuerdos que se le presentaban en su mente. Recuerdos de todo lo que habia vivido junto con Ranma desde que fueron comprometidos hace dos anos, de como se conocieron, sus emociones, sus pensamientos hacia el, las aventuras y peligros que habian vivido juntos y como ella arriesgaba ciento de veces su vida para salvarlo a el y como el lo hacia por ella. Recordo a su cerdito perfectamente y como eran todos sus amigos y familias, comprendio entonces que Nabiki jamas se enamoriria de alguin si no fuese que tuviese mucho dinero o fuese muy apuesto. Recordo a su amigo Ryoga, en que siempre era muy atento y amable con ella. Recordo a todas las rivales que tuvo que enfrentarse por culpa de Ranma de no ser capaz de decidirse por alguna de sus prometidas. Al final recordo perfectamento el suceso en Jusenko, en el mostro, en como dio su vida para salvar la de Ranma, las palabras que el le dijo pero que luego renego y por ultimo la boda que no se realizo y el dia en que recibio el colgante.

Ella se levanto de la cama, esta sudando pero no le importo en absoluto, ahora podia recordar todo perfectamente y recordo que Ranma jamas habia sido amable ni atento con ella como lo habia sido el dia anterio. El siempre la insultaba diciendole - fea, marimacho, pechos planos, gorilla, te pareces a un chico y muchas mas cosa. Al recordarlo todo, supo que no habria futuro entro ellos ya que sabiendo que el siempre decia que preferia estar con alguna de sus otras tiene tantas prometidas que eran mucho mas guapas y atractivas que ella y que por eso no tendria nada que hacer aunque sabia que tampoco queria tenerlo cerca por miedo a perderlo para siempre.

Se tumbo en la cama y volvio a quedarse dormida...hasta que unas horas mas tarde alguin llamo a la puerta.

Katumi: Akane, hermanita, ya son las doce del medio dia, has pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo, el dia esta tan bonito que seria un desperdicio quedarse en cama todo el dia malgastando un dia asi.

Akane: (frotandose los ojos con sus manos) ahhhhhhh Katumi, tan tarde es...mmmmmm...tengo un poco de hambre.

Katumi: (con su impecable sonrisa) ya casi esta el almuerzo listo, lavate la cara, cambiate de ropa y podras comer...(mirando a su hermana) ha pasado algo entre tu y Ranma. (Akane se sonrojo enseguida y su corazon palpitaba muy fuerte contra su pecho).

Akane: ehhhhh (ruborizandose por completo) ehhhh yo... digo... que...que...

Katumi: (cerrando la puerta de la habitacion y volviendose para acercarse a su hermana mostrandose comprensiva con su sonrisa) Akane (sentandose a su lado en la cama y acercandola con el brazo) sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que nunca dire nada.

Akane: (aun sonrojada) ya...ya lo se Katumi pero...

Katumi: no tienes porque contarmelo si no quieres pero que sepas que soy tu hermana mayor y que siempre podras confiar en mi (levantandose pero marcharse).

Akane: (sosteniendo su mano) espera Katumi, es que...(bajando su mirada a sus manos) anoche...anoche yo...yo y Ranma nos besamos

Katumi: (abrazando a su hermana) ahhhhh Akane, me alegro tanto por vosotros, me hace muy feliz saber que tu y Ranma por fin os llevais bien y empezais a establecer una relacion como debeis de hacer...pero (notando una tristeza en la cara de su hermana) no pareces muy feliz por el beso.

Akane: si lo estoy pero... (aun con la mirada baja) tengo miedo

Katumi: miedo, no comprendo, a que tienes miedo?

Akane: cuando estuve en el coma, estuve en otro mundo, no se como explicarlo pero estuve viviendo muchos anos alli y estuve mucho tiempo con un Ranm que era muy diferente al que todos conocemos aqui...(respirando hondo) pues el dia que lo bese pues desapareci de su lado y apareci en una sala del hospital.

Katumi: ya comprendo, tienes miedo de volver a perderlo si os volveis a besar...pero... no tienes porque tener miedo, este es el mundo real, y si ambos os sentis bien el uno con el otro pues aprovecha la oportunidad, la vida es corta y si la persona que tu amas te corresponde (sonriendo) no seas insensata y correspondele. Si os besasteis anoche y el no desaparecio y tu tampoco eso significa que no desapareceras jamas.

Akane: ya pero y si vuelve a pasar la siguiente vez, no quiero que eso pase, prefiero tenerlo de amigo y de verlo y hablar con el a que desapareca de mi vida otra vez.

Katumi: no va volver a pasarte pero piensa en lo que te he dicho antes y piensa que en la vida hay que ariesgarse aunque aveces se pierda, eso es lo emocionante de seguir vivo. (acercandose a la puerta) pues no te tardes en asearte que la comida esta ya casi lista.

Akane: (dandole un beso en la mejilla) gracias Katumi, quizas te haga caso y me arriesgue a estar con el aunque espero no perderlo.

Katumi: ya nos veremos mas tarde Akane...tararraararara (y se marcho tarareando una cancion).

Durante la comida... todos comian y disfrutaban de la comida menos Akane que estaba intranquila pensando adonde podria estar Ranma metido. Estaba tan nerviosa por volver a verlol que apenas podia comer, tenia unos nervios en el estomago que no la dejaban tranquila pero entonces escucho una voz ronca y profunda que provoco que su corazon se acelerar a mil.

Ranma: ya he vuelto.

Genma: (masticando comida y hablando a la misma vez) amm Ranma adonde has estado mmma annnnn llegas mmmann tarde para ñammmmm ñnam para la comida.

Ranma: ya comi de uchan, me voy a entrenar un rato en el gimnasio.

Akane noto que en ningun momento la habia mirado y su tristeza aumento sabiendo que habia estado con su amiga de la infancia uchan. "porque no podria ser todo como en el otro mundo que estuve, alli el no tenia ninguna prometida pero aqui, siempre habra alguna con el...lo peor de todo es que...ni siquiera me ha mirado, seguro que estara enfadado por lo del beso, hablare con el mas tarde..."

Levantandose del suelo y mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa: Katumi estuvo muy bueno todo pero no tengo tanta hambre, me voy a mi habitacion.

Katumi: pero si apenas has comido.

Genma: si no te lo vas a comer, puedo comermelo yo.

Soun: ni hablar, esa comida es para Akane y ella...

Akane: ahor amismo no tengo mucha hambre, guardare mi plato en la cocina por si mas tarde me da un poco de hambre.

Katumi: esta bien "se que es por Ranma por lo que has perdido el hambre". descansa un poco hermanita.

**Dos horas mas tarde en el gimnasio Tendo...**

Vemos a Akane practicando algunas katas y mostrandose muy severa con los movimientos, estaba estresada, enfadada consigo misma y la mejor manera para relajarse era entrenar hasta que no le quedase mas energias.

Ranma: si sigues asi te vas a lastimar. (ella paro de moverse y giro su cabeza para ver adonde estaba, lo vio apoyado contra la puerte y como siempre con los brazos cruzados. Ella se dio cuenta que no sonreia y que tampoco la estaba mirando, tan solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo).

Ella opto por dejar de mirarlo y seguir con el entrenamiento, empezo a dar algunos golpes fuertes con sus piernas y brazos hasta que lo escucho hablar y se detuvo.

Ranma: Akane (mencionaba su nombre muy seriamente pero a la vez con mucha calma) podemos hablar un momento, es...es sobre lo que paso anoche.

Al decir aquellas palabras, el corazon de Akane parecia que se le iba a salir del corazon: esta bien hablemos si eso es lo que quieres (le contesto sin mirarlo, camino hasta la pared mas cerca que tenia y se apoyo contra la pared). Que es lo que quieres Ranma. "seguro que esta muy arrepentido del beso".

Ranma: bu...bueno...anoche...(acercandose a ella a paso lento y con las manos detras de la espalda) creo que lo de anoche no deberia haber pasado. (casi se le para el corazon). quiero decir, salir como amigos esta bien pero...

Akane: no tienes que decir nada mas... tienes razon (alzando la vista para ver su reaccion) yo tambien pienso que no debio pasar, se que entre ambos nunca hubo nada aparte de ser amigos y prefiero seguir asi, solo siendo amigos...no crees. (sonriendole)

Ranma: (sintiendo un dolor en el corazon) si...(tratando de sonreir para desimular) tienes razon.

Akane: (respirando hondo) ademas, tu siempre dices que soy una marimacho, fea que sea parece a un gorila y que jamas te fijarias en mi.

Ranma: como...como sabes que te decia esas palabras, yo nunca te lo recorde.

Akane: (bajando la mirada al suelo) es...es solo que...que yo...ahora puedo recordarlo todo incluso lo que paso en Jusenko y recuerdo todo perfectamente, todos tus insultos, todos los peligros que hemos vivido juntos pero lo que mas me duele de todo...es...(levantando la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos) es...que nunca te he tratado bien, que se que nunca te he dado ninguna oportunidad para expresarte cuando me dabas alguna explicacion, creo que nunca fui buena contigo y lo lamento (aparto su mirada de el) solo...solo espero que me perdones por todo y... que preferiria tenerte de amigo aunque no pueda romper el compromiso de nuestros padres.

Ranma: no tienes porque sentirte mal, yo me buscaba siempre los lios y muchas veces me merecia que me golpearas...si prefieres ser solo amigos, por mi esta bien (estirando su mano y ella le devolvio el gesto) amigos entonces (ambos se miraron y se sonrieron) "solo amigos, como puedo ser solo un amigo cuando siento que ella es todo para mi...)

Akane: (soltando su mano de el) bueno ahora voy a correr un poco para hacer un poco de ejercicio para las piernas...nos vemos mas tarde. (saliendo corriendo del dojo). "lo sabia, el esta arrepentido del beso...y yo (una lagrima se le resbalo por la mejilla) yo pensaba que le habia gustado y que habia sentido lo mismo que yo pero... ya veo que no le gusto como yo quisiera y que prefiere que sigamos siendo amigos, aunque no se porque me siento asi, deberia alegrarme de que no quiera ser mi novio y pasar tiempo con el y poder perderlo).

Ranma: "a ella no le gusto el beso, sino me lo hubiera dicho, quizas haya sido una buena idea de seguir siendo amigos, quizas sea mejor que sea asi las cosas para ambos...no estemos destinados a estar juntos como pareja".

**En el parque...**

El dia esta resplandeciente, hacia mucha calor y ella seguia corriendo para distraer su mente y su corazon de el. Recordando las palabras de Ranma "creo que lo de anoche no deberia haber pasado", le dolia en lo mas hondo de su ser recordarlo. Ella seguio corriendo con la mirada fija hacia adelante hasta que sus ojos vieron a un muchacho bastante triste y solitario sentado en un banco del parque. Decidio para de correr y acercarse a el.

Akane: hola Ryoga (con una bonita sonrisa)

El salto asustado hacia un lado del banco, no se esperaba verla alli y mucho menos que le hablase.

Akane: siento haberte asustado, no era mi intencion, queria...(dejando de sonreir) queria pedirte perdon por como te he tratado desde que desperte del coma.

Ryoga: (rascandose la cabeza y riendo con la boca bien abierta) hahahaha no es nada Akane, no te preocupes, estoy bien y se que tenias tus motivos para no confiar en mi pero te prometo que nunca te he echo dano y mucho menos he querido lastimarte.

Akane: (con una timida sonrisa en sus labios) lo se, ahora...puedo recordarlo todo.

Ryoga: (con un brillo en los ojos) de verdad...ahhhhh me alegro mucho por ti Akane, me hace tan feliz saber que vuelves a recordarlo todo y...

Akane: y por eso te debo una disculpa, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como antes, se que siempre he podido confiar en ti y quiero seguir confiando en ti.

Ryoga: (con los ojos apunto de llorar) ahhhhh Akane siempre podras confiar en mi, para lo que quieras...ehhhh Akane, porque tienes los ojos lagrimos, acaso...(apretando su puno) acaso ese maldito de Ranma te ha hecho llorar o te ha insultado o lastimado...si es asi (levantando su puno) juro vengarme.

Akane: (limpiandose las lagrimas) jeje no Ryoga, Ranma no tiene nada que ver, gracias por preocuparte por mi pero solo fue que me entro algo en el ojo y por eso los tenia llorosos, no es nada de verdad. (sentandose a su lado) sabes...ojala volviese mi cerdito a la casa, ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente y me encantaria volver abrazarlo y darle muchos besitos, es muy carinoso sabes...ademas es mi mejor amigo, siempre le cuento todos mis problemas y siempre me escucha atentamente.

Ryoga: quizas no este tan lejos de tu casa como tu piensas, a lo mejor te visita muy pronto.

Akane: (mirando al cielo) ojala tengas razon, tengo muchas ganas de verlo...(un largo silencio entre los dos) bueno tengo que seguir corriendo sino me dolera los musculos por descansar tanto tiempo, ya nos veremos Ryoga y cuando quieras llegate esta noche a mi casa y podras cenar con nosotros, sabes que siempre eres bien recibido.

Ryoga: (con una gran sonrisa) muchas gracias Akane...esta noche cenare en tu casa. (ella le regala una bonita sonrisa, el se sonroja muchiiiisimo y como siempre, se pone muyyyyy nervioso y desaparece corriendo.)

**Unas cuantas horas mas tarde... en el dojo Tendo**

Ya era casi la hora de la cena, todo estaba casi listo, en el comedor estaban sentados todos menos Ryoga que aun no habia llegado, Katumi que aun seguia cocinando en la cocina y Akane que se estaba cambiando de ropa en su habitacion.

Katumi: Ranma podrias hacerme un favor y subir a avisarle a Akane que la comida ya esta lista.

Ranma: (levantandose del suelo) si, ahora voy. (subiendo las escaleras) porque tardara tanto.

Llego a la puerta de la habitacion de su prometida y golpeo unas cuantas veces) parece que no esta, siguio golpeando y al no recibir ninguna respuesta, la abrio y se quedo embobado mirando hacia adelante, ella solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se estaba secando el pelo con el secador y con el sonido que causaba no podia escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. El recorrio todo la imagen de ella (que aun segui de espaldas a el) y observaba sus largas piernas. Tuvo que tragar saliva ante la gloriosa imagen que ella demostraba. Entonces al estar la puerta abierta corrio un aire por la habitacion, Akane apago el ventilador y miro hacia atras. Ranma no sabia como se iba a librar del fuerte golpe que seguramente Akane le daria. Pero ella se quedo mirandolo, sin mover ningun musculo de su cuerpo. (un largo silencio entre los dos, ella aun tenia el pelo mojado y el estaba embobado mirandola.)

Akane: (decidiendo romper el hielo) Ra...Ranma, que haces aqui...

Ranma: ehhh...es...esto...esto no es lo que parece Akane...eehhh...ehhh..ehh esto yo... (sonrojandose al maximo y mirando al suelo). yo...yo no...

Akane: (sonrio) no estes asustado porque no te voy a golpear (el levanto la mirada para posarla en ella y se quedo impactado de verla tan serena y tranquila).

Ranma: (Ranma se sorprendio de la reaccion de ella) pe...pero no es lo que parece, yo (acercandose a ella) yo vine a decirte bueno Katumi me dijo que viniese a llamarte para cenar y como no respondias cuando te llamaba a la puerta pues...la abri y...y...

Akane: esta bien (sonriendo) pero sal de mi habitacion, solo llevo una toalla puesta y no creo que deberias estar aqui...asi que...si no te importa (dando un paso hacia el) sal de mi habita...

Pero como siempre suele ocurrir, al dar el siguiente paso, tropieza con una zapatilla y cae hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos como instinto para esperar por el impacto pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron y al abrir los ojos se encontraba tumbada encima de Ranma en el suelo los ojos. El seguia rodeandola con sus brazos, la respiracion de ambos era agitada y sus corazones latian furiosamente al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Ambos se miraban fijamente, no podian desviar sus miradas, ambos estaban hipnotizados y lentamente iban acercando sus labios, tan solo quedaba unos centimetros para juntar sus labios pero alguien llamo desde abajo de las escaleras.

Katumi: AKANE...RYOGA YA HA LLEGADO, NO TE TARDES QUE ESTA LA COMIDA LISTA.

Ella salta nerviosa de su cuerpo, se incorporo y le ofrecio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Akane: (mas sonrojada que un tomate y con el corazon a mil) Te vere abajo, voy...(sin mirarlo) voy a cambiarme.

Ranma: estaras bien abajo con Ryoga.

Akane: si, recuerdo todo y se que el nunca me haria dano, asi (sonriendo) que no tengo nada de que temer. "solo temo perder el control otra vez y dejarme besar otra vez por ti".

Ranma: (mirandola de reojo) nos...nos veremos abajo. (y salio de la habitacion).

Akane: (ya solita en su habitacion) porque me siento tan atraida a el, porque tengo que estar tan enamorada de el, no lo entiendo, pero...parecia que no le importaba estar asi conmigo, si le incomodase seguro que no me hubiera seguido abrazando en el suelo y lo peor de todo es que parecia que ambos queriamos repetir lo de anoche...no, no, no, esto esta mal, tengo que dejar de ser tan tonta, tengo que ser mas fuerte si no quiero perderlo de nuevo. (ella cree que si le besa y le dice que le quiere, piensa que volvera aparecer en algun hospital despertando de otra clase de coma.).

**Mas tarde durante la cena...**

Akane: y Ryoga adonde has estado viajando ultimamente?

Ryoga: pues... creo que en Kobe o era Singappore o Futijsu, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ranma: seguro que no has salido de Nerima y has estado todo el tiempo perdido en alguna parte de esta cuidad.

Ryoga: aggghhhh no me provoques Ranma, estas metiendote conmigo.

Ranma: yo...(con cara de angel) yo no me estoy metiendo contigo, solo digo que eres un despistado y que nunca sabes adonde vas. No tienes sentido alguno en la orientacion, cerdito.

Ryoga: RANMAAAAAA...NO ME LLAMES CERDITO...AHORA VERAS. (durante la escena, se ve a la familia Tendo junto a Genma, todos seguian comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando a su alrededor, mientras Ryoga que se sentaba alado de Ranma empezaba a lazarle punos hacia su rostro pero no consiguio asistirle ningun golpe, Ranma era mucho mas rapido y agil y se rei de el).

Akane: podeis dejar de pelear, estamos cenando y no es correcto que haya peleas en el salon si aun estamos comiendo asi que porfavor sentaos los dos y seguid comiendo.

Ambos se sentaron enfadados como si fuesen ninos pequenos y siguiron comiendo. Los demas aplaudieron a Akane y le agradecieron su valentia. Despues de un largo silencio, Soun decidio romper el hielo.

Soun: que bueno Akane, que recobraste la memoria.

Akane: si papa, pero hay cosas que ojala no las hubiera tenido que recorda.

Soun: ya, pero ahora tienes tu identidad, recordar tu vida es como recordar quien eres.

Akane: si.

Nabiki: pues menos mal que lo recuerdas, anda que no eras pesadita con que yo y Kuno eramos novios y prometidos jejejejejeje, os imaginais, yo y Kuno Tatewaki, hahahahahaha

Akane: pues no estabais tan mal los dos juntos, parecias muy feliz con el, ademas recuerdo que me dijiste en el otro mundo que tenias mucha suerte por tener a un novio asi, dijiste que si lo llegabas a saber antes, no habrias esperado tanto para salir con el y que te hubieras insinuado antes. (Nabiki se sonrojo escuchandola). Luego te dije que solo ibas por su dinero y (sonriendo) me dijiste muy seriamente que te gusta que tenga dinero, una mansion gigante con mucho lujo pero que no es solo que te gusta estar con Kuno sino que lo quieres y que nunca lo dejarias pasar.

Nabiki: (muy sonrojada) hahahaha que imaginacion tienes Akane, como puedes decir todo eso.

Akane: digo lo que tu me dijiste en el otro mundo pero aqui todo es lo contrario. Bueno, (levantandose de la cama) me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansada "no puedo seguir estando aqui tan cerca de Ranma" hasta manana.

Todos: buenas noche Akane.

Akane: ahhhhh Ryoga, gracias por haber venido, te lo agradesco.

Ryoga: ehhhh...no...no me tienes que...que dar las gracias Akane, yo...yo te doy las gra...gracias por haberme invitado.

Akane: ya nos veremos manana, adios.

**Al dia despues...**

Se respiraba una tranquila paz en la casa de los Tendo, Soun y Genma estaban jugando al juego que siempre practican en una tabla, Katumi estaba limpiando el salon, Nabiki estaba en su habitacion mirando algunas fotos, Ranma estaba afuera en el jardin entrenando y Akane estaba sentada en el salon leyendo un libro.

Katumi: Akane me podrias hacer un favor.

Akane: (dejando el libro en la mesa) si Katumi, que quieres que te ayude.

Katumi: podrias ir tu y Ranma al mercado y comprarme algunas cosas para cenar para esta noche.

Akane: no hace falta que el venga conmigo.

Katumi: es que son muchas cosas que necesito y prefiero que el te ayude a traerlos.

Akane: esta bien, dame la lista de lo que quieres que te compre y ire ahora mismo.

Katumi: arigato Akane. (con su tipica sonrisa).

Ella camino hacia el jardin y se quedo observando a Ranma entrenando durante unos segundos: Ranma, Katumi quiere que me acompanes a comprar, dice que son muchas cosas por eso quiere que vayamos los dos.

Ranma: esta bien, dame 10 minutos para ducharme rapido y cambiarme de ropa.

Akane: esta bien, yo te espero en el comedor, voy a ponerme otra ropa.

Ranma: esta bien, nos vemos en el comedor.

**10 minutos mas tarde...**

Ella se habia puesto un bonito vestido de verano amarillo de tirantes y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ella seguia leyendo aquel libro hasta que lo escucho llegar.

Ranma: estas lista.

Ella levanto la mirada y se sonrio timidamente al verlo con el pelo mojado y bien vestido: si, vamonos.

Y asi, caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, el como de costumbre iba caminando sobre la valla y ella por la cera. Ningun de los dos habia hablado mucho desde lo ocurrido en la habitacion de ella, se sentia muy vergonzosos de aquella imagen de ambos en el suelo tumbados, cuando el la tenia abrazada con sus fuertes brazos y ella la solo tenia una toalla que no tapaba mucho.

**Una hora mas tarde...** en el camino de vuelta a casa, ambos iban caminando juntos en la cera, el llevaba mas bolsas que ella pero esta vez iba hablando.

Akane: tengo que aprender a dorminar mi tecnica, es que solo me sale la energia cuando estoy enfada, tengo que concentrarme mas y lograr hacer mi tecnica sin que refleje mi estado de animo.

Ranma: no me vendria mal empezar a entrenar contigo.

Akane: (con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro) en serio, me gustaria mucho poder entrenar contigo y...ademas me gustaria que me ensenaras la tecnica esa de la velocidad...es sorprendente como te moviste tan rapido por el dojo que eras invicible.

Ranma: esta bien te lo ensenare pero no es tan facil lograr esa velocidad, tienes que entrenarte muy duro para lograr moverte tan rapido que tus contrincantes no puedan verte.

Akane: muchas gracias Ranma. (un largo silencio entre ambos). emmmm esto... Ranma, sobre... sobre lo que ocurrio en mi habita...

PUMMMMMMMM la bicicleta de Shampoo aterriso en la cabeza de Ranma.

Ranma: (tocandose la cabeza) ayyyyy ayyyyy Shampoo porque no tienes mas cuidado de por donde vas ayyyy mi cabeza.

Shampoo: (soltando la bici y acercandose a el) escucha Ranma, llevo buscandote un buen rato, hay algo muy importante de lo que debes escuchar.

Ranma: no tengo tiempo para tus cosas Shampoo, seguro que sera una nueva formula para la maldicion.

Shampoo: no es un formula idiota... me acabo de enterar que hay una nueva leyenda en Kobe que nos puede quitar la maldicion y digo la verdad.

Ranma: explicate.

Shampoo: hace muchos anos, un anciano fue buscando su perro que se perdio en el bosque de Kobe, no lo llego encontrar jamas encambio se encontro con el espiritu del bosque que lo guio hasta una cueva de los deseos. El anciano no sabia que aquella cueva te realizaba un deseo y alli grito que ojala fuese mas joven y fuerte para poder estar mejor como cuando era joven, y entonces su deseo se formulo y su cuerpo volvio a ser el mismo como cuando era joven.

Ranma: y tu crees que si encontramos aquella cueva y pedimos que nos libre de la maldicion que nos ayudara.

Shampoo: confio plenamente en esa leyenda, nadie sabia nada de lo que ocurrio hasta que ese hombre que habia vivido mas anos que ningun humano habria vivido, pues antes de morir lo conto todo y dijo que la cueva habia desaparecido entre las montanas y que solo el espiritu del bosque te puede llevar hasta alli.

Akane: un espiritu dices.

Shampoo: si un espiritu pero se dice que el espiritu no es lo que parece, es lo ultimo que dijo aquel anciano asi que nadie sabe como es el espiritu del bosque.

Ranma: cuando iremos a Kobe.

Shampoo: ayyyyy Ranma que feliz me haces de querer ir junto conmigo (abrazandolo fuertemente) iremos juntos y ya veras que encontraremos esa cueva. Hay mucha gente buscando la cueva y al espiritu del bosque pero aun nadie ha encontrado algo...ayyyy Ranma que feliz soy que vayamos juntos (acerco sus cara a la de el y lo beso por unos cuantos segundos delante de Akane, Ranma estaba echo una estatua, no podia mover ningun musculo de su cuerpo).

Ella con el corazon partido, se giro y se marcho: (con la voz rota) ya...ya nos veremos en casa Ranma.

Hasta unos segundos mas tarde, el reacciono pero cuando sus ojos la buscaban ella ya habia desaparecido.

Ranma: porque hiciste eso Shampoo, no vuelvas hacerlo.

Shampoo: (con una sonrisa triunfadora) no te enfades conmigo Ranma, solo te estaba agradeciendo que manana vas a venir conmigo asolas a Kobe para encontrar la cueva y pedir nuestro deseo.

Mousse: (furioso) Ranma, maldito, como te atreves a besar a mi Shampoo, te he visto besarlo, ahora quiero desafiarte a un pelea por el amor de Shampoo.

Ranma: (pasando por su lado con la mirada seria) no tengo tiempo que perder contigo asi que no me molestes.

Ryoga: RANMAAAAAAA... yo he escuchado todo y tambien voy con vosotros a Kobe.

Mousse: que vosotros tambien vais a Kobe, Shampoo porque les has dicho lo de la leyenda.

Shampoo: yo ire sola con Ranma.

Ukyo: ni hablar, tu jamas iras sola con mi Ranma a ningun parte, Ranma no voy a dejar que vayas a solas con ella, asi que (sonriendo y acercandose a el) yo ire contigo.

Shampoo: tu no tienes ninguna razon para ir.

Ukyo: si que tengo un deseo que me gustaria que se cumpliese y por eso voy a ir con vosotros.

Shampoo: ni hablar.

Ranma: quereis dejar de pelearos entro vosotros, iremos todos, el primero que encuentre la cueva, podra pedir su deseo, asi que manana nos veremos afuera del restaurante de Shampoo a las ocho de la manana.

Todos: bien, manana nos veremos a las ocho ( y asi todos desaparecieron dejandolo solo)

Ranma: (preocupado) "espero que Akane no este tan enfadada por lo que Shampoo hizo".

Al llegar a la casa, la encontro leyendo en el salon. No se la veia enfadada.

Ranma: emmmmm (rascandose la cabeza) ehhhhh esto Akane...que...que era lo que querias decirme antes de que llegase Shampoo.

Ella levanto la mirada del libro y le sonrio: ahhh no es nada...y dime, cuando os ireis tu y Shampoo a Kobe.

Ranma: manana a las ocho de la manana.

Akane: yo tambien quiero ir.

Ranma: tu...para que.

Akane: yo tambien tengo un deseo que me gustaria pedir y si tengo esa suerte haria que fuese mas feliz de lo que jamas he sido.

Ranma: (cruzandose de brazos) seguro que quieres volver con tu otro yo a ese mundo imaginario.

Akane: (levantandose del suelo) pues si, prefiero estar con el que estar aqui comprometida contigo (levantado la voz) y viendo como prefieres estar con Shampoo. (salio del salon pasando por su lado y alejandose de el).

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Espero que os haya gustado...bueno ya queda poquito para el final, no se si uno, dos o incluso tres capitulos mas...quien sabe. Bueno os agradesco de todo corazon que sigais mi fic y que hayais hecho el esfuerzo para leer hasta aqui. Gracias a todos y en especial a mis fieles lectores a amigas.

Pues aver lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo, conseguiran encontrar la cueva, llegara alguno de ellos realizar su deseo pues para eso y mas en el siguiente capi que espero no tardar en escribir.

Hasta el siguiente capi,

Chao

Meli-chan


	19. El viaje a Kobe

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 19 - El viaje a Kobe**

**Durante la cena...**

Genma: has escuchado amigo Soun, manana iremos a Kobe (excitado como un nino pequeno).

Ranma: para que quieres venir papa, estas muy mayor para viajar tanto y...

Genma: tonterias, estoy perfectamente capacitado para viajar hasta el fin del mundo y si puedo pedir algun deseo, pedire volver a ser joven pero con mucho pelo (todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza) ehhhhh porque me mirais asi...

Nabiki: no prefiere pedir que se libre de la maldicion.

Genma: prefiero ser joven y guapo...ademas ser un panda no esta nada mal.

Nabiki: segun tengo entendido, por lo que nos has dicho Ranma, despues de que aquel anciano pidiese el deseo, pues que jamas volvio a encontrar la cueva, quizas...quizas haya desaparecido y no la encontreis jamas.

Akane: no seas tan negativa Nabiki, tenemos todos la ilusion de encontrar la cueva y pedir el deseo.

Nabiki: solo soy realista, pero si quereis ir a perder el tiempo hazedlo.

Genma: vendras conmigo Soun, podemos pedir ser jovenes de nuevo.

Soun: (con cara de ensonador) emmmmm (cruzado de brazos) no... no ire... estoy bien como estoy ahora, tengo una buena familia, una buena casa y por eso creo que no tengo ambicion alguna por pedir nada mas.

Katumi: muy bien dicho padre.

Ranma: pues yo encontrare a ese espiritu del bosque y cuando me guie hasta la cueva, pedire librarme de una vez de esta maldicion de convertirme en chica, detesto convertirme en chica me hace vulnerable en las peleas.

Soun: y tu porque quieres ir Akane.

Akane: (levantandose del suelo) yo...yo tengo mis propios deseos papa, (sonrojandose) bueno me voy a dormir que manana me tengo que despertar muy temprano.

Katumi: que descanses.

Akane: gracias, adios.

Ella camino por el corredor, subio lentamente las escaleras que conducian hacia su habitacion. Al llegar arriba de las escaleras se encontro alado de su puerta con un pequeno cerdito negro. Al verlo alli esperandola una hermosa y calida sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y corrio hasta el animalito. Se sento de rodillas en el suelo y lo envolvio en sus brazos y le dio pequenos besos en la cabeza.

Akane: p-chan, cuanto te he hecho de menos, mmmmmm mi pequenito, tienes hambre, quieres comer las sobras de hoy y un poquito de leche. (el animal la miro con los ojos bien abiertos) muy bien, sabia que tenias hambre, vamos (levantandose del suelo con p-chan en los brazos) te llevare a la cocina para alimentarte, mi pequenin.

Despues de alimentarlo ella salio muy contenta de la cocina con su mascota en los brazos, se la veia muy feliz hasta que se encontro con Ranma afuera de la cocina.

Ranma: asi que ha vuelto otra vez tu estupido cerdo.

Akane: no le hagas caso p-chan (pasando por su lado y dandole besitos en la cabeza al animal) siempre le gusta meterse contigo pero no le hagas caso, yo te cuidare siempre.

Ranma: (molesto y con los brrazos cruzados por detras de la cabeza) si seguro (con un tono sarcastico) si vas a pedir un deseo y vas a desaparecer, como vas a cuidarlo entonces.

Akane: eso a ti no te importa (mirandole un poco molesta).

Ranma: no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo hablando con una mocosa como tu que es tan egoista en querer desaparecer de su familia y amigos para ir a un mundo donde todo es mas bonito para ti pero te olvidas que haras mucho dano a tu familia si desapareces para siempre.

Ella se quedo callada, pensativa y muy seria con sus palabras, siguio su camino sin mirar atras. Ya estando cerca de su habitacion, escucho unos pasos detras de ella, se giro y lo vio muy cerca de ella, se le veia muy serio: que quieres ahora Ranma, si has venido para quitarme las ganas de ir a Kobe perderas el tiempo.

Ranma: solo, solo queria preguntarte...si vas a dormir con tu cerdo esta noche.

Akane: (sorprendida) emmmmm si supongo que si, ademas a ti que te importa si duermo con mi p-chan o no.

Ranma: tu sabras lo que haces, solo te lo estoy advertiendo.

Akane: (acercandose a el muy molesta) advertiendo lo que Ranma, que mi animal me pueda hacer algun dano, (levanto a p-chan en el aire para acercarlo a Ranma) no ves en su carita lo asustado que esta...ademas mi cerdito jamas me ha hecho dano, no como...otra persona que yo conosco.

Ranma: no te estaras refiriendo a mi...sabes que nunca te he lastimado.

Akane: (dandose la vuelta) no te preocupes, olvida lo que te he dicho vale, no es nada. (en su voz se reflejaba cierta tristeza y el lo noto).

Ella entro en la habitacion, se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama, despues fue a recojer a p-chan que habia dejado en el suelo y se lo encontro con sangre en la nariz: ahhhh pequenin que te ha pasado, (acerco una caja de panuelos y empezo a limpiarle la sangre) tranquilo, estoy aqui contigo, no le hagas caso a Ranma, parece que te tiene celos y es ridiculo que tenga celos a un pequeno y inofensivo y adorable cerdito como tu (sonriendo) y por eso te quiero tanto (velantandolo con sus manos para acercarlo a su pecho) sabes (dejando de sonreir) el, el tiene razon, sobre si pido mi deseo de volver con el Ranma al que amo al otro mundo seguro hare sufrir mucho a mi familia al desaparecer pero...pero si no estuviese aqui, el...el estaria libre del compromiso y podria ser feliz con esa Shampoo...pero...mi padre y mis hermanas me echaran mucho de menos aunque lo vuelva a ver en el otro mundo al que quiero ir. No se que hacer p-chan, quiero volver con el adonde mas feliz era pero sino no lo hago, jamas podre ser feliz aqui sabiendo que el ama a otra y que esta conmigo solo por que nuestros padres nos obligan a estar comprometidos...se que no esta feliz conmigo por que esta obligado a casarse conmigo.

Se tumbo en la cama con el cerdito a su lado: ojala pudieras hablar y ayudarme aclarar mis ideas.

P-chan: "Akane, si supieras que soy yo Ryoga, y supieras todo lo que te amo, ojala hubiese sido yo tu prometido, jamas te haria sufrir como lo esta haciendo el tonto de Ranma".

Akane: (le dio un beso en la cabezita al animal) buenas noche p-chan, te quiero.

P-chan: (llorando a lagrima tendida) "ahhhhh Akane me quiere, es...es grandioso...hahahahaha pero...solo quiere a este cerdito, tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a ser un chico normal...encontrare esa cueva cueste lo que cueste y despues le abrire mi corazon a mi querida Akane."

Por la manana...antes de partir de la casa, ella dejo una carta en la cocina para sus hermanas y su padre:

_hola, no os he dicho mi deseo para no poneros triste cuando me marche, quizas ya no nos volvamos a ver en este mundo, quiero pedir un deseo y deseo volver al mundo donde yo era mas feliz. Si mi deseo se cumple, desaparecere de este mundo y no me volvereis a ver jamas. Quiero que sepais que os quiero y que jamas os olvidare, llevo una foto de toda la familia y espero que me perdoneis si se me cumple mi deseo. Lo siento papa pero quiero volver a ser feliz en un mundo donde no estoy obligada a estar comprometida con Ranma, espero que lo comprendas, os quiere de todo corazon Akane Tendo._

**Afuera del restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo...**

Shampoo: ya estamos todos asi que vamonos ya que se tarda tres dias en llegar a Kobe y no hay tiempo de que perder si queres estar alli pasado manana..."encontrare la cueva y pedire casarme con Ranma" (pensaba muy sonriente)

Ukyo: si es verdad, mientras antes llegamos, antes encontraremos la cueva de los deseos. (tambien pensando en casarse con Ranma).

Los chicos iban caminando juntos y las chicas iban caminando delante de ellos, Shampoo discutiendo todo el tiempo con Ukyo. Akane caminaban mirando al suelo en silencio y pensando en el deseo que queria pedir. Mousse, Ryoga y Ranma se retaban a ver quien seria el primero en encontrar la cueva, los tres hablaban de pedir el mismo deseo, querian volver a ser normales sin maldiciones y sin temerle al agua fria. Ellos estaban bastante retirados de las chicas asi que no los podian escuchar.

Mousse: lo primero que hare cuando me libre de la maldicion sera encontrar un rio y mojarme, quiero sentir en mi cuerpo el agua fria y ver que no me transformo en un pato.

Ryoga: si yo hare lo mismo, ya hace tanto tiempo que llevo esta maldicion que no recuerdo lo que se siente al mojarme con agua fria y seguir teniendo mi cuerpo y no de un pequeno cerdito, aunque tenia sus ventajas.

Ranma: al menos dejaras de dormir con ella pervertido.

Ryoga: estas celoso porque he dormido con ella muchas veces y tu no.

Ranma: como...yo celoso, porque deberia estarlo, (levantando la voz bastante fuerte que las chicas lo escucharon) no me gusta, es una marimacho fea y torpe y si pudiera cancelar el compromiso lo haria. (Akane escucho perfectamente sus palabras y sintio un fuerte dolor en el corazon)

Shampoo: (con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios) ahhhh Ranma, puedes pedir que el compromiso se rompa y asi serias libre, ademas, no me importa que estes maldito y que te conviertas en chica, si deseas romper el compromiso yo me casaria contigo enseguida.

Mousse: no dejare que te cases con ella Ranma. (poniendose delante de el en pose de pelea)

Shampoo: tu no te metas pato feo, no ves que pronto me casare con Ranma. (cojiendolo de un brazo)

Ukyo: ni hablar, (cojiendo a Ranma del otro brazo) jamas dejare que te cases con el Shampoo, Ranma se va a casar conmigo y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar, verda Ranma que te casaras conmigo. (Ranma las ignoro, solo se concentraba mirando a una chica que se mantenia en silencio apartada del grupo)

Ambas Shampoo y Ukyo se separaron de Ranma y empezaron a pelear en medio de la calle, Mousse estaba gritando a Ranma pero este tenia la mirada puesta en la chica que seguia caminando con una gran mochila hacia adelante. En un breve momento ella giro su cabeza para mirar atras con cierta tristeza y el se dio cuenta que la habia herido con sus palabras, sus ojos se lo demostraron y se maldijo a si mismo por su torpeza. En unos segundos, se desplazo de los demas para caminar alado de ella.

Ranma: hey Akane (sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando areglar las cosas) no estaba hablando en serio, ya sabes (rascandose la cabeza), siempre hablo sin pensar y sabes que estaba bromeando verda. (ella lo ignoro siguiendo caminando con la mirada puesta en el suelo) ehhhhh dime lo que quieras, insultame o golpeame si eso te hace mas feliz. (se sentia incomodo viendola tan seria que le rompia el corazon de no verla sonreir)

Ella dejo de caminar y lo miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos: no me pasa nada, asi que dejame tranquila.

Ryoga: (acercandose a ellos, poniendose alado de Akane) hey Akane, (con una amable sonrisa) quieres que te ayude a llevar tu mochila.

Akane: (giro para mirarlo con una sonrisa forzada) no hace falta Ryoga, pero gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, te lo agradesco.

Ryoga; hehehe (rascandose la cabeza) no es nada pero cuando estes cansada de llevar tu mochila sabes que puedes contar conmigo para llevarla por ti.

Akane: gracias Ryoga, eres un buen amigo (miro hacia adelante y suspiro).

Durante el viaje, ambos Akane y Ranma ivan mas callados que los demas aunque iban caminando todos juntos. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero no se dirijian la palabra. Cerca del anochecer, Shampoo quien llevaba un gran mapa, decidio que acamparan cerca de un rio que indicaba el mapa.

Akane: este sitio es precioso, me encantaria poder visitarlo alguna vez para pasar el dia en el campo.

Ryoga: si, parece un sitio bastante grande y solitario... para entrenar, seria perfecto.

Mousse: cuando pidamos nuestros deseos podemos volver aqui y quedarnos unos dias, todos los que estamos presente, seria estupendo no creeis.

Shampoo: no seas estupido Mousse, cuando se cumpla mi deseo no me volveras a ver porque estare casada con Ranma.

Ukyo: ni hablar, yo sere quien se case con el.

Ryoga: ohhhhh otra vez...que pesadas son, menos mal que Akane (acercandose a ella) no es como ellas verda Mousse, ella es mucho mas tranquila que esas dos mmmmm...oye Akane quieres que te ayude a montar la tienda de campana.

Akane: si gracias Ryoga (sonriendole).

Ranma se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que habia sonreido ella desde que discutieron ayer en la casa de los Tendo.

FLASH BACK

Akane: yo tambien tengo un deseo que me gustaria pedir y si tengo esa suerte haria que fuese mas feliz de lo que jamas he sido.

Ranma: (cruzandose de brazos) seguro que quieres volver con tu otro yo a ese mundo imaginario.

Akane: (levantandose del suelo) pues si, prefiero estar con el que estar aqui comprometida contigo (levantado la voz) y viendo como prefieres estar con Shampoo. (salio del salon pasando por su lado y alejandose de el).

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ranma: "ella solo quiere volver a ese mundo, no...no me quiere, no me deberia afectar en absoluto pero...me molesta bastante lo que dijo pero...pero que quizo decir con lo de Shampoo...acaso estaria ella..."

Akane: Ranma (despertandolo de sus pensamientos) toma (entregandole un paquete).

Ranma: (retrocediendo asustado) eso...eso lo has preparado tu...yo...yo...no quiero enfermarme con tu comida losiento. (retrocedio y empezo a alejarse corriendo por el bosque).

Akane: sera estupido, Ryoga yo no he preparado nada, Katumi preparo la comida para mi y para el para que no nos tuvieramos que preocupar en prepararla, es...(reflejando su tristeza) es un estupido, (susurrando en voz baja) no se como me puede gustar.

Ryoga: que dijiste Akane, es que estaba escuchando lo que Mousse le decia a Shampoo y como ella le golpeaba jeje...dime que me estabas diciendo...y Ranma...emmmm (mirandola y notando otra vez la tristeza en su mirada) que te pasa Akane, te sientes bien.

Akane: ahhhh no es nada, bueno Ryoga dile a Ranma que esta comida no la hize yo, lo preparo Katumi. (levantandose del suelo).

Ryoga: que paso, acaso el...

Akane: el creyo que yo la prepare y se marcho corriendo, yo ya lo he dejado la cocina, no sirve ni para hacer arroz, soy la peor cocinera del mundo.

Ryoga: pues ami no me importa que no sepas cocinar, tampoco es tan malo, siempre se puede aprender...ehhh adonde vas Akane.

Akane: a buscar el rio, Shampoo dice que esta por alli en esa direccion a pocos metros, quiero lavarme la cara y las manos.

Ryoga: quieres que te acompane.

Akane: (sonriendo agradecida) no hace falta Ryoga, ahora vuelvo, solo necesito estar sola.

Ella se puso en marcha, camino hasta llegar a unos arbustos y detras a unos diez metros estaba un rio enorme. Aun con la poca luz del atardecer se podia ver aquel precioso paisaje de la naturaleza. Ella esta impresionada con la vista que tenia ante sus ojos pero luego se sento en el suelo y las lagrimas se dejaron resbalar por las mejillas. "es un estupido, no me dio tiempo a decirle que la comida no la habia preparado yo, se que mi comida es incomible pero algun dia aprendere haber como Katumi...estupido Ranma no era mi comida sino que la habia preparado Katumi... no se como hacer algo para comer que me salga bueno, todo lo que hago parece estar mal para el, como lo detesto" (se limpio las lagrimas y siguio abrazada a sus rodillas mientras observaba la naturaleza a su alrededor).

**Mientras en la tiendas de campana...**

Ranma: (acercandose a Ryoga y mirando a todas partes) hey Ryoga, has visto a Akane.

Ryoga: sabes Ranma, eres el ser mas estupido que conosco, la comida que ella te iba a dar no lo preparo ella sino Katumi. (Ranma se sintio mal con sus palabras, sabia que habia metido la pata otra vez con ella) Su hermana Katumi os preparo a los dos la comida para unos dias y Akane lo lleva todo en su mochila.

Ranma: es que...yo...yo crei que lo habia preparado ella y...

Ryoga: (sin mirarlo) eres un tonto Ranma, has herido sus sentimientos, si yo fuese su prometido jamas la trataria asi, la trataria mejor, tanto que ni pensaria en marcharse a otro mundo para ser mas feliz. Ella no te merece Ranma.

Ranma: (apretando sus punos) donde esta ella ahora mismo...contesta.

Ryoga: se fue al rio, quiere estar sola asi que no la molestes (miro hacia atras pero Ranma habia desaparecido de su vista) maldito Ranma como puede ser tan estupido arhhhhhh.

**En el rio... ella se encontraba sola y en silencio. Estaba cerca del agua, tocando el agua con su dedo y sintiendo la paz del bosque, hasta que sintio una fuerte mano en su hombro. (giro su cabeza y se encontro con esos ojos azules que la tenian hipnotizada, siguio mirandolo unos segundos mas y luego desvio la mirada).**

Akane: que haces aqui Ranma, para seguir metiendote con la comida que te traje..

Ranma: no...yo...(sentandose a su lado) solo queria pedirte perdon (entonces ella levanto la mirada de las piedras y lo miro sorprendida) no...no sabia que la habia preparado tu hermana y por eso reaccione asi, lo siento.

Akane: no importa ya estoy acostumbrada a que rechases mis platos, pero me he dado por vencida, no quiero aprender a cocinar, nunca aprendere, he tenido a mi hermana y a tu madre ensenandome pero nada, no estoy hecha para ser una cocinera.

Ranma: yo no creo que seas tan mala cocinera...

Akane: no sea embustero Ranma, solo te enseno un plato de comida y sales corriendo como si quisiera matarte o algo asi..., da igual (mirando sus manos) no importa lo que ha pasado antes asi que olvidalo.

Ranma: si que importa, yo...me he comportado como un estupido insencible contigo y te pido perdon por ello...(un larguisimo silencio entro ambos) que haces aqui tan sola.

Akane: solo queria estar tranquila junto al rio y lavarme las manos, es tan tranquilo este sitio...me encantaria quedarme aqui por un tiempo y descansar (se acerco al rio y se hecho agua a la cara) mmmmm que fresquita, porque no te lavas la cara Ranma.

Ranma: estas loca, si lo hago me volvere en una chica.

Akane: y que hay de malo en eso, sigues siendo tu mismo dentro de ese cuerpo, ademas sienta bien sentir el agua fria, se siente tan bien.

Ranma: esta bien lo hare. (al hacerlo se convirtio en chica) estas contenta. (al girarse para mirarla contemplo que ella le estaba sonriendo y entonces sintio que su corazon se aceleraba). Akane (en voz baja) de verdad quieres volver a ese otro mundo.

Akane: (dejando de sonreir) si pero no me hago ilusiones, quizas Nabiki tenga razon y no encontremos la cueva.

Ranma: pues yo pienso que si lo vamos a encontrar, jamas me he rendido con nada en la vida y no lo hare ahora.

Akane: espero que tu deseo se cumpla.

Ranma: yo tambien...bueno esta oscureciendo, es...es mejor que volvamos.

Akane: si. (y siguio caminando detras de el).

Al volver juntas (akane y ranma chica) con los demas, Shampoo y Ukyo se percataron que ambos habian estado solos.

Shampoo: Akane como te atreves a estar con mi Ranma a solas.

Ukyo: si Akane, como puedes atreverte aprovecharte de Ranma eres...

Ranma (chica): no os metais con ella, ella estaba en el rio sola lavandose las manos y yo fui para traerla de vuelta asi que no saqueis conclusion que no son. (ella lo miro agradecida). ahhhh gracias mousse por tener agua caliente (se la virtio encima)

Mousse: (mirandolo incredulo) ahhhh Ranma era para hacer un te.

Hicieron una pequena hoguera y se sentaron alrededor, Ukyo y Shampo cada una a cada lado de Ranma agobiandolo con la comida trantando de darle de comer mientras Akane estaba sentada en medio de Ryoga y Mousse y hablaban amistosamente con ella. Despues de cenar, siguieron hablando de sus deseos, de si lograsen librarse de la maldicion hablaban de lo que harian despues, Ryoga se invento que queria ser rico y tener mucho dinero, todos menos Akane sabian que se convertia en cerdo y que querria librarse de la maldicion pero ninguno lo desmascaro.

**Al dia siguiente...** siguieron caminando todo el dia. Cuando los chicos tenian que ser sus cosas, se alejaron de las chicas tan solo unos cuantos metros.

Ukyo: emmmm Akane, tengo curiosidad de saber mas sobre lo que quieres pedir, se que quieres volver a otra parte pero no se mucho mas, anoche no diste muchos detalles sobre tu deseo...porque no me lo cuentas.

Shampoo: (uniendose a ellas) si Akane, cuentanos porque quieres pedir ese deseo.

Akane: bueno vereis, mientras yo estuve dos meses en coma pues en esos meses yo habia vivido tres anos en otro mundo pero alli empece desde los 16 anos, alli no os conocia a ninguna de vosotros, solo a Ryoga y el queria matar a Ranma, estaba obsesionado con luchar contra el.

Shampoo: asi que quieres volver para estar con Ryoga.

Akane: no, todavia no he terminado, alli conoci a Ranma, ni el ni yo estabamos comprometidos ni forzados a ninguna boda. El...el era mucho mas diferente que este Ranma (sonriendo y sonrojandose a la misma vez que hablaba) el...el era muy atento y amable conmigo y con decir que jamas nos peleamos y nisiquiera nos insultamos.

Ukyo: asi que quieres volver alli (miro a Shampoo y ambas sonrieron pensando en lo mismo). pues tu consigue tu deseo, espero que lo consigas.

Akane: gracias.

Ambas Shampoo y Ukyo pensaron lo mismo: "si consigue que el deseo se realize, ella desaparecera para siempre y Ranma estara libre de ese compromiso y sera mio para siempre" (y asi las dos rieron como locas)

Volvieron con los chicos y siguieron caminando. Shampoo y Ukyo sonreian pensando en el deseo de Akane.

Cuatro horas mas tarde...

Shampoo: segun este mapa, ya queda muy poco para llegar a Kobe, si seguimos un poco mas, llegaron alli y acamparemos asi manana nos dividiremos y a buscar la cueva o al espiritu del bosque.

Mousse: ufffff que bien que ya estamos cerca, tengo ganas de que amanesca y empieze con la busqueda del espiritu del bosque, me pregunto que pinta tendra.

Shampoo: no se sabe, lo unico que se sabe de la leyenda es que el espiritu nos guiara hasta la cueva de los deseos y que el espiritu no es lo que parece.

Ryoga: yo lo encontrare el primero, os lo aseguro.

Ranma: si esque no te pierdes cerdito.

Akane: cerdito?????

Ranma: ahhhhh no nos hagas caso Akane, es solo que...que...me gusta llamarlo asi porque se parece a un cerdito.

Ryoga: Ranma deja de meterte conmigoooooo...

Akane: hahaha

Los dos se quedaron mirandola: de que te reis.

Akane: de vosotros, siempre estais juntos y peleando, hahaha es solo gracioso veros pelear como si fuerais hermanos. hahaha. (entonces Ryoga y Ranma se miraron y los dos se rieron con ella)

Unas cuantas horas mas tarder... ya se habian instalado en un bosque muy cercano a Kobe, ya era denoche y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca. Todos habian cenado y se encontraban sentados alrededor en un pequeno fuego, esta vez Ranma se sento alado de Akane para no tener que aguantar a esas dos pesadas.

Akane: (mirando las estrellas) no te parecen preciosas, jamas las habia visto tan brillante.

Ranma: eso es porque en la ciudad, con las luces pues no se aprecian las estrellas pero en los bosque adonde no hay electricidad, las estrellas alumbran como luces.

Ryoga: es verda, nunca me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, teneis razon, siempre que viajaba, las estrellas eran mas bonitas en los campos que en las cuidades.

Mousse: este viaje ha sido bastante largo para hacerlo en dos dias, uffff me duelen los pies.

Shampoo: no seas tan quejica Mousse.

Mousse: Shampoo (suplicando) me haces un masaje en la espalda, es que me duele mucho por favor Mousse.

Shampoo: queeeeee...(PUMMMMM) como te atreves a pedirme semejante cosa Mousse.

Mousse: (mirando a Ukyo) ayyyyy Ukyo, podrias darme un masaje en la ...(PUMMMMM un palotaso en la cabeza haciendo un chicon en la frente) ayyyyyyyy que duele.

Akane: (con una suave voz) ehhhh Mousse, quieres que te de ese masaje. (Ryoga y Ranma miraron a Mousse).

Mousse: (sonriendo de felicidad) ahhhhh Akane (cojiendo sus manos) eres tan amable, ayyyyy que suerte tengo que ella sea una buena amiga y no como otras (mirando a Shampoo y a Ukyo) me pongo delante de ti. (ella le puso las manos en los hombros y empeso a aplicar un suave masaje (todos los miraban) uuuuufffffff que alivio, mmmmmm que bien haces los masajes Akane, podria quedarme horas asi contigo (PUMMMMMMMM SUPER GOLPE DE PARTE DE RYOGA Y DE RANMA).

Ranma: no te pases Mousse.

Mousse: (tirado en el suelo) pero...pero yo que he hecho...

Akane: no teniais que ser tan duro con el pobre Mousse, el solo tenia los musculos tensos de los hombros y necesitaba que lo ayuden.

Mousse: (incorporandose del golpe) ufffff no hay manera de conseguir un masaje, pues me voy a dormir, tendre que recuperar fuerzas para manana.

Ryoga: si yo tambien me voy a dormir, hasta manana.

Todos se acostaron en sus tiendas para acampar. Despues de unas horas, Akane se desperto con la garganta muy seca, necesitaba un poco de agua asi que medio dormida abrio la cremayera de su tienda de campana y al salir viendolo todo tan oscuro sintio un poco de miedo y mucho mas cuando escucha unos pasos en la oscuridad. Ella retrocede unos pasos, vuelve a la tienda y saca una antorcha, al encenderla ve a alguien tan cerca de ella que casi le da un infarto (ami me daria un infarto porque soy muy asustona jeje pero bueno sigo con la historia que si no seguro que sacareis vuestras espadas y peleareis conmigo jeje)

Iba a gritar muy fuerte pero una mano lo impidio, ella lo alumbro y se relajo.

Akane: (con el corazon latiendole a mil por el susto) uffffff Ranma estas loco, casi me da algo en el corazon por tu culpa.

Ranma: que haces aqui tan tarde, no puedes dormir.

Akane: queria un poco de agua y tu que haces aqui en el silencio, pareces un ladron.

Ranma: (cojiendo su mano) ven, si no quieres que se despierten y armen un escandalo por escucharnos a estas horas. (ella no le discutio y siguio sus pasos siguiendo sujetada por la mano). Aqui cerca hay unas piedras donde podemos sentarnos.

Akane: esta bien (se escucho un loco aullando muy cerca a ellos y ella por instincto se agarro a la cintura de Ranma acercandose mas a el) eso, eso fue un...un lobo.

Ranma: (sonriendo en la oscuridad) tranquila, mientras estes conmigo no tienes nada de que temer...(apuntando con la antorcha de Akane a las piedras) ya estamos cerca...Aqui es, sientate pero ten cuidado en no tropezar.

Ella se sento en una enorme piedra y el en otra piedra a su lado: si que es bonito el campo por la noche, es tan tranquilo. (se quedaron hablando del sitio, de sus amigos, de los golpes que habia recibido el pobre Mousse pero despues se quedaron en silencio)

Ranma: Akane... de verdad piensas pedir ese deseo y desaparecer de aqui, de tus amigos y de tu familia.

Akane: yo...(un largo silencio).

Ranma: entiendo, bueno si lo consigues espero que seas feliz con el.

Akane: (sin atreverse a mirarlo) Ranma, es que yo...si esto fuese mas fa...ayyyyyyyy (algo paso por sus piernas y ella dio un gran salto y se sento encima de las piernas de Ranma con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Ranma quedo estatico) lo...lo siento Ranma, es que...es que algo me ha rozado las piernas y yo...(iva a separarse de el pero el la sujeto con fuerza) ya puedo sentarme en mi sitio.(sintiendose avergonzada de su reaccion y nerviosa por la situacion en que se encontraba teniendolo tan cerca)

Ranma: no me molesta ternerte asi. (ella se sonroja mucho aunque en la oscuridad el no se da cuenta) quizas sea la ultima vez que te tenga asi.

Akane: Ranma, tu...tu me confundes, a veces... a veces creo que...

Ranma: que es lo que ibas a decir?

Akane: nada olvidalo (intentando levantarse de sus piernas pero el no la dejo) Ranma (mirandolo - sus caras estaban muy cerca y sentian sus alientos) no lo hagas mas dificil para mi, yo...(sus miradas iban acercandose lentamente para acercar sus labios pero el cuerpo de Ranma empezaba a encojerse y cambiar al cuerpo de una chica a causa de unas pequenas gotas que caian del cielo).

Ranma- chica: maldita sea (apretando su puno) siempre me tengo que transformar cuando menos lo deseo ahhhhhh (Akane se separo de el y se sento en la piedra a su lado).

Akane: no te preocupes Ranma.

Ranma-chica: Akane, no tienes ni idea de lo que es que tu cuerpo cambie de sexo cuando menos te los esperas, siempre me transformo, es siempre lo mismo, o una vieja me empapa con agua todas las mananas, o cuando lucho y llueve un poco me convierto en chica y me siento debil, inuti y...

Akane: pero sigues siendo tu Ranma, sigues siendo la misma persona siendo chico o chica.

Ranma-chica: ya pero ojala llegase un dia en el que pueda mojarme con agua fria y no me transforme. Creo, creo que debemos volver antes de que empieze a llover mas fuerte.

Akane: si vamos. (esta vez iban caminando juntos y Akane llevaban la antorcha que alumbraba el camino devuelta).

Al llegar Akane lo miro y supo que Ranma se sentia muy mal con su transformacion. Ella entro en la tienda de campana y se tumbo en el futon y se quedo dormida enseguida.

**A la manana siguiente...amanecia un dia esplendido. **Desayurando rapido y siguieron caminando hasta Kobe, Ranma y Akane apenas se miraron, los demas estaban excitados con empezar a buscar la cueva de los deseos pero Akane y Ranma recordaban la conversacion que tuvieron la noche antes y ambos pensaron en el beso que casi se podian haber dado si el no se hubiese convertido en chica. Al llegar a Kobe se veia mucha gente por todas partes.

Shampoo: uufffff que de gente, seguro que ellos tambien han escuchado sobre la leyenda.

Ryoga: yo me separo de vosotros, espero que tengais suerte y que alguno de nosotros encuentre la cueva.

Ukyo: tengo una idea, porque no vamos todos en pareja, asi no estaremos solos.

Shampoo: (acercandose a Ranma) yo ire contigo (decia muy alegre)

Ukyo: no, yo ire con el.

Akane: buena suerte a todos, yo me voy hacia lo mas alto de la montana, alli no habra tanta gente y quizas encuentre lo que estoy buscando.

Ranma: heyyyyy espera Akane, yo voy contigo.

Ukyo/Shampoo: ehhhhhh ni hablar no estaras a solas con ella.

Ranma: no es lo que pensais, es solo que hay muchos hombres por aqui y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo.

Akane: no me hace falta tu ayuda Ranma para defenderme de cualquier pervertido, se defenderme solita...ademas (sonrio) gracias por preocuparte por mi... ya nos veremos adios.

Ranma: espera (pero ella salto a un arbol y desaparecio).

El, Ryoga y Mousse hicieron lo mismo que Akane y cada uno desaparecieron entre los arboles dejando a Ukyo y a Shampoo solas en el bosque.

Ukyo: adonde se han metido...uffff pues adios Shampoo suerte con la busqueda.

Shampoo: seguro que lo encontrare hahaha (y salto a un arbol y siguio con la busqueda)

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, quizas el siguiente capi sea el final, quien sabe jeje. Se nota que he estado motiva y he actualizado tan pronto. Siento si hay algunas palabras mal escritas. Pues agradesco que sigais hasta aqui, espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente capi, chao.

Este capitulo va dedicado con carino a todos mis fieles lectores pero en especial a stefi, natsu, cindy y maite.

Meli-chan


	20. Nevado

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 20 - Nevado**

Pasaron toda la tarde cada uno por su lado en diferentes partes de la montana de Kobe. Ranma habia llegado casi a la cima de la montana, alli el paisaje era maravilloso pero no podia perder el tiempo observando el paisaje a su alrededor, tenia que estar atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, tenia que encontrar al espiritu del bosque si queria encontrar la cueva. Los demas estaban exhaustos por la busqueda.

Ukyo dejo de correr y se sento en una gran piedra debajo del arbol. La calor era insoportable anadiendo que estaba tan cansada de correr y caminar y que se moria de hambre y de sed, decidio descansar un poco en la sombra del arbol. Ella se sento en la piedra y saco comida de su mochila y se lo llevo a la boca tan rapido como lo habia visto.

Ukyo: mmmmmm que bueno, necesitaba comer un poco.

Ryoga: hola (saltando del arbol para sentarse a su lado) te importa que coma contigo.

Ukyo: ayyyyy Ryoga casi me ahogo con la comida por tu culpa, que susto me has dado. (dandole un suave golpe en el hombro)

Ryoga: (rascandose la cabeza) mmmmm lo siento Ukyo, ya me voy.

Ukyo: espera...me has asustado pero no quiere decir que no quiera que me acompanes en la comida.

Ryoga: (se sento a su lado y se sirvio un cuenco con arroz y pollo que tenia en la mochila) mmmmmm que bueno.

Ukyo: quieres un poco de mi salsa especial (sonriendo y tendiendole un pequeno taro con la salsa).

Ryoga: (al cojerlo rozaron sus manos y ambos se sonrojaron) emmm...gra...gracias Ukyo. (ella siguio comiendo para desimular lo nerviosa que la habia puesto Ryoga y el cosquilleo que habia provocado Ryoga en ella con tan solo haber rozado su mano). y dime...has encontrado algo.

Ukyo: nada...tan solo arboles y mas arboles pero nada de cuevas ni de espiritus... quizas sea una perdida de tiempo hacer todo esto para no encontrar nada.

Ryoga: yo no lo pienso asi, (metiendose un trozo grande de pollo en la boca y cuando termino siguio hablando) seguro que tiene que haber algo en este bosque, algo que nos cure a nosotros de la maldicion.

Ukyo: si...pero vosotros quereis curaros de la maldicion en cambio yo lo que quiero es casarme con Ranma.

Ryoga: (con un fuerte suspiro) porque esa obsesion con Ranma (limpiandose el sudor de la frente) que tiene el que todas se quieren casar con el, no lo entiendo...se que es fuerte pero no es mejor que nadie y es mas...el...el solo es un egoista que no le importa los sentimientos de los demas, tan solo piensa en si mismo.

Ukyo: (bajando la miranda a su plato) tienes razon Ryoga...pero si estuvieses enamorado de una persona tanto tiempo como yo lo entenderias.

Ryoga: lo entiendo perfectamente pero no entiendo como puedes seguir tan colada por el cuando he visto y precienciado mil veces como salva a Akane antes que a ti o a Shampoo.

Ukyo: eso no es cierto...el...el...

Ryoga: el...el...no sabe apreciar a ninguna de sus prometidas, deberia...deberia decidirse por una de vosotras y no hacer que os pelearais por el y perdieseis el tiempo asi de esa manera (levantadose) ya he terminado de comer asi que voy a seguir buscando la maldita cueva antes de que oscuresca (se giro y observo que ella se iba a levantar, le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla) dame tu mano para ayudarte (al levantarla ella se torcio el tobillo en un mal movimiento y se agarro fuertemente a los brazos de el. El la sostenia en sus brazos mirandola). estas bien Ukyo???? (al levantarle la cara, vio lagrimas en sus ojos). que...que te pasa.

Ukyo: (trato de poner el pie en el suelo pero al contacto con el suelo, el dolor que sentia en el tobillo era increiblemente fuerte) ayyyyy (mas lagrimas banaron sus mejillas) me duele el tobillo, creo, creo que me lo he torcido ayyyyyyy ayyyy que duele.

Ryoga: te ayudare a sentarte, (ella trataba de sentarse pero le dolia mucho asi que Ryoga la levanto en brazos, salto a la hierba y la sento en la piedra) me quedare contigo, manana te llevare a la aldea y alli te curaran.

Ukyo: eres muy bueno Ryoga pero no hace falta que me hagas compania ademas (miro hacia un lado) prefiero que sigas buscando lo que has venido a buscar, yo...me las areglare bien aqui solita.

Ryoga: (mirandola fijamente) no voy a dejarte sola vale, y mucho menos asi tan mal herida sin poder defenderte de algun animal salvaje asi que no sigas diciendo tonterias que no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte y dejarte asi.

Ukyo: puedo defenderme con mis manos si algun animal se me acerca pero (sonriendo) gracias Ryoga por quedarte conmigo (el se sento a su lado) sabes, nunca ningun chico se ha preocupado asi por mi, nisiquiera Ranma...eres un buen amigo Ryoga, la chica que sea tu novia sera muy afortunada al tenerte.

Ryoga: (un viento se levanto y el cuerpo de ella temblaba de frio (que sepais que en verano al llegar la noche hace un poquito de frio en las montanas) asi que el abrio su mochila y saco una mants y la cubrio con ella por encima de los hombros) estas mejor asi (sonriendo)

Ukyo: (sonrojada) gracias Ryoga...eres muy amable. "ojala Ranma me tratase algun vez como lo has hecho tu".

**En otra parte de la montana...**

Shampoo iva persiguiendo a Ranma desde hace unas cuantas horas, ella tambien se sentia hambrienta pero queria estar con el asolas pero no llegaba a estar mas cerca de 100 metros porque el se movia muy rapido por los arboles. Al llegar a un puente que estaba roto Ranma miro a su alrededor buscando alguna otra forma para seguir con su camino.

Shampoo: por fin descansas, uffff (recobrando el aliento).

Ranma: que haces aqui Shampoo.

Shampoo: lo mismo que tu, estoy buscando la cueva. (acercandose a el para cojerlo del brazo pero el la esquivo)

Ranma: bueno sigue por tu camino yo ire mas rapido si me voy solo (la saludo con la mano) adios.

Shampoo: pero yo... (pero no pudo decir nada mas porque el desaparecio de sus ojos dejandola totalmente sola) uffff este Ranma siempre es asi, no se detiene ante nada, podria haber sido mas amable y hubiese parado aqui un rato y comer conmigo unas bolas que le prepa..r.e...e..e... (al estar al filo del alcantilado todo se derrumbo y ella fue presa del derrumbo cayendo hacia el vacio, ella no podia ver nada, tan solo estaba asustada, moriria seguramente y ni siquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de casarse con su gran amor pero algo la agarraba una mano y tiraba de ella con mucha fuerza).

Voz: sujetate fuerte Shampoo, no sueltes mi mano. (ella abrio los ojos aunque no pudia verlo con tanta arena cayendole por encima, al llegar arriba del acantilado, levanto la mirada y muy cerca de donde estaba ella esta el, la persona que siempre le habia sido fiel y que siempre la ayudaria).

Shampoo: Mousse (se levanto como pudo del suelo y corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza) ayyyyy Mousse, crei que iba a morir, lo he pasado tan mal, en un segundo estaba hablando con Ranma y despues de que el desaparezca toda la arena se movia y me veia cayendo por el acantilado...(enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico) gracias por haberme salvado Mousse.

Mousse: (abrazandola) siempre te salvare Shampoo, aunque no sientas ni una pizca de amor por mi, yo siempre te amare y por eso daria mi vida por la tuya si hiciera falta.

Ella se separo de el y lo miro enfadada: pero porque estabas cerca de mi, acaso...no estarias persiguiendome verda.

Mousse: si...y lo hare toda mi vida aunque me rechases.

Shampoo: sabes (cambiando de tono por uno mas suave) por esta vez, me alegro mucho de que estuvieras cerca de mi, sino...seguramente estaria muerta. (el poso sus dedos en los labios de ella)

Mousse: no digas esas cosas porque jamas dejare que algo malo te pasase, no me lo perdonaria jamas... (la separo un poco y la miro a los ojos) Shampoo (con la voz suave y con calma) yo, aveces pienso que deberia volver a China y encontrar a alguien que me responda y me valore y quiera pasar la vida conmigo, aveces me gutaria marcharme de aqui y volve junto a mi familia pero...me no seria feliz...si...si (mirandola detenidamente) no estuviera contigo.

Shampoo: no digas esas cosas Mousse, yo...

Mousse: no importa que me insultes, que me odies y que me rechases pero...seguire a tu lado aunque no lo quieras.

Shampoo: (se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias por salvarme Mousse (camino hacia unas piedras) quieres descansar un poco y comer conmigo. (lo miro y le sonrio)

Mousse: ehhhh ehhhhh (aun sonando por el beso de Shampoo) si,,,,claro que si...jeje.

**Mientras en otra parte de la montana...**

Akane llevaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro, miraba todo a su alrededor, le fascinaba aquel bosque, las plantas, las flores, los arboles pero mas aun una catarata de agua que estaba contemplando delante de sus ojos. Aquella naturaleza la hipnotizaban, cerro los ojos por unos segundos y escucho el sonido de los parajos a su alrededor y el magnifico sonido del agua al cochar con las piedras al final de la catarata. Suspiro hondo y volvio abrir los ojos. Se encontraba muy cansada del esfuerzo que habia echo ese dia en buscar sin parar una cueva o al espiritu del bosque. Ella abrio un pequeno mantel y lo puso en el suelo, abrio un pequeno paquete de comida.

Akane: mmmmm que bien huele esto (miro al cielo) Katumi eres la mejor hermana que se puede tener. (luego volvio su mirada a la comida) mmmmm que buena pinta tiene esto (se llevo un pedazo de carne seca a la boca y lo empezo a mastacar hasta aque escucho un fuerte sonido de un animal). ayyy espero que no aparesca por aqui cerca esa...esa cosa...(se llevo otro pedaso de carne a la boca y entonces se escucho mucho movimiento en unos arbustos a su alrededor) aaaaa...esa...esa...cosa...AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (Cerro los ojos y noto que su cuerpo volaba, al abrirlos se encontraba en lo alto de un arbol...abrazada a alguien, su aroma tan familiar, entonces su corazon latia furiosamente al girar lentamente su cabeza para mirar a lo que estaba tan fuerte abrazada) Ra...ranma...que hacemos aqui...aqui arriba. (sonrojandose furiosamente)

Ranma: te vi gritar y crei que estabas en peligro.

Akane: (mirando hacia abajo y separandose un poco de el ya que le ardia las mejillas de tenerlo tan cerca) esto...yo...(sin mirarlo) yo creo que hay un animal salvaje abajo, lo escuche grunir y despues algo se movio cerca en los arbustos, crei que me atacaria, por eso...por eso yo grite.

Ranma: no veo nada, bajamos.

Akane: si.

Ranma: te ayudo.

Akane: no hace falta (le sonrio y salto hacia abajo, al llegar miro a su alrededor y se volvio para mirar a Ranma).

Ranma: yo no veo nada por aqui.

Akane: entonces voy a seguir comiendo que tengo mucha hambre de no parar de caminar en todo el dia, estoy agotada, me duelen las piernas y necesito un descanso.

Ranma: ahora que lo dices voy a descansar un poco, yo no he parado de buscar hasta ahora, creo que tambien necesito comer un poco.

Akane: comemos juntos. (dicia sonriendo)

Ranma: (devolviendole la sonrisa) esta bien comamos. (entonces se volvio a escuchar el mismo sonido en los arbustos) ponte detras de mi Akane, si algo sale corriendo de ahi, no quiero que te ataque (ella le obedecio y se coloco detras de el).

Akane: que crees que sera, un animal salvaje y peligroso.

Ranma: no lo se pero ire ahora mismo a averiguarlo.

Akane: (lo abrazo por la espalda) no Ranma, porfavor, no quiero que te pase nada.

Ranma: (el sonrio al notarla tan cerca de su cuerpo y el saber que se preocupada como siempre por el). no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada, ademas si algo me pasara tu sabes defenderte solita no es asi.

Akane: si pero (separandose de el) no quiero que te atrape un oso o un tigre o un lobo o un...

Ranma: deja de decir bobadas y dejame ver lo que hay detras de esos arbustos seguro que no es nada. (se separo de ella y camino hasta los arbustos)

El se acercaba lentamente a los arbusto y el animal volvio a grunir tan fuerte que Akane retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras y temblaba de miedo: Ranma...ten cuidado por favor. (el siguio caminando y de repente de los arbustos salio corriendo un pequeño cachoro de tigre blanco que se dirigia a Akane).

Ranma se quedo esta estatico, no podia moverse, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo: es...es...es...unn...unn...un...ga...ga...ga...gato..ga...gato...ehhhhhh.

Akane: ayyyyyy se es una monada, acercate, no te voy hacer nada te lo prometo (sonriendo) heyyy Ranma, deja de quedarte ahi quieto, mira (viendo como el animal se acercaba a ella y se frotaba cariñosamente con las piernas de Akane, ella acerco su mano hacia la cabeza del animal y este se dejo acaricia por ella) si es una monada (se agacho y lo levanto en brazos) ademas, no pesa nada. (se acerco a Ranma con el pequeño tigre en los brazos) mira Ranma no es una monada de gatito).

El no podia moverse, sus piernas parecian que estaban pegadas al suelo, giro lentamente su cabeza para mirarla con el animal en los brazos: A...a...a...akane...de...deja...deja a ese...ese...ese ga...ga...gato en el suelo...por...por favor.

Akane: deja de quejarte Ranma, me voy a quedar con el un ratito...te voy a llamar...mmmmm...nevado...te gusta si...(con una gran sonrisa) pues nevado te vas a llamar jeje...tienes hambre nevado, seguro que si...ven te voy a dar un poco de leche.

Ranma: Akane, (muy separado de ella porque le teme a los gatos) vamos a buscar a los demas y acampamos todos juntos.

Akane: yo me quedo aqui, si quieres ve a buscarlos y quedate con ellos, yo tengo a nevado.

Ranma: deja de decir tonterias Akane, suelta a ese gato y vente conmigo. (entonces el gato gruñio muy fuerte) como puede un gato tan pequeño hacer el ruido de un tigre, es ridiculo.

Akane: el sonido da miedo pero si lo miras bien, es solo un chachorito inofensivo.

Ranma: yo me voy a buscar a los demas y volvere con todos para acampar aqui, no te vayas a mover de aqui.

Akane: esta bien.

Ranma: porque no te vienes conmigo.

Akane: prefiero quedarme con nevado, (acariciando la cabezita del animal) el me hara compañia verdad gatito. (el tigre se dejaba acunar entre los brazos de Akane y empezaba a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido mientras ella lo acariciaba suavemente en la cabezita) es adorable...como me encantan los animales...bueno Ranma ve con ellos y ...(se giro para buscarlo pero ya se habia marchado dejandola sola) ufffff otra vez sola, bueno al menos te tengo a ti nevado. (sonriendo observando al animal que sostenia entre los brazos).

**Dos horas mas tarde... **Ranma habia encontrado a Shampoo y a Mousse sentados dejabo de un arbol, Mousse casi golpea a Ranma por la ira que le provocaba el saber que casi su amada Shampoo podia haber perdido la vida si el mismo no la hubiera salvado. Mousse le grito a Ranma todo lo que habia pasado, lo culpaba a el de lo ocurrido. Shampoo le pido a Ranma que ignore lo que le habia dicho Mousse y que no habia pasado nada para que se preocupara pero Ranma le pidio disculpas por el accidente. El les explico que Akane se habia quedado en un lugar cerca de unas cataratas y que los esperaria alli asi que los tres caminaron en busca de Ryoga y Ukyo, menos mal que despues de unos veinte minutos los encontraron sentados sobre unas rocas.

Ranma: vamos a acampar en un lugar cerca de aqui, cerca de una catarata. Akane nos espera alli y...

Ukyo: yo...yo no puedo ir con vosotros. (bajando la mirada al suelo)

Ranma: porque no? (sin entender el porque)

Ryoga: (con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho) porque se ha dañado el tobillo, si camina un poco puede que se lastime mucho.

Ranma: yo te llevare en la espalda.

Ukyo: porque no nos quedamos aqui.

Ranma: es que...Akane se quiere quedar alado de la catarata y prefiero que estemos todos juntos.

Mousse: porque no nos quedamos nosotros aqui ya que se que deseas quedarte con Akane para protegerla, te comprendo perfectamente Ranma, ella es fragil, dulce e inocente y esta sola en este bosque que quien sabe lo que le puede pasar a una joven tan guapa como ella asi que porque no te quedas con Akane asolas. (Ranma se sonrojo muchisimo)

Ranma: yo...e...esto...yo...yo...(recuperando la compostura) claro que no, como puedes pensar que quiero quedarme con Akane, sabes que no me gusta.

Shampoo: (poniendose delante de el con la mirada fija en el) no voy a permitir que te quedas con Akane Tendo asolas me has escuchado Ranma, no lo permitire.

Ukyo: yo ire donde vosotros os quedeis.

Ranma: esque ella no esta sola, ella...ella (aun sonrojado por lo que le habia dicho Mousse) ella no esta sola, ha encontrado un gato y incluso le ha puesto un nombre.

Mousse: por eso la dejaste sola...(cruzandose de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona) eres un corbade (con tono gracioso y burlon) no me lo puedo creer, como puedes dejarla sola, solo porque esta con un pequeno gatito.

Ranma: (PUMMMMMMM super punetazo en la cabeza) deja de decir tonterias Mousse.

Ryoga: (la levanto en brazos) ya esta, entonces vamos todos adonde esta Akane (Sin mirar a Ukyo quien se sonrojaba de estar tan cerca de un chico, pegada a su fuerte pecho mientras el la tenia levantada en sus brazos).

Ukyo: mmmm...Ryoga (muy sonrojada) puedo ir caminando poco a poco sabes.

Ryoga: (bajo su mirada para verla y sus miradas se encontraron provocando unas sensaciones que nunca habian sentido) ni...ni hablar Ukyo, te llevare en brazos, ademas no pesas nada, eres muy ligera y es bueno para los musculos jejejejeje.

Ukyo: entonces vamonos antes de que oscuresca.

**Durante el camino hacia adonde se encontraba Akane... **Shampoo caminaba junto a Mousse delante de los demas, iban caminando bastante rapido y hablando. Detras de ellos iban Ryoga con Ukyo en brazos que yacia casi dormida y Ranma caminado a su lado. Ambos iban callados y pensando en silencio.

Ryoga: (miro a Uko tiernamente observando como dormia o almenos le parecia que estaba dormiendo en sus brazos) sabes Ranma, si llego a encontrar la cueva y pido mi deseo, hace unos dias pense que despues de librarme de la maldicion buscaria a Akane y le diria todo lo que esconde mi corazon. (Ukyo al escuchar con atencion sus palabras se le oprimio el corazon sin saber el porque sus palabras la afectaban) pero...(con un tono bastante serio y mirando hacia adelante) no lo voy hacer...no le voy a decir nada.

Ranma: porque...(con un tono mas seria de lo normal) crei que la querias.

Ryoga: y aun siento que la quiero pero...se que me estoy engañando a mi mismo, se que ella jamas me quedra.

Ranma: como puedes estar tan seguro.

Ryoga: no estoy ciego Ranma, aunque tu pretendas que no te interesa, se desde hace mucho tiempo que la amas y que por mucho que la insultes y que digas que no te gusta, se la verdad, se que no podeis estar el uno sin el otro y que ella te ama solo a ti...por eso...por eso cuando pida mi deseo me marchare y volver a entrenar para poder ganarte. Sabes...eres un idiota que va a perder a una gran persona por ser tan cobarde en guardarse los sentimientos a la persona que quiere...ella solo quiere estar feliz y como no lo es aqui contigo, ella va a pedir volver a ese lugar para ser feliz con otro tu que la tratara mejor y que la quiera. (se quedaron en silencio)

Ranma no dijo ninguna palabra, sabia que el tenia razon pero no queria admitirlo. Dejo que Ryoga siguiera caminando y el camino mas lento con pensamientos sobre Akane.

FLASHBACK (Cuando fueron a ver a Hitoshi)

Akane: en aquel mundo, me encontre con el cuando tenia 18 años, nos encontramos en un hotel que fui con mi familia, alli nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y el dejo de viajar con su padre y entrenar por el mundo entero solo para quedarse conmigo en Nerima, el cojio un apartamento cerca de mi casa y pasabamos los dias juntos y saliamos con mis amigas y sus novios al cine y me acompanaba a todas partes pero... aunque no recuerdo nada de este mundo, me han contado como nos conocimos yo y el y que siempre nos hemos llevado muy mal, esto parece una pesadilla y quiero volver al otro mundo. TENGO QUE VOLVER (LLORANDO) QUIERO VOLVER CON EL, QUIERO ESTAR CON EL, NECESITO ESTAR CON EL (limpiando sus lagrimas) como puedo hacerlo Hitoshi, hare lo que sea para volver al otro mundo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma: (con las manos en los bolsillos) quizas deberia dejar que vuelva con el y sea feliz. (hablando a solas consigo mismo ya que los demas estaban mas adelantados.)

Shampoo: veo una hoguera parece que veo a Akane, vamos deprisa ya estamos cerca.

Mousse: que hambre tengo.

Shampoo: (sonriendo) yo te preparare la comida Mousse, te lo devo por salvarme la vida.

Mousse: no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias pero si insistes. (con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios).

Ambos corrieron hacia Akane quien aun sostenia el gatito en sus brazos. Shampoo se acerco y trato acariciar al gato pero este le gruno antes de que lo tocase.

Shampoo: no parece que le gusto, da igual ademas no es tan mono.

Akane: y Ranma lo habeis visto?

Mousse: si...viene ahi detras con Ryoga y Ukyo, la pobre se ha roto el tobillo y Ryoga la lleva en brazos.

Akane: porque habeis venido aqui, si ella estaba lastimada deberias haberos quedado con ella.

Ryoga: (acercandose con Ukyo que ya abrio los ojos) hola Akane.

Akane: hola.

Ukyo: Ranma puedes abrir mi mochila y montar mi tienda de campana, tengo ganas de descansar un rato antes de comer.

Ranma: si ahora lo hago (sin mirar a Akane).

Akane: "que le pasara, porque no me mira" (dejo al gato en el suelo) yo te ayudo Ranma. (entre ambos montaron la tienda de campar y despues Ryoga la puso adentro de la tienda suavemente en el futon).

Ryoga: como te encuentras.

Ukyo: bien pero me duele bastante el tobillo, odio sentirme inutil.

Ryoga: yo cuidare de ti.

Ukyo: (se sonrojo) mmmmmm Ryoga.

Ryoga: (se iba a marchar de la tienda pero volvio a acercarse a ella) si Ukyo, quieres que te traiga algo, quieres agua, tienes hambre.

Ukyo: acercate un momento. (el trago saliva al verla tan cerca) acerca un poco mas quiero darte una cosa.

Ryoga: si, que...que es...que es lo que quieres.

Ella puso sus delicadas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia ella. El cerro los ojos como por instito y dejandose llevar por ella pero ella le dio un tierno beso en una mejilla y se separo de el: Gracias por haberte comportando tan bien conmigo Ryoga, nunca me habia sentido tan bien con nadie.

Ryoga: no...no es nada, descansa. (sonrojado salio de la tienda dejandola sola).

Ukyo: "me siento muy confundida, quiero a Ranma pero...pero me siento atraida por Ryoga, no...no puede ser que...que me estoy enamorando de el" (se sonrojo con una timida sonrisa al pensar en esos pensamientos). "Ryoga tiene razon, siempre he sabido que Ranma ama a Akane y que ella lo ama y que los demas perdemos nuestro tiempo siguiendosle pero...aunque me duele roconocerlo, tengo que dejarlo libre para que sea feliz, se que jamas me vera mas que a una amiga."

Media hora mas tarde ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera. Ukyo estaba sentada entre Mousse y Ryoga, Shampoo entre Mousse y Ranma y Akane entre Ranma y Ryoga. El gatito se habia quedado dormido alado de la tienda de Akane.

Mousse: mmmmm que bueno esta esto Shampoo, es la primera vez que me preparas algo para mi.

Shampoo: sabeis que Mousse me ha salvado la vida, caia por un precipicio y si el no me llega a salvar, creo que ahora no estariamos aqui.

Mousse: (mirando a Ranma) si, menos mal que estuve cerca de ella para protegerla.

Akane: (dejando de comer y fijandose en el rostro de Ranma) te pasa algo, estas palido y apenas has comido.

Ranma: no me siento muy bien, (se levanto de la hoguera) me voy a dormir, hasta manana.

Akane: (mirandolo con preocupacion) que le pasara.

Mousse: no te preocupes tanto por el Akane, se siente responsable por el accidente de Shampoo, ella lo encontro y se acerco para hablar con el y...el la dejo sola, queria seguir buscando la cueva de los deseos.

Shampoo: al marcharse me quede mirandolo y no mire adonde pisaba, derepente las arenas se movian y me caia hacia el vacio, fue espantoso, estaba apunto de morir si no llega a ser por Mousse (mirandolo con ternura)

Mousse: dejemos de hablar sobre el accidente esto...ahhhh mira, ahi viene tu gatito, viene hacia ti.

Akane: (sonrio al ver que nevado se acercaba a ella) se llama nevado, parece que me ha cogido mucho afecto.

Ukyo: lo puedo cojer.

Akane: claro (ella lo levanto y lo puso sobre sus brazos) es una monada, es muy carinoso y tierno.

Ukyo: (acariciando el estomago del animal) parece un bebe, le gusta que lo mimen.

Akane: si...bueno voy a estirar las piernas un poco, llevo un buen rato sentada y las tengo dormidas.(despidiendose con una bonita sonrisa).

Ryoga: ten cuidado no te vayas a perder.

Akane: tranquilo no ire muy lejos ahhhh (mirando sus pies) tu tambien quieres venir (lo recojio del suelo y lo llevo en sus brazos) Nevado me defendera de cualquiera que se me acerque, ehhh habias escuchado como grune, escuchad, (le empezo a grunir al animal y este respondio con un fuerte grunido que asusto a los demas) jeje mi pequeno tigre es adorable.

Ryoga: como, como puede hacer tanto ruido si es un gato, ese ruido parece de un tigre.

Akane; no lo se, cuando se acerco a mi crei por el sonido que era un tigre enorme pero al salir de los arbustos aparecio el. Bueno ahora vuelvo.

Ella camino con nevado en sus brazos, miraba las estrellas mientras caminaba. Sus ojos se habian acostumbrado a la oscurida y podia ver los arboles a su alrededor. El unico sonido que odia escuchar era solo sus pisadas en la hierba seca.

Akane: hace una noche tan bonita, ves nevado, puedes ver las estrellas, son tan bonitas y diferente de como las veia en mi casa. (con cierta tristeza) estrano mucho a mis hermanas y a mi padre.

Ranma: entonces porque no vuelves.

Akane: Ranma. (sorprendida de verlo tan cerca) me has asustado.

Ranma: no notaste mi precencia.

Akane: no, ademas sabes de sobra que si encuentro la cueva no podre volver con mi familia, los vere pero no seran los mismo.

Ranma: deja a ese gato en el suelo.

Akane: no lo hare.

Ranma: entonces me alejare un poco (retrocediendo unos pasos) pero no te acerques a mi con ese gato.

Akane: (dejo al gato en el suelo y se acerco a el para apoya la espalda en el arbol) Ranma, te pasa algo, desde que volviste con los demas pareces muy distante de mi, apenas me hablas, no se lo que te pasa...(tras unos segundos en silencio) quizas tenga yo la culpa, si es asi te pido perdon.

Ranma: no es nada, asi que no te preocupes Akane, volvamos.

Akane: vuelve tu, yo quiero quedarme un rato mas.

Ranma: entonces te esperare.

Ambos estaban apoyados contra un arbol. El silencio crecio entre ambos.

Akane: Ranma...me gustaria preguntarte algo que es muy importante para mi...quiero, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me respondas con sinceridad.

Ranma: dime. (seriamente)

Akane: que...que sientes por mi Ranma.

El corazon de ambos parecia que se le saldrian del pecho, Akane estaba nerviosa esperando por una respuesta y el no sabia como responder, si abrirle el corazon o seguir guardando sus sentimientos. Ella notaba el pulso acelerado y la respiracion agitada mientras Ranma parecia no sentir nada, por dentro de su cuerpo estaba temblando, era la hora de abrir sus sentimientos hacia ella pero no sabia si estaba preparado para ello. Despues de un largo minuto en silencio ella dio un paso hacia adelante y se giro para mirarlo.

Akane: lo siento Ranma, yo...no debi habertelo preguntado...lo siento (camino hacia el gatito).

Ranma: (sujetando su mano) espera (tiro suavemente de ella para girarla) yo...(clavando sus ojos en los de ella mientras seguia sujetando su mano suavemente) yo...

**Continuara.**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto y seguro de como lo he dejado, seguro que muchos quedran matarme por haberlo dejado en el mejor momento de la historia.

Espero no tardarme con la continuacion. Y se lo dedico a todos mis fans que han leido hasta este capitulo en especial a Karen, natsu, cindy y Stefi.

Pues ala, hasta el siguiente capi.

Chao

Meli-chan


	21. El deseo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**EL COLGANTE**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaaaaaaa, siento mucho haberlo dejado en el mejor momento, pero ya era demasiado largo el capi. Espero que os guste este capitulo.

**CAPITULO 21 - El deseo**

El silencio reinaba la noche, tan solo estaban ellos dos, el la tenida cogida de su mano pero no se atrevia decir nada, su boca no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Akane: (soltandose de la mano muy desilucionada) tan dificil es para ti decir lo que significo para ti, tan dificil es decir que solo sientes amistad por mi y que me ves como a un amiga, no te estoy pidiendo tu vida, solo te pido que seas sincero por una vez en tu vida.

Ranma: yo...

Akane: da igual Ranma (dandole la espalda) no es tu culpa, prefiero que no me digas nada y que volvamos al campamento, es tarde y seguro que nos echaran de menos. (noto como dos manos grandes y fuertes se apoyaban en sus hombros y la obligaban a darse la vuelta lentamente - el corazon de ella latia fuertemente en su pecho y sentia que estaba apunto de llorar) no...no me lo hagas mas dificil Ranma.

Ranma: (susurrando) yo...yo no quiero...yo...yo no quiero que... (un largo minuto en silencio mientras aun sus manos estaban encima de los hombros de Akane y la tenia muy cerca a el)

Akane: es mejor dejarlo asi Ranma, es mejor para lo dos dejarlo como esta y recordar que somos buenos amigos (trato de retroceder pero el la sujeto fuerte por los hombros).

Ranma: no te vayas todavia Akane (dijo su nombre con tanta dulzura que se le dirritio el corazon) sabes, (hablando con un suave tono) que...que eres mi mejor amiga y que (dejo de sujetar sus hombros) quiero que seas feliz con lo que desees hacer en tu vida.

Akane: (se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo a la cara) tan solo piensas en mi como...como tu mejor amiga...sabes...tenia una pequena esperanza de que sintieras lo mismo que yo por ti, si fuese asi yo...yo no tendria que pedir ningun deseo para desaparecer de aqui...(se volvio y lo miro directamente - la unica luz que se veia era la suave luz de la luna) ya veo que me equivoque pensando en algo imposible.

Ranma: y tu... (dando un paso hacia ella y levantando la voz) porque no me dices lo que sientes por mi...nunca lo has hecho y siempre me golpeas y insultas, asi no se que pensar de ti.

Akane: Ranma, eso era antes, desde que desperte del coma, no te he pegado ni insultado ninguna vez porque me gustas...(se sonrojo mucho y volvio hacia el arbol para apoyarse contra el) siempre...siempre me has gustado pero... para que me sirve decirte que me gustas si tienes a tantas prometidas guapas, atractivas, mejores cocineras que yo y que tu nunca las rechazas y a mi siempre terminas insultandome delante de ellas.

Ranma: por eso quieres desaparecer y volver a un mundo que no existe y que te parece perfecto.(sonando muy enojado)

Akane: que quieres que haga Ranma, nunca sere feliz contigo mientras tengas a otras prometidas...da igual lo que te diga...(desviando la mirada) tu...

Ranma: tienes razon, (con un tono bastante molesto) espero que encuentres la cueva y que pidas tu deseo y desaparescas de mi vida...desde que te conosco siempre he tenido que pelear contra todos para defenderte y... (Akane sintio que sus lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por las mejillas, sintio un fuerte dolor en su corazon y no se atrevia a mirarlo, le dolia mucho sus palabras). Akane...(al no tener ninguna respuesta se acerco a ella y le puso su mano en la barbilla para levantarla lentamente y mirar su rostro, al levantar la barbilla se le partio el corazon al notar que estaba banada en lagrimas por su culpa) lo siento...yo...yo no queria decir todo eso.(iba a abrazarla pero alguien la llamaba).

Shampoo: AKANEEEEEE AKANEEEEEE.

Mousse: HEEEYYYYYY AKANNEEEEEE ADONDE ESTAS.

Akane: (giro su cabeza para mirar a Shamoo y a Mousse que venia bastante lejos) ESTOY AQUI. (sabia que estaban bastante lejos para escucharlos asi que giro su cabeza y lo miro) lo siento mucho por haber sido tan egoista y por haberte tenido en un compromiso forzado por nuestros padres...se que preferirias estar prometido con Shampoo o Ukyo...y por eso te libero del compromiso, (se limpio las lagrimas) volvere al otro mundo para dejarte libre y espero que seas feliz con una chica que te guste y de que estes enamorado, te deseo lo mejor. (se separo de el y camino hacia el gatito) nos vamos gatito, ven a mis brazos (recojiendolo en brazos)

Ranma: espera Akane, no queria decir eso...

Shampoo: Ranma, ehhhh que haceis los dos solos. (con los brazos cruzados)

Akane: nada, hablando pero ya volviamos.

En el tono de voz de Akane y por la mirada de Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse se dieron cuenta a la misma vez que habian discutido y que no terminaron bien.

Shampoo: como no volvias pues decidimos ir a buscarte.

Akane: gracias (le sonrio y entro en la tienda de campana dejando al gato afuera, este se acuruco a un lado como si fuese un perro guardan).

Los demas se acostaron en sus tiendas y Ranma se quedo afuera, sentado alado del fuego. Se sentia muy mal por las palabras que le habia dicho Akane pero sabia que seria mas feliz si volvia a ese mundo aunque se volviese loco cuando la perdiese para siempre. Recordo las palabras de Ryoga en ese mismo dia: "eres un idiota que va a perder a una gran persona por ser tan cobarde en guardarse los sentimientos a la persona que quiere...ella solo quiere estar feliz y como no lo es aqui contigo, ella va a pedir volver a ese lugar para ser feliz con otro tu que la tratara mejor y que la quiera."

Ranma: "quizas, quizas Ryoga tenga razon...la voy a perder para siempre si no le digo lo que siento, ella...ella dijo que le gustaba pero porque me cuesta tanto decir que la quiero y que daria mi vida por ella si fuese necesario, la quiero mas que a nada en la vida...porque es tan dificil decirle estas palabras...(miro a la tienda de campana de Akane y observo al gato que dormia estirado en la entrada) manana la llevare hacia algun lugar tranquilo y le dire que la quiero".

**Por la manana... Akane se desperto de buen humor aunque durante la noche no habia dormido muy bien por culpa de sus pensamientos hacia Ranma.**

Akane: buenos dias. (al ver a Ryoga siendo el unico que estaba despierto).

Ryoga: buenos dias Akane, quieres desayunar.

Akane: no tengo mucha hambre Ryoga

Ryoga: no tienes buena cara Akane, te encuentras bien????

Akane: (le sonrio) si me encuentro bien...bueno me voy a lavar la cara en el rio, ahora vuelvo (aun llevaba un pijama de verano que consistia en una camiseta y unos shorts amarillo).

Al marcharse Akane con el gatito en brazos, Ryoga se quedo sentado en una piedra mirando hacia la tienda de Ukyo pensando en lo amable y carinosa que se habia mostrado el dia anterior con el y como lo habia besado dulcemente en la mejilla. La cremallera de la tienda empezaba a desender y el se acerco para verla.

Ryoga: buenos dias Ukyo.

Ukyo: (sonrojada ligeramente) buenos dias Ryoga, mmmmm me podrias ayudar a levantarme esque me cuesta trabajo levantarme. (el se acerco y entro en la tienda de Ukyo, la levanto en brazos pero tropezo y callo hacia atras con ella encima).

Ryoga: (mas nervioso que un flan) ayyyyyy U...Ukyo...lo losiento de...de...devas yo...yo...estas bien.

Ukyo: (con una picara sonrisa en el rostro) si y me siento bien asi contigo. (ambos se sonrojaron) uuffffff hace un poco de fresco (ella temblo un poco por el frio de la manana y el la abrazo con sus brazos calidamente acurucandola en su pecho).

Ryoga: estas mejor asi. (ella no sabia el porque pero empezaba a sentirse un poco atraida hacia Ryoga, llevaba tiempo gustandole un poco pero nunca tanto como ahora, se sentia tan bien en sus brazos que se olvido a donde estaban y quienes los acompanaban). puedes moverte.

Ukyo: (sonrio) no lo se, espera un momento voy a tratar echarme hacia un lado (se movio un poco, sin ser conciente del efecto que le causaba a Ryoga el contacto de su cuerpo junto al de el) no puedo jejeje no se como vamos a salir de aqui.

Entonces al mirarlo se sintio hipnotizada hacia el y instintivamente sin pensar en lo que hacia, acerco su rostro al de el y al no poder aguantar mas la tentacion acerco sus labios hacia los de el para unirlos en un suave beso. Era el primer beso para ambos y los dos lo estaban disfrutando mucho, el la abrazo mas fuerte mas tenerla mas pegada a su cuerpo si es que era possible.

Ranma: ejem (tosiendo) siento romper este momento tan intimo para vosotros pero...(rascandose la cabeza) habeis visto a Akane, no esta en su tienda.

Ryoga: ella salio hace un rato hacia el rio para lavarse la cara...(ranma se iba a dar la vuelta pero Ryoga aun con Ukyo encima lo llamo) Ranma, no...no estaras enfadado por que este con Ukyo.

Ranma: no tranquilo, me haces un gran favor ademas, me alegro por los dos. (se marcho hacia el rio andando tranquilamente con las manos detras de la cabeza. "es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, solo espero que no este enfadada por lo que le dije ayer".

**Mientras en el rio...**cerca de la catarata que cai agua de mas de 100 metros de altura, Akane estaba de pie contemplando la naturaleza a su alrededor. Estaba fascinada con la catarata y la fuerza que caia el agua desde tan alto, nunca habia estado tan cerca de algo tan bello. Cerro los ojos por un minuto y respiro tranquilamente, notando el sonido y la tranquilidad que la rodeaban.

Akane: (volvio abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios hablo para si misma) es precioso este lugar, la paz, la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, el agua, el sonido de los parajos... parese un paraiso. (el gato aullaba a sus pies) espera a que me lave la cara y ahora que levanto en brazos. (se agacho para mirar al gatito que la miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella) eres un gatito adorable, ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo para siempre, me harias mucha compania, sabes...tengo un cerdito, aparece en mi casa cuando quiere pero me gustaria que estuviera siempre conmigo, siempre le cuento todos mis problemas...se que puedo tambien confiar en ti. (le acaricio la cabeza al gatito y dejo de sonreir) sabes...anoche discutimos yo y Ranma, el...el nunca me amara, se que no esta enamorado de mi porque si fuese asi el...el me lo diria y no permitiria que encontrase ninguna cueva. (el gato aullo y se dio la vuelta) p-chan no se aburria cuando le hablaba (sonrio y se dio la vuelta para lavarse la cara).

Despues de disfrutar del frescor del agua en su rostro, se la seco con una pequena toalla y abrio los ojos. Miro a su alrededor buscando al pequeno gato, no estaba por ninguna parte. Ella empezo a llamarlo por el nombre que le puso "nevado" pero no lo encontraba. Penso que quizas habia decidido marcharse, asi que decidio recojer la toalla que habia dejado en una piedra pero los aullidos del gatito llamaron su atencion. Ella no lo veia por ninguna parte hasta que el gatito hizo un fuerte aullido de los suyos y Akane se quedo petrificada observando al pequeno animal flotando por encima de un pedazo de madera por encima del rio.

Akane: ahhhhh Nevado, como puedo salvarte (estaba horrorizada mirando al animal y sin saber que hacer) que hago, Nevado no se nada (unas lagrimas se les escapo de los ojos al estar asustada) no puedo dejar que mueras...pero...si me tiro al agua me ahogare. (entonces vio un pedazo grande de madera flotando a la orilla del rio cerca de ella) NEVADO VOY EN TU AYUDA.

Se tumbo encima de la madera y empezo a mover sus piernas rapidamente para lograr llegar a su gatito, la corriente del agua iba a su favor y llego enseguida al gato, estaba asustada de lo cerca que ambos estaban de la catarata, escuchaba el sonida del agua cochando cerca de ella muy fuerte. Cogio el gato y lo puso encima de su hombro: ya estas asalvo. (Dio la vuelta a la madera para volver a la orilla y entonces se percato de lo fuerte que era la corriente que iva en contra de ella.

Akane: (despues de unos segundos moviendo las piernas) no tengo fuerzas para esto...pero no quiero morir (estaba muy cerca de la catarata a tan solo poco metros) RANMAAAAAAAAAA (y desaparecio con el gato, ambos fueron llevados por la fuerte corriento por debajo de la catarata llevandolos a un lugar escondido detras de las cataras. El gato milagrosamente se salvo y salto a unos piedras, observando a Akane que estaba inconsiente sobre unas piedras.).

Mientras afuera de aquel lugar estaba Ranma asustado, habia escuchado como Akane lo habia llamado pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte: AKANEEEEE AKANEEEEE DONDE ESTAS??????????

El miraba todas las partes deseando que ella no estuviera en las aguas y que le estuviera dando una broma pero mas se agustiaba cada segundo al no verla y pensar que estaba en peligro. Encontro la toalla de ella encima de una piedra y miro enseguida el agua: Akane, porfavor que no te hayas metido en el agua, tu no sabes nadar. AKANEEEEEEEE DONDE ESTASSSSSSS.

Ryoga: hey Ranma (recuperando la respiracion) te he escuchado gritar, y Akane no estaba aqui con el gato.

Ranma: (con la voz entrecortada) ella...ella grito mi nombre, yo...yo venia para hablar con ella pero antes de llegar escuche como gritaba mi nombre muy fuerte pidiendo ayuda pero...NO LA ENCUENTRO.

Ryoga: mira Ranma (apuntando cerca de la catarata) ese pedazo de madera, tiene algo encima, parece un pedazo del pijama de Akane. (al decir eso Ranma se lanzo al agua y nado hasta la madera, al llegar su corazon empezaba a golpear su pecho al pensar que ella estaba en el fondo del agua).

Ryoga tambien se lanzo al agua convirtiendose en un cerdito y nado hasta llegar cercca de Ranma, ambos se pasaron mucho rato buscando en el fondo del rio. Despues de un buen rato Ryoga no podia mas con su pequeno cuerpo y salio a la superficie, alli estaban Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse.

Shampoo: que ha pasado, escuchamos gritos de Ranma y venimos a ver que pasaba, por tu mirada, Ryoga...que ha pasado, porque estais tu y Ranma en el agua.

Ryoga trato de hablar pero no podia, le dolia en el alma que su mejor amiga Akane pudiese estar muerta y que las corrientes de agua la hubiesen llevado rio abajo. Ukyo lo cojio en brazos para tranquilizarlo. Todos veian que Ranma salia de la superficie del agua para cojer aire y volver al fondo a buscar a Akane. Mientras, Ryoga les conto a todos lo sucedido y todos se sintieron mal por la noticia. Shampoo sabia que si se mojaba en el rio no podria ayudar a busca a Akane teniendo forma de gata. Mousse se lanzo al agua convirtiendose en pato y nado por todas partes, recojio el pedazo del pijama de Akane y lo puso junto a la toalla de ella en la orilla del rio.

**Mientras, por detras de la catarata...**Akane empezo a mover su cuerpo, despues abrio los ojos y se abrazo las rodillas. Estaba temblando de frio y le dolia el cuerpo por el impacto de la corriente y las piedras. Miro a su alrededor y sabia que se encontraba detras de la catarata pero no se veia ningun camino para salir de alli.

MIAUUUUU - ella miro a su lado y el gato se mostro feliz de verla despierta, despues empezo a caminar y entro en una cueva oscura.

Akane: Nevado, espera no puedes entrar ahi, puede ser muy peligro (acercandose a la cueva) nevado vuelve (pero el gato no le hizo ningun caso y siguio caminando por la cueva). Me dan miedo las cuevas, NEVADO POR FAVOR REGRESA CONMIGO, encontraremos alguna manera de volver. (una brillante luz adentro de la cueva ilumino el camino) y esa luz, esto... (entonces recordo lo que Shampoo les conto).

FLASHBACK

Shampoo: hace muchos anos, un anciano fue buscando su perro que se perdio en el bosque de Kobe, no lo llego encontrar jamas encambio se encontro con el espiritu del bosque que lo guio hasta una cueva de los deseos. El anciano no sabia que aquella cueva te realizaba un deseo y alli grito que ojala fuese mas joven y fuerte para poder estar mejor como cuando era joven, y entonces su deseo se formulo y su cuerpo volvio a ser el mismo como cuando era joven.

Ranma: y tu crees que si encontramos aquella cueva y pedimos que nos libre de la maldicion que nos ayudara.

Shampoo: confio plenamente en esa leyenda, nadie sabia nada de lo que ocurrio hasta que ese hombre que habia vivido mas anos que ningun humano habria vivido, pues antes de morir lo conto todo y dijo que la cueva habia desaparecido entre las montanas y que solo el espiritu del bosque te puede llevar hasta alli.

Akane: un espiritu dices.

Shampoo: si un espiritu pero se dice que el espiritu no es lo que parece, es lo ultimo que dijo aquel anciano asi que nadie sabe como es el espiritu del bosque.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Akane: (apoyandose en la cueva) podria...podria ser que...que Nevado es el espiritu del bosque y que me ha guiado a la cueva... esto es una locura...nevado no puede ser el gran espiritu del bosque, si fuese un espirito no tendria un cuerpo suave de animal, seria mas transparente jejeje...que tonterias hablo, es imposible, bueno a dejar de pensar tanto y ire a buscar a Nevado. (mientras caminaba hacia la luz, ella caminaba muy lentamente por el estrecho camino llamando a nevado).

**Mientras afuera de la catarata... **Ranma con el cuerpo de una chica, salia del agua (con ropa - no seais mal pensados) se sento en silencio en una piedra y cerro los ojos. "esto no puede estar pasando, preferiria que volviese a otro mucho y que fuese mas feliz a pensar que esta muerta y por mi culpa por no haberla salvado" todo...todo esto es mi culpa.

Ryoga: no seas duro contigo Ranma, ella quizas queria mojarse el cuerpo y las corrientes son tan fuerte que quizas...

Ukyo: no lo ayudas asi Ryoga...Ranma llevamos mas de una hora aqui, tu llevas todo el tiempo buscando en el agua, quizas no esta aqui y se la ha llevado el rio por las corrientes.

Ranma: ella esta viva, ella...ella no puede estar muerta.

Shampoo: porque no volvemos y descansas un poco Ranma...ella...ella quizas...

Ranma: necesito estar solo... (mirando a la catarata seriamente)

Mousse: vamonos, dejemosle solo.

Shampoo: pero necesitas a tus amigos en estos momentos Ranma, no puedes esta asi sufriendo solo.

Ryoga: vamonos, es mejor que lo dejemos un momento, pero no te tardes o volveremos por ti.

Todos se marcharon y el se quedo solo con el silencio. Entonces unas lagrimas banaron su rostro y se cubrio la cara con sus manos: esto no puede estar pasando, porque esta pasando otra vez...la he perdido otra vez y ni siquiera le he dicho que la amo. Akane (quito sus manos del rostro y miro al rio) Akane te prometo que encontrare esa cueva del deseo y volveras con nosotros, quiero que vuelvas conmigo. (vio el pijama de ella y la toalla, ambas prendas estaban mojadas y el las llevo al corazon) Juro que nos volveremos a ver y cuando ocurra, no te perdere jamas. (se levanto y miro la catarata).

**Mientras adentro de la cueva...**

Ella habia caminado bastante por la cueva que parecia no tener ningun final. Siguio llamando al gato y lo encontro sentado en una esquina mirandola fijamente. Ella se acerco a el para recojerlo pero en ese momento el cuerpo del gato comenzaba a cambiar, estaba poniendose grande, ella retrocedio asustada, no sabia lo que estaba ocuriendole al gato bueno tigre porque se habia cambiado a un blanco tigre de rajas negra.

Akane: (cojiendo aire y temblando de miedo) esto...esto no puede estar pasando, ne...nevado.

El tigre seguia con una mirada seria y fija en ella, cuando la transformacion fue completa, el tigre camino hacia ella con movimientos lentos como acechando a su presa. Ella estaba asustada, apenas sentia sus piernas, el miedo se apodera de ella, temia que aquel tigre acabase con su vida alli en una cueva sin que nadie supiese a donde esta. En su mente solo aparecia Ranma, lo llamaba con la mente porque no se atrevia hablar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo y del frio. El tigre se paro justo delante de ella, se quedo sentado en el suelo mirandola fijamente en el silencio. Ella temblaba de miedo, sus rodillas flaquearon y callo de rollidas en el suelo, se llevo la mano al corazon temiendo que su final llegase pronto.

Despues de unos segundos el tigre se acerco a ella y restrego su cabeza por las rodillas de ella para que lo acariciaba. Al principio ella estaba asustada por tener a un animal tan grande cerca de ella pero luego le acaricio la cabeza y parecia que le gustaba. Ella empezaba a relajarse y siguio tocando al tigre.

Akane: supongo que tu debes de ser el espiritu de la cueva de los deseos, si es asi pedire mi deseo, espero que sea verdad... quiero algo que me haria muy feliz, pero se que no lo seria si los demas seguirian sufriendo por mi culpa... (ella cerro los ojos lentamente y se llevo ambas manos al corazon) por eso...quiero...(aun con los ojos cerrados) quiero que todos los que estan malditos por las aguas de Jusenkyo sean liberados de sus maldiciones. (abrio los ojos) ehhhh y el tigre adonde esta (mirando a su alrededor) Nevado...nevado donde estas...ahhhhh que es ese ruido...(las piedras empezanban a caer por la cueva) es mejor que salga de aqui antes de que me quede encerrada.

Ella corrio con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada de la cueva, algunas piedras la golpearon en el hombro, otras provocaron cortes sobre las piernas: "no voy a morir en una cueva, no voy a morir asi". Ella llego hasta la salida y se encontro cerca de la catarata: y ahora como voy a salir de aqui...si me lanzo al agua me ahogarue, ahhhh (emocionada al encontrar una madera grande al final de la catarata.) espero que esto funcione. (la madera no era muy grande pero al menos tenia algo para aferarse para estar flotando sobre el agua. Entro en el agua hasta sus muslos y apreto la madera contra su cuerpo) por favor, no me quiero ahogar aqui, quiero vivir. (se lanzo hacia la catarata, eso la llevo hasta el fondo del agua y con la corriente tan fuerte, la madera se le escapo de las manos, ella abrio los ojos bajo el agua y nado hacia la superficie) ahhhhh lo consegui, ahhhh pero no se nadar, AYUDAAAAA NECESITO AHHHHGGHH (atragantandose con agua).

Ranma estaba bastante cerca de alli, llevaba un pedazo del pijama de Akane y su toalla, tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo y su corazon estaba roto en mil pedazos: "como he podido dejar que ella muriese, ella me necesitaba y yo...yo no estuve lo bastante cerca para salvarla, esto...esto es mi culpa (PUMMMMM - Partio un arbol de dos partes, sin quejarse del dolor de su mano).

Voz: AYUDAAAAAA NECESITO AHHHGHH.

Ranma: esa, esa voz es de Akane.

El se dio media vuelta y corrio hacia el rio con todas sus fuerzas, llego tan rapido que se quedo petrificado viendo como se ahogaba una persona, solo llego a ver una mano moviendose en el agua y en question de un segundo desaparecio. Sin pensarlo, se lanzo hacia el rio hacia donde se encontraba ella, se sumergio y se la encontro quieta en el agua con los ojos cerrados. La alcanzo y la llevo enseguida hacia la orilla del rio.

Ranma: Akane porfavor, respira, porfavor no te mueras. (pero ella estaba inconsiente) Akane (acariciando su rostro) no puedes dejarme Akane tienes que despertar...hoy queria hablarte sobre mis sentimientos...ayer no fui sincero contigo...yo...yo te quiero Akane, TE QUIERO ME ESCUCHAS...TE QUIERO AKANE TENDO y quiero vivir a tu lado el resto de mi vida (sujeto su mano) pero despierta Akane, hazlo por mi. (entonces el cuerpo de ella se movia brutalmente, luego abrio los ojos y empero a escupir mucha agua, despues de echar todo el agua que se habia tragado, el la llevo hacia sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho) gracias Akane.

Akane: emmmm (sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba) Ra...Ranma...porque...porque me estas dando las gracias?.

Ranma: por seguir viviendo. (ofreciendole una calida sonrisa y mirandola a la vez al los ojos)

Ella se separo un poco de el y le devolvio la sonrio. El estaba completamente mojado y aun asi seguia siendo un chico: jeje Ranma no te notas diferente.

Ranma: emmmm porque sonries asi y porque deberia sentirme diferente.

Akane: porque (sonriendo aun mas) porque estas mojado y sigues siendo un chico...no te has transformado.

Ranma: (no se habia dado cuenta) es...es cierto, pero (Se levanto del suelo y la levanto a ella en sus brazos y se puso a dar vueltas con ella) pero...(dejandola en el suelo con mucho cuidado) eso significa que...

Akane; (interrumpiendole) encontre la cueva y pedi mi deseo (se separo unos pasos de el y le sonrio) espero que vivas una vida buena y alegre con quien tu quieras, ahora eres libre, no volveras a convertirte en chica y podras disfrutar del agua fria...creo que ya me deberia ir de aqui... (empezo a caminar pero el la detuvo sujetando su pequena mano).

Ranma: gracias por haberme liberado de la maldicion, pero...porque no pediste volver al otro mundo, crei que era eso lo que querias, podrias haber sido mas feliz si volvieses.

Akane: yo no soy egoista Ranma, prefiero que tu y los demas sean felces. (se iba a alejar de el pero el no lo permitio.) que quieres Ranma.

Ranma: esto (tiro de ella suavemente y alcanzo sus labios con los de el en un suave y dulce beso, mientras la besaba, acerco su cuerpo al de ella y la abrazo tiernamente por la espalda. Ella se sentia muy bien con esas sensaciones que el le estaba ofreciendo con el beso pero luego se separo de el y lo miro con tristeza).

Akane: yo no puedo Ranma, no quiero que me utilizes y despues me desprecies cuando estan tus prometidas, losiento pero no quiero estar contigo mientras tengas a otras prometidas y ademas, porque me besas, me dijiste que preferias que desapareciera de tu vida o no lo recuerdas. (una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla)

Ranma: (se acerco a ella y le limpio la lagrima con su dedo pulgar) te menti ayer... todo lo que dijo no lo decia con el corazon...es que...me cuesta mucho trabajo decir mis sentimientos.

Akane: bueno pues buscate a otra, ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, quiero que te enamores de alguna chica y que seas feliz con ella.

Ranma: (se acerco a ella y la abrazo) no quiero a otra, no quiero alejarme de ti, escuchame Akane, siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal todo el tiempo desde que nos conocemos y si te insultaba era para que nadie supiese la verdad de mis sentimientos hacia ti...te he hecho dano con mis palabras y lo siento...se que no te meresco pero...no podria vivir...si tu me faltas.

Akane: porque me dices todo esto ahora (bajando la mirada, no se atrevia a mirarlo) siempre he querido que me quisieras pero...ahora no puede ser, lo siento. (dando un paso hacia atras) quiero vivir libre, quiero viajar por el mundo como tu hiciste con tu padre y quiero seguir entrenando.

Ranma: entonces ire contigo.

Akane: no me debes nada por haberte librado de la maldicion, con seguir siendo amigos es suficiente para mi...ademas yo no seria jamas una buena esposa, no se cocinar y no se hacer mucho aparte de entrenar.

Ranma: no me importa que no sepas hacer muchas cosas pero siempre se pueden aprender y estoy seguro que podremos aprender juntos.

Akane: no puedo Ranma, lo siento mucho pero no quiero desilucionarte, nunca he sido capaz de hacer nada bien por eso prefieros que encuentres a otra chica y...

Entonces el se acerca otra vez hacia ella, con un brazo rodeando su pequena cintura la atrae hacia el y con la otra acaricia suavemente su mejilla: escuchame Akane, no te voy a perder, quiero que me escuches bien, yo...se hace tiempo te dije que te queria cuando estabamos en Jusenko pero lamento habertelo negado.

Akane: sabia que me lo habias dicho en Jusenko pero porque lo negaste. (tratando de soltarse de su abrazo)

Ranma: no lo se, tenia miedo de que te reirias de mi si lo admitia, no lo se Akane pero al pensar que te habia vuelto a perder y que teniendo mil oportunidades para decirte lo que siento por ti, no se porque pero mi boca siempre dice lo contrario de lo que te quiero decir. Akane (mirandola a los ojos) quiero estar contigo, no porque me has liberado de la maldicion, sino que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, te quiero (como un suave susurro) te quiero Akane...y quiero ser parte de tu vida si tu me lo permites. (ella empezo a llorar y el la abrazo) no llores por favor Akane, estas mas guapa cuando sonries.

Ella levanto la mirada, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, le sonrio, luego apoyo la cabeza en su fuerte hombro: Ranma, me haces muy feliz saber que me quieres.

Ranma: y tu...que sientes por mi.

Akane: (sonrojandose por su proximidad) pues...que siempre te he querido y por eso siempre me ha dolido que te fijaras en otras y que me insultaras...pero ahora se que me quieres y me haces la persona mas feliz del planeta...yo...tambien te quiero Ranma. (lentamente se dejaron llevar por otro suave beso que se prolongo bastante en un beso mas agresivo).

Despues de unos minutos ella separo sus labios de los de el y lo miro muy sonrienta: te vendrias conmigo a entrenar por un tiempo antes de volver a casa.

Ranma: si, ire a donde tu quieras.

Akane: Ranma, tengo miedo de...de que todo esto desaparezca... la ultima vez que estuve asi contigo, desapareci y me encontre en medio de un coma y me asusta mucho que vuelva a pasarme. Tengo miedo de perderte otra vez.

Ranma: shhhhhh...(abrazandola) no va a desaparecer nada, yo...(acariciando su espalda tiernamente) te prometo que siempre estare contigo.

Akane: gracias Ranma. (apoyando su cabeza en su pecho)

Shampoo: RANMAAAAAA QUE HACES ABRAZADO A ELLAAAAAA... (gritando desde lejos y sujetada por Mousse para que no los alcance).

Ambos se separan y ella lo mira con la esperanza que no estropee el momento.

Ranma: que te pasa Shampoo, porque gritas tanto (agarrando a Akane por la cintura y acercandola hacia el).

Shampoo: porque...porque estas asi con ella...y...y porque esta ella aqui.

Mousse: perdonadla, esta muy cansada y no piensa con claridad.

Ryoga llevaba a Ukyo en brazos y ninguno de ellos menciono una palabra, no tenian nada que decir en contra de Ranma y Akane, ahora ellos tambien eran pareja y no les interesaba meterse adonde no se les llama. Pero aun asi se acercaron lo suficiente para escucharlo todo.

Shampoo: no te perdonare esto Ranma, debes de casarte conmigo porque la ley amazonica lo dice y soy tu prometida, la mas guapa, la mejor cocinera, la mas atractiva y.

Ranma: y nada mas, Shampoo, solo tengo una prometida y te aseguro que no eres tu. Lo siento pero Akane es la unica prometida que tengo y pienso pasar mi vida junto a ella...ella es la unica persona que siempre me ha aceptado como soy, nunca intenta enganarme con trucos chinos...quiero que seamos amigos...si no puedes aceptarlo no es mi problema. (Akane se abrazo mas a Ranma, sorprendida con sus palabras).

Shampoo: es que, por que elijes a ella, ella es torpe, no sabe cocinar y no es atractiva.

Akane: ya estoy harta de que te metas conmigo Shampoo (se acerco a ella y tiro de su mano lanzandola al rio).

Shampoo: (SPLASHHHHHHH) pero que has echo Akane te vas a enterar, ehhhhhh (mirandose el cuerpo aun de mujer sobre el agua...esto...no...no puede ser...no me he convertido en gato.

Ranma: gracias a Akane, ya no estamos maldecidos, ahora podemos mojarnos sin miedo al agua.

Ryoga: (con los ojos brillosos) es...es eso verdad Akane.

Akane: si porque Ryoga...no te alegras por ellos, al fin seran felices sin tener esa maldicion del agual.

Ryoga: ahhh (Ukyo le dio un codazo en las costillas) por nada, me alegro mucho por Ranma y los demas, ahora son libres de la maldicion hahahahaha (estaba nervioso y contento a la misma vez).

Mousse se lanzo al agua y gritaba de alegria al notar la frescura del agua sobre su cuerpo, se acerco a Shampoo para susurarle algunas palabras de alivio.

Ukyo: Akane, adonde esta la cueva de los deseos.

Akane: se derrumbo, estaba justo detras de la catarata, os acordais de nevado, mi gatito, pues salto a un tronco de madera y yo me tire al agua flotando sobre otra madera, el agua me llevo adentro de la catarata, me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte contra unas piedras. Al despertar segui el gato hacia adentro de una cueva, al llegar al final nevado se convirtio en un tigre gigante, al principio tenia miedo pero despues se me acerco para que lo acariciase.

Ryoga: asi que ese gatito era el espiritu del bosque, quien lo diria jeje bueno y que mas paso.

Akane: pues que cerre los ojos y pedi mi deseo, al abrirlos ya no estaba nevado y la cueva empezo a derrumbarse asi que corri hacia la salida y me lanse hacia la catarata, menos mal que Ranma me salvo, sino ahora estaria ahogada en ese rio. (Ranma la abrazo por la espalda).

Ranma: no lo hubiese permitido. Nosotros vimos un pedazo de tu pijama encima de un tronco, pasamos horas nadando por todo el rio pero yo sabia que no estabas muerta.

Ukyo: porque no pediste el deseo que nos dijiste, crei que era eso lo que querias.

Akane: (mirando a Ranma) parte de mi queria esa vida facil pero otra parte no...yo queria que los que estan malditos fuesen libres y disfrutasen de la vida sin miedo a mojarse...me alegro de que todo haya terminado bien, solo que me da lastima por Shampoo.

Ryoga: no te preocupes por ella, ya se recuperara...ahora volvamos a la tienda de campana y comamos algo que ninguno hemos comido desde que desapareciste y todos estamos cansados.

Akane: gracias por preocuparte.

Ukyo: Akane, quiero que tu y Ranma sean felices, se que siempre me he metido en medio de vosotros pero ya no lo volvere hacer mas.

Ryoga: ni que me entere.

Ranma: ahhhh es verdad, esta manana los vi... (ambos se sonrojaron) bueno sois novios o que?

Ukyo: estamos empezando a conocernos y se puede decir que si lo somos y que nos decis de vosotros, sois ya novios o lo negareis como siempre.

Akane: (con una gran sonrisa) creo que si somos novios.

Ranma: (levantandola en brazos) como que crees que si, somos novios y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

Y asi los cuatro volvieron a la tienda de campana mientras que Shampoo y Mousse hablaban en el agua animadamente sintiendo el agua fria en sus cuerpos. (no penseis mal jeje)

**FIN.**

Bueno... ya hemos llegado hasta el final de este fic, queria hacerlo mas al estilo de Rumiko, la idea era de que ella se marchase a entrenar y que Ranma apareciera en el bosque buscandola. Al encontrarla pues le dice lo que siente de verdad por ella pero... no me sentia muy inspirada en ese tema asi que asi lo he terminado.

Espero que no haya sido corto para vosotros, podria haberlo actualizado antes pero por un review que recibi, pues me desanimo mucho y por eso no he escrito nada en las ultimas semanas.

Un besote enorme a todos los que han leido mi fic hasta el final, tenia pensado en hacer un epilogo pero no me siento animada.

Pues hasta pronto y gracias a todos por seguirme en este fic, sois los mejores.

chao

meli-chan


End file.
